Nuestra Nueva Familia
by AnJuDark
Summary: TERMINADO.Carlisle y Esme, padres solteros de tres hijos respectivamente, han decidido casarse ¿Qué pasará cuando los jovenes adolescentes se encuentren viviendo en la misma casa y descubran que el odio, pasion, amistad y amor surge entre ellos? TODOS HU
1. El inicio

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERONAJES QUE APARECEN EN ESTA HISTORIA, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SEÑORA STEPHENIE MEYER… Y NO OBTENGO OTRO BENEFICIO QUE EL APOYO DE LOS LECTORES. MI UNICO PAGO SON LOS REVIEWS DEJADOS xD**

**CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO**

**Carlisle POV**

Trabajaba como director del hospital general en un pueblito llamado Forks cuando la conocí. La noticia se había corrido por todo el pueblo: una nueva doctora llegaría a suplantar al Dr. Villanueva. En cuanto la vi entrar en mi oficina, quedé prendado de ella, si no hubiese sido por la bata blanca y el maletín que traía en manos, jamás hubiera imaginado que una mujer tan hermosa y joven fuera la nueva doctora

"Bueno días" – saludó – "¿el Doctor Cullen?"

"Exacto" – dije poniéndome inmediatamente de pie y tendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo – "Buenos días, ¿usted debe ser la Doctora Swan, no es así?"

"Así es" – me dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa

"Tome asiento por favor" – le ofrecí de manera amable – "Así que se acaba de mudar a Forks…" - comenté mientras veía su historial académico y profesional y quedé aun más sorprendido por la excelencia que tenía

"Si" – respondió – "tiene apenas una par de días me instale aquí. Estoy en busca de una buena preparatoria para mis hijas ¿Podría recomendarme alguna"

"Realmente solo hay una, pero al igual es muy buena, en cuanto pueda le pido a uno de mis hijos que consiga un folleto en donde pueda usted obtener mas información" - era de suponerse que una mujer así estuviera casada, aun así la noticia me desalentó. Una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro por lo absurdo del sentimiento

"¿Hay algo gracioso en mis papeles?" – preguntó divertida

"No. Al contrario todo esta perfecto. Es usted una mujer muy inteligente"

"Gracias, espero y no se decepcione"

"Estoy seguro que no"

Hacia tanto que no me fijaba en ninguna mujer, pero ella, desde el primer momento demostró ser inteligente, profesional y responsable, haciendo que mi interés creciera aun más. Desde luego, estaba dispuesto a mantener mi distancia ya que esta de más el decir que no estaba interesado en involucrarme con ninguna mujer comprometida. Sin embargo, su carácter, amable y dulce, me enganchaba cada vez más a ella, con cada día que pasaba, la atracción se iba convirtiendo en algo más profundo: en admiración, respeto, casi idolatría.

"Doctora Swan" – le hablé sin poder contenerme al verla caminar por uno de los pasillos

"Doctor Cullen" – pareció sorprendida de verme – "no sabía que hoy trabajaba desde temprano" – y así era, pero ¿Cómo decirle que había venido desde mucho antes tan solo para verla?

"Tenía algunos papeles que poner en orden" – mentí – "Doctora…" - sabía que lo que iba hacer era atrevido, si lo veía desde mi punto de interés, pero analizando las cosas ¿Qué de malo tenía el invitar a una colega a comer? – "me preguntaba si le molestaría que la invitara a comer"

"Con mucho gusto aceptaría su invitación" – su radiante sonrisa hizo que en mi rostro se dibujara otra igual

Cuando nuestro turno terminó, la lleve hacia un pequeño, pero lujoso restaurante que se encontraba a no más de cinco cuadras del hospital. En cuanto llegamos, la anfitriona nos dirigió a una mesa para dos personas y después de deslizarle la silla para que se sentara, tomamos entre nuestras manos la carta y ordenamos. Llevábamos una plática amena e interesante, digna de una mujer con tanta cultura y madurez profesional como ella. Reímos mientras platicábamos sobre algunas anécdotas cuando estábamos estudiando nuestra carrera, cuando sonó su celular

"Me permite un momento" – dijo antes de contestar. Me sentí fatal ya que no me había fijado que empezaba a oscurecer, y seguramente su esposo estaba preocupado – "¿si?… hija… no te preocupes estoy bien, el Doctor Cullen me invito a comer…" - le decía a la persona del otro lado de la línea – "…si cariño no te preocupes … esta bien, te quiero"

"Disculpe Doctora, no me di cuenta que ya era tarde…" – seguía apenado

"No se preocupe… era mi hija" – contestó sonriendo – "suele ser un poco paranoica con su madre"

"Aun así, mil disculpas, espero no ocasionar mal entendidos con su esposo, si gusta la llevo ahora mismo a su casa"

"¿Dijo esposo?" – preguntó casi riendo – "Doctor Cullen… no soy casada"

"¿No lo es?" – la pregunta salió sin pensarla, la noticia me había tomado desprevenido

"No. Soy madre soltera" – aseguró con orgullo

"Debo admitir que la noticia me agrada" – me atreví a decirle, ahora que sabía que no había de por medio un compromiso, haría lo posible por conocerla mejor.

"Esas no son palabras propias para un hombre casado" – repuso seria

"¡Oh no!" – me apresuré a decirle – "no, no… yo tampoco soy casado… mi esposa murió hace varios años" – dije sin poder ocultar la tristeza en mi voz al recordar a la mujer que alguna vez amé

"Lo siento mucho"

"No tiene por que" – sonreí. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que había superado la perdida de la madre de mis hijos, y aunque siempre iba a tener un lugar especial en mi vida, estaba seguro que donde fuese que ella estuviera, estaría contenta que, después de tantos años, al fin encontrara a una mujer tan especial como la Dra. Swam

"Pero tiene hijos" – aseguró

"Claro" – dije con orgullo – "tres para ser exactos… Doctora" – me atreví a decir antes de proseguir – "¿Le molestaría si me permite hablarle de tu?"

"Claro que no, ¿Y a usted Dr. Cullen?"

"En lo absoluto" – sonreímos ampliamente

"Entonces… Carlisle" – me gustó el tono que le había brindado a su voz al pronunciar mi nombre – "me comentabas acerca de tus hijos"

"Si. Son tres muchachos, casi de la misma edad. Y no es por que se trate de mis hijos pero son jóvenes esplendidos" – sonreí al recordar los rostros de mis hijos - "aunque muy diferentes entre sí. Emmet, es el mayor, tiene 20 y es el más extrovertido, a diferencia de Jasper (el más pequeño), que tiene 17, y también esta Edward, quien tiene un carácter muy especial y poco fácil de entender, a pesar que tiene 18 años, es muy maduro."

"Me imagino que ha de ser difícil para usted estar a cargo de tres jóvenes adolescentes"

"En realidad no" – admití – "son muchachos muy responsables y no me dan problemas… y tu, Esme ¿Qué dices de tu hija?"

"En realidad son hijas" – corrigió con su encantadora sonrisa – "y al igual que usted tengo tres, casi de la misma edad."

"Mira que casualidad" – expresé asombrado. – "¿te molestaría contarme mas sobre ellas?" – su mirada brilló al recordarlas

"Las tres son tan especiales, y no es por que sean mis hijas" – aclaró sonriente – "simplemente que cada una tiene una esencia tan distinta. Veras, Rosalie es la mayor y vaya que es… tenaz, difícil. Mientras que Alice, la más pequeña, es un sol radiando en todo su esplendor, siempre tan feliz y llena de vida y mi Bella" – suspiró – "al igual que su hijo Jasper es muy tímida, aunque cuando la provocan ni quien la detenga" – rió – "pero por ahora se han quedado en Phoenix, en cuanto terminen el primer año se trasladaran para continuar con sus estudios"

"Debes de extrañarlas mucho"

"No te imaginas cuanto" – su mirada se perdió un momento antes de continuar hablando – "pero me reconforta el saber que en siete meses estarán conmigo"

"El tiempo se pasa rápido" – la animé – "Esme, ¿y a ti no se te ha complicado el cuidar a sus tres hijas?"

"No, en lo absoluto" – contestó de inmediato – "digamos que he contado con la misma suerte que la tuya, son chicas muy responsables…"

Esme y yo nos seguimos conociendo, y cada vez me fui enamorando más de ella. Esperé a que transcurrieran cuatro meses para atreverme a confesarle lo que sentía por ella y sentí una dicha muy grande cuando supe que era correspondido de la misma manera. Iniciamos una discreta, pero plena relación, y a pesar de que el tiempo de conocernos era relativamente poco estaba completamente seguro que ella era la mujer que tanto había esperado por casi cinco años. Esa noche la había invitado a cenar a un restaurante en Seattle para celebrar los tres meses de nuestra relación formal.

"Esme" – dije cuando habíamos terminado de cenar.

"¿Qué pasa Carlisle?" – preguntó frunciendo sus delicadas cejas. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia su extremo, jalando delicadamente su mano izquierda mientras sacaba de mis bolsillos un anillo de oro.

"Esme…" - volví a repetir su nombre mientras inclinaba mi cuerpo hacia ella ante la imposibilidad de hincarme – "se que es pronto… pero te amo, y me harías completamente feliz si aceptaras ser mi esposa" – el rostro de mi amada estaba tiernamente sonrojado, sus ojos color chocolate le brillaban bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara y sus labios en forma de "O" se estiraron poco a poco hasta formar una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Cómo negarme?" – respondió mientras me abrazaba – "claro que acepto"

"Muchas gracias, no cabría más dicha en todo mi ser de la que me has dado hoy... ¿te parece conocer a mis hijos este fin de semana?"

"¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?" – su voz sonó preocupada mientras desalojábamos el restaurante

"Ellos saben de mi relación contigo y mueren por conocerte"

"Mis hijas vienen el sábado en la noche, también ellas tienen curiosidad de conocer al Dr. Cullen"

"Espero agradarles" – dije mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que se adentrara en el carro

"Claro que sí"

"Entonces ¿Qué te parece si las invito a cenar a mi casa y así nos conocemos todos mejor?"

"¿Qué tal si la cena la ofrezco yo?"

"Tus hijas estarán cansadas, no creo que sea buena idea"

"No te preocupes por eso"

"Claro que me preocupo. No me discuta más futura Sra. Cullen" – dije con una sonrisa

El fin de semana llego rápido y con el mis nervios afloraron, mis hijos se habían comportado my comprensivos ante el inicio de mi nueva y definitiva relación, reacción que les agradecía; lo que ellos no sabían y me tenía un poco preocupado, era que prontamente tendrían tres hermanastras…

Además, estaba también la preocupación de no ser del agrado de las tres muchachas, y el cómo seria la relación con mis hijos, aunque dudaba mucho que, siendo hijas de una mujer como Esme, fueran groseras.

El sábado había llegado y Esme había ido al aeropuerto para recoger a sus hijas, mientras tanto, mis hijos y yo limpiábamos la casa para que al día siguiente solo nos dedicáramos a la preparación de la cena.

Mañana iba a ser un gran día…


	2. Forks

**CAPITULO 2: FORKS**

**ALICE POV**

Vaya. El día si que estaba… _nublado_…

Suspiré

"¿Decepcionada?" – la voz de Rose sonaba esperanzada

"No es eso… simplemente extrañare a mis amigos" – intenté de inventar una excusa

"Recuerda que mamá se pondría triste si decidiéramos quedarnos allá" - repuso Bella mientras seguíamos caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto

"Aun me cuesta entender el porque habiendo tantos trabajos en otros lugares aceptó venirse a este pueblucho" – escupió Rose. Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas.

Realmente a ninguna de las tres nos hacia mucha gracia mudarnos a un pueblo el cual tuviera lluvia casi todo el año. Pero Rose, la mayor de mis hermanas, era la que menos dispuesta estaba a disimular su desacuerdo.

"Rose, mamá no se merece que vayas a estar de este humor" – intentó razonar, Bella. Rose no articuló palabra alguna ya que sabía que Bella tenía razón

"¿Cómo crees que será el tal Doctor Cullen?" – pregunté repentinamente emocionada en parte por que en realidad lo estaba, y en parte por que quería romper aquella atmosfera de tensión antes de encontrarnos con mamá

"Me imagino que es un buen hombre" – contestó Bella con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Será guapo?" – pregunté de nuevo, más a mi persona que a mis hermanas

"Seguramente es un doctor mediocre mantenido" – Bella y yo giramos el rostro para ver a Rose estupefactas por su comentario

"¡Rose!" – gritamos al unísono, frunciendo nuestro ceño ante la desaprobación de sus palabras

"¡¿Qué?!" – repuso desafiante.

"Rosalie, no te permito que hables así del novio de mamá, ni siquiera lo conoces" – la voz de Bella sonó autoritaria

"Te recuerdo que yo soy la mayor aquí"

"Pues compórtate como tal, deja de actuar como una chiquilla" – Rose no tuvo opción mas que aceptar que Bella tenia razón.

Estaba empezando a asustarme por la actitud de mis hermanas, a pesar de tener personalidades completamente diferentes, nunca discutíamos, al menos no de esta manera tan acalorada como lo estaba haciendo Bella y Rose, siempre habíamos logrado complementarnos unas a las otras.

Suponía que en alguna ocasión pararía esto, pero era extraño, debía ser por la tensión del momento.

"¡Ahí esta mamá!" – grité en cuanto la visualice y corrí hacia ella ya que me alegraba mucho el verla, era la más pequeña y por tanto, la que mas había extrañado su presencia en casa – "¡MAMÁ!"

"¡mi pequeña!" – articuló mi madre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y me llenaba de besos – "¡Cuánto las he extrañado!"

"Hola mamá" – saludó Bella y Rose y suspiré de alivio al ver que, aparentemente, las cosas ya estaban bien. A nuestra madre se les escaparon unas lagrimas mientras estiraba sus brazos para abrazarnos a todas

"Mis niñas, cuantos las he extraño, me alegra tanto que al fin podamos estar juntas"

Un señor con uniforme, nos ayudó a llevar las maletas hacia el carro de mamá, mientras ella nos preguntaba qué nos parecía el lugar y nosotras, por supuesto, le mentíamos lo mejor que podíamos, al decir que era agradable. Ya en camino hacia nuestra nueva casa, le comentamos orgullosas sobre nuestras notas académicas. Estar con ella y tener su calida sonrisa de nuevo junto a nosotras hizo que, hasta Rose, se olvidara del lluvioso lugar por un momento. Ninguna de las tres se atrevió a sacar el tema sobre el dichoso Doctor Cullen, así que arribamos a la casa, que era grande como la que teníamos en Phoenix, acomodamos nuestras pertenencias en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y bajamos a cenar, sin decir una palabra alguna sobre el asunto.

"Y bien, mamá" – articulé ya ansiosa por que nos contara – "¿no nos vas a contar sobre tu romance con el Doctorcito?" – mi madre sonrió ampliamente con las mejillas sonrojadas lo cual, a las tres, nos dejo sin habla: parecía una adolescente enamorada

"Bueno yo…" - se aclaró la garganta – "pues de eso quería hablarles en cuanto ya estuvieran mas cómodas… bueno yo… él nos ha invitado a cenar mañana a su casa para que lo conozcamos"

"¿A cenar?" – preguntamos asombradas. A mamá le brillaban los ojitos como vivos luceros y la sonrisa en su rostro de corazón era tan enorme que por un momento me dio miedo que le fuera a dar una parálisis facial

"Así es… hijas" – su rostro se torno serio de un momento a otro – "verán, estoy completamente enamorada de Carlisle y aunque hemos hablado de esto, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, ahora que estamos frente a frente" –

Quedamos varios segundos en silencio y agradecí que Rose no se haya atrevido a referirse de la manera en que lo había hecho en el aeropuerto del desconocido Doctor, ya que mamá se veía realmente enamorada, y seguramente se iba a sentir herida

"Supongo que si ha sido capaz de tener a nuestra madre tan enamorada como una adolescente, se trata de un buen tipo" – dijo al fin Bella

"¡Exacto!" – la apoyé – "además me imagino que ha de ser guapo" – mamá rió

"¿Y tu Rose? no has dicho nada" – Bella y yo nos envaramos, asustadas por lo que Rose pudiera decir

"Para mí, ningún hombre será digno de ti… pero supongo que le puedo dar una oportunidad" – finalizó con una sonrisa. Comprendí que al final, Rose había visto, al igual que nosotras, que mamá irradiaba en un torrente de emociones, que en toda nuestra vida habíamos visto. Mamá jamás había tenido un novio, hasta ahora, y eso le daba buena carta de presentación al Doctorcito.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas sobre Doctor Cullen, Carlisle era su nombre. Nos habíamos enterado que era director del hospital y, por lo que contaba mamá, era un hombre generoso, humilde y muy caballeroso. La sorpresa llego cuando nos enteramos que tenía tres hijos, detalle que desconocíamos, hasta ahora.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia fue aceptada de manera diferentes entre mis hermanas y yo: para mí, la idea me pareció extraordinaria, justamente mañana conocería a gente nueva, a chicos de mi edad, según nos había contado Esme y eso me hacia feliz; Rose, al contrario, no se vio muy de acuerdo con la situación, pero al igual que en la tarde, controló su desacuerdo para no herir a mamá; y Bella… bueno pues Bella, como siempre, aceptó la idea sin demostrar desacuerdo a acuerdo alguno… demostrando siempre que estaría contenta si mamá lo era.

En fin, mañana seria un gran día…

**Edward POV**

"¡Emmet!" – Grité desde la sala a mi hermano – "¡date prisa que todavía hay que pasar por Jasper a la academia de arte!"

"¡Por favor, Edward!" – rezongó mientras bajaba a brincos las escaleras – "a penas son las 2 de la tarde" – puse mis ojos en blanco, era la enésima vez que le repetía lo mismo

"Papá nos quiere listos antes de las seis"

"¡pero faltan cuatro horas!" – suspiré desperado

"Tenemos que pasar por Jasper, ir al súper a comprar refresco, hielo y alguna botana, después tenemos que venir a ayudar a Carlisle a poner la mesa y tener lista la cena y, por ultimo, alistarnos ¿Crees que cuatro horas son suficientes para todo lo que tenemos que hacer?" – Emmet me miró con los ojos abiertos

"Vaya _brother, _tú si que te tensas" – comentó divertido mientras depositaba un puñetazo juguetón en mi hombro, y nos encaminábamos hacia mi carro –"Estoy ansioso por conocer a Esme" – comentó mientras íbamos por la carretera

"Yo también" – mentí. Me alegraba ver al papá tan feliz y entusiasmado pero el recuerdo de mamá me hacia sentir cierta repulsión por la Doctora.

Me sentía fatal, ya que mis hermanos lo había aceptado muy bien y realmente la idea de que papá, después de cinco años, hubiera decidido rehacer su vida, les hacia feliz. Nos dirigimos en primer lugar a la academia de arte, en donde nuestro hermano menor, tomaba clases de dibujo.

"Aun no logro comprender como le pueden apasionar estas cosas a Jazz" – comentó Emmet en cuanto visualizo el edificio. Claro que no entendía, Emmet prefería las actividades que requerían un esfuerzo físico, a diferencia de mi hermano y yo, que preferíamos la pintura y la música respectivamente.

Nuestras personalidades eran diferentes pero eso no era motivo para que no nos lleváramos realmente bien. La personalidad de Emmet se podría bien comparar con un terremoto ó algún volcan, era tan imprevisto, natural, lleno de fuego y vida; a diferencia de Jasper que era reservado, más bien tímido y soñador.

"Hola chicos" – saludó Jasper en cuanto entro al carro

"¿Qué hay?" – preguntamos con una gran sonrisa al ver su rostro lleno de pintura

"Nada interesante, mi maestro me acaba de proponer el que ingrese a un concurso de pinturas, pero… aun no se si aceptare"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Emmet

"He tratado de pintar algo, pero ninguna figura me convence…"

"Mi hermano no tiene inspiración" – exclamó divertido el mayor de nosotros tres

"Supongo que tienes razón" - rió Jasper y momento después su rostro se torno serio – "… y eso me preocupa"

"Veras que dentro de poco encontraras esa motivación que necesitas" – lo alenté

"Eso espero…. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"Al súper" – contesté con un suspiro – "hay que comprar algunas cosas para la cena"

En cuanto llegamos y acomodamos en el estacionamiento el carro, nos dirigimos a paso rápido al súper ya que el trafico nos había robado un poco mas de tiempo

"¡Vaya!" – exclamó Emmet mientras veía la lista que papá nos había dado – "¡La Doctora si que ha de comer!"

"¿No crees que exagero un poco al hacer cálculos con los refrescos y la comida?" – continúo Jasper mientras miraba junto con Emmet la lista

"Dejen ver" – pedí mientras tendía mi mano y me posesionaba del arrugado papel. Fruncí el ceño un poco contrariado, realmente era mucho lo que en ella pedía

"¿Tu crees que deberíamos llamarle? tal vez se equivocó" – ofreció mi hermano menor

"Supongo que no perdemos nada con asegurarnos" – saqué mi celular, marqué el numero correspondiente y aguardé por que contestara

"_¿Si? Edward ¿Qué sucede?" _

"Papá, te hablaba por que estamos un poco confusos con la lista de las cosas que nos encargaste… ¿no crees que es demasiado?"

"_No. Todo esta bien, tendremos mas invitados" – rió _

"Ah. Esta bien, entonces nos vemos en la casa dentro de unas horas"

"_Gracias hijo, manejas con cuidado, nos vemos"_

"Hasta luego" – colgué

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó Emmet

"Tendremos más invitados" – los tres nos miramos preguntándonos quienes más llegarían – "pues, supongo tendremos que esperar hasta la noche, vamos" – dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el súper

**ROSALIE POV**

"¿Se supone que esto es un _súper mercado_?" – pregunté indignada a mis hermanas

"Vamos Rose ¿Qué esperabas? Es un pueblo pequeño" – contesto Alice mientras jugaba y se divertía con el carrito de la despensa, recargando su diminuto y frágil cuerpo sobre él. Suspire irritada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan optimista?

"Supongo que ya compramos todo lo necesario para hacer la ensalada" – dijo Bella mientras se acercaba con unas bolsas de pastas y las depositaba en el carrito

"Pues ya vámonos, no soporto estar aquí" – repuse molesta, ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de Bella. Nos dirigimos hacia las cajas para pagar cuando recordé que me faltaba comprar un cereal para dieta – "se me olvido traer un cereal, en un momento regreso"

- "¡Rose!" – gritó una aguda vocecilla de soprano

"¿Y ahora qué Alice?"

"¿Me puedes traer una malteada de chocolate congelada?" – preguntó con aquella sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, en su rostro de duendecillo, que, por muy molesta que estuviera, jamás podía evitar sonreírle de regreso

"Esta bien" – sonreí derrotada

Caminé hacia el pasillo de cereales, y tras buscar dos veces, no encontré el cereal que quería, suspiré tratando de controlar el enojo que amenazaba por regresar ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera estuviera bien surtido este changarro? Derrotada, me dirigí hacia el pasillo contiguo en donde estaba un letrero de lácteos, igual que en el pasillo anterior, busqué dos veces en los congeladores sin encontrar la malteada de Alice, volví a buscar, una vez mas, y tras unas cajas de leche estaba tan solo un envase, sonreí aliviada de que, al menos, había alcanzado el ultimo producto de esa marca, estiré mi mano para cogerlo cuando otra mano, grande y tosca, lo hizo primero. Giré mi rostro para ver quien se había adueñado de mi malteada y me topé con un muchacho, el cual, estaba ya tomando el contenido del frasco mientras se alejaba. La mandíbula me tembló por el coraje ¿Qué se creía? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que estaba yo ahí, y que esa malteada era mi objetivo?

"¡Ey tu!" – grité mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el joven, quien parecía no haberme oído – "¡Bestia!" – le dije mientras le proporcionaba un manotazo en su espaldota, la cual estaba muy bien ejercitada, pero eso no debía de importarme en aquellos momentos

"¿Oiga qué le pasa?" – se giro frunciendo sus espesas cejas

"¡¿Qué que me pasa?!" – estaba completamente furiosa –"¡¿Acaso no miras, estas ciego?!"

"¿Quién se supone que eres?" – preguntó confundido – "creo que me estas confundiendo…" – no me pude controlar, le arranqué el bote de las manos y sin pensarlo, le vacíe el contenido que quedaba sobre su cara – "¡¿Pero… pero qué te pasa, loca?!" – exclamó con el rostro chorreando un liquido color café oscuro

"¡Eso es para que aprendas a preguntar antes _"sí puede_s" agarrar una mercancía!" – le grite, y gire mi cuerpo para retirarme no sin antes aventarle el frasco vacío. Contuve una sonrisa al ver la expresión de aquel joven

"¡O… oye!..." – apresure mas el paso.

"¿Y dónde están las cosas que habías olvidado? ¿Y mi malteada?" – preguntó Alice cuando me vio llegar con las manos vacías

"No hay del cereal que quería y una mitad de tu malteada se encuentra en el estomago de un estupido, y la otra en su cara y camisa"

"Rose, ¿Qué hiciste?" – preguntó Bella alarmada, mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas del carro y las depositaba en la banda para que se les tomara el precio

"Nada…" – contesté – "…simplemente que un tipo tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse conmigo y mi humor un poco irritado… y cometió el error de tomar y beberse la ultima malteada que yo quería, así que no pude controlarme y descargué mi enojo con él" – sonreí angelicalmente, ahora que ya había desquitado un poco mi coraje, me sentía mejor. Alice se carcajeo y Bella me miro divertida

"¡Oh, Rose! ¡Eres genial!" – los delgados y finos brazos de mi hermana se enrollaron en mi cuello

"Pobre hombre" – repuso Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios

Después de pagar lo que habíamos comprado nos dirigimos a la casa para alistarnos…

Dentro de unas pocas horas tendría el gusto de conocer al Doctor Cullen y a sus hijos. Genial (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)

Hola!

Bueno pues aquí estoy con otra historia (fue inspiración del momento mientras me preparaba para dormir y no me pude contener)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la bienvenida a esta nueva locura mía


	3. Presentaciones

**CAPITULO 3: PRESENTACIONES**

**Esme POV **

Faltaban cinco minutos para las seis. Carlisle llegaría en cualquier momento y me aterraba la idea de cómo se sentirían mis hijas al conocerlo; dudaba que no les agradara, ya que él era un hombre carismático y muy caballeroso pero…

La que más me preocupaba era Rosalie, aunque no había expresado su inconformidad, era mi hija, y la conocía bien, sabía que no estaba muy de acuerdo con vivir acá, y que de las tres, ella era la más difícil, y aun así estaba haciendo todo lo posible por darle una oportunidad a Carlisle antes de juzgarlo, acción que le agradecía en silencio, ya que seguramente le estaba costando trabajo controlar su temperamento.

"Mamá" – llamó Alice mientras descendía de las escaleras y era seguida por Bella y Rose – "¿Cómo nos vemos?" – preguntó con su resplandeciente sonrisa que casi nunca se le quitaba de su rostro

"Hermosas" – contesté orgullosa por que realmente lo eran. Ahora mismo, aunque la vestimenta de las tres variaba tan drásticamente como sus personalidades, no podría decidirme quien se veía mejor.

Alice llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir que hacia juego con sus sandalias y blusa morada de tirantes con la cual resaltaba sus frágiles y finos hombros, su cabello negro y estéticamente cortado, como era costumbre, iba peinado con puntas rebeldes y lo había adornado con un fino prendedor. Rose, como siempre, se había esmerado por lucir sencilla, pero elegante, su conjunto color rojo vino, consistía en una falda que caída debajo de su rodilla y un top ombliguero, con el cual, su plano y ejercitado abdomen quedaba al descubierto; su rubia cabellera, lucia ahora un poco mas ondulada, y a diferencia de Alice, llevaba unas zapatillas tacón de aguja, las cuales no le impedían moverse con gracia. Y mi Bella, quien era la menos preocupada por la moda, pero no por eso menos hermosa, llevaba unos oscuros pantalones de mezclilla desgarrados en la parte de la pierna derecha y un poco mas de la izquierda, su blusa del mismo color se le pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo notar sus sencillas pero finas curvas, su cabello color castaño oscuro le caía por debajo de los hombros enmarcado su pálido rostro

"Tu también te ves hermosa mamá" – dijo Alice abrazándome

"Eso dicen por ser mis hijas" – repuse riendo – "¿llevan algún suéter? Mas noche van a sentir frío" – advertí al ver que la única que llevaba colgando en su mano una chamarra era Bella. Rose y Alice subieron corriendo a sus recamaras por una. El timbre tocó y después de sonreírle nerviosamente a Bella, me encaminé hacia la puerta, sonreí en señal de bienvenida al hombre, alto y rubio, de ojos color cielo, vestido de traje y con una destellante sonrisa que provocaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Buenas noches" – saludó con su aterciopelada voz mientras sujetaba mi mano y depositaba un beso sobre ella – "¿Están listas?" – preguntó cordialmente

"Si. Pasa por favor" – guíe a mí prometido hacia el living en donde mis hijas ya estaba juntas. Ahogué una risa por la expresión de sus rostros al verlo, seguramente, la galantería de Carlisle no les había pasado desapercibida

"Rose, Alice, Bella, él es Carlisle"

"Mucho gusto" – dijo mientras le tendía su mano a cada una de mis hijas

"¡Guau!" – exclamó Alice – "con razón mamá no dudo en darte el si, estas pero si bi…"

"¡Alice!" – reprendió Bella, mientras Rose y yo tratábamos de no reír, y a Carlisle se le ensanchaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – "discúlpela, es un poco atrevida"

"No hay problema, Bella" – Carlisle aun seguía riendo

Después de la presentación, nos dirigió hacia el carro, comportándose con todas como el caballero que era. El camino hacia su casa no duro más de veinte minutos los cuales ocupamos para que mis hijas y mi prometido se conocieran un poco mejor, me alegró el darme cuenta que ellas se sentían cómodas.

En cuanto llegamos, los nervios afloraron, al igual que Carlisle, era la primera vez que me presentaba ante sus hijos y temía que no tuviera el mismo carisma de Carlisle para agradarles.

Aguardé a que Carlisle abriera la puerta para que pudiera bajar del carro, después de cerrarla, me tendió su mano e indico a mis hijas, con un educado gesto en la mano, que nos siguieran.

EMMET POV

"Ya están afuera" – advirtió Jasper, después de alejarse de la ventana que daba directo hacia el patio

"¿Quiénes vienen?" – preguntó Edward

"No alcancé a ver bien, pero vienen varias personas"

"Creo que es momento de servir refresco en los vasos" – sugerí

"Solamente ten cuidado" – repuso con tono divertido Edward – "no se te vaya a caer la soda sobre ti" – Ambos hermanos rieron, les dirigí una mirada envenenada, aun no me pasaba el disgusto de la tarde, malditas mujeres arrogantes y amargadas

"Esta bien, ya no diré absolutamente nada, hagan todo ustedes" – mi gesto enfurruñado solo sirvió para causarles mas gracia

"Vamos Emm, ¿no vas a recibir con esa cara a la Doctora Swan o si?" – preguntó Jasper y al mismo tiempo la puerta principal se abría. No me tomó ningún esfuerzo el recuperar la sonrisa en mi rostro, ya que estaba ansioso por conocer a la novia de papá.

Mis mirada se posó primeramente en la guapa mujer a la cual mi padre sujetaba de la cintura, y sonreía tímidamente; después en dos muchachas, muy guapas por cierto… y de pronto, con un par de ojos abiertos como platos… deje de respirar, mientras mi enorme sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco, visualizando a la muchacha rubia, repitiéndome mentalmente que aquello no era posible… pero lo era. Cuando sus pupilas reflejaron, al fin, ese brillo histérico, diabólico, casi de ultratumba, supe que era ella: la misma histérica del súper mercado, que me había agredido sin razón, ni causa alguna… La loca riega malteadas.

JASPER POV

Estaba preocupado por Emmet, ya que él era el mas entusiasmado por conocer a la novia de papá y ahora se había quedado paralizado, ido, con los ojos dilatados y la mandíbula floja, le propiné un codazo para que volviera en sí y acto seguido Carlisle comenzó a hablar

"Emmet, Jasper, Edward, les presento a Esme" – dijo mientras posaba ambas manos en los hombros de su compañera, realmente guapa – "y ellas" – señalo a tres chicas – "son sus hijas, Bella, Alice y Rose" – recorrí con la mirada amable a cada una de ellas, hasta que esta se entrelazó con un par de pequeños ojos negros, cubiertos por espesas pestañas. Giré el rostro rápidamente avergonzado y vi que Edward tenía empuñadas sus manos, me imaginé que la idea de las tres hijas no le había causado mucha gracia

"Bienvenida, Esme" – dije al notar que ninguno de mis hermanos tenia planeado hacerlo, Emmet tenia el rostro descompuesto por una mueca que no sabia interpretar y Edward parecía estar tratando de controlarse para poder hablar con un tono de voz que no resultara grosero

"Muchas gracias" – contestó con una calida sonrisa la novia de papá mientras nos tendía la mano a cada uno de nosotros. Emmet sonrió gentilmente, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para darme cuenta que algo le incomodaba. Agradecí que papá estuviera lo suficientemente concentrado en Esme como para no darse cuenta cuando Edward fulminó con la mirara a su prometida.

"¿Por qué no pasamos al jardín para que estemos más a gusto?" – sugirió Carlisle mientras llevaba de la mano a la Doctora.

"En seguida los alcanzamos" – dijo Edward tratando de que su voz sonara amable, pero sus ojos indicaban todo lo contrario – "aun no servimos las bebidas"

"Hijas ¿Por qué no ayudan a los muchachos?" – propuso Esme apenada por la actitud de mi hermano para con ella, Carlisle sonrío ante la idea.

**BELLA POV **

En cuanto desaparecieron Esme y Carlisle una atmosfera de tensión se creó entre los hermanos Cullen y nosotras. Caminamos en silencio hacia la pequeña pero lujosa cocina. Para ese entonces yo había advertido algo en los hermanos Cullen, uno de ellos, el mayor pensé yo, por su estatura y rasgos ligeramente más adultos que los otros dos, tenía la expresión completamente descompuesta en una mueca de incredibilidad y furia.

Otro, un chico de rostro y mirada amable, que aparentaba tener más o menos entre mi edad o la de Alice, observaba incomodo con sus ojos color miel, a sus otros dos hermanos y de vez en cuando nos dirigía una tímida sonrisa. Y el tercero, el más guapo a mi opinión, era el que mas había captado mi atención ya que sus ojos color esmeralda eran fríos y su rostro, pálido y angulado estaba serio y distante…

"¡TU!" – el grito de Rose me hizo girar alarmada ¿y ahora que le pasaba?

"¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?" – Si el grito de Rose me había alarmado, el tono del muchacho que respondía al nombre de Emmet, el mayor, me pasmó. Miré a Alice y después a los otros dos jóvenes, y sus rostros denotaban que, al igual que yo, no entendían que pasaba

"OYEME GRANDISIMO IMBECIL, FIJATE COMO ME HABLAS"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – preguntó uno de los hermanos, el más amable hasta el momento, no recordaba si se llamaba Jasper ó Edward

"¡ESTA FUE LA LOCA QUE ME AGREDIO CON LA MALTEADA HOY EN LA TARDE!" – exclamo Emmet. Mi mandíbula se aflojo al escuchar la acusación ya que, le había dicho "loca" a Rose y eso no era buen augurio

"¿COMO?!..." – estaba a punto de explotar, su rostro se había tornado color rojo a causa del disgusto – "¿…COMO ME DIJISTE?!... ¡¿COMO ME DIJO?!" – giro su indignado, pero aun así, bello rostro hacia donde estábamos Alice y yo, quienes no respondimos a su pregunta, ya que sabíamos las consecuencias que habrían si sus oídos volvían a confirmar lo que el muchacho le había dicho

"¡LOOOO-CAAAA! ¡ESO FUE LO QUE TE DIJE!"– Alice y yo miramos alarmadas a Emmet, realmente no sabía en el peligro que estaba, Rose enojada no era ningún juego

"Agarra a Rose" – susurro Alice y medio segundo después vi como mi hermana mayor se lanzaba sobre su agresor, alcance a jalarla del brazo con un rápido movimiento

"Rose tranquila" – dije tratándola de controlar

"¡SUELTAME BELLA!"

"Emmet pídele una disculpa" – pidió el chico de cabello y ojos color miel. Rece por que le hiciera caso, por su bien. Alice ya me estaba ayudando a controlar a Rose

"¿QUE? ¿POR QUE DEBERIA YO PEDIRLE UNA DISCULPA?" ¡FUE ELLA QUIEN ME VACIO LA BEBIDA ENCIMA ASI POR QUE SI!"

"¡TE LO MERECIAS!" – protestó Rose que se debatía entre nuestros brazos intentando liberarse de ellos

"¿Podrían calmarse los dos?" – pidió la otra voz, seria, tranquila y serena – "Carlisle y… _la Doctora Swam_ los van a oír. No creo que la escena les agrade" – ¿me imaginé el tono de apatía con el que se había referido a mi madre?, lo deje pasar ya que, seguramente, había sido la tensión del momento. Agradecí que, con aquel comentario, Rose y Emmet se habían controlado, aunque en sus ojos aun chispeaban de furia.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al pensar que en cualquier momento, Rose atacaría a Emmet. Otro silencio nos invadió mientras nuestras miradas iban y venían de rostro en rostro

"Pues… supongo que nuestros padres han de estar esperándonos" – comentó Alice con el tono mas despreocupado que pudo para iniciar alguna platica – "¿en que podemos ayudarlos?"

"En nada" – otra vez, la voz aterciopelada del chico sonó tajante – "pueden irse al jardín si gustan"

"Eso haré" – gruñó Rose mientras salía a zancadas de la pequeña cocina.

"Discúlpenla tiene un poco de mal carácter" – dijo Alice regalando a los tres jóvenes una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

"Vaya que si" – la sonrisa de Emmet era igual de agradable que la de Alice, tal parecía que, a diferencia de Rose, no le costaba trabajo alguno dejar de estar molesto

"Pueden ir con su hermana si gustan" - ¡Otra vez ese maldito tono! Gire mi rostro para encarar al chico de ojos verdes

"¿Te molesta que estemos aquí?" – pregunté sin censura, ya que no me gustaba andar con rodeos

"Mejor me guardo mis comentarios" – el filo de su voz fue realmente hiriente

"¡Ey, ey!" – exclamo Emmet – "ya fue mucho teatro por hoy, creo que la rubia y yo nos llevamos toda la función. No vayan a empezar ustedes"

"Mejor apurémonos a llevar las bebidas" – apoyó Alice mientras se acercaba a donde estaba el tercer hermano sirviendo refresco en varios vasos de cristal – "¿te puedo ayudar en algo…?" – su pregunta quedo inconclusa ya que era pésima para recordar nombres – "… Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó divertida

"Ja… Jasper…" - respondió el muchacho acomodando los vasos en dos charolas sin mirar a mi hermana. Fue ahí donde me aseguré que el chico de la voz aterciopelada y tajante era Edward.

En cuanto las bebidas y las botanas estuvieron listas nos dirigimos hacia el jardín en donde estaba Esme y Carlisle platicando con sus manos entrelazadas mientras Rose estaba sentada en una apartada silla.

"¿Siempre es así de amargada?" – la pregunta de Emmet en voz baja, para que nuestros padres no la escucharan, me hizo reír

"Bueno… _amargada_ no es la palabra correcta… difícil la describe mejor"

"Además te tomaste mi malteada" – terció Alice sonriente – "compréndela, solo defendió la integridad de su hermana menor"

"¿Entonces me agredió solo por que yo le gane la última malteada?" – preguntó sorprendido mientras nosotras asentíamos con una sonrisa. Sabíamos que, realmente, la actitud de Rosalie había sido exagerada – "¿Y así dicen que no es amargada?"

"Controla tus palabras animal" – no nos habíamos dado cuenta que Rose se había acercado hacia nosotros

"Amargada" – murmuró Emmet mientras Alice y yo reíamos. El grandulon y apuesto hermano mayor, realmente era muy divertido. Estuvimos ahí durante mas de una hora, platicando amenamente entre todos (con la excepción de Emmet, Rose y Edward) este ultimo mantuvo su actitud fría igual con todos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa y transcurrió sin algún acontecimiento relevante, después de cenar, nos dirigimos hacia la sala para continuar con la charla. Realmente me sentía feliz al ver que el Doctor Cullen realmente era un buen hombre, y lo más importante, que mamá estaba más que feliz a su lado.

Alice me apoyaba, ya que se la pasó haciendo bromas con Carlisle y Emmet, como si fueran viejos conocidos, lo cual decía que se sentía mas que a gusto con ellos. Mientras tanto, Rose, se había comportado amable con el prometido de mamá, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la actitud para con su hijo mayor.

El menor, Jasper estaba sentado a mi lado, resultaba fácil saber que era tímido, pero amable, casi no había dicho comentario alguno, pero reía con las ocurrencias de nuestros hermanos, a diferencia de Edward que, aunque intenté ignorarlo, su actitud seria y distante no era fácil de pasar desapercibida.

En un intento de romper el hielo con aquel joven de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, sonreí amablemente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ganándome un gesto de indiferencia…empuñé mis manos por el enojo ¿Qué se creía?

"Rose, Bella, Alice, hijos" – llamó Carlisle nuestra atención mientras abrazaba tiernamente a mamá – "Esme y yo, tenemos algo que comunicarles" – todos esperamos en silencio unos segundos

"¿Qué pasa papá?" – preguntó el joven que se encontraba a mi lado

"Bueno…" – continuó mientras miraba tiernamente a mi madre por un instante, y después se dirigía hacia nosotros con una amable y radiante sonrisa – "queríamos informarles que Esme y yo nos vamos a casar…"

**HOLA DE NUEVO!! ^^ **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SABEN CUANTO ME ALEGRA EL RECIBIRLOS…**

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	4. ¡¿Boda!

**CAPITULO 4: ¿¡BODA?!**

**EDWARD POV**

_¿Acaso habría más? _

Había aceptado, de manera no muy grata para mí, pero sin decir nada al respecto, que papá rehiciera su vida… Sabía y compartía la idea con mis hermanos que merecía ser feliz, aunque eso implicara que el amor hacia mamá se trasladara hacia otra persona… Pero no, eso no era todo, la mujer tenía tres hijas. Tres hijas, las cuales estaban completamente locas, empezando por la que había agredido a Emmet y terminando por aquella que me había enfrentado en la cocina… pero no, todavía la cosa no acababa: SE IBAN A CASAR. _Genial_

Fije mi vista en los siete rostros que se encontraban a mi alrededor, Carlisle y la señora estaban con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja, casi idos, mirándose a los ojos. Me pregunté que si mamá existiera, Carlisle la vería de esa manera ¿No se daban cuenta que yo estaba a punto de estallar?, Emmet, maldito sea, parecía que su única preocupación era ser hermanastro de la rubia, ya que, aunque le dedicó una mueca a está, su sonría hacia _"Esme"_ fue amable.

Jasper… sabía de ante mano que él estaría feliz con cualquier decisión que Carlisle tomara, era tan bueno y tan poco egoísta, a diferencia mía y por ello lo admiraba.

Después vi el rostro de las muchachas, la rubia estaba seria, parecía que, después de todo, no era el único en completo desacuerdo a esa unión marital; le dediqué otra mirada fugaz a la más pequeña, quien como siempre, estaba sonriente. No le tomé importancia. Giré un poco más mi rostro y fue cuando me encontré, por tercera vez en la tarde, con ese molesto par de ojos color chocolate…

El rostro de aquella muchacha, que era la que menos me simpatizaba de las tres, no demostraba ninguna emoción, me sostuvo la mirada con recelo en los ojos, seguramente había sido la única de su familia que se había dado cuenta que despreciaba a su madre. Me alegró que al menos ella lo supiera.

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó mi padre – "¿Qué opinan?"

"¡Genial!" – chilló la pequeña mientras se paraba enérgicamente y abrazaba a mis padres con sus diminutos brazos – "¡Muchas felicidades!"

Mi mandíbula se tenso

"¿No les parece que es muy pronto?" – cuestionó de manera descortés la mayor de las hermanas Swan

"Probablemente" – se adelantó a decir mi padre antes de que pudiera apoyar a la pregunta que había hecho Rose – "sabemos que puede ser muy remoto pero… Nos amamos. Rose, no sabes todo el tiempo que estuve esperando por tu madre… la amo y estamos seguros que todo saldrá bien"

"Eso espero" – replicó fríamente la interpelada y después no dijo más

Esperé, casi sin esperanza, que alguno de mis hermanos no estuviera de acuerdo y así poder apoyarlo, pero para mala suerte mía no fue así. Emmet y Jasper sonrieron y felicitaron a la feliz pareja ante la idea. Me sentía como una peste en medio de todos ellos, ligeramente apoyado y consolado de que Rose tampoco se mostraba muy feliz, pero al igual que yo, había optado por tragarse su enojo

"Me alegro por ti mamá" – dijo la chica de ojos color café.

Analicé sus palabras _"me alegro por ti"_… talvez Rose y yo no éramos los únicos en desacuerdo.

"Le advierto, Doctor Cullen, que si hace sufrir a mi mamá, se la vera conmigo" – advirtió a mi padre en tono de broma, pero era claro que de broma había poco. Carlisle, a diferencia de mí, encontró simpático el comentario de la chica ya que una amable y divertida sonrisa cubrió su rostro

"Mas bien" – dije, interrumpiendo lo que Carlisle le iba a responder – "esa advertencia debería ser para tu mamá ¿no crees?" – todos rieron, pensando que había secundado la "broma" de esa chica; y al igual que en toda la tarde, solo ella, quien me dirigió una mirada envenenada, pareció darse cuenta que no había sido ningún tipo de juego.

"No te preocupes por eso Edward" – dijo mi padre - "y tampoco tu Bella, yo seria incapaz de hacerle daño a Esme y de ninguna manera concibo la idea de ser infeliz teniéndola a mi lado"

La tal _Bella_ sonrió en un gesto de credibilidad hacia mi padre y después volvió su rostro otra vez para verme, fría y desafiantemente, y aunque le sostuve la mirada de la misma forma, me sentía incomodo y nervioso.

"Eh… tengo una pregunta" – llamó Jasper y agradecí el gesto ya que la chica me liberó de sus ojos color chocolate para mirarlo – "¿Cuándo es la boda?"

¿Tenia que preguntar eso? Hubiera preferido pasar horas y horas soportando lo anterior que a escuchar una respuesta ante tal pregunta. Sabia que seria mucho peor de lo que esperaba

"Bueno" – respondió tímidamente Esme – "lo tenemos planeado para dentro de un mes"

"¡¿UN MES?!" – preguntaron todos al unísono, excepto yo quien me había quedado helado ante la respuesta

Crispé mis manos en un puño sobre mis rodillas

"Pensamos casarnos a mediados de noviembre" – convino mi padre

"¡Es muy poco tiempo!" – exclamó Alice y por un momento me sentí esperanzado ya que alguien había mostrado Desacuerdo – "¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! ¿Ya has escogido tu vestido?" – esas palabras aniquilaron mi esperanza por completo

"Tenemos pensado hacer algo muy sencillo" – le contesto su madre y la pequeña hizo un puchero

"¿Por qué no esperan hasta diciembre?" – la rubia empezaba a caerme bien – no hay mucha diferencia entre un mes y otro"- Nuestros padres se miraron, preguntándose mentalmente si eso era lo que querían el uno al otro

"Creo que podríamos esperar un poco mas" – la voz de Carlisle sonó decepcionada, triste

Me sentí más que mal de estar de acuerdo con la idea que había entristecido sus ojos

"¿Seguros?" – demando Jasper – "finalmente es decisión suya"

"Apoyo a Jasper" – el tono de Bella fue casi desafiante – "nosotros no tenemos por qué decidir, son ustedes los que se casan, nosotros respetaremos esa decisión ¿Verdad?" – preguntó retando con la mirada a su hermana y a mí

"Lo siento pero yo no estoy de acuerdo" – me animé a decir, sin importarme mucho en ese momento si el tono de mi voz no era amable.

"¿Y por qué?" – disputó Bella con la barbilla levemente alzada

"Estoy de acuerdo con Rose, es muy pronto"

"Nuestros padres _SABEN_ lo que hacen"

"Tal vez no" – insistí con mis ojos penetrando en los de ella en un intento de cohibirla, pero no tuve resultado alguno

"Bella…" - interrumpió Esme – "puede que Rose y Edward tengan razón, podemos esperar…"

"No mamá… _Edward_" – no podía imaginar más desprecio en sus palabras al decir mi nombre – "y Rose no van a decidir por ustedes"

"Bella nosotros no esta…" -

"Cállate Rose" – el tono autoritario de Bella hacia pensar que ella era la mayor de las tres – "Carlisle, Esme" – giro para encarar a nuestros padres – "¿Ustedes quieren casarse en noviembre?"

"Podemos esperar Bella…" - dijo mi padre un poco nervioso ante lo acalorada de la situación

La chica suspiro profundamente

"¿Quieren o no casarse en noviembre?" – insistió

"Bueno… a nosotros nos encantaría pero…"

"Entonces no hay discusión" – concluyo sin dejar terminar a mi padre. Era una grosera, una insolente.

Abrí mi boca para decirle lo que en ese momento pensaba de ella, estaba seguro de que mis ojos salían chispas por el coraje que sentía hacia esa molesta chica

"¡Bella tiene razón!" – en ese momento me hubiera gustado taparme los oídos para no oír a Emmet, o mejor aun, meterle cualquier cosa dentro de su bocota, para evitar que hablara – "¡¿Para que retrazar la fiesta?!" _"Estupido" _Escuché murmurar a Rose

Hundí mi cara en mis manos en un intento de desterrar la idea

"¡Ay si por favor! ¡No podría esperar más para ayudar a mi mamá a escoger el vestido, sus zapatillas, ramo, la comida…!"

"¡Esa es la actitud!" – El entusiasmo de Emmet y de Alice eran insoportables para mí

Empuñé aun más mis manos y cerré mis ojos _Contrólate Edward, hazlo por Carlisle._

Tal parecía que los únicos cuerdos en aquella sala éramos Rose y yo

"¿Edward te sientes bien? Estas pálido" – dijo la chica de cabellos negros y peinado en puntas

"Estoy bien" – contesté tajantemente – "¿Me permiten? En seguida vuelvo" - y con esas palabras me dirigí a mi cuarto

Cerré la puerta de un golpe, me importó poco si mi enojo había sido mas que notorio, no podía controlarlo mas, después pediría disculpas a Carlisle ya que él no tenia culpa alguna. Sabía que esto era error mío, que debería de estar feliz, al igual que mis hermanos, que era inmaduro y completamente descortés, pero no podía quitarme esa venenosa idea de mi mente…

Venenosa e injusta idea, ya que Carlisle era mi padre, lo respetaba y admiraba, sabía la clase de hombre que era: bondadoso, trabajador, respetuoso, culto, responsable y un padre amoroso… todas esas cualidades eran dignas de ser amadas desinteresadamente. Por eso me remordía la conciencia al pensar que esa señora y sus tres hijas no lo amaba por lo que era, si no por lo que tenía…

Y además estaba la idea de vivir junto con _ella_, con esa muchacha tan petulante.

Por que seguramente Esme las traería junto consigo a esta casa, obviamente no las dejaría viviendo solas y claro estaba que mí mas grande deseo no se cumpliría: que ninguna de las cuatro viniera a poner un pie definitivamente en esta casa.

"Edward" – llamó del otro lado de la puerta Emmet – "Esme y las chicas ya se van, ¿no vas a bajar a despedirlas?"

"_NO"_ quise contestar pero ya bastaba. Estaba siendo más que desconsiderado con mi padre, seguramente le había arruinado la cena con mi actitud y aunque estaba molesto, lo amaba tanto que la sola idea de hacerlo sufrir me dolía.

"Aguarda. En un momento bajo" – respondí de mala gana

Cuando bajé las escaleras ahí estaban ya de pie. Respiré profundamente dos veces antes de tratar de sonreír, pero el gesto se quedó congelado en mi rostro. Vi como Emmet se despedía de muy buena manera de las chicas a excepción de la rubia que había girado su rostro para rechazar el beso de despedida que este estaba dispuesto, de muy mala gana, a dárselo.

"Hasta luego" – dijo Jasper cabizbajo mientras se despedía de todas.

"Nos vemos mañana" – respondió amablemente Alice

"¿Mañana?" – pregunté mas irritado que extrañado

"Las chicas se inscribieron en la preparatoria y mañana inician sus clases" – respondió mi padre, sin estibo de enojo contra mí, dejándome mudo otra vez - "tardare un poco ya que después de dejarlas en casa pasare al hospital a traer unos papeles" – informó antes de desaparecer por la puerta

"Hasta luego Edward" – Rose y Alice se acercaron a mí para despedirse, pensé que la segunda estaría molesta o intimidada por mi actitud para con ella en toda la tarde, pero parecía que nada le borraba esa radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras tanto, la actitud de Rose fue sinuosa cuando poso una de sus manos en mis hombros y depositó un beso, mas largo de lo común, en mi mejilla para despedirse.

Esme se acercó a mí e intenté componer un poco lo descortés que había sido hacía unos minutos con ella y con su hija, aunque la hija me daba igual

"Un gusto el conocerla señora" – mentí mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa mas sincera y amable que podía – "disculpe por mi mal humor… me duele un poco la cabeza"

"No te preocupes Edward" - su calida sonrisa, por un momento, me hizo sentir realmente culpable por como me había comportado hoy – "espero te sientas mejor muy pronto" – asentí en forma de despedida mientras me preparaba para encarar a la persona que se encontraba a espaldas suya

"Hasta luego, Bella" -

¡Juro!, juro por todo la santo que fui lo más cordial que pude al despedirme de ella, ¡Lo juro!

"Que mas diera por que no fuera así" – me escupió en la cara destruyendo automáticamente el gesto cordial que tanta concentración y autocontrol me había costado

"¡Bella!" – aprendió Esme

La chica ignoró el llamado de atención y salió sin despedirse de mí, lo cual agradecí ya que estaba claro que entre nosotros la hipocresía no iba a ser suficiente.

En cuanto desaparecieron junto con papá, me deje caer en el sillón mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás

"¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?" – la voz de Emmet sonaba molesta

"Si, si se puede" – contesté del mismo modo – "pasa que no me parece la idea de tener hermanastras. ¡Y mucho menos a _esa_!" – señalé enérgicamente con dedo hacia la puerta, como si ella todavía estuviera ahí

"Tienes razón" – refunfuñó Emmet mientras se hundía en el sillón a mi lado, dejándome absorto –" esa oxigenada de verdad que es un hígado"

Trabe los ojos, Bella no era ninguna oxigenada, estaba claro que no nos referíamos a la misma chica. Al contrario de él, Rose me había agradado

"Estoy hablando de Bella, no de Rose" – aclaré

"¡¿Bella?!"

"Si Bella" – volví a decir alterado, su simple nombre me ponía de malas

"¿Qué tiene Bella?" – preguntó indignado mi hermano

"¡¿Qué que tiene?!" – exclamé – "¡Todo! ¡Todo tiene! Es insoportable…"

"A mi me pareció alguien muy agradable" – replico Emmet – "de hecho, la única que esta de más ahí es esa tal _Rosalie_" – hizo una mueca al pronunciar aquel nombre que, pese a mi enojo, me hizo sonreír.

"Me parece que las tres son buenas chicas" – expuso Jasper – "ni siquiera las conocen bien para que les desagraden de esa manera. Opino que es mejor conocerlas más antes de juzgarlas"

"¡Tú dices eso por que ninguna de ellas te ha tirado una malteada encima!"

"Y tampoco ninguna de ellas te ha desafiado y matado con la simple mirada…" - agregué – "¡Ni te ha escupido en la cara!"

Jasper rió ante nuestras quejas

"Este bien" – acordó aun riendo – "pero ¿se han puesto a pensar en papá? El esta feliz con Esme"

"Yo no tengo nada en contra de la Doctorcita"

El mal humor de Emmet se había ido por completo, era sorprendente como podía recuperar el humor de una manera tan rápida

"¿Y tu Edward? ¿Es solo su hija o también es la Doctora el problema?"

"Se que le debo una disculpa a Carlisle" – dije tratando de evadir la pregunta

"Jasper no te pregunto eso" – insistió Emmet

"Yo solo quiero que papá sea feliz, aun si no estoy de acuerdo con sus decisiones" – contesté sinceramente

"Estoy seguro que saben lo que hacen" – alentó Jasper

"Eso espero…Ojala no se lleve ninguna decepción" – disputé…

"Edward, hermano, dale una oportunidad" – pidió Emmet, demostrando la madurez suya del hermano mayor – "hazlo por papá"

"Por papá" – coincidí, derrotado…

_**HOLA! PUF! AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ^^ ESPERO LES GUSTE…**_

_**SI, YA SE QUE EDWARD SE ESTA PORTANDO GROSERO Y UN POCO INFANTIL, PARA SER ALGUIEN MADURO, PERO ESTA LUCHANDO POR DEJAR DE COMPORTARSE ASI… ^^**_

_**¡MUCHA GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**_

_**ME ENCANTA LEERLOS Y SABER SUS OPINIONES YA QUE REALMENTE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A CHRISTTI POR LA CORRECCION DE SWAM A SWAN**_

_**MIL DISCULPAS NO ME HABIA FIJADO ^^'**_

_**HASTA LUEGO!**_


	5. Compañeros de clases

**CAPITULO 5: COMPAÑEROS DE CLASES**

**ALICE POV**

En el camino hacia casa, mamá y Carlisle platicaron sobre trivialidades del trabajo, tal parecía, que habían optado por no mencionar más el asunto de la boda por hoy. Me sentía incomoda el estar en medio de Bella y Rose por la discusión que habían tenido en la casa de los Cullen. Aunque sabía que las discusiones entre ellas solían ser pasajeras, la atmosfera entre ellas dos, en aquel momento, era más que incomoda. Viajamos en completo silencio, solo con las voces de Esme y Carlisle de fondo, yo giraba mi rostro hacia la izquierda, para ver a Bella y hacia la derecha, para ver a Rose, quienes a su vez, iban con la vista perdida en la carretera, sin encarar a nadie mas que a la ventana. Suspiré

Al llegar a casa y tras despedirnos de Carlisle, nos adentramos con el mismo silencio sepulcral mientras dejábamos a mamá para que se despidiera.

"¿Piensan estar así lo que resta de la noche?" - Me atreví a preguntarles tras no aguantar más aquel comportamiento entre ellas

"¿De qué hablas Alice?" - preguntó Rose enarcando una de sus cejas y fingiendo, de pésima manera, que no sabia a que me estaba refiriendo

"Ya no quiero que estén enojadas" – traté de que mi voz sonara autoritaria, pero pareció mas a una suplica

La mano de Bella se poso sobre mi cabeza tiernamente

"Al, no estamos enojadas" - dijo

"¿No?"

Miré a Rose y ella negó con la cabeza

"Estábamos nerviosas por la noticia, es todo" – dijo mi hermana mayor con una sonrisa conciliadora

"Tú no quieres que mamá se case con el Doctor Cullen ¿Verdad?" – pregunté. Casi afirmé.

"No es eso, chaparra" – Rose me cubrió con uno de sus brazos y me dirigió hacia el sofá

"¿Entonces?" – insistí.

Bella nos había seguido y otra vez, había quedado sentada entre las dos. Mamá entró a la sala, con una sonrisa enorme pero, en cuanto nos visualizo, su rostro se torno preocupado, triste.

"Hijas…"

"Espera mamá" – interrumpió Rose. Las tres fijamos nuestra mirada en ella – "antes de que digas cualquier cosa… quiero pedirte una disculpa" – agregó apresuradamente, entre dientes y con la mirada baja. Sabíamos perfectamente que a mi hermana, si algo le sobraba, era orgullo. Así que la situación era mas difícil de lo que parecía para ella

"No quiero que mal interpretes mi reacción" – prosiguió ante el silencio que se sostuvo – "me alegra que seas feliz y, en realidad, el Doctorcito me simpatizó…"

"Rose…" - murmuró mi mama con voz entre cortada, sus ojos color café se llenaron de lagrimas mientras se acercaba – "hijas, soy yo la que debe un disculpa aquí…"

"No, mamá" – volvió a interrumpir mi hermana – "de verdad, no es por ti, ni por el Doctor Cullen el motivo de mi reacción cuando escuché la noticia…"

"¿Entonces?" – pregunté, ya que me había perdido

"Fue por Emmet ¿No es así?" – cuestionó Bella a modo de respuesta ante mi pregunta. Rose asintió y su bello rostro se enrojeció mientras empuñaba las manos

"¿Emmet?" – preguntó mi mamá con su ceño fruncido denotando que no entendía – "¿Qué pasa con Emmet, hija?"

"Que es un idiota, ¡Eso pasa!... ¡No lo soporto!"

"Vamos Rose" – dije – "Emmet es muy agradable, tu tienes la culpa por regarle la malteada encima…"

"¡¿Lo vas a defender?!" – su voz sonó indignada

"Alice tiene razón" – apoyó Bella – "él es muy agradable… si lo comparas con _Edward Cullen_" – escupió el nombre

"A ver… ¡Un momento!" – llamó mi madre ya que parecía que Rose y Bella se habían olvidado de su presencia – "Rosalie, ¿Qué problemas tienes tu con Emmet y me podrías explicar el asunto de la _"malteada"_ por favor? Y Bella, ¿Qué te hizo Edward para que hagas ese gesto de desprecio?"

Rose le contó el suceso de la malteada a Esme. Bella prefirió no hablar del asunto, como siempre, reservándose lo mejor para ella sola. Me sentí tranquila cuando Rose besó a mamá tiernamente en la frente y le aseguró que ella no encontraba problema alguno (olvidándose por un momento de Emmet), sobre su casamiento con Carlisle, si eso la hacia feliz. La pelea entre Rose y Bella, aparentemente, había quedado en el olvido y subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

"¿Me puedes decir qué te hizo Edward Cullen para que te de tanta apatía al hablar de él?" – preguntó Rose cuando mamá desapareció por la puerta de su recamara

"Yo no te ando cuestionando sobre tus razones para que Emmet te desagrade de esa manera" – respondió Bella

"¡Oh por Dios, Bella!" – exclamó Rose parándose en la entrada de su cuarto mientras abría la puerta, y sin decir palabra alguna, nos invitaba a pasar- "mis razones son mas que obvias, pero ¿TU?"

"Simplemente no me cae bien…"

"Sabes perfectamente que la mentira no es tu don" – recriminó Rose – "¿Ahora qué?" – preguntó mientras se giraba hacia mí – "¿Tú me vas a decir que te desagrada Jasper?"

"¿Quién? ¿Yo?" – me auto señalé incrédula con mi dedo, Rose asintió y yo le dediqué una mirada reprobatoria – "Rose, yo no soy como ustedes, Emmet, Edward y por supuesto, Jasper, me agradaron"

"¿Cómo te pudo agradar ese payaso?" –

"Tranquila Rose, nosotras no cuestionamos cómo es que te puede agradar el amargado de Edward" – dijo Bella

"Edward tiene lo que a _esa _bestia le falta" – defendió Rose – "se ve que ese chico es… _intenso_…"

Giré mi rostro para ver a Bella y su expresión era clara: ABORRECIMIENTO

"¡Ok!" – dije antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a abrir la boca – "¿Por qué no dejamos esta discusión para después de que conozcamos mejor a los Cullen?" – ofrecí

Mis hermanas no dijeron nada a favor o en contra de mi proposición, se limitaron a mirarse por un largo rato y al final, asintieron.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestras recamaras tras despedirnos de Rose. Mañana seria nuestro primer día en la escuela de Forks y ahí seguramente vería a los hermanos Cullen, lo cual, me ponía feliz ya que, al menos, tendríamos conocidos.

**ROSE POV **

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela y estacionamos el carro que mamá había comprado para las tres, me bajé de mala gana, genial. Mis botas estaban húmedas por todos los charcos que se habían formado en la salida de mi casa y ahora había decenas de ellos en aquel miserable estacionamiento

"¡Grandioso!" – dije con el mayor sarcasmo que me fue posible mientras me acomodaba la minifalda que llevaba puesta

"Vienes a la escuela, no a una pasarela de moda" – el tono de Bella era divertido

Claro, ella no tenia por que preocuparse, su vestuario siempre había sido tan… tan… ¿Cómodo? Por primera vez me dieron envidia sus jeans y su playera manga larga, ambos color obscuro, que llevaba puesto

"Chistosa" –

"Tenemos suerte de que la secundaria este junto con la preparatoria" –

La voz de Alice sonó feliz mientras se acercaba hacia nosotras dando brinquitos para librar los charcos que había

"Al menos hay algo de bueno en todo esto" – dije

Más automóviles fueron llegando poco a poco y mi humor no mejoró al notar que varios chicos se quedaban boquiabiertos mirándome

"Dentro de poco sonara la alarma" – recordó Bella mientras tomaba su mochila del carro y se la colocaba sobre su hombro derecho – "Alice, la hora de almuerzo es la misma para ti que para nosotras, te vemos en la entrada de la cafetería"

"Cuídate enana" – dije mientras abrazaba a mi pequeña hermana, lo bueno que le faltaba muy poco para entrar a la preparatoria

Alice se despidió, como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió casi corriendo, con su mochila de cartero, hacia el edificio para alumnos de secundaria.

Mientras, Bella y yo, nos dirigimos hacia uno que se encontraba al extremo derecho del estacionamiento. Mi hermana y yo nos despedimos al llegar, ya que Bella, tenía clases en la planta alta, como alumna de segundo semestre, y mi lugar, junto con los del ultimo año, correspondía a la primera planta, hasta el pasillo del fondo

"Nos vemos" – se despidió mi hermana con su morral de tela colgando a su extremo mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras

Me dirigí hacia el salón de clases, que indicaba mi hoja de guía, a paso lento mientras mi ego se iba hasta los cielos al notar que los chicos me observaban con los ojos dilatados y se quedaban mudos…

Aun así, esa vanidad no lograba contrarrestar la molesto que resultaba el que medio mundo masculino se ofrezca a ser tu acompañante cuando ninguno de todos ellos era lo suficientemente atractivo para mí. No eran más que niñitos de ultimo año de preparatoria y _YO_, necesitaba más, mucho más.

Pensé que mi mal humor y mi pésima suerte no podían empeorar, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Ambos incrementaron el doble en cuanto vi aquella enorme masa de músculos, muy bien proporcionadas por cierto, que se encontraba en la puerta de uno de los salones y no era cualquier salón, claro que no, arriba de su enorme cabezota se encontraban tres números: 184. El mismo que mi horario marcaba para mis clases. _Maravilloso…_

Aun así, no bajé la vista, ni disminuí el ritmo de mis pasos. Él aun no me había visto ya que, como buen animal que era, se encontraba colgado de los barrotes de la puerta como un simio, ¿Habría alguien mas inmaduro y descerebrado que Emmet Cullen? _Tranquila Rose, prometiste comportarte y conocerlo mejor _– me dije mentalmente para reprimir el deseo que me daba de pegarle un manotazo en su cabeza

Sus carcajadas resonaban en el salón y estaba dispuesta a atravesar la puerta, ignorándolo completamente, cuando un tipo, igual de grande que Emmet, lo empujó, logrando que se soltara del tubo que lo mantenía colgando en el aire, soltándose toscamente mientras retrocedía, para poder adquirir equilibrio, lo cual ocasionó que me cayera por el impacto de su espaldota con mi cuerpo…

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" – dijo él girándose rápidamente para ver quién había sido su victima. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el suelo, donde aun me encontraba, y su gesto lleno de culpa cambió, al verme, a uno lleno de burla y después a extrañeza – "¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Realmente, no me sorprendió su pregunta. Sabía que no podía esperar más de una persona con tan poca capacidad mental. Sentí que mis mejillas se enrojecieron cuando noté que su amigo reprimía una carcajada, traté de calmarme al pensar que era "afortunada" de que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta de mi penoso accidente

"Resulta" – dejé que el tono apático apareciera en todo su esplendor - "que aun mantengo la esperanza de que el imbecil que me tiro, se digne a ayudarme para que pueda pararme"

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tal parecía que la palabra _"imbecil"_ era un halago y no una ofensa en su caso. El chico que lo había empujado río a sus espaldas

"Disculpa" – dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mí

La rechacé mientras me ponía de pie por mi cuenta

"¿No querías que te ayudara?" – pregunto molesto. _Ummm…_ así que la bestia era igual de orgulloso que yo y el desprecio le dolía. Me alegré de saberlo, ya tenía un arma contra él

"Quítate de la puerta" – ordené cuando me incorporé completamente

"¡¿Qué?!" – trabé mis ojos, este chico sabía cómo rebalsar mi paciencia

"Que – te – qui – tes – de – la – pu – er – ta"– repetí tratando de que la lentitud de mis palabras hubieran sido suficientes para su tan poco basto cerebro.

No me hizo caso. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y le miré fijamente varios segundos… Tenía una mirada muy atractiva, varonil… pero eso no le quitaba lo estupido…

"¿Eres sordo o qué?" – casi le grité

"Dime por favor" – ordenó

"¡¿Qué?!" –

Ahora, él trabo los ojos y suspiró

"Que – me – di – gas – por – fa – vor" – remedó. Las manos y los pies me picaron, me dieron unas enormes ganas de golpear o pisar a alguien

"Tu…"

El insulto se me quedó en la boca ya que el profesor Hanson llego en ese momento

"Buenos días señorita" – saludó el señor de lentes mientras Emmet se adentraba con una sonrisa burlona al salón

**EDWARD POV**

"¡Wow!" – exclamó Mike – "¿Ya vieron que cosa tan más preciosa viene ahí?"

Jacob, al igual que Mike se quedó boquiabierto, giré mi rostro para ver a quien se refería y de la misma manera que aquellos dos, mi mandíbula se aflojo, pero no precisamente por ver a una "belleza", si no por ver al ser más aborrecible para mí: Bella Swan

"Que guapa" – comentó Jacob Black

Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Guapa?

"_Si la conocieran"_ pensé.

Giré mi rostro para que, cuando ella alzara la vista, sus molestos ojos color chocolate no se entrelazaran con los míos. Aumenté el volumen de la música que provenía de mi celular, cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza contra la pared, esperando a que pasara de largo y desapareciera de mi vista

"Permiso" – alcancé a escuchar pese al nivel de volumen.

Dirigí mi rostro hacia donde provenía la voz, que no era a más de dos pasos de mí…

Y ahí estaba _ella_. Parada en el umbral de la puerta donde _yo_ recibía clases, sin seña alguna de saber que Edward Cullen estaba a su lado. Ilógico. Simplemente me estaba ignorando de la manera que yo lo estaba haciendo.

Traté de fingir que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, tal como ella lo hacía conmigo, pero por el rabillo del ojo observé que se veía incomoda. No sabía si por que ya se había fijado que compartiría sus clases conmigo o por que Jacob y Mike le estaban estropeando el paso. Bajé disimuladamente el volumen para escuchar mejor.

"Hola preciosa" – saludó Mike – "¿Eres nueva?"

"La respuesta es más que obvia, ¿No crees?" – contestó – "y no me digas preciosa, por favor"

Tal parecía que ese carácter tan descortés y grosero no era solo conmigo

"Disculpa a mi amigo" – intervino Jacob – "solo queríamos presentarnos. Es claro que eres nueva. Una chica tan bonita no pasa desapercibida en esta escuela…"

"…"

"Él es Mike Newton" – continuó, tras no obtener respuesta alguna de la chica – "yo soy Jacob Black y esté es Edward Cullen"

Di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre y maldije diez mil veces a Jacob Black, aun así, me volví hacia Bella para ver su expresión. Estaba anonadada de la misma forma que yo, retiré las bocinas de mis oídos y la miré de forma fría y expectante

"Hola" – dije. Ella no contestó

Los dos chicos extendieron la mano, sin darse cuenta de la atmosfera que había entre la chica y yo. Ella vaciló para corresponder el gesto, pero al final lo hizo.

Por ultimo, de mala gana, levanté mi mano, esperando a ser rechazado como la noche anterior, pero no fue así. Su mano apenas rozó levemente la mía y el contacto produjo una sensación completamente extraña, muy parecida a un hormigueo o a un pequeño choque eléctrico

"Permiso" – susurró mientras se abría paso entre nosotros. Sin mirarme

"No nos dijo su nombre" – comentó Mike

"Bella" – informé ausente – "Bella Swan…"

"¿Tú cómo lo sabes?" – la pregunta formulada por Jacob sonó acusadora

Me encogí de hombros a modo de respuesta, supuse en ese momento que no era necesario agregar: _"es mi futura hermanastra"_

**JASPER POV**

"Hola Jasper" – la voz de María detrás de mi hombro me sobresalto

"Hola…" - respondí. De mis hermanos, era claro que yo era el único con problemas para tratar a chicas y casos como el de María, que son más que directas en este tipo de situación, no me ayudaban mucho que digamos.

María estaba sentada sobre la paleta de mi asiento con su rostro muy cerca del mío, incomodándome. Giré mi rostro, rezando por que la profesora Orozco llegara. La chica tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo comenzó a acariciar, me encogí levemente de hombros en un gesto de desagrado pero tal pareció que el mensaje no llego para ella

"Me encanta tu cabello" – confeso ella. Pensé que si el tenerlo ligeramente largo era atractivo para ella, me lo cortaría. No sabía que decirle, y para ser sincero, esperaba que mi silencio la ahuyentara. Mantuve mi vista en el umbral de la puerta, esperando por algo, o alguien que me salvara

Y la vi, atravesando la puerta: mi salvación, sus ojos negros se clavaron de nuevo con los míos y una calida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

"Jasper" – saludo ella acercándose a mí lugar – "Hola"

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó despectivamente María – "¿La conoces?"

"Si" – contesté – "Es… Alice"

"Mucho gusto" – dijo de manera amable, pero María se alejo sin decir palabra alguna. Lo cual fue bueno – "Me alegra encontrar a alguien conocido en el salón" – agregó ignorando completamente la grosera acción de mi ex acompañante

"Si…" - respondí. No sabía más que decir y no por que Alice no me agradara si no que, me ponía mas nervioso de lo habitual

"¿Te importa si me siento contigo?" – cuestionó

"N… no" – me hice a un lado para dejarle espacio en el asiento. Un gran silencio nos invadió

"¿Y tus hermanos?"

"Eh… en clases" – informé, cabizbajo

"Ah… ¿Y Carlisle?" – era obvio que quería mantener una conversación

"En el trabajo" – volví a contestar cortantemente, mis manos estaban frías y sudadas

"¿Qué tal el profesor?"

"Es profesora" – aclaré – "es muy buena"

Otro silencio se hizo entre nosotros, maldije que la profesora no se apresurara a llegar

"Eh… no soy muy bueno para las conversaciones" – me animé a decir, antes de que mal interpretara mi silencio

"Ya lo había notado" – dijo con una sonrisa – "pero eso se compone con el trato diario ¿no?"

"Supongo que si" – sonreí

"Espero que todos nosotros nos llevemos bien… lo digo por tus hermanos y mis hermanas"

Supe a lo que se refería

"Estoy seguro que sí" – mentí ya que la actitud de Emmet y Edward indicaban todo lo contrario

"¿Tú me ayudaras?" – preguntó con un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos

"Are lo posible" – contesté y como respuesta obtuve una enorme sonrisa que dejo entre ver su blanca y pequeña dentadura

"¿Qué te parece entonces si empezamos desde hoy?" – propuso ella

Fruncí el ceño

"¿Hoy?"

"¡Si!" – repuso de manera animosa – "¿Tus hermanos tienen el almuerzo a la misma hora que tu, verdad?"

Asentí con la cabeza y esperé

"¿Por qué no comer todos juntos?" – los ojos le centellaron mientras se acercaba más a mí, logrando que mi respiración se detuviera – "¿Qué dices? ¿Somos cómplices o no?"

"S… Si" – acepté casi inconciente a causa de los nervios

**HOLA! ^^ **

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿MUY LARGO? TRATE DE HACER LA DISCUSION CON LAS HERMANAS CULLEN UN POCO MAS CORTA, ESPERO NO HAYA SIDO TAN MALA. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! **

**OK ME RETIRO, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO.**

**CADA VEZ SE ACERCA MAS LA BODA!**


	6. Viaje

**CAPITULO 6: VIAJE**

**BELLA POV**

La clase fue el centro del mismo infierno con Edward Cullen a mí lado. A la profesora Cope se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de sentarnos en la misma banca. Estupendo. Me consolaba el saber que aquel engreído muchacho estaba igual, o incluso, más incomodo que yo.

Ni siquiera puse atención a las clases de español, biología y matemáticas que la Srita Cope impartió. Mi rostro estuvo todo el tiempo viendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde él estaba

"Edward Cullen" – llamó la profesora – "¿Pasa algo entretenido allá fuera?" – su voz sonó critica, una sonrisa se me dibujo en los labios

"No señorita" – dijo en tono de disculpa el aludido

"Entonces, joven Cullen, hágame el favor de fijar la vista en el pizarrón, no en el patio de la escuela"

Edward no discutió, su rostro giro en mi dirección, clavando sus verdes ojos en los míos, su mirada era tan fría, una frialdad a la cual no podía acostumbrarme. Agradecí que en ese momento mi celular vibrara deshaciendo la cárcel de sus ojos, era Alice:

_No vayas a fallarme a la hora de comida, no quiero comer sola. _

Sonreí. Como si la socialización con las personas fuera mi fuerte, ¿Qué esperaba Alice? ¿Qué me fuera a comer con Edward?, la sonrisa se ensancho y sentí de nuevo la mirada de mi compañero sobre mí, esta vez no tuve el valor de enfrentarlo. fijé mi vista en el libro de matemáticas, simulando leer. Noté que revisaba su celular, talvez viendo la hora, no debería importarme.

Cuando la campana sonó, suspiré aliviada, acomodé mis cosas en mi morral de tela, adornado con botones de mis bandas favoritas, ignorando completamente a Edward

"¿Me das permiso?" – pidió con voz ácida

No discutí, me levanté y dejé espacio para que pasara, sin mirarlo. Un minuto después Salí del salón, huyendo de las miradas de los demás, no me gustaba que me observaran. Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegué a la entrada de la cafetería y me petrifiqué al ver a mi hermana en compañía de Jasper y… Edward

"¡Bella!" – grito Alice mientras corría hacia mí – "¿Qué crees? ¡Mis clases las tengo junto a Jasper! Comeremos todos juntos, ¿No te parece genial?" – sus ojitos brillaron y su voz tenía ese tono de indulgente inocencia tan propio de ella cuando hacia una de sus travesuras

"Claro" – contesté en un susurro. De más estaba decir que no opinaba lo mismo, ella lo sabía perfectamente y claro estaba que no le importaba

"Hola…" – saludó Jasper gentilmente, le sonreí

"Hola Jasper"

"¡¿QUE ME SIGUES?!" – los gritos de Rose nos hicieron girar a los cuatro.

Ella venía caminando rápidamente, solo ella podía caminar a ese paso con semejantes tacones y verse atractiva.

"¡¿SEGUIRTE?! ¡VAYA QUE TIENES TU AUTOESTIMA DEMASIADO ELEVADA OXIGENADITA!" – contestó Emmet que venía detrás de mi hermana

Los cuatro no pudimos reprimir reír ligeramente, ni si quiera Edward

"¡ENTONCES LARGATE A OTRA DIRECCION!" – ordenó

"¿Ella sabe que comeremos juntos?" – pregunté a Alice. Ella negó con la cabeza, me mordí el labio inferior

"Supongo que Emmet me matara por esto" – alcance a escuchar que decía Jasper

Alice fue en dirección de Rose, quien por su furia no se había dado cuenta de nosotros. Rose dejó de gritar. Me imagine que Alice le estaba explicando lo que pasaba ya que el rostro de mi hermana mayor se puso colorado, no me preocupé, confiaba en lo ágil que era Alice para convencer a los demás, hasta a Rose

"¡Bella!" – saludo Emmet quien había decidido ignorar a Rose y se acercaba hacia nosotros – "¡Que gusto verte!" – dijo riendo - "Tu hermana va a morir un día de estos a causa del enojo" – comentó. No pude evitar reír

Alice y Rose se acercaron tras otro par de minutos, la mirada de la segunda quedo fija y amenazadoramente clavada en el mayor de los Cullen, Alice, como siempre, sonreía despreocupada

"Hola" – saludó mi hermana a Jasper y a Edward. Fue obvio que al primero no le puso el mismo interés que al segundo. ¿Qué le veía a ese engreído?

"Ya estamos todos juntos" – informó con voz cantarina mi hermana – "Chicos, ¿Nos guían al comedor?"

"Será un placer, señorita" – contestó Emmet, con tono juguetón, mientras se inclinaba hacia Alice y la tomaba de la mano, dejándonos a los cuatro atrás

"¿Edward?" – llamó Rose. Él sonrió amablemente, como nunca había visto hacerlo conmigo y no sé por que dolió

"Con gusto Rose" – dijo el mientras la guiaba hacia dentro

Me quedé helada por un momento, ¿Qué pretendía Edward?

"Bella…" - llamó tímidamente Jasper – "¿Va… vamos?" – su amabilidad y sencillez hicieron que me olvidara de mi coraje, le tendí mi mano y me adentré con él a la cafetería, Alice y Rose ya estaban sentados con sus charolas servidas.

Jasper se ofreció en ir a dejar nuestras pertenencias a la mesa para tener nuestras manos libres y yo me dirigí directo hacia el servidor, estaba hambrienta, pensé que Edward no estaría ahí en cuanto llegara pero me equivoqué, traté de ignorarlo, fallando como siempre, ¿Cómo ignorar a alguien que sobrepasa tu nivel de desagrado?.

Decidí prestar atención a la comida que se exhibía: sándwiches de variedad, ensalada de frutas, gelatinas de diferentes sabores y bebidas… decidí que comería el último sándwich de atún que quedaba, cogí la tenaza para extraerlo pero, por alguna razón, mis manos temblaban y el sándwich se estrello contra el piso. Agache mi cabeza por la vergüenza al notar que unas chicas rieron, sentí que mis mejillas ardieron al pensar que seguramente Edward estaba disfrutando de esto, trate de controlarme y levantar la vista para escoger algo más de comer pero la mirada se me quedo paralizada sobre la charola plateada, un sándwich se depositó en ella, levante mi vista y vi que era Edward quien había efectuado aquella acción

"Es de atún" – informó, sin ninguna emoción el la voz

"Pero es tuyo" – dije casi inaudiblemente por la sorpresa. Él se encogió de hombros

"Ya no" – cogió otro sándwich, lo puso sobre su charola y se retiro.

"¿Qué paso?" – preguntó Jasper, no me había fijado que él estaba cerca

"Nada" – contesté ausentemente, después me volví para verlo, tal parecía que simplemente le había preocupado mi expresión y no iba a preguntar más si no quería contarle – "¿Nos vamos?"

"Si… pero antes, ¿Qué sabor de gelatina prefiere Alice? Me encargo una"

"Uva" – respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban nuestros hermanos, no me atreví a ver a Edward, comenzamos a comer en un incomodo silencio que fue roto por Alice y Emmet.

Con el paso de los días, la relación entre nosotros avanzaba y los silencios aminoraban, por supuesto, mi relación con Edward se había quedado estancada, a diferencia de Alice, quien tenía una estupenda relación los tres hermanos, me había dado cuenta que el problema con Edward era solo conmigo, ya que con mis otras hermanas era amable, a su manera.

La relación entre Rose y Emmet también había avanzado: para empeorar.

Pasamos nuestras dos primeras semanas visitando y recibiendo visitas por parte de los Cullen, ayudando a mamá con los preparativos de la boda, Carlisle se había ganado nuestro cariño en poco tiempo, era un hombre amable y digno de mamá. Me sentí complacida al notar que Edward trataba de manera diferente a Esme, más sinceramente amable, pero eso no mejoro nuestra relación.

Estaba nerviosa, solo faltaban dos semanas más para la boda. Carlisle nos había invitado a un paseo por un parque recreativo el fin de semana, la idea se me hacía divertida, (podría relajarme, aspirar aire fresco y disfrutar de la lectura de un libro) hasta que cierto chico, de ojos color esmeralda llegó a mi mente, con Edward en esa salida, las cosas cambiaban

**ALICE POV**

El fin de semana había llegado y nuestros padres tenían planeado el ir todos juntos a un parque ecológico en Seattle y aunque yo hubiese preferido ir a algún centro comercial la idea de salir me hizo feliz. Arregle con exagerada rapidez mi mochila, depositando una larga manta para poder sentarme en el pasto y baje a ayudar a mamá con la comida que íbamos a llevar

"Buenos días mamá" – saludé

"Hola cariño, ¿Ya estas lista?"

"¡Si!, ¿Te ayudo en algo?"

"Si por favor, mete las cosas que están en la mesa en la canasta"

"Mamá" – llamó Bella desde la puerta de la cocina – "vete a arreglar, yo termino de lavar los trastes"

"Gracias hija" – dijo mi madre, nos beso a ambas en la frente y se dirigió al baño de arriba

"¿Y Rose?" – pregunté

"Esta enfurruñada en su recamara" – contestó Bella riendo – "ya sabes que ella detesta el campo y todo lo que tenga que ver con actividades al aire libre… no sabe de lo que se pierde"

A Bella le encanta la naturaleza, aún así hoy no se le veía con mucho ánimo

"¿Te pasa algo?" – quise saber

"No" – respondió y supe que estaba mintiendo

"Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí" – alenté – "¿Es por Edward?" – supuse

La relación con él era más incomoda que la de Rose con Emmet, al menos ellos se gritaban, pero Edward y Bella se ignoraban por completo…

Ella dudo un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza

"No entiendo por que tú y Rose se empeñan en no hacer las paces con Emmet y Edward, ellos son agradables"

"Edward no lo es conmigo" – se defendió – "me aborrece"

"Bella…" -

"No te preocupes" – interrumpió – "no es la primera persona a la cual no le agrado… y para ser sincera, él tampoco me agrada mucho que digamos"

Giré mi cabeza en señal de desaprobación, por primera vez había notado tanta inmadurez en Bella. Quedamos en silencio un buen rato antes de que el timbre sonara, deje las cosas sobre la mesa y salí corriendo hacia el recibidor

"¡Carlisle!" – grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre el novio de mamá

"Alice, hola" – su sonrisa era radiante y calida – "sentimos llegar temprano, pensamos que habría trafico, pero nos equivocamos"

"No se preocupen, ¡Adelante!, no tardaremos mucho"

Saludé a los chicos con un beso en la mejilla

"Estaba en la cocina con Bella. Mamá y Rose están arriba" – informé – "iré a decirles que ya están acá"

"Muchas gracias Alice" – dijo Carlisle

"¿Podemos ayudar en algo?" – preguntó Jasper, como siempre tan amable

"Todo esta bien, Jazz" – aseguré subiendo las escaleras

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea para ayudar a mis hermanas a mejorar su relación, Jasper era Genial. Me paré en seco

"Pensándolo bien" – dije – "creo que si necesito ayuda, Emmet, Jasper ¿Podrían venir, por favor?"

"¡Claro!" – exclamó Emmet mientras se paraba enérgicamente del sillón, Jasper le siguió

"Edward… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor a ti también?"

"Por supuesto" – sonreí ante su amabilidad, ¿Por qué no podía comportarse así con mi hermana?

"¿Podrías terminar de meter las cosas que faltan en la canasta?, Está en la cocina"

"¿En… la cocina?" – noté que el inconveniente era por que Bella estaba ahí

No dudé dos veces en usar mi arma letal: abrí mis ojos un poco más e hice sobresaltar mi labio inferior ligeramente, parpadeé triste y lentamente mirándolo fijamente al mismo tiempo que inclinaba un poco mi cabeza hacia abajo

Edward suspiró derrotado. Carlisle y sus otros dos hermanos rieron, pero él hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia la cocina

**EDWARD POV**

Aquella chiquilla era algo peligroso. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que su hermana y yo no nos podíamos ver siquiera en pintura?

Aun así, negarme era como quitarle injustamente el cascabel a un bebé, me estaba encariñando terriblemente con la más pequeña de los Cullen, ¿Y cómo no? Tenía un carácter muy parecido al de Emmet, que, a diferencia de mí, tenían la habilidad de ganarse el afecto de las personas en cuestión de horas. Camine hacia la cocina, las contantes visitas a esta casa habían sido suficientes para memorizar la planta baja de está.

Cuando me asomé por la puerta la vi, estaba de espaldas, lavando unos platos, me quedé estático por medio segundo, y después me adentré sin saludarla, sabía era innecesario, la cortesía no había nacido para estar en medio de nosotros dos.

Localicé rápidamente la canasta y las cosas que indicó Alice y las comencé a meter, ella se giró y cuando me vio dejó caer el plato que sostenía, esparcido añicos de porcelana sobre el suelo

"Maldición" – susurró mientras se inclinaba para recoger los restos del plato, me pare de la silla y camine hacia ella para ayudar

"No hace falta, continua con lo que estabas haciendo" – indicó tajantemente

"Ya terminé" – repuse con el mismo tono – "además, lo hago para que salgamos más pronto de acá"

"No hace falta que lo aclares, sé perfectamente cuanto te desagrada el estar en mi casa"

No contesté. Bella no tenía pelos en la boca, era la primera vez, en dos semanas, que cruzábamos más de tres palabras y estas no eran lo mejor para empezar una platica, además no tenía por que darle explicaciones a ella de que Esme se estaba empezando a ganar mi afecto…

"¿Tienes algo para recoger la basura?"

Ella señaló el lugar en donde había un recogedor y fui por el, lo traje y me volví a inclinar para seguir ayudándola, nuestras manos se dirigieron hacia el mismo trozo de plato y se tocaron, de nuevo, aquella corriente eléctrica que había sentido cuando nos despedimos en mi casa invadió a la palma de mi mano, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron, como era costumbre, pero esta vez una ligera, casi imperceptible, sensación de cosquilleo llegó a mi estomago.

No dijimos palabra alguna mientras terminábamos de recoger los restos más pequeños de porcelana, me agradeció con un ligero susurro mientras caminábamos hacia la sala

Tras otros minutos para acomodar las cosas en la camioneta que Carlisle había comprado recientemente, nos adentramos y emprendimos marcha hacia el dichoso parque, era la primera vez que saldríamos todos

**ROSE POV**

El viaje no me hacía mucha gracia, pero el ir al lado de Edward mejoraba las cosas, aunque el ir también, al lado de Emmet, borraba todo el encanto. ¿Por qué Alice se había empeñado en que ella quería ir en el asiento trasero junto con Jasper y Bella? Decidí prestar toda mi atención en Edward, algo imposible si _ese_ estaba cerca…

"Linda bermuda" – comenté viendo la ropa de Edward, siempre tan casual

"Gracias" – respondió con una amable sonrisa. ¿Qué más le podía decir?, Edward me parecía atractivo, pero por una extraña razón no lograba congeniar con él

"¿Qué te pareció la idea de esta salida a un parque ecológico?" – le pregunté

"Maravillosa" – su respuesta me dejo sin palabras, definitivamente, Edward y yo no teníamos absolutamente nada en común

"A mi no me parece tanto" – dije sinceramente.

Él no discutió, no pude evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo qué diablos hacía Emmet: iba viendo por la ventana, con sus auriculares puestos, de repente me sentí muy apretada, seguramente era por _él_

"¿Puedes moverte más hacia la izquierda?" – pedí. No pareció escucharme ya que ni siquiera giro su rostro para verme, me molesté – "¡Ey tu!" – llamé sin respuesta de nuevo – "¡Bestia!" – volví a exclamar dándole un manotazo en su brazo

"¡Ey!" – exclamó, viéndome al fin y quitándose los auriculares – "¡¿Bueno, y ahora qué te pasa?!" – reprimí una sonrisa. Verlo de ese humor me agradaba

"Muévete a la izquierda, me siento apretada" – dije con el tono más indiferente que pude. No me hizo caso, trabó los ojos y se volvió a poner los auriculares, le di un pisotón lo más fuerte que pude, él emitió un grito de dolor con lo cual me sentí levemente complacida

"¡¿Me podrías dejar en paz?!" – pidió

"¡¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?! ¡¿No entiendes que me siento apretada?!" –

"¡¿Y como no te vas a sentir apretada con esa blusa que se te pega como látex y ese mini short?!"

Le dediqué una mirada asesina mientras escucha como los demás, hasta Carlisle y Esme reían por lo que Emmet me había dicho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticar mi ropa?

"¿Necesitas oxigeno, _oxigenadita_?" – preguntó con tono burlón, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responderle pero Esme y Carlisle nos reprendieron, decidí que mi venganza llegaría en el dichoso parquecito

**JASPER POV**

"¿Jugamos?" – me preguntó Alice. Su sola voz provocaba en mí un terrible nerviosismo, escondí mis manos, sabiendo que estarían empapadas de frío sudor

"¿A qué?" – pregunté

"No se" – contestó con aquella radiante sonrisa que me hipnotizaba – "propón algo tú"

"Eh… no se me ocurre nada" – dije – "¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bella si se le ocurre algo?"

"Cuando Bella lee, se desconecta del mundo" – explicó – "Emmet y Rose están enojados, Edward esta muy entretenido escuchando música, Carlisle va manejando y mi mamá lo va mirando, solo quedamos tu y yo"

Sabía que aquella palabra no tenía ningún otro significado pero aún así me hizo temblar, no pude articular palabra alguna, ya que la sensación aleatoria que sentía cada vez que ella me sonreía se intensificaba con cada día que pasaba

"Entonces cuéntame" – propuso al no obtener respuesta – "según sé, hoy tenías clases en el instituto de arte ¿Pediste permiso?"

"S… si" – logré contestar – "también Edward lo hizo"

"¿Y qué tal te va?" – preguntó entusiasta

"No muy bien… la verdad" – admití tristemente

"¿Y por qué?" – su carita se entristeció, no me gustó verla así

" No logro pintar algo que me apasione" – respondí tratando de usar un tono más alegre para borrar esa expresión de sus cejas y sus labios – "me hace falta inspiración" – intenté bromear

"¡No te preocupes!" – animó, dejándome paralizado cuando sus pequeñas manos cubrieron la mía – "¡Puede que en este parque encuentres algo que te guste!"

A pesar de mi nerviosismo no pude evitar sonreírle

"Tu me ayudaras" – aseguré para mí, ella lo tomo como una pregunta

"¡Claro! Para eso están los hermanastros" – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y yo luchaba por no descomponer mi feliz expresión. _"Hermanastros"_ eso éramos, nada más

**Jejejeje, hola ^^**

**Vengo rapidísimo a subir este capitulo, espero les guste**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ^^**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO**

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	7. Mudanza

**CAPITULO 7: MUDANZA**

**ALICE POV**

No lo podía creer, aquel lugar era hermoso. Pude ver con alegría que Bella tenía sus ojos demasiado abiertos por la emoción y una sonrisa enorme se le dibujaba en su pálido rostro, era extraño, pero Edward tenía exactamente la misma expresión, tal parecía que, al fin, estos dos tenían algo en común. Rose, como era de esperarse, no admitiría que el lugar no estaba tan mal para ella, sin embargo, había dejado de refunfuñar y pude notar que, por un segundo, había quedado muda ante tanta belleza. Emmet bajó dos balones, uno de futbol y otro de voleo, con la sonrisa desdibujadle de su rostro. Jasper bajaba sus utensilios para pintar y nuestros padres bajaban las cosas para el picnic, me dirigí para ayudarles, pero mi ayuda era innecesaria, ya que solo se trataba de dos canastas y algunas mantas, las cuales, Carlisle cargaba sin dificultad.

Nos instalamos en un lado de aquella reserva, desplegando las mantas y sentándonos en ellas. Fue muy interesante ver que Rose y Emmet jamás se separaban (se mantenían peleando, siempre JUNTOS) y que Bella y Edward parecían dos almas gemelas, ya que en movimientos perfecta e inconcientemente sincronizados, habían dejado caer sus cuerpos en las mantas y acto seguido abierto un libro, el cual, para ironía de la vida, tenía la misma portada. Reí.

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó Jasper

"¿No se te hace extraña todas estas actitudes?" – pregunté señalando a nuestros hermanos.

Le tomo menos de un segundo el comprender a lo que me refería, tal parecía, yo no era la única que estaba atenta a estas parejitas

"Demasiado extraña" – acordó dedicándome su tierna sonrisa – "son algo complicados, ¿No crees?"

Asentí con la cabeza, riéndole, no podía dejar de sonreír ante aquellos ojos color miel. Jasper no era tan efusivo como Emmet, ni tan reservado como Edward, y su personalidad tierna y pacifica me hacía sentir más que cómoda, como nunca me había sentido antes con alguien.

Me comencé a perder en sus ojos e instintivamente giré mi rostro antes de sentir aquella sensación de hacía días, la cual me espantaba. Una sensación en la cual mi corazón se había acelerado como si hubiese corrido durante media hora sin parar, al permitirme mirarle a los ojos por más de un minuto…

"Es sorprendente como nuestros padres soportan las peleas de Emmet y Rose" – comenté riendo y mirando a Esme y Carlisle quienes platicaban, a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, tomados de las manos – "no creo que todavía sigan pasando desapercibidas para ellos"

"A Carlisle le causa mucha gracia" –

"A Esme también" – reímos para después quedarnos una vez más en silencio.

Jasper observaba a su alrededor, supuse que estaba intentando buscar, en todo este paisaje, algo que pintar

"¿Vas a pintar?" – pregunté

Él negó con la cabeza, clavo sus ojos de nueva cuenta en mí y después los desvió para ver el paisaje que se levantaba frente a nosotros

"No es esto" – respondió aun mirando a los enormes pinos – "lo que quiero pintar"

"Es hermoso" – dije para animarle ya que su voz tenía un tono de pesadumbre

"Lo es" – acordó – "pero he visto algo más hermoso que esto… y es lo único que deseo pintar ahora"

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando la tristeza invadió a su rostro y a sus ojos, no me gustaba verlo así, lo volví a tomar de las manos, sintiendo de nuevo aquel cosquilleo en ellas como en la primera vez.

"No estés triste" – intenté animar – "lo importante es que ya sabes lo que quieres pintar, solo tienes que hacerlo… ¿Qué es?" – quise saber

Jasper calló varios minutos. Me entristecí al pensar que aun no me había ganado su confianza

"Si no quieres decírmelo, no hay…" – dije, forzándome por mantener mi sonrisa

"¡No!" – interrumpió – "No es que no quiera decírtelo, es solo que… - esperé – es solo que…"

"¡Alice!" – el repentino grito molesto de Rose nos hizo saltar a todos, menos a Emmet – "¡vamos a dar un paseo!"

Tenía deseos de negarme para poder seguir al lado de Jasper, pero tampoco quería presionarlo con mi presencia, le sonreí a mi hermana

"Te veo al rato" – dije despidiéndome de Jasper, el asintió

"No tarden" – dijo mamá – "dentro de poco estará listo el refrigerio"

Rose estaba tan molesta que no contestó

"No te preocupes mamá" – aseguré mientras me alejaba al lado de mi hermana y veía por el rabillo del ojo a Jasper

**BELLA POV **

El lugar, simplemente no tenía descripción. Era tan maravilloso, esplendido, único, el lugar perfecto. Inhalé profundamente en cuanto bajé de la camioneta para llenar mis pulmones de aquella fragancia de aire húmedo combinado con la frescura de los pinos alzándose a metros de nosotros.

Nos instalamos rápidamente y me apresure a marcar mi territorio, lejos de los demás, para poder terminar de leer mi libro: "Dracula" de Bram Stoker.

Me faltaban solo quince páginas para terminarlo, dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la manta y extraje el libro de mi inseparable morral de tela. Antes de comenzar con la lectura, observé que hacían los demás: Jasper y Alice se habían sentado juntos y platicaban, sonreí; se veían tan cómodos juntos, cualquiera diría que fueran más que amigos o… hermanastros

Mamá y Carlisle platicaban con sus manos entrelazadas mientras Rose y Emmet se agredían arrancando el pasto con sus manos y aventándoselo mutuamente, reí sin poder evitarlo, la escena era graciosa.

Giré mi rostro y lo lamenté, Edward también reía al ver a nuestros hermanos peleando como niños de preescolar y había volteado a verme, justo en el mismo momento que yo lo hacía, como era de esperarse, sus ojos se posaron en los míos, congelándome. La sonrisa desapareció de nuestros rostros al mismo tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a tomar mi libro y empezar a leer, busqué la pagina 487 y me dispuse a concentrarme en las letras impresas. Imposible. Aun sentía sus ojos posados en mí.

Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo con la mirada, pero mi intento se vio desvanecido al darme cuenta que, en sus manos, se encontraba el mismo ejemplar que había en las mías, traté de no tomar importancia ante aquel hecho, pero no pude reprimir una sonrisa_, "así que el chico engreído sabía de buenos libros"…_ al menos no era tan idiota como había pensado.

Levanté de nuevo la vista en su dirección y me asombré al ver que él tenía la misma sonrisa irónica pintada en sus labios… aquella expresión lo hacía verse realmente guapo. Me deshice de aquel pensamiento rápidamente.

Tal vez Edward Cullen era un chico de muy buen ver, pero eso no le restaba lo mal que se había portado los primeros días con mi madre y lo mal que se seguía portando conmigo. Lo guapo no le quitaba lo engreído, grosero, altanero, vanidoso, pedante, amargado e infantil que era…

_¡Agh! ¡Cuánto lo aborrecía! _

Me acosté en un intento fallido de no darle importancia, comencé a leer sin leer, las letras no adquirían significado, terminé el libro sin comprender el desarrollo del final… ¿Qué había pasado con Mina?... ¿Quién había muerto en la batalla?... _¡Maldición!,_ exasperada aventé el libro a un lado, otro sonido igual me hizo girar el rostro, Edward había hecho exactamente lo mismo_… Estupendo._

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a unir, (¿Abría alguna ocasión en la cual no tuviéramos que hacer siempre lo mismo?) esta vez, con un odio infinito, sabía que era absurdo que nos miráramos de aquella manera, nosotros no estábamos peleando, ni siquiera habíamos cruzado palabra desde que habíamos salido de la cocina, simplemente Edward Cullen no me había agredido (explícitamente) ni yo a él (explícitamente), y aún así, si tuviéramos láser en las pupilas, nos habríamos matado en ese preciso momento. Estábamos peor que Emmet y Rose, nuestra actitud, fuera de ser infantil, era patética.

Yo me estaba trazando las diversas posibilidades de agredir (físicamente) a Edward Cullen, la mirada no bastaba en aquel momento, ÉL había sobrepasado mi paciencia (que era demasiado grande) y mi imaginación había volado complacida por las diferentes imágenes que proponía: Aventarle el libro directamente a su cara (aunque la puntería no estaba en mis principales cualidades), Coger alguno de los balones de Emmet (tal vez los dos) y hacer lo mismo y terminar con una enorme puñetazo en su tan perfecta mejilla… eso no lo mataría… para mi desgracia

Instintivamente tome el libro entre mis manos, una vocecilla me decía, muy a lo lejos, que no lo hiciera. Pero era muy, muy a lo lejos, así que me hice la sorda

"¡Alice!" –

Edward tenía suerte, el grito de Rose me había desconcentrado, haciéndome saltar por lo inesperado que este era.

Decidí tranquilizarme e intentar leer de nuevo el final del libro, me volví a acostar sobre la manta y comencé a leer de nuevo

**ROSE POV**

"¡Este lugar es mío!" – dije, arrancando pasto con mi mano y aventándoselo a Emmet Cullen, quien había dejado caer sus balones y estos habían rodado hacia mi territorio ¿Era necesario que él hubiera escogido sentarse casi a mi lado?

"¿Así?" – preguntó burlonamente, alzando una de sus cejas y devolviéndome la agresión de la misma manera – "¿Desde cuando lo compraste?"

La guerra de pasto se desató por prolongados segundos, a lo lejos, escuchaba las risitas de los demás, pero eso no me desconcentró en la tarea de ahogar a Emmet con aquella hierva. Claro, era más probable que la ahogada fuera yo, ya que su manota arrancaba más hierba, dándole ventaja. Le gruñí, _"si eso es lo que quieres",_ pensé _"a ver quien se va de este lugar primero"._ Logré controlarme para poder sonreírle mi enemigo

- "Esta bien_, Emmy_" – dije con tono dulce, pensando que la bestia no tenía la suficiente materia gris para saber que era la más clara advertencia de que algo malo le esperaba – "me sentare contigo, si eso es lo que quieres"

Me desplace con un movimiento lento y sensual, mirándolo a los ojos, hacia donde él se encontraba. Sabía que en cualquier otra chica esto se vería fatal y ridículo, pero YO no era cualquier chica. YO era ROSALIE SWAN.

Sonreí complacida al ver que Emmet no despegaba su mirada de mí por un par de segundos, después, él hizo un gesto con el cual me preguntaba a qué me refería y yo luché por no trabar los ojos y decirle lo imbecil que era

"Vamos, _Emmy_, no te haré daño" – mentí con voz dulce, la advertencia seguía y tal parecía que él no la había captado.

"¿Y este cambio?" – preguntó regalándome, por primera vez, una de sus sonrisas tan grandes y agradables, que, por un momento, me hizo olvidar mi objetivo

"He decidido ya no hacerte sufrir" – dije, olvidándome del tono dulce y optando el acento engreído, tan fácil de manejar para mí – "tal parece que te sientes gravemente atraído por mí…"

Una sonora carcajada me interrumpió… ¿Emmet se estaba riendo de mí?

"¿Se puede saber que es lo gracioso?" – pregunté ofendida

"¡Ay Rose!" – contestó en medio de sus carcajadas – "eres… eres… tan graciosa… ¡Ja, ja!... eres tan graciosa cuando quieres… ¡Ja, ja, ja!"

Esto era el colmo: ahora yo era graciosa…

"¡¿Graciosa?!" -

"¡Claro! ¡Ja, ja, ja!" – Emmet no paraba de reír – "pensar que tu… que tu… que yo… ¡Ja, ja! ¡Que tú me interesas! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres tan… ocurrente, Rose!"

Aquello dolió. Jamás, ¡Jamás! Me habían negado que yo fuera atractiva para alguien… sentí que mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, pero no le daría el gusto a Emmet Cullen de verme derrotada, rasgué el pasto con mis uñas, deseando que fuera su cara.

Emmet había dado en el blanco: mi vanidad y orgullo. Esto no se iba a quedar así, pero, por el momento, necesitaba alejarme de su lado ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

"¡Alice!" – grité. Sabía que mi hermana no tenía culpa alguna pero la voz no me salió de otra forma – "¡Vamos a dar un paseo!"

Tuve suerte de que ella no se negara, sabía que cuando Bella leía no le gustaba que nada ni nadie la interrumpiera. No dijo palabra alguna mientras la tomaba de la mano y nos alejábamos a grandes zancadas del estupido de Emmet quien se seguía riendo.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie de nuestros acompañantes nos vieran, me detuve y ya no pude retener las lagrimas que empezaron a caer de forma violenta

"Rose… ¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó preocupada mi hermana

No podía contestarle, me limite a jalarla para abrazarla, sus delgados bracitos enrollaron mi cuello

"Rose… dime que te pasa, ¿Por qué lloras?"

Cuando estuve más tranquila le conté a Alice lo que había pasado. Ella se limitó a escucharme y no comentar, sabía que le tenía mucho afecto a Emmet y no podía ponerse del lado de uno o de otro. Regresamos con los demás en cuanto mis ojos ya no estaban tan hinchados y le hice prometer a Alice que no diría nada al respecto. Encontramos a todos comiendo juntos, cuando vi a Emmet de espaldas, me dieron una ganas enormes de patearle y pegarle un zape… y después escupirle… pero Esme y Carlisle estaban presentes, tal vez (No. Tal vez no. _SEGURAMENTE_) en otra ocasión tendría oportunidad para desquitarme.

**EMMET POV**

En cuanto la rubiecita se fue, cesó mi fingida carcajada, tal parecía, el teatro no se me daba mal y bendito el cielo por eso. Su ego y vanidad necesitaba una buena dosis de humildad y sencillez, y yo me encargaría de administrarle aquella dosis cada vez que me fuera posible. Esme y Carlisle nos llamaron para empezar a comer

"¿Saben a donde fueron Alice y Rose?" – preguntó Esme

"Me imagino que algo le molestó y quiso despejar su mente" – respondió Bella, vaya que entre ellas se conocían muy bien

"¿Las necesitas para algo?" – preguntó Edward, me alegraba el ver que mi hermano ya aceptaba a la doctora y era sinceramente amable con ella – si gustas, las puedo ir a buscar

"No, Edward" – respondió dulcemente, ¿Quién no se podría encariñar con una mujer tan tierna y buena? – "Esperaremos a que regresen, si quieren, pueden empezar a comer, espero les guste"

Agradecimos y comenzamos a comer entre pláticas y risas. Minutos después aparecieron las dos hermanas Swan y se incorporaron al circulo, Rose no me dirigió la mirada ni una sola vez

"Pues bien" – llamó papá – "ahora que estamos todos juntos, Esme y yo tenemos algo que decirles…"

Todos aguardamos curiosos, ¿Qué tendrían que decirnos esta vez?

"Verán" – continuó nuestro padre – "sus cuartos estarán listos en unos cuantos días… estuve platicando con su madre al respecto y queríamos preguntarles si están de acuerdo el que se muden a vivir con nosotros antes de la boda y no después de esta"

Hubo un silencio largo que fue interrumpido por Esme

"Hijas" – dijo – "sé que es extraño para ustedes… era solo una propuesta, si ustedes quieren mudarse hasta después de la boda, no hay problema"

"Es lo mismo si nos cambiamos ahora o después" – dijo Rose para mi asombro – "además, si nos mudamos después de la boda será más estorboso para todos"

"Rose tiene razón" – acordó Alice – "no queremos que su primer día de casados se la pasen cargando cosas de un lado a otro"

Esme y Carlisle rieron junto con nosotros, me sentí aliviado que Edward estaba tranquilo y sonreía también

"¡Pues bien!" – dije – "¡¿Cuándo empezamos con la mudanza?!"

"Tranquilo, hijo" – dijo mi papá con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, era genial verlo así de feliz – "la mudanza no nos tomará más que dos o tres días y será hasta que los cuartos estén pintados, es lo único que falta."

La plática continuó en base a la mudanza, acordamos que empezaría en una semana y las chicas irían mañana a elegir cual de los cuartos iban a ocupar respectivamente.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, claro, ¿Cómo no? Rose se había puesto más insoportable conmigo desde aquel día del picnic y se la pasaba agrediéndome. Me alegraba y emocionaba la idea de tener a Alice y a Bella en la misma casa, pero me atormentaba y, sinceramente, me daba pavor, el tener a Rose, quien, para colmo de males, había elegido justamente la habitación frontal a la mía (con la excusa de que era la más espaciosa)

Las cosas de las chicas estaban ya acomodadas en sus respectivas recamaras, solamente faltaban ellas y Esme, quien dormiría, hasta el día de la boda, en la habitación de Bella, idea que se me hizo absurda.

Las chicas llegaron en la tarde, la incomodidad se hizo presente en cuanto llegó la noche y con ella, la hora de dormir. Resultaba extraño el pensar que ahora ya no éramos cuatro, si no ocho en aquella casa…

**HOLA DE NUEVO**

**¡PUF! SIENTO QUE ESTUVO MUY LARGO ESTE CAPITULO :-S PERO NO QUERIA OMITIR DETALLE ALGUNO DE LAS TRES PAREJITAS ^^'**

**AHHH! LOS CULLEN Y LAS SWAN ESTAN AL FIN EN LA MISMA CASA ¿QUÉ PASARA AHORA? ¡ADEMAS! LA BODA SE APROXIMA…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!**

**YA SABEN QUE SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI**

**QUE SE DIVIERTAN Y HASTA LUEGO**


	8. Chonita y Pancho

**CAPITULO 8: CHONITA Y PANCHO**

**BELLA POV**

El dormir y despertar en aquella casa fue una experiencia totalmente extraña y no solamente para mí, mamá también se veía felizmente desorientada.

"Buenos días hija" – saludó con un beso en mi frente – "levántate, es hora de ir a la escuela"

La escuela. Ese día sería terrible, las invitaciones habían sido repartidas el fin de semana y con ello, la noticia estaba divulgada y confirmada: la doctora Swan se casaría con el codiciado doctor Cullen. Me dirigí a una de los dos regaderas asignadas especialmente para nosotros "los hermanastros", (agradecí el no toparme a ninguno de los chicos), pensando en lo mismo. Mi nerviosismo se debía a que, si de algo nos habíamos fijado mis hermanas y yo, era que no éramos del agrado para la mayoría de las chicas del colegio (por no decir todas) gracias a la popularidad que tenían los Cullen en dicha institución…

El hecho de ser nuevas y que, repentinamente mantuviéramos una relación tan cercana, parecía ser la causa principal de las miradas fortuitas hacia nosotras. Era fácil deducir que, el saber que ahora nos encontrábamos compartiendo el mismo techo, las cosas empeorarían

Por la expresión que tenían mis hermanas supe que pensaban lo mismo. El desayuno transcurrió en una situación cómicamente incomoda. Las peleas constantes entre Emmet y Rose no habían hecho acto de presencia; Jasper y Alice no habían platicado más que pequeñas palabras y Emmet no se había empeñado en hacer bromas a ninguno de nosotros…

La cohibida situación se sostuvo hasta llegar a la escuela. Fue mucho peor de lo que imagine al sentir las miradas clavadas en nosotros, quienes bajábamos, todos juntos, de la camioneta manejada por Emmet. Por primera vez, nos fuimos todos a nuestras clases en silencio y casi pegados a nuestros respectivos acompañantes, en un intento de proteger nuestros cuerpos de las indiscretas miradas. Grave error.

Por un momento pensé que sería salvajemente atacada por Jessica cuando entré junto con Edward al salón (cosa que jamás había ocurrido). La hora de la comida fue peor, más de alguna persona se acercó a pedir detalles sobre el casamiento, y muchas otras más, sobre NUESTRAS relaciones…

Todos dimos un profundo respiro de alivio en cuanto nos encontramos en la camioneta, saliendo a la carretera que nos conduciría a la casa.

"Espero solo haya sido por hoy" – dijo Alice, sin necesidad de aclarar a qué se refería

"Solo en un pueblo tan pequeño pasa esto" – se quejó Rose

Los muchachos rieron nerviosos.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa nos invadió de nuevo la incomodidad, ¿Ahora qué se suponía que íbamos a hacer? Nuestros padres no estaban y no llegarían hasta en la noche. Nadie dijo palabra alguna y fue patético el ver que todos, sin ponernos de acuerdo, nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar: la sala.

Un largo silencio nos invadió. A alguien se le ocurrió prender la televisión, pero nadie puso atención a ello. El reloj giró su manecilla hasta completar una hora desde nuestra llegada y yo… tenía hambre.

Nuestras miradas iban y venían del uno al otro…

"Y bien…" - me atreví a decir – "¿Estaremos así todo la tarde?"

"No. Claro que no" – respondió Emmet – "podemos hacer algo…"

Otro largo silencio

"¿Cómo qué?" – quiso saber Alice

"N… no se" – admitió Emmet, Rose puso los ojos en blanco

Otro incomodo y más prolongado silencio… interrumpido por un celular

"¿Si?" – contestó Alice – "¡Oh, doña Chonita!" – exclamó feliz. Rose y yo ensanchamos una enorme sonrisa – "¿Có…Cómo?... ¿De veras?... ¡Eso es magnifico! ¡La hemos extrañado tanto!... si… si… ¡Hasta mañana doña Choni!" – mi hermana colgó y comenzó a dar brinquitos en la sala, los hermanos Cullen la veían preocupados.

"¿Es lo que yo estoy imaginando?" – pregunté

"¡Alice, di que si, por favor!" – suplicó Rose. Nuestra hermana asintió y ahora, éramos las tres las que brincábamos en la sala

"¡Va a venir Chonita! ¡Va a venir Chonita!" – canturreábamos las tres, olvidándonos de los Cullen

"Ehh… chicas, ¿Quién es Chonita?" – preguntó Jasper

"¡Nuestra nana!" – contestamos las tres al unísono

"Nos cuidaba cuando vivíamos en Phoenix" – comencé a explicar – "no pudo venir con nosotras por que tenía asuntos que arreglar allá…"

"Pero hoy en la mañana le habló a mamá para informarle que esta dispuesta en venir a trabajar, ahora que todo por allá esta arreglado" – continuó Alice – "¡Y por supuesto! Mamá lo consultó con Carlisle y ambos accedieron encantados de que ella se encargará de la casa, ¡así que mañana la tendremos aquí!"

Los hermanos Cullen se quedaron petrificados

"No se preocupen" – dijo Rose tratando de calmarlos – "es una mujer muy buena y consentidora, ¡Les va a caer muy bien!"

"Es que…" - comenzó a decir Jasper con su típica timidez – "bueno… mis hermanos y yo no contábamos con eso y…"

"¿Y…?" – insito a continuar Alice

"¡No pueden traer a ninguna Chonita aquí!" – soltaron Emmet y Edward al mismo tiempo

"¿Por qué no?" – pregunté ofendida

"Carlisle esta completamente de acuerdo" – me apoyó Rose

"¡Chicos tranquilos!" – intentó calmar Jasper – "Alice, Rose, Bella… nosotros no contábamos con que alguien vendría a trabajar a esta casa y…"

"¡Y nosotros hemos recontratado ha don Pancho!" – terminó Emmet

"¡¿Pancho?!" -

"Trabajaba con nosotros hasta hace un año" – explicó Edward – "decidió tomarse unas vacaciones yéndose a vivir un tiempo con su hija, quien vive en Ohio, pero ahora ha vuelto… y nosotros le dijimos que mañana podría venir a trabajar. No sé si nuestros padres querrán el tener a dos personas trabajando aquí y ademas…"

"No veo cual sea el problema" – interrumpió Rose – "nuestros padres tienen el dinero suficiente para pagar a Doña Chonita y a su Don Pancho… y si en todo caso no lo tuvieran, ¡Es obvio quien se quedaría en el lugar de quien!: Chonita por supuesto" – su voz sonó realmente segura – "dudo que Don Pancho realice de la misma manera las tareas domesticas que una mujer. No habría discusión" – terminó, reprimí las ganas de aplaudir a mi hermana.

"¡Te equivocas!" – discutió Emmet, por primera vez me sentí molesta con él – "¡Estas muy equivocada rubia feminista! ¡Don Pancho sabe cocinar mucho mejor que cualquier mujer que haya conocido en toda mi vida!"

"Seguro" El pedigrí ha de tener un sabor maravilloso ¿Verdad?" – desafió con todo el sarcasmo fluyendo de los labios de mi rubia hermana. Emmet le gruñó

"¡Tranquilos! ¡Rose, Emmet!" – ordené – "¡Basta de ofensas! ¡Nos estamos adelantando a discusiones tal vez innecesarias! Lo más probable es que Carlisle y Esme decidan contratar a los dos."

"Estoy seguro que así será, el problema es que…" - Jasper no siguió

"¡Don Pancho odia la compañía que le ayude en las tareas domesticas!" – exclamó Edward – "¡Hizo que se fueran tres muchachas en menos de un año!"

Cielo santo. Ese era un detalle que estábamos olvidando mis hermanas y yo: Doña Chonita tenía el mismo defecto

"¡Nadie va a correr a Doña Choni!" – dije en tono desafiante a Edward. Por primera vez le gritaba de esa manera, y dado que desde hacía semanas quería hacer tal acción, me sentí bien, muy bien.

"¡Pues ve y hazle entender eso mañana a Don Pancho!" – gritó de vuelta. Nuestras miradas relampaguearon

Una batalla se desató entre nosotras y los hermanos Cullen, todos discutíamos entre todos, ellos: defendiendo y estando a favor del mentado Don Pancho y, nosotras: fieles a Doña Chonita… todo esto estaba subiendo de tono, tanto que hasta Alice y Jasper discutieron (no tan fuertemente como Rose y Emmet y yo con Edward).

Nos calmamos hasta que Carlisle y mamá llegaron, aunque las discusiones volvieron en cuanto el tema se retomó. Tras varias largas horas llegamos a la misma conclusión que el principio: Don Pancho y Doña Chonita trabajarían en la casa. Era cuestión de explicárselos y esperar sus reacciones.

Mis hermanas y yo subimos somatando los pies en las escaleras de la casa, la incomodidad había sido suplantada por una furia contra los hermanos Cullen.

El día llegó y el enojo y distanciamiento con los muchachos seguía igual. La escuela transcurrió con la misma pesadez que el día anterior, tal parecía esto no se acabaría pronto…

**JASPER POV**

Me sentía fatal. Lo único que me faltaba: que Alice estuviera enojada conmigo. Me sentía desesperado, la indiferencia de ella era la que más me dolía, tenía que pedirle perdón, después de todo, yo me había puesto en su contra…

El día en la escuela transcurrió sin que pudiera decirle mis disculpas, María notó nuestro distanciamiento y lo aprovechó al máximo no despegándose de mí, la hora del almuerzo era mala idea, mis hermanos me tomarían como traidor si me mostraba del lado de Alice, y no estaba dispuesto a decirles que haría todo lo que a ella la hiciera feliz. Sería entonces, cuando llegáramos a casa. Estuve practicando mi dialogo para ese entonces, ideé alrededor de veinte disculpas y ninguna terminaban por convencerme… tal vez una carta sería mejor, pero no, con una carta no la había ofendido y una carta no era la solución adecuada, la disculpa tenía que salir de mis labios.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa fuimos sorprendidos por Esme y Carlisle quienes se encontraban con Don Pancho y una mujer de baja estatura y levemente robusta, su rostro era gentil y las pocas canas se empezaban a notar sobre su negro cabello. Esme nos la presentó mientras Carlisle hacía lo mismo con Don Pancho y las muchachas.

Fue inesperado que Don Pancho no protestara, ni hiciera mueca alguna, por saber que tendría ayuda en la casa, para sorpresa mía y de mis hermanos, el hombre sonreía…

Nuestra pelea había sido en vano. Los señores se adentraron con nuestros padres, quienes les empezaban a dar instrucciones. Mis hermanos se dirigieron hacia sus recamaras y vi que las Swan hacían lo mismo.

"Alice" – llamé. Ella giró rápidamente hacia mi dirección

"¿Si?" – preguntó, dirigí mis ojos hacia mis pies, sus hermosos ojos color carbón me impedían hablar con claridad

"Alice…" - comencé. Tuve que carraspear ya que mi voz no había salido con claridad – "bueno yo…" - sentí mis orejas calientes – "te quería pedir… te quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer…"

"Jasper… discúlpame tu" – dijo tan bajito, solo para mí, que tuve que levantar mi vista para cerciorarme si en realidad estaba ella ahí, o se había ido y aquella voz había sido mi imaginación. Y ahí estaba, con su rostro levemente inclinado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba completamente embelezado con lo que estaba viendo que, aquel movimiento me había llegado por sorpresa, mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto fui conciente de que Alice me abrazaba

"Prométeme que jamás volveremos a pelear" – pidió mientras sus bracitos se apretaban en mi cintura – "promételo, Jazz"

Mis brazos también se enrollaron, instintiva y naturalmente alrededor de su cintura, tan pequeña y tan frágil. Definitivamente, yo haría lo que ella me dijera.

"Te lo prometo" – susurré

**EDWARD POV**

El día de la boda había llegado al fin.

Mi padre se paseaba de un lado a otro en su recamara, mis hermanos estábamos ahí para darle nuestros mejores deseos y ayudarle con su traje de novio. El corazón me saltaba de felicidad al verlo tan radiante, tan lleno de vida.

El problema con las chicas había mejorado. Alice y Jasper eran los que había olvidado completamente el suceso, mientras que yo, había retomado mis platicas con Rose, de más esta decir que, con la única con quien no había retomado nada, (por que nunca había habido nada) era con Bella.

Don Pancho se adelantaría, llevando a Jasper, a Doña Chonita (quien por cierto, se había ganado el cariño de todos en cuestión de días) y a Alice a la iglesia, ya que, la pequeña duendecilla había rogado llegar primero que todos, le faltaban algunas orquídeas a dos floreros y eso era una fatalidad, según ella.

Emmet llevaría a Esme y a Rose por ultimo, ya que Alice no le había confiado a Bella el retoque de su madre al bajar del carro

Y yo llevaría a Carlisle y a Bella, para mi desgracia. ¿Motivo? Simple: no quería llegar al último ya que la niñita tenía un severo problema de miedo escénico y Don Pancho ya se había ido junto con sus respectivos pasajeros.

Rose tocó la puerta de nuestra habitación, se veía realmente hermosa con aquel extravagante y sensual vestido blanco.

"Carlisle puede salir" – me dijo. Todo el día habíamos luchado por que ninguno de nuestros padres se miraran, otra instrucción severamente señalada por Alice.

Asentí y ella se fue, regalándome una sonrisa.

"Es hora" – dije a mi padre, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente al escuchar aquellas palabras y tomaba la foto de mi madre entre sus manos

"Hijo, ¿Me das un minuto a solas con tu madre?" – pidió con voz dulce. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que mamá estaba muy contenta en estos momentos por que Esme era la mujer perfecta para mi papá.

Salí en silencio de la recamara y bajé hacia la sala, una lagrima se derramó de mi ojo derecho, sin poderlo evitar.

**Hola!! **

**Primero que escriba lo demás: MIL, MIL, MIL, MIL DISCULPAS POR EL ERROR DEL CAPITULO 7… (QUE PENA)**

**SI NO ME AVISAN CON SUS COMENTARIOS, NO ME ABRÍA DADO CUENTA :-S…**

**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HACERLO!! Y OTRA VEZ MIL DISCULPAS…**

**¡¡PUF!! ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, EN EL SIGUIENTE VEREMOS DETALLES DE LA BODA ^^**

**HASTA LUEGO Y MIS DISCULPAS OTRA VEZ**


	9. La Boda

**CAPITULO 9: LA BODA**

**EDWARD POV**

Otra lágrima se derramó. Era absurdo el estar llorando. Realmente me sentía feliz de que papá se casara (algo que jamás imaginé pensar justo hacía un mes)…

… Me dejé caer en el sillón, viendo el cuadro de la foto de mi mamá que se encontraba colgado en la pared, sabía que ella siempre estaría con nosotros y que, probablemente, ella había mandado a Esme para que mi padre recuperara aquella plena felicidad.

Algo calido y suave rozo mi mejilla, secándome las pequeñas lagrimas que caían. Aquel roce fue tan ligero y breve que, por un momento, pensé que mi madre, desde donde quiera que estaba, me lo había dado

- "¿Tan triste es que Carlisle se halla enamorado de Esme?" – preguntó tiernamente una voz familiar. Giré mi rostro y me quedé sin aliento en cuanto la vi sentada a mi lado ¿Cómo podía verla increíblemente hermosa, cuando su sola presencia me irritaba? ¿Cómo me atrevía a comparar a Bella con los mismos ángeles, y no parecerme basta tal comparación para describir su hermosura?

El vestido y las joyas que portaba no era ostentosos como lo que usaba Rose, si no todo lo contrario: la prenda era sencilla, y sin más adorno que unas olas de tela en corte de cascada que tenía la falda y una rosa adornando el corsette, en la parte media superior. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, una cascada color caoba más voluminosa de lo habitual, que adornaba su pálido rostro; unos finos y largos aretes de brillantes plateados, en juego con una gargantilla y un brazalete. Nada más, pero lo suficiente para convertirla en una diosa.

"¿No me vas a responder?" – había olvidado que la razón para que la viera, había sido por que me había hecho una pregunta. ¿Había sido su mano la que rozo mi mejilla o había sido mi imaginación?

Sus ojos me miraban extrañados, sabía que debía girar mi rostro, dejar de verla y responderle, más no pude. Sabía que era un error, Bella me aborrecía, tanto ó más, como yo a ella, y cuando algo ó alguien no te agrada, es _obvio_ que no vas a mirar a ese objeto de tu odio con adoración… sin embargo, en este momento no sentía ni una pizca de ira contra suya, ¿Se debía a qué, por primera vez, su voz y rostro se mostraban amables conmigo?

"No te preocupes, Esme es muy buena para ganarse el cariño más sincero de toda persona" – respondí – "no concibo a otra mujer, aparte de mi madre, que sea capaz de hacer dichoso a mi padre. Tienes a una mamá espectacular, Bella."

Clavé mis ojos en la imagen de la mujer que me había concebido, la mujer que en aquellos momentos, me aseguraba, desde algún lugar, que mis palabras eran completamente ciertas. Sonreí.

"Tu madre estará siempre con ustedes" – aquella actitud de Bella era extraña, pero debo admitir que me gustaba

"Lo sé" – admití uniendo mi mirada con la suya.

"Gracias por aceptar a mi mamá" – dijo mientras giraba su rostro hacia otro lado

Carlisle apareció justo en aquel momento, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados, pero brillaban con una paz profunda e infinita. Sonreímos mutuamente al vernos y, en cuanto llegó a mi lado, me abrazó fuertemente

"¡Bella, te ves hermosa!" – Exclamó en cuanto sus brazos me soltaron

"Gracias por el cumplido" – volví sonreír. A Bella no le gustaban los halagos

Nos dirigimos hacia mi auto, agradecí el que Alice no se hubiera empeñado en arreglarlo como carro alegórico. Mis ojos no se lograban despegar de la imagen de Bella. Jamás me había fijado en lo tan hermosamente irreal que eran su gracia y sencillez. No, no podía permitirme seguir mirándola de aquella manera. Jamás había estado en mis planes el ser amable con aquella muchachita, aun si tuviera la oportunidad… Tuve suerte de que Carlisle se adelantara y le ayudara a entrar al carro, ahorrándome el compromiso de hacerlo yo…

**JASPER POV**

"Vamos niña Alice, dese prisa" – gritaba doña Choni desde la sala

"¡Jasper, si estas ahí, no quiero que mires!" – pidió una vocecilla desde el segundo piso. Miré extrañado a doña Choni, ¿Por qué Alice no quería que la mirara?

"Jasper esta en el jardín, esperándonos junto con don Pancho" – mintió la señora, guiñándome un ojo

Mi mandíbula se aflojó en cuanto la vi, ¿Podría haber en este mundo algo más lindo y frágil que mi Alice?

Me quedé mudo y mi corazón se aceleró con cada paso que ella daba, bajando las escaleras, e ignorando mi presencia. Cuánto agradecí el que Doña Choni no me hubiera corrido en realidad. Ver a Alice con aquel vestido de ensueño, bajando las escaleras con esa gracia, propia de una bailarina, era lo más cautivador que mis ojos habían logrado ver hasta aquel momento.

Sus ojos me miraron con apenado asombro en cuanto supo que doña Choni le había mentido

"¡Me engañaron!" – acusó y su rostro se veía adorable con sus mejillas encendidas y su ceño levemente fruncido

"¡Oh mi niña!" – exclamó doña Choni – "¡Pero que linda te ves! ¿Verdad Jasper?"

Sentí que la sangre subía hasta mi rostro

"Muy… muy linda" – acordé en un susurro y bajando la mirada

"¡Permítanme tomarles una foto!" – pidió doña Choni.

Alice se acercó a mi lado, por la forma en que me miró y sonrió, supe que había olvidado lo del engaño. No me atreví a tocarla. Alice era tan divina para mí, que ni siquiera me sentía digno de posar mis manos en sus desnudos hombros. Esperamos el flash de la cámara, juntos, pero sin ningún contacto

"¡No, no, no!" – exclamó doña Choni – "¡Así no! ¡Pero que simples son los jóvenes de ahora!" – se acercó hacia nosotros, movió nuestros cuerpos y manos, de tal forma que Alice y yo quedábamos de frente, con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho y sus manos enrolladas en mi cintura. Por mí parte, me encontraba petrificado, y muy, muy apenado. Seguramente, Alice, escuchaba los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón, que parecía estar a punto de estallar por tenerla tan cerca.

"Eso esta mucho mejor" – la voz de doña Choni sonaba complacida y un flashazo se disparó de la cámara – "Bien… ya pueden separarse" – recordó cuando notó que, tras varios segundos después, Alice y yo seguíamos en la misma posición.

Retiré mis manos de su cintura y me alejé de ella con el rostro totalmente enrojecido

"Iré por las flores a la cocina" – anunció mi adorado tomento. Me ofrecí a ayudarla. En el camino mi rostro había recuperado ya su color natural, antes de que Alice cogiera los ramos de orquídeas, se sentó en la silla del desayunador, sacó un papel de su bolsa y comenzó a escribir algo en el.

"¿Qué haces?" – quise saber. Ella me dedicó una enorme e inocente sonrisa traviesa

"¿Te importaría si bailo contigo, en lugar de Bella?" - soltó

**EMMET POV**

Me encontraba como gato enjaulado, yendo de un lado a otro en la sala, ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo, el más impaciente de mis hermanos, quien tuviera que esperar para llevar a la novia? Tenía casi media hora desde que la casa había quedado vacía, solamente con Esme y Rose encerradas en la recamara y yo, aquí en la sala. Decidí salir al jardín para tranquilizarme un poco, supongo que era normal estar nervioso en la boda de mi padre…

"¡Emmet!" – Gritó la rubiecita – "¡Emmet! ¡¿Dónde estas?!"

Puse los ojos en blanco, en aquel momento no estaba para soportar a esa amargada. La puerta para ingresar al jardín se abrió con un brusco movimiento

"¡Te estoy hablando y no contestas! ¡¿Es que no puedes servir de algo por primera vez en toda tu vida?! …"

A penas y era conciente de las palabras que destilaban aquellos labios. Mi atención, mi mente y mis sentidos, estaban completamente puestos en la mujer más preciosa que iba a ver en toda una vida.

"¿Qué?" – dijo con aquel tono de gran suficiencia en su voz – "¿No habías visto jamás a una chica con vestido?"

¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo despegar la vista de tan gloriosa imagen? Parecía una diosa, la más hermosa de todas, con aquel vestido blanco de seda, que se pegaba a su perfectamente curveado cuerpo. Una sensual abertura del lado izquierdo dejaba ver su pierna blanca, su rubia cabellera iba levantada en un elegante y juvenil peinado… mi boca no se podía cerrar, aunque sabía que _debía_, por mi propio bien, cerrarla.

Luché por controlar mi expresión, seguramente, llegando al salón de fiestas, la rubiecita… la hermosa y sensual rubiecita, tendría una sobre dosis de levantamiento de su ego y soberbia. No hacía falta que se empezara alimentar su vanidad justo en la casa y, mucho menos, justo conmigo

"Claro que había visto a una chica con vestido" – respondí con el tono más indiferente que pude, mientras giraba mi vista, pareciendo desinteresando, hacia otro lado – "lo que no había visto jamás, es a una rubia salvaje con vestido."

Hubo un silencio, en el cual yo espere todo: un manotazo en mi espalda, un empujón, una ola de insultos hacia mi persona… Pero no aquello

"Emmet…" - susurró Rose cerca de mi oreja, dejándome petrificado – "¿No me vas a preguntar para que te estaba buscando?"

"¿Para qué?" - _¡Maldición!_ Mi voz se quebró sin poder evitarlo. Su mano se poso en mi hombro e hizo que girara mi cuerpo para quedar frente a ella, ante mis ojos y para asombro mío, Rose sonreía y me tendía una lujosa gargantilla

"Esme tiene la pintura fresca de las uñas" – explicó sin que yo se lo pidiera, con lo nervioso que estaba, ni la pregunta se me hubiera ocurrido – "¿Podrías tú hacerme favor?"

No esperó mi respuesta, después de todo, ella sabía perfectamente que nadie, ningún hombre, incluso yo, podría habérsele negado, se dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda y…

… ¡Cielo santo! ¡Que escote!...

Una gran abertura, se abría paso en la parte trasera de su vestido, dejando ver su blanca y fina espalda, hasta llegar a la altura de su cadera, en donde un enorme y elegante moño, adornaba el final. No pude moverme por varios segundos. Retiró algunos mechones de cabello que caían intencionalmente de su cabello y dejo su cuello totalmente despejado.

¿Qué me pasaba? De mis tres hermanos, yo era el que jamás había tenido problema alguno para tratar con mujeres, ¿Qué tenía esta engreída muchachita que hacía a mis manos temblar? No le iba a dar el gusto de verme embelezado, (como todos los hombres que la miraban), con su belleza. En ese momento me apresuré a desabrochar la gargantilla y luché por ponérsela con las manos más firmes que pude

"Ya esta" – anuncié. Rose me encaró y sus azules y profundos ojos se clavaron en los míos, mi mandíbula de nueva cuenta se aflojó sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, mi mente solo podía pensar en una cosa: el sabor de aquellos labios rellenos que se aproximaban a los míos

"Cierra la boca, Emmet Cullen" – dijo con su rostro a centímetros de mí – "la baba seca en un traje, no luce nada bien"

No tuve palabras en aquel momento para negar lo que ella había dicho, ¿Cómo negar la completa y pura verdad? Para humillación mía, solo pude ver su silueta desapareciendo por la puerta…

**CARLISLE POV**

Cuando Esme apareció, pensé que, por un breve momento, todo esto era un maravilloso sueño y que en el, me había topado con una reina. Me resultaba aun muy difícil el pensar que aquella grandiosa mujer correspondía el gran amor que yo sentía por ella, pero era la pura realidad. Me lo decían sus ojos, brillantes como estrellas; me lo decían sus pasos firmes, con los cuales se aproximaba hacia mí; me lo decía la sonrisa tímida de sus labios, me lo decía todo de ella.

El escuchar de sus dulces labios la palabra _"Si, acepto"_ hizo que, por poco, me hincara y gritara al cielo _"gracias por mandarme tan precioso y único regalo". _Desde el primer día en que la había visto, supe que Esme, ahora esposa mía, sería quien había llegado justamente para tocar las puertas de mi corazón. Con esa delicada y dulce personalidad, con aquella mente inteligente y bondadosa, con aquellas hijas extraordinarias y tan particulares como ella, Esme se había convertido, desde hacía mucho, gran parte de mi vida.

"_Los declaro, marido y mujer"_ anunció el sacerdote y yo sostuve su cintura entre mis manos y la besé con adoración, mientras sentía sus manos calidas enrollarse en mi cuello. Los aplausos hicieron acto de presencia y nos dirigimos hacia el carro en el que iríamos al salón de fiestas.

**BELLA POV**

La boda había sido conmovedora, las palabras habían sido las tradicionales, pero el amor que mi madre y Carlisle sentían, era tan inmenso, que las hacía hermosas, por que eran completamente sinceras.

Pero como todo en este mundo no puede ser perfecto, (al menos en mi caso), en pocos minutos venía lo que, (hablando exclusivamente por mi persona), destruiría mi felicidad: _el baile. _Por más que intenté, no logré convencer a Alice que no me tomara en cuenta en tan _"grandiosa"_ idea (nótese el sarcasmo)

"_Somos tres hermanas y son tres hermanos, Bella, no puedes dejar a ninguno de los Cullen sin pareja, además es la boda de MAMÁ",_ aquellas habían sido sus palabras y la sentencia de mi muerte.

La gente ya había llenado el pequeño, pero lujoso y muy bonito salón. Mamá y Carlisle ya habían entrado, en medio de aplausos y arroz. Nosotros, los ahora oficialmente _"hermanos"_, nos encontrábamos parados junto a la mesa principal, esperando el llamado a la pista del baile. Mis manos estaban sudadas, y es que el baile no era una de mis cualidades. Aun en medio de mi nerviosismo, no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Edward, estaba feliz, sonreía y sus ojos brillaban cariñosos mientras miraba a mi madre y a su padre juntos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí su atención fija en mí

"Jasper" – llamé en un intento de poder tranquilizar mi nerviosismo, ahora duplicado. _Maldito Edward Cullen ¿Qué tanto me ves?_, pensé

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" – preguntó mi futura pareja de baile

"Prométeme que no me harás girar a la hora de bailar" – supliqué. Los ojos color miel de Jasper se desviaron hacia otro lugar

"Te lo prometo" – respondió casi inaudiblemente. Supuse que él también se encontraba nervioso

El baile de la novia y el novio dio inicio y mi respiración se fue agitando con cada segundo que pasaba. Después inició aquella hermosa melodía de Malice Mizer, llamada "Regret" que, para mí, se había convertido en el anuncio del inicio de un infierno personal.

"Ahora pedimos a los hijos e hijas de los recién casados que pasen para regalarnos un baile" – comenzó a decir la animadora, quien sostenía una lista que le había sido proporcionada por Alice, en la cual estaban nuestros nombres y el de nuestra respectiva pareja, para ingresar a la pista de baile. Yo era la ultima en entrar, tenía la esperanza de desvanecerme antes de ese momento – "Les presento primeramente a la señorita Alice Swan, acompañada del joven Jasper Cullen" – anunció.

Alice y Jasper entraron en la pista y tras un momento de pequeña vacilación para posicionar sus manos en hombros y cintura, tal como correspondía, comenzaron a danzar, suspiré conmovida, realmente mi pequeña hermana lucía hermosa, como un hada que se había escapado de un maravilloso cuento y Jasper tenía el rostro tiernamente enrojecido… ¡¿Jasper?!..._ ¡¿Jasper?!... _¿Qué hacía Jasper, _MI_ pareja de baile, con mi hermana?

Giré mi rostro para ver a Emmet, quien también se veía levemente extrañado, pero reía. Al menos mi pareja tendría mas fuerza para evitar que me cayera a mitad del vals, así que me tranquilicé un poco.

"Ahora, pedimos la presencia de la señorita Rosalie Swan y el joven, Emmet Cullen"

El aire salió disparado de mi pecho, _¿Rose y Emmet?,_ vi el rostro de mi hermana, quien estaba igual de pasmada y confundida que yo, después vi a Alice, y después de analizar su expresión, la fulminé. Pero para mi sorpresa y muy, muy, muy mala suerte mía, Rose y Emmet se dirigían a la pista de baile. Me sentí mareada en el instante que fijé mi mirada en Edward Cullen, su rostro denotaba la misma sorpresa y penosa incomodidad que el mío.

"Y por ultimo" – _Oh_ _no. Por favor, no lo digas, por favor_, supliqué vanamente en mi mente – "Pedimos a la señorita Isabellea Swan y al joven Edward Cullen"

Me quedé fija en el lugar que estaba, mirándolo, esperando a que se diera media vuelta y saliera de aquel lugar, pero no fue así. Cuando menos lo esperé, me encontraba en medio de aquella pista, frente a _él._ Sabía que debía hacer algo, que debía de acomodar mis manos en alguna parte de su hombro, pero no sabía en que parte exactamente. Con Jasper hubiera sido más sencillo, puesto que le había advertido que no sabía bailar y habíamos acordado en que él me guiaría, pero Edward, ¿Cómo decirle a mi peor enemigo que no sabía ni siquiera como acomodar mi cuerpo para un vals? Aun así era necesario

"No se bailar" – le dije en un susurró, inclinando mi cabeza hacia el suelo. La respiración se me fue cuando sentí su mano apretar mi cintura y la otra, tomar mi brazo para dirigirlo hacia su hombro y después posarse en mi espalda superior. Cada roce que había recibido mi cuerpo, había dejado aquella sensación de electricidad, tan familiar de sus manos. Sentí que la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse mientras, delicadamente, me guiaba para poder seguirle los pasos. En poco tiempo, logramos obtener un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado con la música. Bailábamos en completo silencio y tras varios segundos, no me pude contener en mirar sus ojos.

Sus verdes esmeraldas atravesaron mis pupilas con un brillo que no pude descifrar y me hizo perder la concentración del baile en pleno giro (detalle que se me había olvidado mencionar a Edward), lo cual provocó que le pisara el pie izquierdo. Su mano se aferró fuertemente a mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, más de lo debido, para evitar que me cayera. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a unir y un ligero fuego bajó y subió por mi estomago

"Lo siento" – susurré sin poder dejar de mirarme en sus ojos

"No lo hagas" – respondió de la misma forma. El brillo de su mirada se intensificó de tal manera que me volví presa de él por el resto del baile…

**ALICE POV**

Me sentía segura y feliz bailando al lado de Jasper. Su mano se posaba ligeramente en mi cintura y sus pasos, de vez en cuando dudaban que dirección tomar, pero todo era perfecto. Mi corazón saltaba de felicidad, mi idea había resultado como lo había planeado y, aunque sabía que en cuanto el baile terminara y estuviera sola con mis hermanas tendría que dar explicaciones, por el momento no me importaba. Me encontraba bailado con mi príncipe, en la boda de mamá, y sumergida en la miel de sus ojos.

Me alejé y guié su mano para poder dar uno de los giros de la coreografía, lo dí sin complicaciones, el baile se me facilitaba demasiado y con Jasper, sosteniendo y vigilando mis movimientos, nada podía salir mal. Volví a posicionar mi cuerpo para seguir con los aleatorios movimientos.

"¿Ahora si me puedes decir por qué cambiaste el orden de la lista?" – preguntó con su suave voz. Me hubiera gustado decirle la principal verdad, _"Quería que tú y nadie más, fuera mi pareja"_, pero obviamente no lo haría. Así que le respondí con la otra verdad

"No me he dado por vencida en mi misión para logar que nuestros hermanos se lleven bien" –

¿Imagine la desilusión en su mirada?

Por un momento ideé una romántica escena con este baile, sus labios rozando los míos y murmurando que le gustaba, que me quería…

"_Tonta, Alice" _dije mentalmente. Aún así, el soñar no me iba a quitar nada, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por sus pasos, mientras inhalaba el rico aroma de su perfume

**ROSE POV**

Mis ojos se encontraban carcomiendo a Emmet; (y no precisamente por lo espectacularmente guapo y varonil que se veía aquella noche, ¿Verdad?)…

Ah, si, como decía: mis ojos se encontraban carcomiendo a Emmet Cullen. El muy idiota tenía en su rostro una pequeña picara sonrisa de suficiencia… se veía muy guapo y sexy… pero aquel no era momento para pensar eso…

"Rose, luces… _nerviosa_" – dijo con un grave tono de complacencia en su voz

"No eres muy bueno para descifrar las emociones de los demás" – respondí

Aunque en realidad, si estaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo no? Si sentía en toda la parte media de mi espalda el roce de sus dedos que subían y bajaban maliciosamente

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" – pregunté en tono amenazante y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Hacer qué?" – dijo poniendo el rostro más hipócritamente inocente que en toda mi vida había visto

"¡Dejar de manosearme!" – solté furiosa. Su pequeña picara sonrisa de suficiencia, se engrandeció. Mis mejillas se encendieron, sabía que la palabra _"manosear"_ había resultado exagerada y él se agarraría de ello para seguir fastidiando

"Vaya" – susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a mis oídos – "y si tanto te molesta esto" – volvió a pasear las yemas de sus dedos por mi espalda, provocando que mi piel se erizara – "¿Por qué no haces algo por detenerme?"

Ese argumento no me lo espera, así que tarde en contestar

"¿Supones que me gusta el que me estés tocando?"

"¿Te gusta?" – sus dedos no cesaban de subir y bajar y su roce comenzaba a quemar

"¡Claro que no!" – exclamé furiosa. Y la furia no era precisamente para Emmet, si no por mí, ya que, por mucho que lo quisiera negar, realmente el roce de sus dedos _si _me gustaba.

Emmet ya no discutió, lo peor fue que aquella sonrisa de suficiencia no se le borró de su maldito (y lindo) rostro en todo lo que duró del baile y la fiesta…

Estaba furiosa, tenía la boca seca por el coraje, así que fui a donde estaban sirviendo las bebidas y agarré lo primero que vi: una copa de tequila

El líquido ardió al bajar por mi garganta. Solo una vez, en toda mi vida, había probado alcohol y la experiencia no había sido muy buena que digamos. Sin embargo, estaba tan enojada e indignada que me serví otra copa, y otra y otra más…

(Cuatro horas después)

Emmet Cullen era un insolente… y un pedante…

¡Eso era!... ¡Insolente y pedante!

¡Maldito Emmet Cullen!...

…

**Hola otra vez ^^**

**¡Ay lo siento! No lo pude evitar, quería tener a una borracha o borracho en la fiesta y Rose se prestó para la ocasión muajajjaa ^^ xD**

**¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!!!**

**Ok ya me voy, se cuidan y hasta pronto**


	10. Primera noche, primeros conflictos

**CAPITULO 10: PRIMERA NOCHE, PRIMEROS CONFLICTOS**

**ESME POV**

"Te vamos a extrañar mamá" – dijeron mis niñas mientras se despedían de mí. No pude evitar llorar, estaba tan feliz, pero me daba melancolía el dejarlas, aun así fueran tan solo tres semanas.

Algo me inquietaba en la actitud de Rose. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando los muchachos se acercaron a despedirse, me había encariñado con los tres como si de mis hijos se trataran, ¿Cómo no? Si eran jóvenes tan especiales como su padre. Al menos, quedaba tranquila de que mis hijas no iban a quedar solas y al cuidado de tres caballeros

"Doctora Swan, muchas felicidades" – decía la voz de doña Armelia Linares, una señora de edad, a la cual se le conocía, especialmente, por lo "comunicativa"

"Gracias doña Armelia" – contesté sonriente.

"Esme, cariño" - llamó Carlisle mientras se acercaba y saludaba a la señora – "ya es hora, don Pancho nos espera en el carro…"

"¡¿Se irán de luna de miel?!" – preguntó doña Arme alarmada, como si la afirmativa a tal pregunta ocasionaría un desastre mundial. Mudos ante la actitud de la señora, Carlisle y yo nos limitamos a asentir.

"¿Y dejaran a sus hijos solos, en la misma casa?" – preguntó de nueva cuenta - "No debería de arriesgarse de tal manera" – aconsejó

"¿A qué se refiere?" – quiso saber mi esposo quien estaba igual de extrañado que yo por la repentina tensión. La señora nos miró varios segundos con semblante serio, cruzando su desaprobatoria mirada con la nuestra y después se acercó más hacia nosotros, como si nos fuera a decir un secreto de vida o muerte

"Doctora Swan, ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta que tiene tres hijas hermosas y en plena adolescencia?" – asentí nerviosa, ¿Qué tenían que ver mis hijas en todo esto? – "Doctor Cullen ¿Y usted no se ha dado cuenta que tiene a tres jóvenes y apuestos hijos?" – mi esposo asintió también, con el mismo semblante que el mío. La señora aguardó otro momento más para seguir hablando – "¿Y no se han puesto a pensar que entre SUS hijas y entre SUS hijos podrían pasar cosas obscenas al estar solos en la misma casa?"

En ese momento no sabía si reír o enojarme, y sabía perfectamente que Carlisle sentía lo mismo. Finalmente, optamos por reír, la situación era absurda

"Doña Armelia" – dije sonriente, conteniendo una gran carcajada – "no tiene por que preocuparse de lo que pueda pasar entre mis hijas y los hijos de mi esposo, ellos se miran solo como verdaderos hermanos y amigos…"

La señora no discutió y tras despedirse y desearnos "buen viaje" se retiró. En cuanto quedamos solos, por un extraño reflejo, Carlisle y yo giramos nuestro rostro en dirección en donde se encontraban nuestros hijos. La escena parecía una convivencia sana y amistosa, de hecho, ellos se percataron de nuestras miradas y sus sonrisas eran completamente tranquilizadoras. Después, en un acto sincronizado, agitamos la cabeza en gesto de negación, desechando la idea que doña Armelia había querido depositar.

"¿Tú crees que pueda pasar eso?" – cuestioné a mi esposo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el aeropuerto.

"No hay imposibles en esta vida, pero dudo mucho que pueda pasar algo así" – contestó divertido – "Conforme veo la situación, nuestros hijos tienen más ganas de mutilarse y no de besarse"

Reímos y con aquello dejamos aquella plática. Realmente era exagerado llegar a pensar en algo así…

**ALICE POV**

Los cinco dimos un profundo suspiro en cuanto vimos a nuestros padres desaparecer por la puerta, más de dos horas cuidando que nuestra hermana no se diera a lucir con nuestros padres, había resultado extenuante para todos.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que mi hermana se embriagaría justo el día de la boda de mi madre? De haberlo sabido, no abría ordenado bebidas alcohólicas. Ayudé a Bella a equilibrar a mi hermana en la silla, de la cual se resbalaba hacia los lados o hacia el frente, cada cinco minutos. Ahora, teníamos que cuidarnos de doña Choni y de don Pancho, de quienes habíamos quedado a cargo.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos ya a la casa" – propuso Edward al ver como mi hermana estaba prácticamente desplomada sobre Bella, quien su cara de sufrimiento y angustia resultaba realmente cómica

"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamó Rose repentinamente haciéndonos brincar de nuestros asientos – "¿Irnos?" – todos la quedamos viendo – "¿Irnos?" – volvió a preguntar tambaleándose – "¿Por qué?"

"La fiesta ya terminó, además mírate como estas" – replicó Bella tratando de equilibrarla

"¡¿_Borrachia_?! ¡Ja! ¿Yo… _borrachia?_!" – Reprimí una sonrisa ya que la actitud autoritaria de mi hermana se había desboronado por completo aquella noche, gracias a que no podía, si quiera, mantener su vista fija en algo.

"Si Rose, estas BO – RRA – CHA" – deletreó mi hermana con voz contenida al momento en que intentaba ponerse de pie aun con el peso de mi hermana aun sobre ella

"¡Ash, Bella!" – replicó Rose – "de veras que _erez_ una agua… _fiestaz"_

"Si Rose, soy todo lo que quieras, pero por favor, ponte de pie, ¿Podría alguien ayudarme?"

Los chicos se hicieron cargo de ella, tuve que entretener a doña Choni y a don Pancho para que no se dieran cuenta de que mi hermana era prácticamente arrastrada por el salón.

- "Está bien mi niña" – dijo doña Choni con voz dulce – "don Pancho y yo llegaremos en cuanto todos se hayan ido."

Bella y Rose se fueron en el carro de Emmet, mientras Jasper, Edward y yo, nos fuimos en el auto del segundo. En cuanto llegamos, corrí hacia el carro en el que venía mi briaga hermana para ayudar a bajarla, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta, esta se desplomó sobre mí

"¡Alice!" – exclamó Jasper mientras se acercaba corriendo para ayudarme –"¿Estas bien?" – preguntó en cuanto logró quitarme el cuerpo de mi hermana de encima

"Si… creo que me lastimé el tobillo" – contesté con el poco aire que me había quedado

"Emmet, ¿Podrías subir a Rose a su recamara?" – pidió Bella

"¿Segura que no sufre ataques de agresividad estando en este estado?" – cuestionó divertido el mayor de los Cullen mientras recogía, sin mucho esfuerzo, el cuerpo de mi hermana entre sus brazos.

**EMMETT POV**

En cuanto la acomodé en la cama Rose abrió los ojos. Por un momento se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos, analizando la situación, el lugar y la compañía

"¿Qué haces tu en mi recamara?" – preguntó con voz poco comprensible, no pude evitar reír

"Te traje cargada por que no puedes ni caminar" – contesté

"No necesito de la ayuda de nadie" – era curioso ver como aun así de borracha su orgullo no se doblegaba. No quise discutirle en aquellos momentos, un silencio invadió aquel cuarto. Rose clavo sus ojos en los míos, su mirada brilló aun en la oscuridad, una chispa la cual había tenido hoy en el jardín de la casa, por lo que debí de haber intuido que algo no muy bueno se le había cruzado por la mente.

Acomodó su cuerpo en la cama para quedar sentada, su mirada seguía fija en mí y sus manos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de su cuello, en donde estaba el amarre de su vestido. Debí haber supuesto que buscaría venganza por mí actitud para con ella en el baile, debí de haber imaginado que habíamos iniciado un juego peligroso, en el cual yo tenía mucho más que peder, pero en ese momento mi mente se nubló al ver que se había desatado el amarre del vestido y lo único que podía pensar era que, en el momento que ella quisiera, este caería de su cuerpo.

"Así que, te gusta acariciar mi espalda" – no entendía como era capaz de tener una voz sensual pese a estar bajo los efectos del alcohol – "¿Por qué no mejor acaricias algo más que eso?"

Me quedé estático por un momento, ¿Qué le podía contestar? Su fría y calculadora mirada me gritaba que todo esto era por venganza, una dulce venganza. Lo que ella quería era verme vencido ante sus pies…

¡Maldita rubia vanidosa y prepotente!...

… A la cual ya me encontraba besando.

**ROSE POV**

Sus labios se sentían calidos e insistentes sobre los míos. Esto no estaba en mis planes, sabía que tenía que parar si no le quería dar el gusto a _ese_ de creer que en realidad me había gustado besarlo… por que se iba a llevar una idea más que equivocada…

Era una ventaja el que estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol, una justificación más que perfecta para mi actitud, ahora, lo que quedaba era alejar mis labios de los suyos.

"¡Emmet!" – la voz de Edward logró hacer lo que yo no pude, e intenté, durante no sé cuántos minutos

"¡Edward!" – articuló Emmet con voz entrecortada cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" – quiso saber nuestro espectador, quien ahora se encontraba frente a nosotros. En aquel momento recordé que mi vestido estaba desatado, la mayor parte de mi conciencia había regresado ya. Pero por algún motivo, no me preocupó lo que pensara Edward, si no lo que pensaba Emmet.

Debía, de algún modo, borrar los malos significados que el mayor de los Cullen se podría haber planteado tras haberlo besado, ¿Y si el había tomado ese beso como alguna confesión de amor? No podía permitir que pensara aquello. Ante el terror de aquella posibilidad, mi mente maquinó rápidamente…

Se _suponía_ que yo estaba totalmente ebria (aunque ahora ya solo quedaba el leve mareo) así que movida por una desesperación de _"arreglar"_ mi error me aventé a los brazos de Edward y lo besé.

Debo admitir que el beso no fue nada bueno, en primera parte, por que Edward estaba igual de tenso que yo y sus labios no se habían abierto para corresponder los míos. Y segunda, ninguno de los dos habíamos cerrado los ojos, (en pocas palabras, no había ningún mínimo sentimiento que hiciera real la escena), lo cual me hizo desesperar, un beso así, ni yo me la creía, mucho menos se la iba a creer Emmett. _"Esto necesita un poco de pasión"_ (la pasión que había sobrado con su hermano) me dije y tumbé a Edward en la cama, sin dejar de besarlo (si a eso se le puede llamar beso), rezando por que aquello hubiera sido suficiente para convencer a Emmet de que todo lo que él se hubiera podido plantear era erróneo.

"¡Rose! ¡Edward!" – Edward me aventó lejos de él, al escuchar la voz de mi hermana.

Me quedé sin palabras. Emmet estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca que no lograba comprender, y a su lado: Bella. Sus ojos color chocolate viajaron de Edward hacia mí, varias veces, y después centellaron como lumbre al posarse fijamente en mi vestido desamarrado.

"Eres un puerco sin vergüenza" – siseó contra Edward mientras caminaba hacia él

"Bella, no es lo que pien…" - comenzó a decir mi victima

"¡Sal de aquí, rápido!" – ordenó mi hermana. Me sentí fatal al no poder defender a Edward, pero admitir la verdad era admitir mi derrota frente a Emmet – "Rose, ¿Estas bien?" – preguntó mi hermana con aquella actitud protectora que la hacía parecer nuestra madre – "¿Se aprovechó de ti?..."

"No" – me apresuré a decir, al menos había una forma de quitarle un poco de culpa al pobre de Edward – "yo estaba de acuerdo en besarlo… Me gusta Edward, me gusta mucho"

Mi hermana no discutió, se limitó a acariciar mi rostro y darme un beso en la mejilla tiernamente, aunque su rostro estaba serio y su mirada aun relampagueaba de ira.

"Descasa" – recomendó y luego se volteó hacia Emmet quien seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta – "¿Podrías quedarte con ella hasta que se duerma?" – preguntó con un acento el cual daba a saber que toda su confianza estaba, en aquellos momentos, depositada en él.

Lo irónico de la situación me dejó sin poder protestar. Bella salió de mi habitación, dejándome sola con al Cullen que realmente debería de tener desconfianza…

**EDWARD POV**

"¡Un depravado! ¡Eso es lo que eres!" – acusaba Bella en voz baja para que Jasper y Alice no escucharan – "¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de mi hermana en su condición?"

"¡Yo no me aproveche de tu hermana!" – intenté defenderme, aunque la situación en la que Bella nos había encontrado indicaba lo contrario. Por supuesto, yo no estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, sería completamente descortés y de poco hombre decirle "¿Sabes? Tu hermana fue la que se abalanzo sobre mí y me beso" además de que, lo más seguro era que Bella ni siquiera me creyera…

"¡¿Me crees estupida?!... ¿Cómo pudiste Edward? ¿Por qué no puedes ser ni la mitad de lo que son tus hermanos? Deberías de aprender algo de ellos, que buena falta te hace" – Aquello me ofendió. ¿Quién era ella para decirme que hacer?

"Me importa poco lo que pienses de mí" – dije de manera fría y cortante, (aunque parte de mí gritaba que le había mentido), no entendía la desesperada necesitad que sentía en aquel momento de que me creyera, de borrar ese mal entendido de su cabeza

"Que bien, por que ¿Qué crees? No desgasto mis neuronas pensando en ti. Aquí lo me preocupa es mi hermana" – su mirada era fría, fija y… tentadora. Empuñé mis manos ante el repentino deseo que había nacido en mí. Absurdo, pensé

"Bien" – dije sin poder despegar mi mirada de la suya

"Cuidado le haces daño a Rose" – advirtió.

"A Rose la veo como una amiga, una hermana" – confesé de manera desesperada e inocente (la inocencia que de verdad tenía). Una sonrisa sarcástica se le dibujo en sus labios

"¿Una hermana? Que rápido cambian tus sentimientos, hace un mes nos aborrecías" – respingué al oír su acusación. Era la primera vez que me lo decía abiertamente, y el solo recuerdo de mi falta de cortesía para con Esme me avergonzaba – "hace unos minutos te querías aprovechar de ella" – trabé los ojos, ¿Cómo hacerle ver que todo había sido un mal entendido? – "y ahora, la ves como una hermana… ¡Que _tierno_!" – su voz nadaba en el sarcasmo puro.

Le fruncí el ceño y empuñé aun más mis manos, debía separarme de Bella cuanto antes. Aquella ansia estaba adquiriendo forma y significado y se estaba tornando peligroso

"Si ya terminaste, me voy" – anuncié dando media vuelta

"Eres un cobarde Edward Cullen" – aquellas palabras me trajeron de regreso. Esas palabras se habían pasado de la raya

"¿Qué dijiste?" – mi voz salió afilada, sin embargo ella no se cohibió

"Que eres un cobarde. No le has pedido ni una sola disculpa a Esme por como la trataste los primeros días y no eres capaz de admitir que te aprovechaste del estado de mi hermana para besarla, al contrario, te despojas de toda responsabilidad diciendo que la vez como una hermana… ¿Y sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?" – pregunté desafiante. Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros que podía sentir su aliento

"Pensándolo bien, si he llegado a pensar en ti…" –mi expresión se descompuso por un momento – "…como alguien totalmente insoportable" – aquellas palabras rozaron más que mi piel

"Que bien, por que el sentimiento es reciproco" – dije con todo el despecho que creció en mí en aquel momento. Antes de que pudiera decir más, Bella se retiró, no sin antes regalarme la mirada más fría que alguien me hubiera podido dar en toda la vida

**ALICE POV**

"¿Segura que no quieres que te cargue?" – preguntó Jasper por tercera vez al notar mis gestos de dolor al caminar

"Está bien Jazz" – respondí. Nos paramos debajo de las escaleras y por primera vez, me parecieron muy largas. Mis pies se despegaron repentinamente del suelo, provocando que emitiera un grito ahogado

"No quiero que te lastimes más" –

"Peso más de lo que te imaginas" – dije sin verle a los ojos, el solo hecho de estar en los brazos de Jasper ya suponía estar completamente nerviosa. No necesitaba más de aquella sensación

Nos topamos con Edward quien llevaba cara de pocos amigos, nos había ignorado y se dirigía hacia su recamara. No nos atrevimos a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Al llegar a la entrada de mi recamara, Jasper me bajó con delicadeza, pero mi pie en realidad me lastimaba y me desequilibré lo suficiente como para atraer su cuerpo hacia el mío. Nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros y un cosquilleó recorrió mis estomago hasta llegar a mis piernas. El aire me faltó cuando noté que el rostro de Jasper estaba cada vez más cerca del mío.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí. ¿Jasper iba a besarme? Jamás había besado en la boca a un niño antes, (vaya, jamás había tenido novio ya que, hasta que conocí a Jasper, no me había interesado nadie). ¿El vago sueño que tuve despierta mientras bailaba con Jasper (que en aquel momento se me hizo imposible de cumplir) se convertiría en realidad? ¿Sería posible que Jasper sintiera lo mismo que yo por él? Tal vez todo esto no era lo que pensaba…

Mi corazón estaba palpitando alocadamente, provocando al fin que me olvidara de todo pensamiento y que mis ojos se comenzaran a cerrar instintivamente mientras mis pies se ponían de puntitas para romper la distancia que nos separaba, podía sentir su aliento calido en mi rostro…

"¡Ya llegamos!" – el repentino anuncio de llegada de Doña Choni y don Pancho nos hizo saltar. Jasper se alejó de mí con la mirada baja y yo no pude moverme de la entrada de mi cuarto

"Que descanses… ojala se te quite el dolor de tobillo" – dijo al fin, y ciertamente no era lo que esperaba que dijera, con lo cual fue fácil suponer que "lo del beso" había sido una mal interpretación por parte mía

"Igual tu" – respondí tratando de esconder la desilusión de mi voz y adentrándome a mi habitación

**JASPER POV**

Aun podía sentir aquel cosquilleo en mi estomago. ¿Era posible que Alice estuviera dispuesta a corresponder el beso que quería darle? Imposible. Bendito el cielo, doña Choni y don Pancho que impidieron lo que tenía pensado hacer. Ya que lo único que iba a provocar era que Alice se distanciara de mí por mi atrevimiento.

Era de locos el pensar que una niña tan divina como Alice me correspondería. A ella, seguramente le gustaban los chicos más divertidos y menos cohibidos que yo. Definitivamente no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Me acosté en mi cama, con su rostro invadiendo mi mente. Jamás había sentido todo esto por alguna niña. Solo había tenido una novia, con la cual mis hermanos me habían comprometido sin mi consentimiento. Los besos con aquella muchacha habían sido… extraños (por no decir desagradables). Desterré el recuerdo rápidamente ya que me resultaba traumatizante y llevé de nuevo mi mente al rostro de Alice…

Tuve un sueño…

Alice era la protagonista, su cabello era una larga cascada que caía sobre su espalda. Se veía tan hermosa y fina, como un hada. Sus ojos habían cambiado el color negro por un dorado enigmático, que hacia más profundo el brillo de su mirada tierna. Su vestido negro contrastaba de manera perfecta con la palidez que la luna plateada le otorgaba a su terciopelada piel. Danzaba ágil y delicadamente sobre las tierras de un bosque, rodeada de frondosos árboles de hojas que adquirían un color azulado por la magia de la noche… danzaba y danzaba entre la neblina, alegrando con su canto la melancolía y soledad de aquel hermoso lugar…

El sonido del despertador me trajo a la realidad…

**¡HOLA! ^^ **

**ESTA VEZ VENGO DE RAPIDIN…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS ^^ DE VERDAD QUE SON DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA PARA MI**

**PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN MI CORREO ES naye_flo89 (cuenta Hotmail) **

**ESPERO SU OPINON DE ESTE CAPITULO ^^**

**SE CUIDAN Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


	11. No te enamorarás de tu hermanastro

**CAPITULO 11: PRECEPTO NUMERO 1: NO TE ENAMORARAS DE TU HERMANASTRO**

**ROSE POV**

Me levanté con un sobresalto de mi cama. La cabeza me dolía terriblemente, cerré los ojos en un acto reflejo y en ese preciso momento vinieron los embarazosos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Emmet, Edward… Bella.

Sabía que el primero me iba a ignorar de la misma manera de ayer después de que Bella se marchara de la recamara; con el segundo, simplemente no tenía cara para verlo, ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir a Edward en cuanto lo viera? "Edward, lamento haberte besado ayer… no estuvo mal, pero no lo tomes en serio, veras no quería que Emmet se forjara cosas en su mente que no son y decidí besarte para que le quedara muy claro que no me interesa…" absolutamente no habían palabras para dirigirme hacia él. Y Bella… Ella era quien más me preocupaba, ya podía ver la acusación en sus ojos color chocolate y obviamente, tenía que darle una explicación.

Cavilé la posibilidad de quedarme todo el día dentro de mi recamara, pero, de todas formas, Bella subiría a verme… me levanté con la máxima resignación que fui posible (aún con el dolor de cabeza) y me miré al espejo. Era una vergüenza. Mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre y la borrachera de anoche había dejado secuelas en mi demacrado rostro. Cogí mis cosas para darme un baño y me dirigí hacia la puerta a hurtadillas, era muy temprano como para enfrentarme a cualquiera de los tres primeros mencionados. El pasillo estaba vacío. Salí corriendo de mi habitación y me escabullí hacia el baño

"¡Ey!" – _oh no, por favor, él no. _– "¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta cuando en una casa hay baños compartidos?!"

Desconozco la fuerza que me hizo girar para encontrarme a Emmet detrás de la cortina de la regadera solo con la cabeza por fuera, el agua escurría de su cabello oscuro y quebrado

"Es tu culpa, deberías de poner seguro" – me defendí. Sentí que mi rostro enrojeció por completo cuando, tras un par de segundos, Emmet salió tapando solamente la parte de abajo con una toalla. Tardé más tiempo del necesario el girar mi rostro para dejar de ver su musculoso pecho

"¿Qué?" – preguntó divertido al ver mi reacción – "¿Nunca has visto a un hombre semi desnudo?"

"Lárgate, Emmet. Me voy a bañar" – logré decir con dureza

"¿Qué tal la cruda?" – preguntó ignorándome

"No te importa" -

"Ten cuidado en no emborracharte estando sin cuidado de alguien" – dijo con voz afilada – "el alcohol te vuelve… indecisa" – lo miré desafiante, con la mandíbula tensa. Lo peor es que el comentario no dolió por otra razón que no fuera que ÉL precisamente pensara eso de mí

"Yo no tengo culpa de que te ilusionaras conmigo" – dije con voz petulante. Una sonrisa burlona y descarada curvó sus labios

"¿Ilusionarme?" – rió secamente – "Te equivocas, Rose. Lo que me preocupa es Edward" – me tensé al escuchar aquello – "espero sea inteligente por que una novia como tu podría engañarlo hasta con su mismo hermano"

Me dieron unas ganas enormes de pegarle una bofetada, pero no encontré fuerzas para mover ninguna de mis manos. La mirada de Emmet era helada, distante, como nunca antes la había visto.

"Te encantaría ser _ese _hermano, ¿Verdad?" – fue lo único que pude decir. Emmet no contestó. Se limitó a abrir la puerta del baño, ignorando mi pregunta

"¡Rose! ¡Emmet!" – la voz alarmada era de alguien mucho peor que Bella, Alice, Jasper, incluso peor que Esme o Carlisle: Doña Chonita

"Doña Choni… no es lo que cree" – se apresuró a decir Emmet

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!" – exclamaba la señora sin poder decir algo más.

"Doña choni" – comencé a decir temerosa de que sus alaridos llamaran a Bella – "tranquilícese, por favor. De verdad, lo que usted esta pensando no es…"

"¡Entonces díganme qué hacia Emmet desnudo junto contigo en el baño!" – soltó exasperada

"A este baboso se le olvidó cerrar la puerta con llave" – comencé a explicar rápidamente, ignorando la mirada asesina de Emmet por nombrarle de tal forma – "yo pensé que no había nadie y abrí la puerta sin tocar, entonces me lo encontré…"

"¡¿Lo miraste en pelotas?!" – interrumpió Doña Choni

"¡No!" – gritamos Emmet y yo al unísono

"Doña Choni" – dijo Emmet con voz tranquilizadora – "fue un accidente, de veras, ¿Usted creería que Rose y yo pudiéramos faltar el respeto a nuestros padres y a nuestra casa de tal manera?" – preguntó con ojos de borrego a medio morir. Reprimí una sonrisa. _Si supiera lo que paso ayer _pensé para mis adentros mordiéndome el labio inferior, contemplando como la expresión de doña Choni se suavizaba conforme veía a Emmet

"Tienes razón, hijo" – dijo la señora con un suspiro de alivio – "discúlpenme… una vieja como yo tiene el cerebro cochambroso"

Emmet y yo sonreímos con exagerada inocencia

"Bueno… yo me voy a bañar" – anuncié cuando vi las cosas ya en completa calma

Doña Choni se marchó junto con Emmet y yo tomé una ducha con agua caliente que relajó mis músculos. Debajo del agua, mi pensamiento no se podía ir a otra parte que no fuera en lo que Emmet me había dicho y en lo que le tenía que decir a Bella dentro de poco.

Cuando no pude retrasar más mi baño salí disparada de nueva cuenta hacia mi recamara. Me vestí y me preparé psicológicamente para bajar hacia la cocina, en donde seguramente me encontraría, tarde o temprano, con alguna de mis hermanas o de los muchachos.

El estomago se me revolvió cuando visualice a Edward sentado en el desayunador, con la mirada perdida, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que yo estaba frente suyo.

"Hola" – saludé tímidamente sin verle a la cara

"Hola" – respondió. Su voz no tenía ningún estibo de enojo o cualquier emoción. Fijé mi vista en él y me sorprendía al darme cuenta que su mirada seguía ida hacia la ventana, viendo a la nada

"Edward ¿Te sientes bien?" – pregunté posando mi mano en la suya, haciéndolo volver a la realidad, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

"Perdón, Rose. No sabía que eras tu" – dijo, ahora su voz si sonaba un poco molesta

"Edward yo… te quiero pedir una disculpa por lo de ayer… no quiero que esto se mal interprete, en serio no sé como disculparme… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que olvides lo que paso anoche? "

Edward me miró fijamente varios segundos antes de contestar:

"Yo no te pido que me digas los motivos que te movieron a actuar de tal forma, ni tampoco estoy pensando cosas que no hubieron en aquel… beso. Así que no te preocupes por que yo pueda mal interpretar lo de anoche, yo sé que no fue por que te gusto o sientas algo por mí… lo que si te pido es que expliques a Bella lo que pasó, ella cree que yo tuve culpa…"

"¿Te dijo algo?" – pregunté preocupada. Sabía que cuando de defendernos se trataba, Bella era una fiera. La expresión de Edward se descompuso por un breve momento en un gesto triste, distante y después se torno serio y frío

"No es que lo que tu hermana piense de mí me importe, solo que no quiero que me vuelva a hablar de la manera en la que lo hizo anoche" – asentí y él me dedicó una sonrisa

"Hablare con Bella" – prometí – "y de nuevo, te pido una disculpa – dije antes de subir por las escaleras"

**BELLA POV**

"Bella, ¿Puedo entrar?" – preguntó Rose al otro lado de la puerta.

"Adelante" – indiqué fijando mi vista en la puerta. Rose entró con la mirada gacha. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Le indiqué con un gesto que se sentara a mi lado en la cama y ella obedeció – "¿Y bien?" – pregunté cuando estuvo a mi lado. Ella levantó su vista, para después bajarla apenada, cohibida.

"Vengo a decirte la verdad" – susurró, yo esperé, sin suavizar mi gesto – "Edward no tuvo culpa alguna… no debiste agredirlo sin saber antes la verdad…"

"¿Ah no?" – pregunte con irónica incredibilidad – "Rose, estabas borracha, si él quería besarte bien pudo ser en otra ocasión en la que estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos…"

"¡Es que él no me beso!" – soltó dejándome muda por un instante

"¿Cómo que él no te beso?" – Rose dudó unos segundos antes de continuar

"Yo lo besé, anoche no quise decirte la verdad por que Emmet estaba ahí y yo besé a Edward para…" - Rose se debatía para continuar mientras yo la incitaba con la mirada – "bueno es que yo me había besado con Emmet segundos antes y no quería que él mal interpretará las cosas, en eso apareció Edward y fue lo único que se me ocurrió en aquellos momentos…"

La miré por largo rato, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído de labios de mi hermana

"¿En serio?" –

"¡Que si, Bella!" – exclamó desesperada y apenada – "Edward no tuvo nada, absolutamente nada de culpa… con decirte que ni el beso me correspondió"

Me quedé otro largo rato sin decir palabra alguna, recordando la manera tan grosera e insultante con la que le hablé anoche

"Creo que le debes una disculpa" – dijo Rose, provocando que alzara mi vista alarmada. La idea de pedirle disculpas a Edward Cullen no estaba en mis planes cercanos o futuros. Aún así sabía que Rose tenía razón

"Dime por qué besaste a Emmet" – quise saber repentinamente y tratando de cambiar la platica sobre Edward. Sentí que mi hermana se tensaba al escuchar la pregunta – "¿Hay algo entre tu y él?"

"¡Bella! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!" – exclamó levantándose de la cama, ¿Era mi imaginación o se había puesto nerviosa? Un leve toque de nudillos en la puerta despistó mi atención

"¿Bella, Rose, están ahí?" – la voz del otro lado de la puerta era de Alice. Rose suspiró

"Pasa enana" – indicó mi hermana mayor

Alice entró por la puerta y sus ojos negros nos miraban extrañados

"¿Están peleando?" – preguntó

Rose y yo negamos y nos apresuramos a contarlo lo ocurrido hasta que ella llegará. Ella nos escuchó con atención, expresando sus emociones con sus delicados gestos

"¿Entonces te gusta Emmet?" – inquirió de forma irracionalmente feliz. La idea parecía consolarla de alguna manera

"¡No!" – contestó Rose. Alice frunció sus cejas en forma de incomprensión

"Alice" – dije – "nosotras no podemos fijarnos en los Cullen"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó mi hermana y su cantarina voz se escuchó triste

"Por que ahora somos familia" – contestó Rose apresuradamente

"Pero políticamente" – discutió Alice con voz aun más triste

"Eso no importa" – dije – "los Cullen no nos pueden gustar" – traté de no morderme la lengua al mencionar aquello

"¡Claro que no!" – acordó Rose. Talvez me estaba volviendo loca, ¿O realmente su tono de voz daba a entender que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de sus palabras?

"Supongo que… tienen razón" – admitió Alice

Los rostros de mis hermanas me tenían desconcertada. No sabía que mi inconciente culpa por encontrar a Edward atractivo fuera capaz de distorsionar sus rostros ante mis ojos de tal forma para que yo no me sintiera la única culpable por no ser sincera ante aquellas palabras antes mencionadas

"¿Edward esta abajo, verdad?" – pregunté para deshacerme de la absurda idea de que mis hermanas también sintieran algo más allá que una amistad por alguno de los hermanos Cullen. Rose asintió y yo salí de mi cuarto dejando a mis hermanas atrás

Lo busqué con la mirada conformé iba bajando las escaleras. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón, viendo un programa de televisión. Me debatí entre si ir o no. Caminé a paso lento hacia donde él estaba, sabía que ya se había percatado de mi presencia por que sus ojos se dirigieron fugazmente en mi dirección para después centrarlos obstinadamente en el aparato comunicativo. Me planté a un lado de él

"Quiero hablar contigo" – pedí sin tratar de sonar cordial o arrepentida. No contestó, así que continúe – "Rose me dijo lo que paso… supongo que me precipité en culparte, aunque tu también debiste de haberme dicho la verdad…" - Edward parecía no escucharme, sus ojos seguían fijos en aquel estupido programa, lo cual me enfureció. Tal parecía que estuviera hablando sola. Exasperada, tomé le arrebaté el control de sus manos y apagué el televisor. Él giró su rostro para verme ceñudo

"¿Se puede saber por qué haces eso? ¿No me puedes dejar en paz un solo segundo?" – el filo de su aterciopelada voz hicieron que por un momento mi expresión se descompusiera

"Te estoy hablando y haces como si no existiera" – me quejé – "vengo a pedirte disculpas y tu…"

"¿A eso le llamas tú una disculpa?" – interrumpió alzando levemente la voz y acercándose más a mí en gesto desafiante. La cercanía de su rostro descompuso mis pensamientos

"No querrás que me hinque" – dije desviando mi mirada de la suya

"No estaría mal… eso te enseñaría a no ser tan impulsiva"

"¡Discúlpame pero cualquiera hubiera pensado lo que yo pensé al ver semejante situación!" – solté ya enojada por su actitud

"Pues por esa gente "cualquiera" habemos quienes pagamos platos que no hemos roto" – alegó

"¡Eres insoportable!" – exclamé levantándome del asiento y girando mi cuerpo para retirarme. No tenía caso el seguir queriendo tratar con alguien tan irritante como Edward. Su mano se aferró a mi brazo, impidiéndome seguir con mi retirada

"¿Qué haces?" – pregunté en un contenido susurro

"Me debes una disculpa" – dijo sin soltarme

"Te la estaba pidiendo y no la aceptaste" – recordé

"Por que ya te dije que esa no es la forma de disculparse"

"Seguramente tú eres buenísimo en ello ¿no?" – inquirí alzando mi barbilla. Se me había olvidado un punto importante. Un punto a mi favor – "Dime, Edward, ¿Cómo le pediste disculpas a mi mamá por haberla tratado tan duramente los primeros días en que la conociste?"

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!" –

"¡Claro que tiene MUCHO que ver! ¡Y pensándolo bien, no te debo ni una sola disculpa!" – dije tratando de zafar mi brazo de su mano. Comenzamos un forcejeó, yo por liberarme y él por no dejarme ir. No me dí cuenta en el momento en que caímos en el sillón. Yo encima de él, con nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros

Sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y su aliento rozando mis labios. El corazón se me aceleró de una manera que, sabía yo, no era correcta al tener sus ojos verdes clavados en los míos. Sabía que debía de pararme, alejarme de su cuerpo, pero ninguna de parte de mí se quería separar de él

"Pídeme una disculpa" – ordenó firmemente con un susurro. Eso sirvió para darme un poco de conciencia para alejarme de él al fin.

"No" – fue lo único que dije antes de retirarme, aun con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente

**ALICE POV**

"_los Cullen no nos pueden gustar" "Por que ahora somos familia"…_

Las palabras de mis hermanas resonaban en mi mente a cada segundo… _¿Entones realmente estaba MUY mal que me gustara Jasper? _Me preguntaba.

Decidí salir al jardín para que nadie me viera. Había una pequeña llovizna por lo que dudada mucho el que mis hermanas se atrevieran a salir a esta parte de la casa, no quería que me vieran triste sin motivo aparente. Me senté en el césped, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos y sintiendo las heladas gotitas de agua que caían sobre mí.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Jasper, el primer chico que me gustara realmente, mi hermanastro? _De todas formas, no tendrías oportunidad con él_ me recordé. Cerré mis ojos recordando lo que había pasado ayer en la noche. Sentí mariposas en mi estomago al recordar su rostro tan cerca del mío.

Tenía que dejar de sentir todo eso por él. Mis hermanas tenían razón. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que el destino una a dos personas para enamorarse a través del matrimonio de sus padres? Eso era imposible. Irreal.

"Al, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó la voz de mi tortura. No me atreví a verlo a la cara – "¿Te sientes bien?" – volvió a preguntar

Yo asentí.

"¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás triste?" – su suave voz sonaba alarmada. Quería componer mi expresión para no preocuparlo, pero el tenerlo cerca y saber que me gustaba más de lo apropiado me entristecía de una manera que jamás había sentido antes

"Estoy bien" – contesté mientras él se sentaba a mi lado. Olvidándose de la lluvia – "es solo que… quería pensar un poco y la lluvia parece que ayuda a relajar mi mente"

"¿Te preocupa algo?" –

"No" –

"¿Estas enojada conmigo o…?"

"¡No!" – interrumpí. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir algo semejante? Sus ojos color miel se clavaron en los míos

"No me gusta verte triste…" - susurró mientras levantaba su mano y rozaba mi mejilla. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos. No pude evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima, (que no paso desapercibida para él) en cuanto pensé que la miel de sus ojos solo me miraría como una hermana, nada más.

"Alice" – musitó alarmado, acercándose a mí y atrapando mi rostro entre sus manos – "¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Extrañas a Esme? ¿Te hicieron algo…?" – yo negaba levemente la cabeza mientras me convencía de que aquella desesperada preocupación no me decía nada sobre algún sentimiento que correspondiera al mío.

"Alice, dime que te pasa ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" –

Lo miré varios segundos, mientras un dolor, que jamás había sentido antes, recorrió mi pecho

"Abrázame" – pedí quedamente mientras inclinaba mi rostro para ver el césped. Un breve silencio nos invadió antes de que sus manos se depositaron suavemente sobre mis hombros y me jalaran hacia él. Acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos cuando su mano se pasó tiernamente sobre mi cabeza.

Pasamos varios segundos sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos…

"Te quiero" – dijo y otra vez las mariposas subieron y bajaron revoloteando por todo mi estomago. Pero no tardé en recordar que yo también quería a Edward y a Emmet, y se los haría saber en un intento de darles mi apoyo moral… esa palabra obviamente tenía un significado completamente distintito al que a mí me gustaría escuchar, así que no respondí. Estuvimos otro largo tiempo debajo de la lluvia, en silencio.

"Creo que es hora de entrar a la casa, te puedes enfermar" – me sentí fatal al escucharlo, su voz sonaba triste, apesadumbrada… Jasper era muy sensible hacia las emociones de los demás y yo le había contagiado mi melancolía

"Te pusiste triste por mi culpa" – acusé. Él me dedicó una sonrisa aunque la felicidad seguía sin llegar a sus ojos

"No… no te preocupes, fue un error, discúlpame" – no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero no me dio tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería ya que en un rápido movimiento se acercó, depositó un beso sobre mis mejillas, (repentinamente sonrojadas) y se retiró, dejándome estática por varios segundos en mi lugar

**HOLA A TODOS! ^^**

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO ^^**

**AHHH! NO ME MANTEN POR FAVOR!! YA SE QUE QUIEREN BESOS PERO PACIENCIA!! ^^ **

**SE CUIDAN Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SU OPINION SOBRE EL CAPITULO**

**YA SABEN QUE SON DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA PARA MÍ **

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	12. Culpa Inmerecida

**CAPITULO 12: CULPA INMERECIDA**

**ROSE POV **

Había ya llegado la tarde, casi la noche y habíamos pasado el primer día sin nuestros padres relativamente en calma. El cielo estuvo oscuro todo el bendito día debido a la lluvia. Me encontraba terriblemente aburrida sentada en la sala buscando algún programa, película, serie o caricatura que fuera de mi agrado pero nada llamó mi atención.

Decidí dejar el canal en donde estaba pasando una película de amor, según los anuncios, se llamaba. Jamás la había visto, y casi no le prestaba mucha atención. No había comido en todo el día debido a las enormes nauseas que sentía debido a la borrachera de ayer. Así que a aquellas alturas de la tarde, mi estomago ya exigía alimento. Decidí comer algo no muy pesado y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un poco de fruta.

Lo único que encontré en el refrigerador fue papaya y sandía. Corté aquellas frutas en pequeños trocitos y los deposité en un plato. Cuando llegué de nueva cuenta a la sala, encontré a Emmet en el sillón. Trabé los ojos mientras me acercaba.

Ambos hicimos como si no estuviéramos presentes. Aunque por mi parte, no dejaba de verlo de reojo. La película transcurrió sin que dijéramos alguna palabra. No sé que resultaba más molesto, si pelear con Emmet todo el tiempo, o no hacerlo. Realmente, la única parte en la que la película me resultó embarazosamente interesante fue la escena del sexo. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron cuando, inconscientemente y sin poderlo evitar, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Emmet justo en el momento en que la pareja enamorada gemía de placer.

"¿Se te antojó?" – preguntó descaradamente (para vergüenza mía) señalando la tele con su cabezota

"Seguramente a ti si" – traté de defenderme, aunque mis palabras salieron con un susurro a causa del bochorno

"A mi sí" – admitió despreocupadamente

"Ah" –

"Has de estar muy desesperado" – recalqué cuando la pena había pasado

"¿Tú lo estas?" – inquirió

"Tal vez" – contesté

"Tal vez yo pueda quitarte esa desesperación" – la sangre subió de nuevo a mis mejillas. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme por vencida

"Lo dudo mucho, de verdad" –

"¿Quieres comprobar?" – retó alzando una ceja. Alcé mi quijada levemente en gesto de valentía

"Cuando gustes" – le dije

"Ahora" – propuso y mis ojos se abrieron un poco más por lo pronto y serio que se estaba tomando la situación

_No permitas que te cohíba, Rose. _

"Ahora" – acordé levantándome del asiento – "aunque… si no logras si quiera que me "emocione" un poco, ¿Qué ganare yo?"

"¿Qué te parece si el perdedor sirve de esclavo al otro durante un mes?" –

"Que sean dos" – dije

"Dos" – acordó sonriente. Se levantó del sillón mirándome fijamente a los ojos. El corazón se me aceleró pero controlé mi expresión lo mejor que pude –"¿Vamos?" – preguntó con voz segura

Lo seguí hacia arriba. Ambos íbamos vigilando si alguno de nuestros hermanos, Doña Choni o Don Pancho, estaban por ahí. Edward había salido; Jasper, hasta donde sabía, estaba encerrado en su recamara al igual que Alice y Bella…

Emmet se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de su recamara

"Lo siento, Emmet" – la voz era de Alice – "¿Te importa si juego un rato con tus videojuegos?"

"No" – contestó el aludido. Cerró la puerta y se voltio para verme – "¿En tu recamara?" – preguntó alzando una ceja

"¡Ni loca!" – contesté en un susurró – "¡Alguien de mis hermanas podría llegar!"

"¿Entonces dónde? ¿No estarás poniendo pretextos para cancelar la apuesta, o si?"

Lo pensé durante varios segundos. Mirando las puertas que teníamos frente a nosotros. Solo había un cuarto vacío que no era el mío: el de Edward. Tomé de la mano a Emmet y lo arrastré hacia ahí. Giré la perilla: estaba abierto. Me giré para preguntarle con la mirada a Emmet si la idea le parecía y como respuesta tuve a sus manos alrededor de mi cintura internándome en la habitación.

Aquel contacto físico me previno que la derrota iba a ser mía. Pero no lo quise aceptar en aquel momento. El cuarto estaba oscuro, no prendimos ninguna luz. Era la primera vez que entraba a algún cuarto de alguno de los Cullen

Emmet me arrinconó contra la pared y mi corazón empezó a latir cuando sus labios empezaron a jugar con los míos. El beso era lento, delicioso. Cerré mis ojos al instante, dejándome llevar. Su mano se posó en mi cintura y pegó mi cuerpo un poco al suyo mientras el beso subía de tono.

Sus labios ahora eran insistentes, como aquella noche. Se movían dando pequeños mordiscos a los míos, la otra mano se posicionó en mi espalda. Me separó de la pared y caminamos lentamente, entre besos, hacia el centro de la habitación. En aquel momento, en el que supe que era la cama lo que estábamos buscando, recordé que tenía una apuesta que ganar. Un pequeño e inocente roce de sus manos en mi estomago me estremeció haciéndome olvidar todo.

Seguíamos caminando sin encontrar nuestro objetivo cuando la espalda de Emmet chocó con algo que se vino abajo con el contacto. El sonido fue escandaloso y nos quedamos estáticos, atentos para saber a si alguien lo había escuchado. La inspiración y la pasión se esfumaron con el susto que nos habíamos llevado. Emmet corrió a encender la luz y en cuanto vio lo que se había caído se llevó las dos manos hacia el cabello, totalmente aterrorizado

"¡No!" – exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos

"¡¿Qué?!" – quise saber igual de nerviosa

"¡Los discos de Edward! ¡Nos va a matar si sabe que fuimos nosotros!"

Emmet tenía razón. En varias pláticas Edward había mencionado que una de las cosas que más adoraba era su gran colección de discos, todos originales. Mi seductor y yo contemplamos varios segundos, aterrorizados, los discos esparcidos por todo el suelo, algunos con la tapa rota y otros fuera de sus correspondientes cajitas.

"No tiene que saber que fuimos nosotros" – dije

"Claro que no" – acordó Emmet – "salgamos de acá antes de que venga o alguien nos mire. Me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la puerta."

Emmet y yo salimos vigilando que cada paso estuviera libre de cualquier espectador. Al parecer nadie había notado el incidente. En cuanto llegamos a la sala nos tumbamos en el sillón y cuando nuestras miradas se unieron nos reímos con mucha pena

"Creo que la apuesta si fue suspendida" – dijo. El brillo de su mirada me atrapó por varios segundos

"Tienes suerte, estabas a punto de perder" – mentí sonriéndole

Emmet se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Su boca iba en busca de la mía

"Buenas noches" – saludó Edward provocando que nos separáramos de un brinco

"Buenas noches" – saludamos Emmet y yo al unísono. Demasiados nerviosos e incapaces de verle a la cara.

Edward se veía cansado.

"¿Qué tal tu paseo?" – quise saber para aparentar normalidad

"Me agarró un dolor horrible de cabeza" – contestó con desgana – "me voy a descansar. Nos vemos mañana"

Emmet y yo contemplamos como el chico subía las escaleras

"Espero se le quite el dolor de cabeza antes de llegar a su recamara" – comentó Emmet con voz nerviosa…

**EDWARD POV**

Subí las escaleras casi a rastras. La discusión con Bella me había exasperado de tal manera que se me habían alterado los nervios y decidí dar una vuelta. Pero tal parecía que el trafico de Port Angeles había empeorado mi estado de humor.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto de golpe. Sin encender la luz, me dirigí hacia mi cama. Lo único que quería era dormir. Mis pies pisaron algo que emitió un violento crujido. Extrañado, me agaché para cerciorarme de qué se trataba. Era un disco. Conforme fui palpando el suelo, iba encontrando más y más. Aterrorizado me lancé hacia la pared para encender la luz y vi una de las más grandes tragedias que podría existir para mí.

Toda mi colección se discos se encontraba esparcida por el suelo. Me quedé mirándolo por varios segundos mientras la furia me invadía y el nombre de solo una persona capaz de hacerme tal cosa inundaba mi mente: Bella Swan. ¿Quién si no ella? ELLA había escuchado todas las veces en las que yo había alabado a mi colección de discos y lo mucho que la cuidaba y amaba. Sabía que era una buena venganza por haberla ignorado y haberla casi obligado a que me pidiera disculpas… Ella era la única posible culpable

Salí de mi cuarto con los ojos flameando por el enojo. No lo pensé dos veces. Esto me lo iba a pagar y caro, aún no sabía cómo.

Tuve suerte de que su puerta no estuviera cerrada con seguro. Aunque una cosa así no me hubiera impedido entrar, estaba dispuesto a derrumbar la puerta a patadas si era necesario.

Aventé la puerta para entrar al cuarto antes de que ella pudiera sacarme…

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba totalmente concentrada leyendo "Gothika" acostada en mi cama. La lectura me tenía completamente absorta del exterior así que pegué un salto enorme cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió violentamente

"¡¿Qué rayos…?!" - comencé a decir

"¡TU!" – el rostro de Edward me asustó. Parecía realmente enojado – "¡Contigo tengo que hablar!" – exclamó mientras cerraba la puerta y le ponía seguro

"¿Qué quieres?" – pregunté levantándome de la cama – "¿Por qué entras así en mi recamara?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a atentar contra mis discos, loca?!" –

Mis ojos se abrieron ante tal absurda acusación

"¿De qué hablas?" – inquirí

"¡No te hagas la mensa! ¡Sé que fuiste tú!" – "_mensa_" eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

"¡Ey! ¡Tranquilo y cuidado en como me hablas, Edward Cullen!" – advertí pero no pareció importarle. Su ardiente mirada recorrió todo mi cuarto y se fijo en un punto específico: el mueble en donde se encontraba mi colección de libros.

"Edward, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas como loco" – acusé. Su mirada se posó en mí, después en mis libros y después otra vez en mí. Un brillo maquiavélico recorrió sus pupilas y comprendí al instante lo que se proponía mientras se dirigía hacia mis tesoros

"Edward… no te atrevas" – susurré a causa de la tensión. Pareció no escucharme y siguió caminando. Lo jalé de la camisa y lo encaré ahora si muy enojada – "¡No te atrevas!" – repetí con voz firme

"¡Tú te atreviste! ¡¿Por qué yo no?!" –

"Edward, basta. Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que le paso a tus discos" –

"¡¿Ah no?! ¡Mentirosa!"

"¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Sal de mi cuarto!" – ordené mientras corría hacia mis libros, protegiéndolos.

"No, Bella. Esto no se va a quedar así" – siguió caminando hacia mi dirección. Lo intenté intimidar con la mirada pero no lo logré. Cuando la desesperación me invadió al ver que realmente estaba dispuesto a poner sus manos sobre mis libros, me le aventé con todas las fuerzas.

El impacto provocó que nos cayéramos al suelo en donde empezamos a forcejear

"¡No voy a permitir que le pongas un solo dedo a mis libros!" – exclamé luchando por mantener su cuerpo debajo del mío

"¡Pero tú si puedes tirar mis discos!" – acusó mientras me hacía girar. Ahora él estaba sobre mí

"¡Basta, Edward! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!" – pedí ya con muy pocas fuerzas en mis brazos

"¡Tú comenzaste! ¡Así que te aguantas!" – mis brazos se rindieron ante su fuerza y se dejaron caer, provocando que el cuerpo de Edward cayera totalmente sobre mí.

El tema de discusión se me olvidó al tener, por segunda vez en el día, su rostro cerca del mío. Pero en esta ocasión tardé menos en reaccionar. Intenté moverme para poder levantarnos pero su mano se posó en mi hombro, obligando a mi cuerpo a regresar a su posición anterior. La intensidad de sus ojos esmeralda me hipnotizó de tal forma que no fui capaz de protestar. Mi respiración se fue volviendo difícil conforme sus ojos contemplaban los míos y su rostro se acercaba lentamente. Me sentí cada vez más débil conforme más ceca tenía su aliento. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue cerrar mis ojos cuando tuve sus labios presionados con los míos.

Aspiré su aliento en el momento en que mi boca se abrió para poder saborear más de su sabor. Su mano se posicionó en mi mejilla, mientras sus labios se abrían paso, lentamente. Mi respiración se hizo profunda y mi mano se movió de forma inconciente hacia sus cabellos.

Sabía que esto estaba más que mal. Hacía pocas horas les había dicho a mis hermanas que la relación con los Cullen no podía, ni debía, pasar de una amistad. Y yo ni a amistad llegaba con Edward, y lo estaba besando, sintiendo lo que nunca jamás imaginé sentir por alguien…

_Para ya, Bella. _Indicaba mi mente pero mi cuerpo no correspondía ante semejante mandato. Al contrario, mi boca seguía explorando la suya con suavidad…

"Bella" – llamó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Mis cinco sentidos estaban demasiado concentrados en el hombre a quien besaba que no identifiqué la voz y la olvidé de inmediato

"Bella, ¿Estas ahí?" – volvieron a llamar – "Tu mamá y el doctor Carlisle están en la línea" - aquello hizo que Edward y yo nos separáramos."

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, brillantes y a la vez temerosas. Sabíamos que habíamos hecho algo que no estaba en nuestros planes y que era ilógico ante nuestra relación. Se levantó, (ayudándome para hacer lo mismo) lentamente, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

"¡Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?!" – la voz de doña Choni sonaba alarmada+

"Si" – contesté sin dejar de ver a Edward – "en seguida bajo"

"Tus hermanos ya están abajo" – anunció – "¿Has visto a Edward? no lo encuentro"

"Ehh… No. No lo he visto" – mentí. Sabía que a doña Choni le daría un paro cardiaco al ver que Edward estaba conmigo y que por ello no le había logrado contestar a la primera

"Tal vez salió" – dijo – "No tardes cariño."

Edward y yo seguimos sin decir palabra alguna en mi habitación hasta que los pasos de doña Choni desaparecieron.

"Creo que ya no esta cerca" – anuncié susurrando

Edward caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y asomó levemente su cabeza para ver cerciorarse.

"Está vacío" – anunció quedamente. Asentí mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta. Su mano atrapó mi brazo y me hizo retroceder

"Todavía no he olvidado lo de mis discos" –

"Yo no tuve nada que ver" – le dije mientras me escabullía de su mirada…

**HOLA ^^**

**SE CUIDAN Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ^^**

**¡HASTA LUEGO!**


	13. Excusas

**CAPITULO 13: EXCUSAS**

**ALICE POV**

El sol de la mañana anunciaba que comenzaba un nuevo día. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, no sentía ganas de levantarme…

La depresión y la tristeza no se habían disipado con la noche, al contrario, se habían vuelto más fuertes… ¿Por qué tenía que ser Jasper quien me gustará de esa manera?...

Pero ¿Cómo no encariñarse con alguien como él? Él quien era tan lindo, dulce, tierno, tranquilo, bueno… Sus ojos me acompañaron en la mayoría de mis sueños. Pero eso tenía que cambiar. Aún no sabía como lograr dejar de fijarme en él, pero suponía que alguna forma debía de haber.

Con aquellos dolorosos pensamientos (pues el pensar de dejar de querer a Jasper suponía algo realmente difícil) me arreglé para ir a la escuela. Era lunes, segundo día sin nuestros padres, quienes ayer nos habían hablado por telefono y se encontraban muy felices.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, lo primero que hice (fallando en mi intento de no darle más importancia a él que a los demás) busqué a Jasper. Se me hizo extraño el no verlo sentado desayunando junto con los demás ya que, por lo general, era muy puntual.

Había una atmosfera rara entre Edward, Emmet, Rose y Bella quienes por lo general estaban gritándose o matándose con la mirada. Ahora todos estaban cabizbajos, comiendo en completo silencio.

"Buenos días" – saludé sin dejar de buscar a Jasper

"Hola Alice" – saludaron los demás

"¿Jasper no va a desayunar?" – preguntó Rose haciendo eco a mis pensamientos

"Ya es un poco tarde…" - pensó en voz alta Edward – "ya debería de haber" bajado

"Iré a verlo" – me ofrecí rápidamente poniéndome de pie.

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo. Me paré en el umbral de su puerta y al no escuchar sonido alguno toqué con los nudillos. Nadie contestó

"Jazz ¿Estas ahí?" – pregunté

No hubo respuesta alguna. La puerta no se abrió tras esperar varios segundos, así que me atreví a abrirla por mi cuenta. Ahí estaba Jazz, acostado en su cama.

"Jazz, ya es tarde, dormilón" – dije mientras me acercaba a su cama.

"¿Jasper?" – pregunté preocupada mientras me inclinaba para verlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración se sentía entrecortada

"Jazz, ¿Te sientes bien?" – puse mi mano en su rostro. Estaba hirviendo – "Jazz, abre los ojos" – pedí susurrando. No lo hizo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras

"Alice, ¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó alarmado Edward al ver mi expresión

"Jasper… tiene mucha fiebre" –

"¿Fiebre?" – preguntó doña Choni que alcanzó a escuchar lo último. Asentí sin que la preocupación se fuera de mi semblante. Todos subieron a la recamara. Doña Choni le tocó la frente para examinarlo

"¡Cielo santo! ¡Este niño se esta quemando en vida!" – exclamó

"Pero ayer estaba bien" – argumentó Emmet tocando a su hermano

"Seguramente fue por que estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia conmigo, ayer…" - susurré.

"Iré a buscar un termómetro y alguna pastilla para bajarle la fiebre" – anunció doña Choni quien no tardó más de un minuto en estar de regreso

"¿Se pondrá bien, verdad?" – quise saber

"Si, cariño. Es solo un resfriado" – contestó con voz tranquilizadora – "yo me encargaré de él, ya es hora de que se vayan a la escuela"

"No quiero ir…"

"Alice…" - comenzó a decir Bella pero la interrumpí negando la cabeza

"Me quedaré" – volví a decir.

Nadie discutió

"Cualquier cosa, me hablas" – dijo Edward antes de que todos se fueran.

Doña Choni bajó para terminar de hacer la limpieza y la comida. Le había dicho que yo cuidaría de Jasper y si pasaba cualquier cosa, le avisaría de inmediato. Me senté en el suelo mientras lo observaba aun preocupada. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por que ahora estaba enfermo, ya que por mí, había permanecido casi una hora debajo de la lluvia. Quise comprobar si su temperatura seguía igual y posé mi mano sobre su frente, ante este acto, sus ojos se abrieron

"¿Alice?" – preguntó con voz débil, mientras parpadeaba varias veces para despejar la neblina de sus ojos

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – quise saber, un poco más tranquila de que, al fin, cobrara conciencia

"Bien…" - susurró con una sonrisa – "aunque me duele todo el cuerpo…"

"Tienes una fiebre terrible" – dije bajando la cabeza – "por mi culpa te enfermaste…"

Se quedó largo rato en silencio. Hasta que su mano, ahora muy calida, se poso en las mías

"No digas eso…"

"Lo siento tanto, Jazz" – una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla sin sentido alguno, sabía que Jasper no se iba a morir pero… no solo el verlo enfermo era la causa de mi sufrimiento. Mi mente aún seguía pensando en que pronto tendría que dejar de quererlo de esta manera

"Alice, estas llorando otra vez" – susurró alarmado tratando de sentarse

"¡No te levantes!" – ordené y el obedeció al instante pero llevo su mano hacia mi mejilla, dejándola ahí

"Desde ayer te notó muy triste…" –

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?" – pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema. Era imposible decirle a Jasper el por qué de mi tristeza

"No, gracias" – su voz sonó más apagada de lo que estaba por la enfermedad

"Deberías comer algo" – negó lentamente con la cabeza. Después sus ojos color miel se clavaron en mí

"Ahora que recuerdo… tenemos clases" – dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente – "¿O estoy desorientado con los días?"

"No" – una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa levanto mis labios. Se veía tan lindo con su rostro crispado en una arrolladora confusión – "teníamos clases pero… yo quise quedarme…" - empecé a tartamudear como tonta.

"¡Pero hoy teníamos examen departamental!" – soltó – "¿No lo recuerdas?"

Claro que lo recordaba. Pero Jasper estaba por encima de muchísimas cosas, incluyendo mis calificaciones

"No" – mentí encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia

"Pero, Alice…" - le puse un dedo en sus labios, para que dejara de protestar. Era la primera vez que los tocaba, así que el contacto me dejo asombrada. Se sentían suaves, tibios… Dejé mi dedo más de lo debido, sintiendo en las yemas, su aliento.

"Después veremos qué hacemos con el examen" – le dije con una sonrisa, mientras le dejaba libre sus labios. Él volvió a tomar mis manos entre las suyas, jugueteó débilmente con ellas largo rato y, después, les dio un ligero beso, haciéndome sonrojar

"Gracias…" – susurró – "pero ya me siento mejor… ¿Por qué no vas? Supongo que no han de ser más de las once de la mañana… el examen era…"

"Ya te dije que no" – interrumpí – "¿O quieres que me vaya?" – pregunté sin pensarlo ya que fue un pensamiento expresado en alto

"¡No!" – contestó alarmado, esta vez sentándose sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos. La respiración se me detuvo cuando supe lo cerca que estaban nuestras caras – "Alice, ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso, cuando te he dicho que te quiero?"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo. _No mal intérpretes las cosas… _me repetía una vocecita dentro de mí. Tras un largo e incomodo silencio, Jasper fue soltando lentamente mi rostro, hasta que al fin sus manos liberaron mis mejillas

"Perdóname" – comenzó a decir con la mirada baja – "no quiero incomodarte, sé que…"

"Tú… ¿me quieres?" – inquirí con voz contenida por la emoción. Empezaba a caer en la cuenta. La vocecita que me había dicho todo el tiempo que Jasper no se fijaría en mí, se estaba volviendo muy débil, que casi ya no la escuchaba

Jasper abrió la boca para contestar aquella pregunta, cuando la puerta se abrió de tajo, impidiéndole hablar

"Jasper, cariño. Que bueno que ya te levantaste" – dijo doña Choni

"Buenos días, Chonita" – saludó Jasper educadamente

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien..." – volvió a decir

Doña Choni se acercó y le puso el termómetro

"Sigues teniendo fiebre, pero ya no esta tan alta… Iré por un vaso de agua para que tomes una pastilla" – anunció mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía por la puerta, dejándonos de nueva cuenta solos.

"Claro que te quiero…" – susurró segundos después. Su semblante lucía tiernamente apenado. Las palabras quedaron resonando en el aire mientras yo repetía una y otra vez, en mi mente, lo que él había dicho

Doña Choni volvió a entrar por la puerta

"A ver, Jasper, tomate esto" – indicó mientras le tendía el vaso con una pequeña pastilla blanca. Jasper se la tragó sin protestar – "con esto te sentirás mucho mejor"

"Gracias" –

"Estaré abajo, ¿No quieres comer algo?" - Él negó con la cabeza – "si tienes hambre, me avisas para que te prepare algo."

Volvimos a quedar solos. Sabía que yo tenía que decir algo, ¿Pero qué?... podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón en mis oídos

"Solo espero que… esto no cause alguna diferencia entre nosotros" – se adelantó a decir atropelladamente – "yo sé perfectamente que tu solo me miras como un amigo…"

"Yo también te quiero" – las palabras, otra vez, salieron sin pensarse, solo se sintieron. Mis labios se había abierto automáticamente emitiendo aquella confesión tan calida. Sus ojos se abrieron, tal parecía, él no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

"¿Me quieres?" – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a acorralar mi rostro entre sus manos

"Si…" - mis ojos buscaron los suyos – "claro que te quiero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto todo el tiempo desde que comprendí que sentía algo más por ti… ¿Cómo no quererte?" – su aliento rozaba mis mejillas, sonrojadas hasta ya no más poder.

"Pero esto no esta bien" – articulé sin mucho aliento

"¿Desde cuando el amor es algo malo?" – inquirió con voz dulce. Su rostro se fue acercando (Acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba) lentamente. Sentí como sus manos, - tibias y suaves – temblaban ligeramente sobre mi rostro.

Yo dejé de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él, en cuanto sentí el primer roce de sus labios con los míos. Mi primer beso, adornado con miles de mariposas que iban y venían por todo mi cuerpo. Sus labios se entreabrieron lentamente, mientras guiaban a los míos en un movimiento acompasado, sin prisas, lleno de ternura. Moví mis manos hacia su rostro y se pasearon hasta llegar a su ligeramente larga cabellera rubia.

Cuando sentimos que el aliento ya no nos daba para más nos separamos lentamente. La miel liquida de sus ojos era hipnotizante. Todavía podía seguir sintiendo mis mejillas arder y las mariposas revolotear.

"Alice" – susurró con aquella voz tranquila y suave – "¿Quieres ser mi novia?..."

**EDWARD POV**

El estar cerca de Bella no ayudaba mucho en olvidar lo sucedido anoche en su recamara. Aun no podía descifrar de dónde había nacido aquel deseo incontrolable que me había movido a besarla de tal manera. (Y si lo sabía, no lo quería aceptar)

"Hola Bella" – saludó Mike con exagerado entusiasmo.

"¿Qué tal, Mike?" – respondió la chica.

"Bella… me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo al baile que se esta organizando aquí en la escuela" – empuñé mis manos y agudicé mi oído al oír aquello

"Eh… no creo que pueda ir …" - comenzó a decir Bella

"¿Por qué no?" – interrumpió el chico de forma alarmada.

"Amm… veras… no me gustan los bailes"

"¡Es eso!" – exclamó aliviado – "En ese caso, te invitó al cine… o a comer, a donde tú gustes" – mi cuerpo se tensó automáticamente y me dieron unos deseos infrenables de atravesarle el lapicero en los ojos y en la boca al tal Mike Newton… (no sin antes darle un par de puñetazos)

"Mike…" - la voz de Bella vacilaba para encontrar las palabras adecuadas – "en estos momentos no puedo…"

"Puede ser otro día…" - volvió a interrumpir – "tu solo dí..."

"Gracias… Mike…"

"¿Cuándo?" – la voz del estupido muchacho sonaba ansiosa

"¿Acaso no entiendes que ella no quiere salir contigo?" – interrumpí sin poder contenerme. Bella giró su rostro para verme con los ojos llenos de dudas y Mike me miró divertido

"¡Vamos, Edward!" – exclamó – "¡No te pongas en el plan del hermano celoso!"

Pude sentir que mi mirada era asesina

"Yo no estoy celoso" – repuse arrastrando cada palabra con un siseo – "¡Es obvio hasta para un ciego que la estas presionando! ¿O no, Bella?"

La chica había enmudecido y me miraba con sus ojos color chocolates totalmente extrañados

"Por ahora no puedo… lo siento Mike. Tal vez en otra ocasión" – dijo susurrando.

"Oh…" - el rostro del muchacho se descompuso en una mascara de decepción profunda. Mi yo interno estaba casi saltando de alegría – "esta bien. Si cambias de opinión me dices ¿Si?"

Bella se limito a asentir y regalarle una sonrisa amable, para cuando Mike nos dio la espalda me miró de nuevo, con ojos perturbadores.

"Fuiste muy grosero" – acusó para mi enojo, ya que no me esperaba aquellas palabras. Le fruncí el ceño

"¿Te ayudé a zafarte de él y dices que soy grosero?" –

Nuestra discusión no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento llegó la maestra. A la hora de la comida Rose y Emmet hicieron más cargada la atmosfera, debido a un extraño distanciamiento (muchísimo más incomodo que sus constantes peleas). Así que en cuanto las clases terminaron, atajé a Bella antes de que llegara al carro.

"¿Ni si quiera me vas a dar las gracias?" – reclamé mientras me paraba del asiento, listo para salir de ahí

"No veo el por qué tenga que dártelas" – respondió con la vista puesta en sus cuadernos que metía en su mochila

"¡Ah!" – exclamé – "¡De nada!"

Bella salió dando grandes zancadas y tropezando dos veces en el camino mientras yo la seguía.

"¡Ya sabía que no me podía esperar nada bueno de ti!" – dije. Ella se dio medio vuelta para encararme

"¿Y yo si me puedo esperar algo "bueno" de ti?" –

"Te ayudé con Mike para que te dejara de molestar… olvidándome que me debes aún lo de mis discos"

"¡Edward!" – exclamó muy enojada. Extrañamente, con cada día que pasaba, su enojo se me hacía más atractivo. El recuerdo de anoche invadió mi mente y mis labios ansiaron los suyos – "¡En primera: yo No tuve nada que ver con tus discos! ¡Y en segunda: ¿tu qué sabes si yo quería o no salir con Mike?!"

Las últimas palabras me hicieron sentir mal. Más que mal: enfermo. La sola idea de pensar que ella _si _quisiera salir con Mike me enfermaba de una manera extremista. Mi mandíbula se tenso mientras mis ojos se clavaban en los de ella.

"No parecía que en verdad lo quisieras" – dije conteniendo mi expresión. No estaba en mis principales objetivos hacerle notar a Bella el cómo me sentía

"¿Eres lector de mentes?" – inquirió con sarcasmo levantando una de sus cejas

"No. Pero supongo que no me debe extrañar, tal vez Mike y tu llegan a congeniar demasiado bien" –

"Claro. Al menos _MIKE_ no es un grosero, arrogante, petulante, mal educado…"

Ya no pude seguir escuchando su enfurecida voz. El deseo de besarla me había ganado una vez más. Apenas fui conciente de mis movimientos alrededor de su cintura y de mi boca presionándose rápidamente contra la suya, la cual se había abierto lentamente para que la pudiera saborear más. La misma sensación hormigueante en mi estomago y mis pies que me había invadido anoche, estaba presente también hoy. Mientras mis labios se movían insistentes contra los suyos y sentía su calida respiración entrar por mi boca, pensaba ¿Qué explicación le podía dar a todo esto? ¿Por qué de repente había nacido en mí aquel deseo absurdo de besarla y estar con ella, inventando miles des excusas, para que la idea no resultara tan obvia? Si no quería seguir engañándome, tenía que aceptar que la única explicación lógica y posible: me estaba enamorando de Bella.

Aceptarlo fue un poco difícil, ¿Cómo me había podido enamorar de mi _hermanastra_, que, para rematar, era con la que tan mal me había llevado desde el principio? ¿Cómo?... y había una tercera pregunta, mucho peor de contestar que las dos anteriores ¿Se lo debía decir? ¿Debería Bella enterarse que yo, Edward, el arrogante, grosero y petulante hermanastro, la quería? No. Esa era mi respuesta. No podía permitirme el confesarle a Bella lo que sentía por que lo que ella haría al instante sería rechazarme…

"Edward…" - su voz entrecortada me distrajo de mis cavilaciones – "Basta…"

Entonces me dí cuenta: la tenía acorralada entre la pared y mis labios ya no estaban en su boca ¿En qué momento los había llevado hasta su cuello? Me separé de ella un poco asustado y demasiado apenado. ¿Ahora qué le tenía que decir? En menos de veinticuatro horas le había besado dos veces. (Y este último beso no había sido tan inocente como el de ayer)

"Lo siento" – susurré ya que aun no encontraba el aliento ni las palabras con las qué dirigirme. Bella estaba sonrojada, adorable.

Bella no me miraba. Y eso me frustraba. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Sería posible que a ella le gustara tanto que la besara como a mí? Imposible

"Debes buscarte una mejor forma para callarme" – dijo al fin. Ella misma me había dado una justificación, un disfraz para ocultar mis enloquecidos sentimientos por ella

"No sabes lo desesperante que es oír que la misma persona te diga todo el tiempo lo mismo" – esperaba que mi voz sonara convincente. Ella asintió frunciendo los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia el carro. Giré mi cabeza y tal parecía que nadie nos había visto…

**HOLA ^^**

**AHH! YA HUBO BESO ENTRE JASPER Y ALICE (ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LA DEMORA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA) **

**RECORDEMOS QUE ES LA PAREJA MÁS JOVEN E INEXPERTA. POR LO TANTO, NO PODÍA PONER UN BESO TIPO EMMET Y ROSE O, EN SU DEFECTO, BELLA Y EDWARD (UHHH ESTOS DOS YA SE BESARON OTRA VEZ ¬¬)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ¡MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS! ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON ELLOS YA QUE SON MI FUENTE DE MOTIVACION ^^**

**HASTA LUEGO**


	14. ¡Te odio Jazz!

**CAPITULO 14: ¡¡TE ODIO, JAZZ!!**

**ROSE POV**

_¡Genial!_ ¿Por qué justamente a Bella y/o Edward se le tenían que ocurrir no llegar rápido para irnos? Llevaba cinco minutos a solas con Emmet Cullen (podrá sonar exagerado, pero cinco minutos equivalen a 300 segundos los cuales son muy largos si estas a solas con un chico con el que estuviste la noche pasada jugando a seducirse mutuamente y nunca, desde que se conocieron, se han llevado bien) movía mis pies rápidamente en un claro gesto de nerviosismo y desesperación _¿Qué tanto hacían esos dos? _¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

"Eh… Rose…" - llamó Emmet con voz bajita. ¿Acaso él estaba tan incomodo como yo?

"¿S… si?"- _¡Ay! ¡Bravo Rose¡ ¡Bravo! ¡Que sexy y segura se ha de haber oído tu voz con semejante tartamudeo!_

"Creo que deberíamos decirle a Edward que nosotros fuimos quienes tiramos sus discos" – lo miré incrédula ¿Acaso quería morir en manos de su hermano? Yo no. Bueno, al menos, no había sacado el tema de la dichosa _"apuesta"_ tan directamente…

"Edward nos va a matar" – contesté ahora ya con voz normal – "además ¿Qué explicación le piensas decir? _"Edward, ¿Sabes? Ayer Rose y yo hicimos una apuesta, la cual consistía en ver si me la podía llevar a la cama ó no, y tiramos tus discos por que mi recamara estaba ocupada…_ ¿Le piensas decir eso?" – pregunté levantando una ceja. ¿Era real lo que veía o mis ojos estaban daltónicos? ¿Emmet se había sonrojado?

"Claro que no le vamos a decir eso" – contestó hablando rápidamente – "además… yo no pensaba llegar hasta esos extremos, jamás te faltaría así el respeto…" - _Rose, no te emociones, has escuchado ese miles de veces y todas han sido mentiras…_ Emmet no iba a ser la excepción a todos esos tipos quienes solo te siguen por ser una _chica bonita_

"Bueno, jamás llegarías a esos extremos por que _YO _no te lo permitiría" –

Por primera vez en todo el día, Emmet me miró a la cara.

"Aunque me lo permitieras, no soy tan tonto y no malgasto mi tiempo en niñitas como tu" – sonreí irónicamente tratando de ocultar mi indignación _¡¿Me había llamado "niñita"?!_

"_¿Niñita?"_ – repetí de modo desafiante

"Si. _NI – ÑI – TA"_ – deletreó la palabra con sarna haciendo una mueca

"Pronto veremos si soy o no una niñita, Emmet Cullen" – dije mirándolo desafiante

"¿Quieres seguir apostando?" –

"¿Tienes miedo a perder?" – soltó una carcajada de suficiencia

"Vamos, oxigenadita, he tratado con MUJERES, tengo experiencia" – me guiñó un ojo

_Ya veremos si en realidad tienes experiencia, idiota. _

Sonreí inocentemente

"Ya veremos cómo canta el gallo" –

Gracias al cielo, Edward y Bella ya venían en camino. Tenía que tener tiempo para planear mi ataque contra Emmet. Esta pareja resultaba un consuelo realmente grande para mí: ellos se llevaban peor que este imbecil y yo. Pero no sabía que era peor. Si estar besándote con tu _"enemigo"_ o de plano aislarte cada vez más de tu hermanastro…

Supongo que la primera opción era, por mucho, peor.

Al menos Alice se llevaba bien con todos. Solo faltaría que ella peleara con Jasper. Eso si que sería el colmo. Emmet condujo hacia la casa. Me resultó extraño que Edward no le peleara el volante, pero no le tomé mucha importancia. Bella venía más callada que antes. El silencio era desesperante (paciencia era mi segundo nombre; el primero era: _NO TENGO_), así que decidí hacerle platica.

"¿Cómo te fue?" – mi hermana ni si quiera me contestó. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué de interesante tenía la carretera en la cual siempre pasábamos? – "¡Bella!" – mi hermana saltó al escuchar su nombre

"¡¿Qué pasa, Rose?!" – preguntó alarmada. Dios, mi hermana se estaba volviendo loca.

"¿En dónde tienes la mente, Bella? Te estoy hablando y tu ni en cuenta" – mi hermana me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa

"Me fue bien, Rose. ¿Y a ti?" –

"Más o menos, James me invitó al baile que harán en la escuela" – comenté sin mucha importancia hasta que vi que Emmet tensaba el cuerpo. ¿Mi imaginación de nuevo me estaba traicionando? Decidí ponerla a prueba. Solo tenía que necesitar un poco de la ayuda de mi hermana

"¿James? No me has hablado de él" –

"¡Ay Bella! ¿Cómo que no te he hablado de él?" – pregunté con fingido entusiasmo. Mi hermana negó con la cabeza – "¡Es un chico rubio que va en las mismas clases que yo!"

"¿Y aceptaras su invitación?" – _excelente_, pensé. Casi podía jurar que la oreja de Emmet se había hecho más grande con tal de escuchar mejor.

"Tal vez" – mi voz sonó con mucha autosuficiencia. – "le dije que lo pensaría… ¿Y tu, Bella? ¿Te ha invitado alguien?"

Me sobresaltó el brusco movimiento de Edward quien giró y volvió su rostro como si de un reflejo incontenible se tratara. Su vista se posó por un breve segundo en mi hermana. _Interesante _pensé

"¿Y bien, Bella?" – insistí en saber.

"Si" – respondió – "me invitó Mike Newton" – miraba de reojo a Edward, los ojos del muchacho casi disparaban fuego.

"_Mike Newton_"– repetí con intención – "es un chico muy guapo. ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que no…" -

"¿Por qué?" -

"Tengo mis razones" – contestó con voz afilada y viendo hacia el asiento del copiloto.

"Edward… ¿Has pensando en invitar a alguien al baile?" – preguntó Emmet interrumpiendo nuestra conversación

"Ehh… no" – respondió el chico un tanto extrañado por la repentina pregunta de su hermano mayor.

"Yo pienso invitar a Victoria" – trabé los ojos ¿Quién le había preguntado?

"¿Victoria?" – inquirió Edward

"¡Si! _¡VICKY!_ ¡La pelirroja que va en mi clase!" – Edward caviló varios segundos, tratando de localizar a la "pelirroja" esa

"Ahh… si: Victoria… ¿Fue tu novia no?" –

"¡Ella misma!" – la sonrisa de Emmet era gigantesca – "¿Recuerdas que anduvimos tres meses?"

"¡Ay! ¡Rose! ¡¿Por qué me entierras las uñas?!" – exclamó Bella con los ojos llorosos. Los chicos voltearon a ver extrañados, mientras retiraba mis manos de los delicados brazos de mi hermana

"Lo… lo siento, Bella" – dije mientras le veía apenada las marcas que tenía en su nívea piel – "es que… Me pone nerviosa el pensar en… en… en _James_… me estaba imaginando qué haría al estar bailando con él…"

Los ojos chocolate de mi hermana me miraron incrédulos. Lo bueno que ya habíamos llegado a la casa. Suspiré aliviada al bajar del carro. La mirada de Emmet se posó en mí por un momento mientras Bella y Edward nos daban la espalda…

"Niñita" – dijo tan bajito que los otros dos no escucharon. Me dieron ganas de darle un pisotón pero tenía algo mejor con lo cual vengarme.

"Doña Choni, ¿Cómo siguió Jasper?" – preguntó Edward en cuanto vio a la señora

"Bien. Tiene poco subí y no tenía ya fiebre"

"¿Y Alice?" – pregunté. Antes de que me pudiera contestar apareció mi hermana bajando a grandes zancadas por las escaleras siendo seguida por Jasper.

"¡Jasper! ¡Déjame en paz!" – gritó mi hermana. Todos nos miramos unos a otros con los ojos dilatados por la extrañeza ¿Alice peleando con Jasper?

"¡No, Alice! ¡Tu déjame en paz!" – contestó el chico

"¡Te odio, Jasper Cullen!" – soltó mi hermana. No sabría decir si lo falso que se escuchaban esas palabras para mí, se debía a que jamás había visto o escuchado a mí hermana pelear con alguien así.

"¡Yo también te odio, Alice Swan!" –

"¡Rubio oxigenado!" –

"¡Enana de circo!" –

"¡Ya! ¡Tranquilos!" – interrumpieron Edward y mi hermana al mismo tiempo – "¿Qué les pasa, Alice, Jasper?"

"¿Qué que me pasa?" – inquirió mi hermana indignada – "¡Que no lo soporto! ¡Eso pasa!"

"¡Yo no te soporto a ti!" –

"Niños, ya tranquilos" – dijo doña Choni – "hace minutos subí y no estaban peleando ¿Por qué lo hacen ahora?"

Los rostros de mi hermana y de Jasper vacilaron por un momento

"Pues… ¿Acaso no podemos pelear?" – inquirió mi hermana. Nadie contesto. – "Ustedes lo hacen todo el tiempo" – señaló – "¿Por qué nosotros no?"

"Bueno…" - respondió Emmet – "nosotros peleamos… pero tenemos nuestros motivos…" - Bella, Edward y yo asentimos rápidamente con nuestras cabezas –"y no es algo nuevo, como lo de ustedes, que siempre se han llevado bien…"

"¡Ay por favor!" – exclamó mi hermana moviéndose con aspecto airoso mientras pasaba a un lado de Jasper y lo empujaba con exagerado despreció – "las cosas cambian ¿O no?" – no nos quedó de otra que asentir. Aunque podía jurar que la situación no parecía extraña y falsa solo para mí.

La cena resultó demasiado extraña. Por primera vez, el comedor estaba en completo silencio mientras nuestras miradas iban y venían, posándose en cada uno de nuestros acompañantes…

**JASPER POV**

"¿Segura que quieres que hagamos esto?" – le pregunté a Alice mientras le acariciaba sus suaves manitas. Ella asintió con desgana. La idea no le parecía mucho, al igual que a mí.

"Es necesario, al menos por ahora" – contestó – "nuestros hermanos, y principalmente mis hermanas, no lo entenderían… ya te conté lo que me dijeron hace días…"

"Tienes razón" – admití. Aunque por parte de mis hermanos no sabía que esperar. Pero no quería arriesgar a Alice a tener una discusión con Bella y/o Rose - "Pero me va a resultar difícil el decirte todo eso…"

"Empecemos a practicar entonces ¡Nos tienen que creer!" –

"Pero… ¿Y si seguimos como antes? Siempre nos hemos llevado bien…"

"Mis hermanas son muy observadoras" – interrumpió – "se darán cuenta rápido que entre nosotros hay algo… tenemos que encubrir esto de la mejor manera que hay"

"¿Peleando?" –

"Peleando" – repitió – "ellos pelean todo el tiempo… jamás sospecharían si nosotros lo hacemos también"

"¿Pero es necesario que te diga… que te diga… _enana de circo_?" – la sola idea de pensarlo me lastimaba profundamente ¿Cómo decirle así a mi pequeña novia? Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas

"Yo te diré rubio oxigenado… estaremos a mano" – trabé los ojos. Ella podría decirme simio volador y no importaría… lo que me importaba era lo que YO le tuviera que decir a ella

"Si eso es lo que quieres" – dije

"No es lo que quiero, Jazz" – su voz sonaba triste. Me alarmé al escucharla así. Llevé mi mano hacia su mejilla, suave y delicada, ella se sonrojó. – "Qué más quisiera poder decirles que te quiero, que somos novios…"

"Lo sé" – susurré – "haré todo lo que me digas, haré todo para que seas feliz…"

"Me haces feliz con el hecho de quererme" – la alegría había regresado a su dulce voz. Sonreí. De repente, bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se volvieron a encender bajo la palma de mi mano

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté alarmado por su repentina expresión

"Me… me… ¿Me das un beso?..." – preguntó aun con la mirada baja. La palabra maravilloso no hacía justicia a los sentimientos que Alice me hacía sentir. Tomé delicadamente su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué a sus labios para rozarlos una vez más. Los movía suavemente, pues aun me sentía un poco asustado y nervioso… aunque la sensación me hacía olvidar que el mundo exterior existía. Nos separamos tras breves segundos pues en cualquier momento doña Chonita o don Pancho podrían subir. Escuchamos el sonido del motor del carro en el que venían nuestros hermanos

"¿Listo?" – preguntó

"No" – admití – "pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo"

"¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?" – asentí – "Yo también se que me quieres…" - sonreí

En cuanto calculamos un tiempo digno para que nuestros hermanos entraran y estuvieran ya en la sala, bajamos las escaleras para montar nuestra puesta en escena…

**BELLA POV**

La casa se había vuelto todo una locura en aquella tarde. Ahora no éramos cuatro de los seis hermanastros que peleamos, si no los seis completos. Genial. ¿Qué se encontrarían mamá y Carlisle en cuanto llegaran de su luna de miel? Tenía que parar con esto, pero sola no podía. Pedirle ayuda ¿A quién? _A Edward… _Moví mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda, con impaciencia, tratando de deshacerme de ese nombre… pero ¿A quién más si no a él? _¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Deja de buscar pretextos para hablarle!_

"¡No es ningún pretexto!"

"¿Decías algo, Bella?" – preguntó Doña Choni

"N… no" – respondí – "¿Has visto a Edward?" – pregunté

"Creo que esta en el patio trasero" –

Me dirigí hacia allá. Obviamente. Yo no estaba buscando ningún pretexto para hablarle. Lo hacía por mi hermana y por Japer; por mamá y por Carlisle…

La baba se me cayó (literalmente) cuando lo vi… estaba sin camisa (no me había dado cuenta que el sol había salido, raro acontecimiento en Forks), recostado en el césped, leyendo un libro. Tardé varios segundos en lograr acomodar mis pensamientos (y de paso, secarme la gotita de saliva que se había derramado de mi boca)

"Edward" – llamé. Él susodicho giró su rostro hacia mí – "quiero hablar contigo"

"Habla" – indicó mientras se ponía de pie. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia su torso bien formado. Su pantalón le llegaba hasta su cadera, dejando ver sus perfectos y sencillos cuadros del abdomen. Jamás le había puesto tanta atención a su cuerpo (pensé que no había algo más perfecto en él, que no fuera su estupido rostro y sus verdes ojos tan profundos) pero su cuerpo estaba en igual medida tan bien como su cara, y su voz, y su… _¡Concentrate, Bella! _

"Alice…" - logré articular, luchando por mantener mi mirada fija arriba de su cuello – "Alice y Jasper me tienen preocupada…"

"¿Es extraño no?" – preguntó. ¿No podía ponerse su playera? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo perturbador que era?

"Demasiado extraño" – admití. Mis ojos aprovecharon a pasearse, otra vez, por su cuerpo mientras él dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado. Desgraciadamente, no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para alejarlos justo a tiempo y (para vergüenza mía) él se percató de lo sucedido.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó divertido

"Nada…" - sentía como mis mejillas estaba completamente rojas

"Estas sonrojada" – comentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujándose por su rostro

"Tengo calor" – dije tratando de justificarme – "Te comentaba sobre Alice" – me apresuré a decir para cambiar el tema.

"Hablé con Jasper, noto algo raro en él" – confeso. Mi yo internó se sintió aliviado de que el tema anterior se le hubiera olvidado

"¿Tú crees que se deba a nosotros el motivo de su pelea?" –

"No lo creo. A mi realmente no me cuadró mucho el que pelearan de un rato a otro… Jasper no me dio ninguna explicación lógica del por qué tanto odio repentino…"

"Tienes razón, tampoco Alice supo que responderme…"

"Se les pasará pronto" – afirmó – "el problema aquí es de otros" – supe a quienes se referían

"Las cosas no pueden cambiar si no hay apoyo mutuo" -

"Tienes razón. Supongo que nunca cambiaran2"

¿Acaso era imposible sostener una conversación con Edward sin tener que molestarme? Este chico me irritaba como nadie en la vida. Me irritaba y me atraía… mi mente viajó hacia los besos que nos habíamos dado… borrándolos casi de inmediato. Me dí la media vuelta para irme, no era conveniente quedarme tanto tiempo cerca de él

"¿Te vas?" – preguntó

"Si. No tengo nada más que decirte" – contesté

"Es verdad" – acordó. Sus ojos verdes se empañaron de repente

"¿Te pasa algo?" – inquirí preocupada. ¿Por qué demonios me preocupaba lo que a este tipo le pudiera pasar? Él negó con la cabeza mientras se daba media vuelta y volvía a acostarse sobre el césped…

**¡¡Hola!! ^^**

**Bueno pues esta vez no se pueden quejar ¡Me tardé muy poco en actualizar! ¿O qué no? ^^ Jejej ok espero les guste este capitulo ^^**

**Aaaawww! El siguiente estará ardiente ^^ con Rose cobrando venganza y mostrándole a Emmet que no es ninguna niñita como él cree muajajajajajja.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^ Sigan dejándolos por favor, que son de vital importancia xD**

**¡¡En serio!! Lo diré una y mil veces: son mi fuente de motivación**

**Se cuidan y hasta luego**


	15. Tutorías

**CAPITULO 15 : TUTORIAS**

**EMMET POV**

"Emmet Cullen" – llamó la maestra de calculo diferencial – "¿Me podría decir por favor cual es la derivada de la función 2x + 1?"

"Ehh…" - la maestra esperó por largo rato mi respuesta. Que nunca llegó

"¿Podría alguien responder a mi pregunta?" – inquirió con voz levemente cargada de desesperación – "¿Nadie?" – mi compañera de al lado levantó la mano. Si. _Ella._ Rosalie.

"Es dos" – respondió con voz fuerte y segura. _Genial_ refunfuñé para mis adentros. ¿Había algo en lo que la rubiecita no fuera buena? Ni si quiera podía molestarla con el termino _niña guapa, pero hueca_ por que no lo era…

"Exacto" – dijo la maestra sonriéndole – "muy bien señorita Swan."

La clase transcurrió (para desgracia mía) basada en una serie interminable de preguntas y problemas que no logré responder jamás. Lo admito: las matemáticas no me gustaban y no las entendía en absoluto. Si había logrado pasar y llegar hasta este grado era gracias a que Edward me solía ayudar (si. Lo se. Es humillante que tu hermano menor sea quien te saque de apuros en este tipo de situaciones) aun así, en estos meses no había podido pedirle ayuda, y ahora estaba afrontando mis consecuencias.

"Emmet, Rose ¿Podrían hacer el favor de quedarse un momento?" – pidió la maestra cuando el timbre de salida sonó. Esto no pintaba nada bueno. La chica y yo nos acercamos cautelosos al enorme escritorio de madera

"¿Si, maestra?" – preguntó Rose

"Rose, te quería pedir un enorme favor" – comenzó a decir la señora con una sonrisa amable – "veras: siento que Emmet va un poco atrasado en mi materia y a ti se te facilita de manera considerable…" - definitivamente esto no iba por buen camino – "me gustaría que vieras la posibilidad (aprovechando de que viven juntos) de que le ayudaras para que pueda pasar mi materia sin problema alguno…"

Estaba esperando la rotunda negación por parte de Rose, así que me sorprendió demasiado cuando ella acepto de manera amable y (podría hasta jurar) feliz. Por mi parte, no discutí del tema frente a la maestra (ya demasiado vergonzoso era saber qué tan critico estaba mi caso como para buscarme ayuda) no fue, hasta que salimos del salón, cuando caminé al lado de Rose y le dije:

"¿Se puede saber por que aceptaste en ayudarme" –

"Como buena hermanastra que soy, no puedo dejar que repruebes si esta en mis manos el ayudarte" – me miró con un gesto de fingida y exagerada inocencia mientras parpadeaba rítmicamente sus profundas pestañas. La imagen me dejó sin aliento, solo por un momento, ya que conocía bien esa expresión: y sabía que nada bueno traía consigo.

"Estoy seguro que algo hay en todo esto" –

"¡Emmet!" – exclamó ofendida – "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?" – parecía sincera. Dejé mi paranoia por un lado. Tal vez realmente Rose si quería ayudarme.

Cuando llegamos al auto ya estaban los demás en el. Llegamos a la casa, recibimos una llamada de nuestros padres, vimos (para extrañeza nuestra) que Jasper y Alice seguían disgustados…

La tarde estaba transcurriendo de una manera lenta y normal. Me encontraba con Edward, Jasper y Rose viendo una serie de televisión (esta ultima de dedicaba miradas fugaces y extrañas). La noche cayó en Forks, estaba listo para ir a la cama cuando alguien abrió la puerta de mi recamara, sin antes tocar.

"Hola" – saludó ese alguien en cuanto la tuve en frente

"¡Rose!" – exclamé en voz baja mientras observaba como la muchacha se adentraba y cerraba la puerta a su espalda – "¿Qué quieres?" – pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente. La mayor de las Swan llevaba puesta una amplia bata de dormir. No parecía peligrosa con ese vestuario.

"¿Se te olvido que me comprometí en ayudarte con calculo?" – dijo con voz y gesto inocente.

"¿Y desde cuando se estudia calculo a las once de la noche?" – levanté mis cejas al preguntar – "Tuvimos toda la tarde… ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"

"Todos están dormidos" – contestó – "No hay quien nos interrumpa… ni quien te distraiga… me parece una hora excelente para que te resulte más fácil" – su voz tenía aquel toqué de exagerada ternura y bondad, los cuales había aprendido a identificar como letalmente peligrosos.

"Si te molesta que estemos en tu recamara" – dijo ante mi cauteloso silencio – "Podemos bajar a la sala…" – suspiré. Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco.

"En la sala" – acordé – "Deja busco mi libreta" – pedí mientras me giraba para buscar mi mochila en la mesa de noche – "Espero que tengas suficiente paciencia…" – la voz se me quedó atorada en la garganta al girar y verla. ¡Maldita rubia! ¡Maldita! ¡Maldita!...

"Rose… ponte la bata" – pedí tratando de controlar mi voz y mi expresión. Algo imposible teniéndola frente a mí con aquella diminuta pijama de seda, que dejaba ver sus largas y definidas piernas y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y la entrada de sus pechos. ¿Acaso no sentía frio?

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta como se me ve?" – preguntó mientras caminaba en mi dirección. No encontraba las palabras en mi garganta, Rose parecía disfrutar de eso y se puso frente a mí, (a menos de un metro) y poso de ladito para que pudiera apreciar de cerca cada ángulo de su cuerpo.

La situación me estaba volviendo loco.

"¿Sorprendido?" – inquirió de manera petulante mientras su mano se posaba en mi pecho.

"Rose. ¿Qué pretendes?" – agradecí el que mi voz sonara firme y molesta.

"¿Yo?... _Nada_" – contestó con voz divertida mientras su mano se metía debajo de mi playera. No pude evitar estremecerme ante su tacto. Noté que sus ojos chispeaban al tener el triunfo seguro. Cerré los ojos y suspiré para concentrarme

"¿_Nada_?" – repetí en cuanto obtuve un poco de cordura.

Si Rose quería jugar. Jugaríamos. _A ver quien sale perdiendo_, pensé. La tomé por los hombros y la aventé a mi cama (tratando de ser delicado) y rápidamente posicioné mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, era claro que no se esperaba esta reacción de mí

"¡Emmet! ¡¿Qué haces?!" – susurró furiosa tratando de incorporarse, pero se lo impedí fácilmente, sujetando sus manos con las mías

"¿Yo?... _Nada_" – cité sus palabras de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo.

"¡Bájate, animal!" – ordenó. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en mi rostro

"¿Por qué abría de hacerlo?" – pregunté tan bajito en su oreja, mientras una de mis manos dejaba libre una de las suyas, solo para dirigirse hacia su pierna. La recorrí suavemente, concentrándome en no perder el control por la sensación que me invadió al sentir su piel en la yema de mis dedos – "Si resultas tan tentadora con esta pijama" – suspiré cerca de su cuello y mi mano viajó hacia su vientre, descubriéndolo de la fina ropa que lo ocultaba.

Las manos me temblaban ligeramente mientras lo suave de su piel amenazaba con quebrantar mi voluntad.

"¿De verdad te parezco tentadora?" – susurró en mi oreja de manera tan sensual que me fue imposible concentrarme. Mi mano se apretó a su piel y un profundo suspiró Salió de mi pecho. Me dieron ganas de besarla, pero sabía que en cuanto rozara sus labios, la victoria pasaría automáticamente a sus manos.

Sabía que debía parar antes de que los papeles volvieran a su personaje inicial, pero mi mano solo era capaz de recorrer su curveada cintura. Ella fue más rápida: atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Como había supuesto: toda mi fuerza de voluntad se hizo polvo. Rose aprovechó muy bien todo eso y cambió la posición de nuestros cuerpos. Ahora ella estaba sobre mí.

Tomó una de mis manos y la llevo hacia su cuello, yo era incapaz de respirar o de moverme. Me tenía hechizado. Clavó sus ojos en los míos. Tenían fuego abrasador. Deslizó mi mano, lentamente, hacia más abajo. Cuando pude comprender hacia donde la dirigía, empuñe mis dedos automáticamente y me opuse al movimiento. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro y en ese momento supe que había perdido

"¿Y ahora quien es el niñito?" – preguntó mientras soltaba mi mano y se despegaba de mi – "Me avisas cuando no te de miedo el tocar a una mujer, Emmy" – indicó antes de desaparecer de mi recamara. Dejándome tendido sobre mi cama, con la respiración entrecortada…

"Lo haré" – susurré para mí – "claro que lo haré" …

ALICE POV

"Alice" – llamó Jasper entre la oscuridad – "¿Estas ahí?"

"Aquí estoy" – contesté y extendí mis manos para poder tomar las de mi novio en medio de la penumbra. Estaban frías, igual que las mías. Seguramente se debía al nerviosismo que nos daba al pensar que alguno de nuestros hermanos (o en su defecto, doña Chone o don Pancho) podrían despertar, bajar a la cocina y encontrarnos. ¿Qué explicación podíamos dar nosotros ante eso?

Los días habían trascurrido de manera rápida y un poco tortuosa. Jasper y yo llevábamos ya cinco días de novios, los mismos en los que teníamos que aparentar el estar peleados para no despertar sospechas entre nuestros hermanos y/o compañeros de la escuela.

Habíamos optado, al no tener otra mejor alternativa, el vernos a escondidas mientras todos dormían. Esta era la primera noche. El viento soplaba allá afuera y una pequeña llovizna caía, resbalándose por los vidrios de la ventana.

"Tienes frío" – comentó Jasper al sentir que me estremecía. Alcé mi mano para poder tocar su rostro y poder dibujarlo en medio de la oscuridad.

"Tengo más miedo que frío" – confesé. Sé que era una reacción exagerada. ¿Qué sería lo peor que mis hermanas pudieran hacer al respecto? ¿Regañarme y decirme que todo esto estaba mal? ¿Dejar de hablarme por varios días, tal vez semanas? Para mí, eso era ya mucho. Era lo primero que ellas habían dicho. _No podríamos enamorarnos de los Cullen, son nuestros hermanastros_. Les había fallado…

Aparte de ellas habían dos personas más… ¿Y si mi relación con Jasper no les parecía a nuestros padres? Era difícil pensar eso de Carlisle y Esme pero… después de todo ¿Cada cuanto pasa que los hermanastros se enamoren? Era un caso difícil. Imposible de imaginar y, por lo tanto, difícil de predecir. Suspiré. Sabía que él se la estaba pasando igual o peor ante todo esto y, sin embargo, había aceptado sin protestar mi idea

"Comprendo como te sientes" – dijo – "Yo también tengo miedo de que mis hermanos se lo tomen mal… pero estaría dispuesto a enfrentarlos, sé que comprenderían tarde o temprano…"

"¿Quieres que se lo digamos" – pregunté

"Quiero que tu te sientas bien" – contestó mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza – "haremos esto a tu manera, a como tu te sientas confiada" – aún es la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los míos.

"Gracias" – dije mientras sentía su mano rozar mi mejilla

"¿De qué?... Haría todo lo que me pidieras, Alice… todo" – su voz era dulce, suave, pausada.

Me puse de puntitas para poder rozar sus labios. Aun no lograba desalojar el nerviosismo ni la pena al hacerlo, así que nuestros besos seguían siendo pequeños e inocentes. Y me encantaban.

"¿Entonces este será el plan de todas las noches?" – cuestionó mientras me tomaba de las manos.

"Supongo que sí… es difícil esconderse en la escuela o en la casa cuando todos andan merodeando por ahí" – sonreí tristemente.

"Entonces, tenemos una cita todas las noches, aquí" – aseguró. Emitió un suspiro

"¿Pasa algo?" – pregunté y pude sentir que movía su cabeza, negando de derecha a izquierda.

"Mañana tengo que ir a la academia de arte" – comentó – "Me gustaría que fueras conmigo" – la idea me encantó. Pero sabía que, si se suponía que odiaba a Jasper, no tenía por qué ir con él. De repente, una idea llegó a mi mente

"Edward también va, ¿no?" – pregunté con voz contenida

"Si" – contestó y su blanca dentadura destelló en la oscuridad. Había captado el plan

"Pero necesito que vaya alguien para que no este pendiente de mí" – dije cavilando las posibilidades. Solo había una persona que podía captar la atención de Edward durante mucho tiempo

"Bella" – dijimos mi novio y yo al mismo tiempo y sonreímos.

"Cuando esos dos pelean, podría caer un edificio entero y no se enterarían" – comentó Jasper de manera divertida.

"Y dudo mucho que no peleen, todo el tiempo lo hacen" – completé

"¿Entonces te veré mañana?" – preguntó con entusiasmo

"Si" – aseguré – "No creo que me cueste mucho convencer a Bella de que me acompañe… ¿Tu crees que Edward encuentre extraño el que yo quiera ir con él tan repentinamente?"

"Puedes decir que te llama la atención el tocar algún instrumento" – aconsejó Jasper.

"Realmente me llama más la atención las pinturas" – volvió a sonreír. Yo me senté sobre la mesa de la cocina y mis piernas quedaron colgando en el aire. Él estaba parado frente a mí. Con sus manos en mi cintura…

No estuvimos mucho tiempo en la cocina ya que era arriesgarnos demasiado. Jasper y yo caminamos de puntitas hacia nuestras recamaras.

"Descansa" – dijo antes de darme otro pequeño besito en los labios antes de que me adentrara a la recamara

"Descansa" – dije yo también.

Al otro día me levanté mas temprano de lo habitual y tras decirle a Edward que lo acompañaría (la idea de Jasper fue genial ya que Edward no pareció extrañarse en lo absoluto) decidí ir a buscar a Bella a su recamara

"¡Vamos, Bella!" – rogué a mi hermana que se negaba a acompañarme

"¡No, Alice!... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mal que me llevo con Edward?" preguntó

"No irás con Edward… ¡irás conmigo!"

"¿Por qué no vas sola?" – discutió – "Edward y tu se llevan muy bien"

"Va a ir Jasper… seguramente habrá ocasiones en las que querrán platicar entre ellos dos y me sentiré sola" - mi hermana trabó los ojos

"Dile a Rose" – aconsejó. Yo negué con la cabeza. Tenía suerte de tener una excusa perfecta y verdadera

"Tiene una cita con James" – dije triunfal. Mi hermana suspiró derrotada mientras una enorme sonrisa se ensanchaba en mi rostro

"Si las cosas se ponen pesadas con Edward, me regresaré" – advirtió.

"¡Gracias, Bella!" – chillé – "¡Eres la mejor hermana!"

"Si, si, Alice" – dijo de manera desganada.

En cuanto fue la hora, bajamos para encontrarnos con los hermanastros Cullen. Yo ignoré lo más que pude a Jazz, y él trató de hacer lo mismo. Era fácil teniendo como modelos a seguir a Bella y a Edwad.

En cuanto nuestros dos hermanos nos dieron la espalda, aprovechamos para dedicarnos mutuamente una calida sonrisa. Jazz se veía muy guapo con su pantalón capri color verde militar que hacia juego con la gorra que llevaba. Su playera blanca, con un estampado sencillo, era ligeramente holgada, y le daba un aspecto demasiado informal y juvenil.

"Te quiero" – le susurré solo moviendo los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Él me sonrió en respuesta para luego volver a nuestro falso teatro.

En cuanto llegamos a la dichosa academia me maravillé por las instalaciones que esta tenía. Eran muy sencillas, pero bonitas y muy bien equipadas. Edward y Jasper nos dieron un breve paseo a trabes de los pasillos principales.

"Esta es el aula de piano" – informó Edward mientras señalaba una enorme sala con un piano de cola en el centro – "las clases son individuales, de dos horas cada una"

Cuando la hora de que los hermanos ingresaran a sus clases estaba a punto de llegar, decidí que era momento de actuar. Bella y Edward no habían empezado ninguna pelea (como yo había supuesto) y eso significaba que necesitaba iniciar yo una (no es que me gustara que Edward peleara todo el tiempo con mi hermana, pero en esta ocasión era _necesario_… un poquito de egoísmo no era malo, ¿o sí?

Edward había ido a comprar unos refrescos a la tienda que estaba cruzando la calle. Era mi oportunidad. Decidí poner goma de mascar en su lugar, apostaba a que no culparía a otra persona que no fuera mi hermana (quien, para su mala suerte, estaba a su lado izquierdo) Moví rápida y ágilmente mis manos para que mi mala broma pasara desapercibida… algún día me disculparía con Bella.

En cuanto el Cullen de ojos color verde llegó ni siquiera echó una mirada al asiento. Se sentó tan confiado de la vida que, por un momento, pensé me iba a echar a reír. Estuvimos ahí otro par de minutos, cuando la hora al fin llegó.

"Ya es hora de ir a nuestras clases" – informó Edward poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Bella que (para magnifica suerte mía) se comenzó a carcajear al ver el pantalón de mezclilla manchado de un amarillo chillante – "¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?" – quiso saber el muchacho volviéndose para mirar a mi hermana con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento aproveché para guiñarle un ojo a mi novio quien captó al momento

"¡Edward tienes goma de mascar pegada en tu pantalón!" – exclamó Jasper. Los ojos de Edward llamearon en dirección a mi hermana (tal como supuse).

"¿Qué?" – preguntó mi hermana entre risitas – "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¡Fuiste tú!" – exclamó Edward. Jasper y yo nos dedicamos miradas culpables… y divertidas ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Éramos apenas dos jóvenes entrando a la adolescencia! Nuestra parte infantil y traviesa tenía que estar aún viva…

"¿Perdón?" – inquirió Bella ahora de manera indignada – "¡Oye! ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que no te fijes en donde te sientas!"

"¡¿Acaso no te basto con romper varios de mis discos?!" – siseó Edward mientras se ponía frente a frente con mi hermana (tal como había supuesto) sonreí complacida. Todo estaba listo.

"Si van a estar peleando" – dije aparentando estar muy disgustada – "Iré a recorrer la academia _yo sola_" – enfaticé de manera exagerada las ultimas dos palabras. Mis hermanos parecieron no escucharme ya que sus miradas no se desviaron, en ningún momento, hacia otra dirección. Me hundí de hombros y comencé a caminar. Jasper me siguió a los pocos segundos

"Creo que nos pasamos" – comentó mi novio sonriendo

"Sobrevivirán" – aseguré mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz con mi dedo. Jasper suspiró profundamente y me abrazó.

"Eres un traviesa…" – nos separamos al escuchar unos pasos venir en nuestra dirección

"¿A dónde iremos?" – quise saber

"Quiero que veas las pinturas que he hecho" –

Jasper me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia una enorme sala oscura. Encendió las luces y me invitó a pasar

"¿No tienes clases?" – pregunté mirando hacia todos lados

"No creo que al profesor Jones le moleste cinco o diez minutos de retraso" – abrió una puerta contigua, dentro, había un pequeño cuarto que al iluminarlo, dejó ver varios cuadros de diferentes colores y formas.

Jasper me guió hacia un lado de la pared en específico. En ella, había siete cuadros, que se encontraban firmados por J.C. con caligrafía elegante y fina.

"Estas son tus pinturas" – no era una pregunta. Solo un chico como Jasper, con esa sencillez y sensibilidad hacia el mundo exterior, podía ser capaz de pintar semejantes imágenes – "son hermosas" – dije

"Gracias" – contestó y sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura. Llevé la yema de mis dedos hacia una de ellas. Era un paisaje: un bosque en pleno atardecer. El color naranja y verde predominaba. Árboles y pinos, altos y secos, hojas cayendo y remolinándose en el suelo… un sendero sin fin.

"¿Dónde es?" – quise saber

"Forks" – respondió – "Fue hace dos años, cuando no llovió durante tres días" – no contesté ya que otra pintura, de tamaño menor captó mi atención.

La temática se tornaba melancólica. Era otro bosque, muy distinto al de la pintura anterior. En el solo había un enorme árbol inclinado que dejaba ver las raíces despegarse de manera violenta del suelo a medida que se iba cayendo. El sol se oponía, los colores vislumbraban la hora del crepúsculo. Un hombre, en compañía de tres chicos, de diferentes edades, lo contemplaban. Todos estaban vestidos de negro y no les podía apreciar su rostro.

"Esta pintura…" –

"Fue la primera que hice" – informó – "Fue tres meses después de que mi madre murió. Tenía apenas doce años" – me giré para verle a la cara ya que su voz se había entristecido, al igual que la luz de sus pupilas.

"Es un cuadro muy bonito… tienes un don el cual consiste en transmitir tus sentimientos a trabes de lo que pintas" – dije tratando de animarlo. Él sonrió y lo volví a abrazar…

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Ya saben los felices que me hacen ^^**

**Un saludo y un agradecimiento especial a Riona25 quien me mandó un fic inspirado en esta historia ^^ y en base a ese escrito tomé el nombre del profesor de pintura: el maestro Jones… ¡Y todavía falta escribir las ideas que me has inspirado! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO!**

**Bueno pues ya los dejo para que puedan leer ^^ espero les guste y disculpen que en esta ocasión no haya puesto un Edward & Bella de manera explicita. En el siguiente capitulo habrá algo muy bonito entre ellos ^^ **

**¡ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! Ya saben que son mi fuente de inspiración**

**Hasta luego**

**AnjuDark**


	16. La melodía y un beso

**CAPITULO 16: LA MELODÍA Y UN BESO**

**BELLA POV**

¡Ja! ¡Lo que me faltaba!: que el niño bonito me culpara de todas las desgracias que le pasaban… ¡Que bien!

"Edward, por enésima vez: Yo – NO – Puse – ninguna – goma – de – mascar – en – la – ¡silla!" – casi grité. Era irritante el tener que cargar con culpas ajenas.

"Al menos deberías admitirlo y pedir una disculpa" – escupió con la mirada más acusadora que hubiera visto en toda mi vida. Un enorme deseo de pisarle los pies me ganó y no me pude contener.

"¡Aaaaay!" – exclamó al recibir la fuerza de mi pie sobre el suyo – "¡¿Por qué me pisas?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¿¡Esa es tu manera de pedir disculpas?! ¡Que original eres!

"¡¿De qué quieres que me disculpe, carajo?!" – exclamé. Edward cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras su rostro volvía a su palidez habitual (conforme el dolor y el enojo pasaban)

"Olvídalo" – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados y voz suave y ronca – "ya veo que contigo es imposible hablar…"

"¡Yo no fui!" – insistí pero Edward ya no discutió. Me dio la espalda y me dieron unas enormes ganas de darle un manotazo (solo Edward Cullen podría lograr que toda la agresividad posible en mi ser emergiera en menos de un minuto)

Si algo me molestaba era que me tomaran por loca y que me acusaran sin tener yo la mínima culpa… aún así no pude evitar bajar mi vista hacia su trasero… reí entre dientes al ver la enorme mancha que contrastaba terriblemente en la tela

"Hola, Edward" – saludó un hombre de cabello negro y largo… su aspecto era demasiado refinado

"Profesor Volturi" – saludó Edward con respeto evidente

"Tu debes ser Bella" – adivinó con una enorme sonrisa en mi dirección

"Así es" – afirmé

"Vamos, pasa" – invitó de manera muy alegre y amable. Obedecí sin protestar ¿Cómo negarse ante tanta cordialidad? – "Estarás muy orgullosa de tener por hermano a Edward" – comentó mientras se quitaba el saco y me daba la espalda. Trabé los ojos. _Si supiera_ pensé. – "es mi alumno predilecto…"

Preferí no comentar al respecto. Por respeto al señor.

"Empecemos" – ordenó sonriente a Edward. Al instante, el muchacho tomó asiento frente al gran y lujoso piano. Suspiró y posicionó sus manos en el teclado. Mi mirada no podía ser más curiosa. Jamás había visto a Edward tocar aquel instrumento y estaba dispuesta a burlarme en cuanto se equivocara.

Pero las notas no llegaron. Ya estaba sospesando varias posibilidades de burlarme sin que el maestro se diera cuenta. Los ojos de Edward se dirigieron en mi dirección y yo aproveché para sonreírle de manera petulante. Puso los ojos en blanco

"Profesor Marco" – llamó – "¿Qué no se supone que la clase es individual y privada?" – lo miré con furia en los ojos. El celular del señor sonó en ese preciso momento, impidiéndole contestar a la despectiva pregunta de su alumno.

"Edward, lo siento, tengo que irme" – informó después de colgar

"No se preocupe" – calmó Edward

"Puedes quedarte a practicar" – ofreció

Edward asintió y tras despedirse, el maestro Volturi se retiró dejándonos a Edward y a mi, solos en aquella sala. Yo caminé hacia su dirección con la burla aún en los ojos y en los labios

"¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Alice, Bella?" – dijo Edward con tono tajante

"¿Me vas a decir que la inspiración no te llega con el publico?" – inquirí – "¿O es que la goma de mascar te dejo sin talento?" – sus ojos flamearon otra vez al mirarme. El verde esmeralda parecía brillar con una furia la cual me resultó demasiado divertida.

"No soy tu payaso, Bella" – dijo con voz contenida. Estaba claro que algo pasaba con Edward: estaba evitando a toda costa discutir conmigo (y la razón me preocupaba… ¿Y si al final de cuentas se había artado por completo de mi hasta el punto de ignorarme a más ya no poder? Nos quedamos largo rato en silencio y noté que su mirada se perdía en algo muy lejano.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué habitaba en su mente? ¿Estaría pensando en lo mucho que le desagradaba? ¿En lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser para su persona…? Aquellas posibilidades dolían de manera turbadora…

"Lo siento" – me disculpé sin saber muy bien por qué. Bueno si: Quería verlo tocar (ahora más por curiosidad que por ganas de burlarme) y también quería remediar (si eso era posible) mi actitud tan desdeñosa para que así mi presencia no le irritara más de lo habitual – "¿Por qué no tocas algo?" – animé con un poco de indiferencia.

Edward suspiró. Su mirada inexpresiva se poso en mí para bajarla inmediatamente. Sus manos se posicionaron en las teclas y comenzó a deslizar los dedos lentamente fusionando los sonidos hasta crear una melodía tan pausada y melancólica que inmediatamente me trasladó a otro mundo.

La melodía siguió su curso, las notas cambiaban de manera perfecta y sutil. Algunas veces el sonido se tornaba aún más melancólico y tierno. Los sentimientos que me transferían sus dedos provocaron que me desconectara del mundo exterior y solo pudiera observar a Edward.

La música termino con un conjunto de notas demasiado impregnadas de tristes sentimientos. Miré como una gota de cristal se derramaba sobre la mejilla de Edward y fue como si una ráfaga de aire helado me atravesara todo el cuerpo.

En un movimiento automático e inconciente me acerqué a él y limpié la gota salada (paso lo mismo cuando lo vi llorando el día de la boda de mamá, solo que la necesidad de consolarlo se había multiplicado de manera extraordinaria)

-"Edward" – susurré – "¿Por qué lloras?" – no contestó. Su mirada seguía perdidamente puesta en el teclado del piano, (ahora silencioso). Parecía que no era conciente de mi presencia, ni de que ahora sus lagrimas caían en mayor cantidad.

El pecho me dolió. Lo atraje hacia mí mientras lo cubría con mis brazos. Tardó dos segundos en reaccionar. Pensé que me alejaría. Ocurrió lo contrario. Su cara se apretó fuertemente en mi hombro y sus brazos apretaron mi cuerpo.

Sentía sus lagrimas humedecer mi blusa mientras un nudo en la garganta me impedía tragar saliva. Llevé mi mano hacia la raíz de sus cabellos y los acaricié lentamente, el cuerpo de Edward temblaba levemente ante los sollozos y esas sacudidas, para, mi resultaron ser como descargas eléctricas muy dolorosas. Quería decirle que no estuviera triste. Quería decirle que ahí estaba yo. Quería que supiera que yo estaba dispuesta a todo por dejar de verlo sufrir… pero las palabras no salían.

Estuvimos varios minutos sin movernos. Yo no cesé de acariciar sus cabellos y él no dejo de apretar su rostro entre el hueco de mi cabeza y hombro. Parecía un niño. Un niño indefenso que busca cuidado y apoyo cuando se ha perdido… pero lo que yo sentía no era instinto maternal (no era lo mismo que sentía al ver a mis hermanas así) esto era algo más…

Que tan rápido cambiaban las cosas. Y que tan repentina e inesperadamente te sorprendían los sentimientos. Yo quería a Edward. Lo quería de manera irrevocable y descontrolada… no había duda. ¿Qué otra explicación se le puede dar cuando sientes que se te va la vida al ver sufrir a esa persona? ¿Cuándo esa persona invade tus pensamientos día y noche (aunque no lo quieras admitir)? ¿Cuándo sueñas con él y todos tus sentidos lo buscan exclusivamente? ¿Qué nombre darle a eso si no "amor"?...

Tras otros cortos minutos Edward se separó de mí. Sus verdes esmeraldas estaban cubiertas por una ventana cristalina. Su recta nariz ligeramente colorada. Contemple aquel rostro tan tierno, agobiante, doloroso y perfecto a la vez. Único. Mi mano se dirigió hacia su mejilla húmeda y la rozo suavemente ¿Qué más daba si me rechazaba? ¿Qué mas daba si hacia muy evidente mis sentimientos por él?

Su mano hizo lo mismo. Un mariposeo viajo por todo mi cuerpo ante su tacto. Tan cuidadoso, tan frágil, tan gentil… sus ojos miraron hacia el suelo, lucía avergonzado.

"Perdón por haberte obligado a soportar esto" – dijo con voz bajita.

"No te preocupes" – susurré – "Pero… me preocupa el que repentinamente hayas empezado a… a llorar ¿Se puede saber el por qué?"

"Recordé a mi madre" – contestó suavemente – "pasado mañana hace seis años de haber muerto…"

"La canción que tocabas…" –

"La compuse para ella" – completó. Sentí como sus ojos volvían a humedecerse y la voz se le trababa en la garganta. Sin pensarlo, de nuevo, tomé sus hombros entre mis manos y lo jalé hacia mí. Él respondió acomodando cabeza sobre mi pecho y dejando que mis brazos lo envolvieran.

"La extrañas mucho" – dije con voz entrecortada puesto que su dolor me dolía de tal manera que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir también de mis ojos.

"Demasiado" – confesó. Cerré mis ojos y recosté mi mejilla en sus cabellos. ¿Qué podía decirle? No encontré mejor consuelo que el silencio y dejar que se desahogara. Pasaron varios minutos más. Por un momento pensé que Edward se había quedado dormido ya que no se movía y su respiración era tan pausada y tranquila, que casi podía jurar que sus pulmones no estaban en movimiento. Me incliné levemente para comprobarlo. Tenía los ojos abiertos.

"Perdón" – se volvió a disculpar mientras se enderezaba y suspiró profundamente antes de ver su celular para verificar la hora – "ya es hora de irnos" – comentó mientras se ponía de pie y yo le imitaba.

"Iré a buscar a Alice" – anuncié mientras veía en su rostro como la tristeza seguía ahí, aunque de manera ya no tan agudizada. Me acerqué dos pasos hacia él – "Entiendo cuanto extrañas a tu madre, pero no estas solo, tienes a Carlisle, a tus hermanos, a Esme, a Alice, a Rose y… y… me tienes a mí…" – estaba completamente nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir. Sabía que no implicaba para él, otro significado que no fuera apoyo familiar, pero aún así, no pude evitar sentir que aquellas palabras habían salido con más sinceridad de la que yo pretendía.

Bajé la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas, y me dispuse a dejar aquella aula en ese mismo instante antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

"Espera" – pidió mientras su cuerpo me acorralaba entre él y el piano. Se posicionó tan cerca de mí que la respiración se me volvió difícil mientras el corazón bombeaba rítmicamente – "Gracias…" – susurró mirándome a los ojos. No pude hacer más que romper la unión de nuestras miradas para adquirir un poco de aire ya que amenazaba con hiperventilar

Asentí con manos y pies temblorosos e intenté caminar hacia la puerta. En ese momento, su mano jaló de mi brazo, de manera suave y delicada, regresándome a los pocos centímetros de los que me había movido. No supe más que sus labios ahora se encontraban presionados suavemente contra los míos, moviéndolos de manera pausada, y sus manos bajaban hacia mi cintura…

"¡Bella!" – la voz de Alice hizo que nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada – "¡Edward ¿Esta Bella contigo?"

"S… si" – contesté con el corazón latiéndome de manera preocupante – "Aquí estoy" – mi voz se cortó dos veces. Mi hermana entró por la puerta. Su rostro se veía radiante, me pregunté vagamente el por qué

"Es hora de irnos" – anunció

**ROSE POV**

"Así que tienes una cita con James" – dijo Emmet mientras cubría su cuerpo la puerta de salida

"Así es" – contesté de manera arrogante (en el fondo, estaba feliz de que se le viera molesto ante la expectativa) – "¿Algún problema?"

"No" – se apresuró a decir de manera muy despreocupada. Tal vez exagerando, y eso me molestó. ¿Por qué una parte de mí se sentía feliz de imaginar que él podría sentir celos?

"Entonces… ¿Podrías quitarte de la puerta?... Voy retrasada" – le informé y él, tras vacilar menos de un segundo, accedió.

"Que te diviertas" – dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

"No tengas ni la menor duda de que así será" – contesté sin tomarme la molestia de mirarle…

Para ser sincera, la cita con James no me entusiasmaba ni un poco (¡Lo admito! Era algo planeado, por parte mía, para demostrarle a Emmet que cuando yo quisiera podría tener un novio)…

"¡Rose!" – exclamó el rubio chico de ojos color azul en cuanto me vio llegar en un taxi (me había negado rotundamente a que me fuera a traer a la casa) – "Me alegra que hayas venido" – dibujé la mejor sonrisa que pude en mis labios. El chico era simpático y muy bien parecido… además, su familia tenía dinero por lo que se podía apreciar. Era la clase de chico con el cual (hace tres meses) no hubiera dudado en andar. Más sin embargo, ahora, todo era diferente…

"Hola, James" – saludé mientras intentaba zafar mis manos de las suyas. El contacto físico con él me resultaba incomodo – "siento haber llegado tarde…"

"No te preocupes" – interrumpió. Su sonrisa era radiante. Muy linda… pero no como la de ese estupido animal que tenía por hermanastro… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tengo que estar comparando a Emmet con James?... – "Te esperaría todo el tiempo…"

"Linda camisa" – señalé apresuradamente para cambiar el rumbo de sus palabras. No estaba buscando ningún tipo de confesión – "¿Qué vamos hacer?"

"¡Lo que tu digas!" – mi yo interno estaba dándose de golpes… en realidad, ese había sido siempre mi problema con los chicos: siempre me complacían en todo y siempre era yo quien decidía, quien mandaba… y eso terminaba por aburrirme. Me sorprendió que ahora el aburrimiento llegara tan rápido (por lo general duraba hasta que habían gastado mucho dinero y tiempo en mí)

"¿Vamos a tomar un café?" – propuse

"¡Seguro!" – dijo de manera tan entusiasmada que me sentí mal.

Entramos en una cafetería muy bonita…y cara.

James era todo un caballero, de eso no me podía quejar. Me ofreció ayuda para sentarme, abrió y cerró la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar… en fin ¿Qué más podía pedir? Ordené un café y una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora _Light… _mi compañero encargó lo mismo, para apatía mía. Sinceramente, si algo no soportaba de un hombre es que esté fuera vanidoso (ya suficiente tenía conmigo como para andar soportando a alguien más)

Y el tiempo se me pasó terriblemente lento. No podía evitar mirar al reloj de mi celular a cada instante…

"Rosalie" – susurró en un momento dado de la conversación mientras tomaba mis manos – "bella Rosalie…" – no pude evitar hacer una mueca… vuelvo a repetir: esa noche NO buscaba ningún tipo de melosa declaración y tal parecía que James estaba más que dispuesto a dar una.

"James…" – intenté interrumpir pero el muchacho movió la cabeza lentamente de derecha a izquierda

"Déjame decirte lo que significas para mi" – pidió – "Déjame decirte lo que has inspirado desde el primer momento en que te vi pasar a trabes de aquella puerta… la puertas del cielo"

"Pero era solo la puerta del salón… y esta vieja y malgastada" – dije tratando de cortar la enorme inspiración que parecía haber nacido en el muchacho. Obviamente, no tuve éxito.

"Desde ese día te has convertido en mi diosa" – continuó ignorando mi comentario. Sus manos sostenían fuertes las mías y sus ojos brillantes ojos intentaban clavarse en los míos pero, (gracias al cielo), podía girar mi rostro hacia otro lado – "Eras una flor en medio del invierno… la poesía más hermosa que hayan escrito los mas grandes poetas… la sinfonía de mi corazón que te canta con cada suspiro… y cada suspiro es tuyo…"

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y no precisamente por sus palabras, si no por que su voz había subido de volumen y su tan dramática declaración llegaba hasta las mesas contiguas y las demás parejas habían fijado su atención en nosotros. James seguía emitiendo palabras empalagosas que ya ni siquiera escuchaba debido al enorme bochorno que sentía. Mi vista y mi atención solo viajaban hacia las personas que reían disimuladamente ante nuestro espectáculo…

Una figura alta y fornida captó mi atención. Estaba hasta el otro lado de la cafetería. A pesar de la distancia, y de que no podía verle el rostro, ya que lo tenía oculto detrás de la carta, casi podía jurar saber de quien se trataba.

"… ¡El cielo te daría… y mi alma también…!" – abrí los ojos con horror pues James estaba ya casi recitando una poesía y debido al tono de su voz, tal parecía, la pasión le había ganado.

"James" – llamé firmemente para parar la opera que había creado. Tuve suerte de que el chico me escuchara

"¿Si?" – preguntó con los ojos llenos de dulzura y brillo, y la voz extremadamente suave y amorosa. Realmente, aunque me esforcé, no pude contraer mi rostro en un gesto de arrogancia

"Voy al baño" – anuncié aun sin deshacer aquella mueca que en nada parecía afectar a mi enamorado

"Te esperaré" – dijo de manera dramática mientras extendía uno de sus brazos en mi dirección… (el chico seguramente veía muchas películas románticas). Salí casi corriendo y me dirigí hacia el baño…

Tardé más del tiempo necesario ya que estuve pensando en una excusa perfecta y creíble para irme… e irme _sola. _Cuando salí del baño mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia aquel muchacho que había captado mi atención hacía pocos minutos. Noté que su rostro aún seguía oculto detrás del papel. Caminé en su dirección con cautela, (ya bastante vergüenza había pasado esta tarde como para confundir a un desconocido con _él_).

Para consuelo mío no estaba equivocada.

"Emmet" – dije sin poder ocultar el alivió de mi voz

"¡Rose!" – saludó con voz fingidamente sorprendida – "¡Que sorpresa, _hermanita_!... no me esperaba encontrarte por aquí" – sonreí de manera complacida al notar lo falsa que se escuchaban sus palabras

"¿Me has seguido?" – pregunté. La boca de Emmet se abrió y cerró un par de veces sin decir palabra alguna

"¿Seguirte?" – repitió con exagerada incredibilidad – "¿Por qué debería de seguirte?" – me mordí el labio inferior para dejar de sonreír mientras rodeaba una silla y me sentaba frente a él con las manos puestas sobre la mesa y apoyando mi barbilla en ellas.

"No lo sé" – dije clavando mis ojos en los suyos – "Dímelo tú"

"Tu… tu novio te esta esperando" – recordó desviando sus ojos de los míos. Suspiré frustrada. Había olvidado que venía con compañía. Este gesto pareció devolverle la seguridad – "¿Qué? ¿El _güerito_ ya te aburrió?" – preguntó con aquella sonrisa burlona tan suya.

¿Qué responderle? Si admitía que sus palabras eran ciertas sería una gran y terrible humillación para mí…

"Por supuesto que no" – mentí – "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Tu cara" – respondió – "tu rostro es muy expresivo, Rose, no hay manera de que mientas"

"¿Entonces admites que me has estado vigilando todo este tiempo?" – pregunté en parte para cambiar la conversación, en parte por que quería que me dijera la verdad.

"No es necesario observarte más de dos segundos para saber lo que sientes" – repuso

"Pues entonces necesitas lentes" – me defendí al momento en que me paraba de la silla – "nos vemos en la casa, mi cita todavía no termina"

Pero bendito al cielo, terminó. Casi bese el suelo cuando James se disculpó por no poderme llevar ya que había olvidado pasar a traer a su madre a un centro comercial.

"Si gustas puedes ir conmigo" – ofreció – "Mi madre estará encantada de conocerte, le he platicado mucho de ti… y después te llevaremos a tu casa"

"Gracias James" – dije de manera gentil – "pero me tengo que ir _ahora_…"

"Lo siento tanto" – se disculpó por quintésima vez – "una hermosa dama como tu no debería…"

"James, se te hará aún más tarde para ir por tu madre" – interrumpí casi de manera desesperada.

El chico salió del café con la cabeza baja ya que al final me había negado a ser su novia. "luchare por tu amor" fue lo ultimo que dijo sin dejar de lado el dramatismo de su voz.

Ni bien salió, me dirigí hacia la mesa en donde estaba Emmet

"Ha tenido un problema y tuvo que irse" – me adelanté a explicarle antes de que comenzara a burlarse.

"¿Quieres que te preste dinero para que te puedas regresar en un taxi?" – preguntó de manera divertida. Intenté fulminarle con la mirada pero realmente me sentía demasiado feliz ante el hecho de estar con él. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, Emmet era muchísima mejor compañía que James… y que los demás.

"El que se va a regresar en taxi es otro, si sigues con tus burlas" – amenacé.

Emmet se levantó de su mesa, pagó la cuenta de un café que había bebido y nos dirigimos hacia su carro. La cordialidad en él tenía un toque distinto. Tal vez se trataba de que estuviera acostumbrada a estar todo el tiempo pelando con él.

"Todavía es temprano" – comentó mientras miraba la carretera – "¿No te gustaría ir a algún otro lugar?" – una sensación indescriptible me invadió cuando escuche aquellas palabras ¿Emmet me estaba preguntando si quería salir con él?

"¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir tu? – pregunté tratando de ocultar mis emociones

"Quiero mostrarte un lugar" – dijo

"Pues vamos" – alenté…

**¡¡HOLA A TODOS!! ^^**

**¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!^^**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**¡¡HASTA LUEGO!!**


	17. Impulsos

**CAPITULO 17: IMPULSOS**

**EMMET POV**

"¡Esto es inaudito!" exclamó Rose mientras se bajaba del Jeep azotando la puerta – "¡lo que me faltaba! Que tu carro se descompusiera a mitad de camino"

"Créeme que a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia" – refunfuñé mientras me inclinaba hacia el motor para tratar de averiguar cual era el problema. – "creo que la batería se descompuso" – dije al fin y Rose resopló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco - "Podemos hablarle a Edward para que venga por…"

"¡¿Qué?!" – interrumpió alarmada – "¿¡Estas loco o qué?!"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" – inquirí confuso

"Emmet." – comenzó a decir con voz ofensivamente pausada – "¿Qué les piensas decir a mis hermanas y a tus hermanos sobre esto? Se _supone _que yo _debería _de estar con James, no contigo ¡Y mucho menos en una carretera completamente solitaria en pleno anochecer!"

"Tienes razón" – admití y ella hizo una mueca muy graciosa, la cual la hacía ver encantadora, por una milésima de segundo me quedé embobado viéndola – "En todo caso" – me apresure a decir para cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos – "lo único que nos queda es esperar hasta que la batería cargue ó que pase un carro por acá y nos preste ayuda "

"¡Genial!" – rezongó - "¡Esta carretera esta muerta! ¡No ha pasado un solo carro desde que estamos aquí! – de repente, dejó de hablar y se quedó helada mirándome - ¿A qué me traías aquí, Emmet?" – entrecerró sus azules ojos al momento en que hacía la pregunta.

Reí sin poder controlarme, estaba claro que mi carta de presentación con Rose no había sido muy buena, pero tampoco llegué a pensar que ella se imaginara que algo demasiado enfermizo cruzara por mi mente

"¿A qué crees tu?" – pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

No contestó, solamente me miró molesta y algo asustada, cosa que me divertía. Así que decidí jugar un poco, era algo que no podía controlar. Me acerqué mientras clavaba mis ojos en ella (gesto que me ponía muy nervioso, pero no lo daba a mostrar, la mayoría de las veces). Rose retrocedió un paso, siendo bloqueada por el metal de mi Jeep, sonreí maliciosamente mientras me percataba de que, en realidad, pensaba que yo me quería aprovechar de ella.

"Emmet… aléjate" – ordenó con voz temblorosa, lo cual ensanchó más mi sonrisa, por supuesto, hice lo contrario. Llegué a estar tan cerca de ella, a menos de dos pasos y pasé mi mano por su rostro.

El gesto no fue tan morboso como me hubiera gustado que fuese, ya que al tener la suave piel de sus mejillas en la palma de mi mano, una sensación cautivadora me invadía (cada vez con más fuerza)

Como siempre solía pasarme. Perdí concentración y me olvidé de mi objetivo principal. Contemplé más de la cuenta la textura de su piel, tan fina como suave porcelana. Ella presintió que no había peligro. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle daño a algo tan hermoso? No huyó de mi roce, y no sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme. Esto no estaba bien.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" – su insistente pregunta me sobresaltó y tras dejar de lado mi juego, caí en la cuenta de que, realmente, no tenía respuesta, solo lo había pensado, lo había propuesto y, tras aceptar ella, lo había hecho. Pero cierto, ¿Cuál era el motivo?

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta, al momento en que dejaba caer mi mano, alejándola de la calidez de su rostro

"Te veías aburrida" – dije – "Sentí que demasiado ambiente urbano te tenía hastiada… así que quería llevarte a un lugar que a mamá le gustaba mucho visitar por las noches" – conforme las palabras salían, supe que eran, en parte, ciertas. Quería compartir con ella ese lugar que tan buenos recuerdos de mi niñez traían

"¿Un lugar?" – repitió ella. Asentí mientras desviaba mí vista hacia el lado este de la carretera. A lo lejos, se veía una pequeña lucecita la cual señalé

"Ahí" – dije con mi brazo extendido – "Hay un mirador. No es muy conocido, por lo solitario de la carretera y por que, realmente, mucha gente prefiere vivir en medio de la urbanización y se olvida de las cosas sencillas que nos da la naturaleza"

"Tienes razón" – admitió ella – "pero aún así… ¿Por qué a mí? – sonreí burlonamente para disfrazar mi repentino nerviosismo. Rose era muy directa, cosa que también me confundía, ya que me enloquecía aquella seguridad en sí misma, pero a la vez no me convenía si, _según yo_, quería bajarle los humos de niña vanidosa

"¿Acaso eres de las chicas a las que se les puede impresionar fácilmente?" – pregunté. Rápidamente, ella se pudo a la defensiva.

"En lo absoluto" – respondió con su quijada ligeramente alzada – "dudo mucho que cualquiera pudiera impresionarse con un chico del cual su carro se queda parado a mitad de camino, rodeados de monte y no sé cuantos bichos" – reí

"¿Has visto hacia arriba?" – pregunté susurrando a su oído. Inhalando su perfume. Pude ver, que la piel se le erizaba ¿Era por mi cercanía o sentía frío?, No quería que se enfermara. Me comencé a quitar la sudadera que llevaba puesta

"¡Emmet, deja de hacer eso!" – se apresuró a decir, otra vez con la mirada asustada – "Ponte esa ropa…"

"No seas ridícula" – interrumpí riendo – "no te pienso hacer nada, no eres capaz de lograr alborotar hasta ese punto mis hormonas" – agregué puesto que me encantaba mentirle de esa manera. Le tendí mi sudadera, sus ojos contemplaron la prenda de manera calida por unos segundos, antes de volverse a endurecer.

"¿Y esto?" – preguntó con voz fría.

"Tienes frío" – me aventuré a decir – "¿O me vas a decir que tu piel esta erizada por la cercanía de mi cuerpo?" – giró su rostro hacia otro lado, desviando sus ojos de los míos

"Por supuesto que tengo frío" – dijo mientras me arrebataba mi sudadera y se la comenzaba a poner. Sonreí abiertamente ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí. Mi ropa, como era de esperarse, le quedaba muy grande y ocultaba sus curvas a la perfección

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" – quiso saber en cuanto pudo sacar su cabeza del hueco de la prenda, en el trascurso, su cabello se había alborotado, haciendo aún más cómica la situación

"Pareces la típica esposa fodonga, nada más te faltan los tubos en el cabello y un par de viejas pantuflas" – dije y, para sorpresa mía puesto que no esperaba esta reacción, sonrió de manera expandida

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó divertida mientras se miraba por debajo de la barbilla. Hice una mueca, sin responderle, solo burlándome con la mirada – "¡Rayos!" – exclamó de manera teatral.

No pude evitar reprimir un suspiro mientras la observaba, un mechón de pelo rebelde colgaba a un costado de su cara, levanté mi mano para ponerlo atrás de su oreja

"Te ves bien" – dije

"¿Lo suficiente como para enloquecer tus hormonas?" – negué con la cabeza. Mintiendo – "Apuesto a que sí" – desafió. Puse mis manos a los costados de su rostro, apisonándola entre mi cuerpo y el carro.

"¿Acaso quieres enloquecerme?" – pregunté a escasos centímetros de sus labios

Estaba mal, lo sabía. Solo buscaba pretextos y más pretextos para tener una excusa perfecta y así besarla, teniendo como principal respaldo el "deseo" de querer bajarle los humos… pero si no quería seguir engañándome, ese deseo había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo a segundo plano. Sabía que debía de frenar todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Rose era mi _hermanastra,_ no una chica con la cual pudiera tener una relación sentimental…

Y lo que era peor: no la chica con la cual me podría enamorar.

Pero era difícil. Muy difícil, y es que ella había una mezcla perfecta de arrogancia, sensualidad y descaro. La mezcla perfecta para mí. La que sabía yo, jamás me encontraría otra vez y, la que una parte de mí, gritaba quería poseerla.

Suspiré frustrado por no poder controlar mis deseos al momento que cerraba los ojos fuertemente e inclinaba mi rostro hacia la derecha, alejándome de sus carnosos labios. Sus ojos me miraron inquisidoramente.

"Te estaba diciendo que no has visto hacia arriba" – recordé para salvarme – "Mira" – señalé el cielo estrellado. Y lo vio, su rostro denotaba lo maravillada que estaba ante tal espectáculo

"Es hermoso" – susurró antes de bajar la mirada – "nada mal" – agregó mientras sonreía de manera desinteresada para restarle importancia su anterior comentario.

"Es mejor que el restaurante caro en el que estabas con James, no lo vas a negar" – levantó una ceja de manera incrédula

"¿Te importa mucho el cómo me la pasé con James, verdad?"

"Claro que no" – me apresuré a decir.

"Aunque mientas, se que mueres por besarme" – su mano atrapó mi el cuello de mi playera y me jaló hacia ella – "No lo vas a negar" – susurró contra mis labios. Con un gruñido me dejé vencer.

Mis manos atraparon su cintura y mi cuerpo arrastró el suyo contra el carro, la besé desesperadamente, sintiendo cada centímetro de su boca con la mía. Sus manos se enrollaron en mi cuello, dándome la pauta para seguir… mis dedos exploraban las partes más inocentes de su cuerpo (cubierto por la tela de mi sudadera), su cintura, sus brazos, parte de su cadera mientras buscaba a tientas la puerta para poder llevarla hacia la cabina y estar más cómodos.

Una cegadora luz nos hizo parar…

_¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo? _– preguntaba el señor vestido de uniforme por medio de un altavoz de la patrulla.

**ALICE POV**

"¡Te lo juro, Jazz!" – decía mientras mi novio negaba con la cabeza

"¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa, Alice?" – preguntó él con una media sonrisa mientras despeinaba mis cabellos

"Yo los vi" – repliqué – "podría apostar que Bella y Edward se traen algo" – mi novio me miró con ojos dulces que relucían en la oscuridad

"Alice, dudo mucho que nuestros hermanos tomen nuestro ejemplo" – recordó – "solo los viste cerca…"

"Muy cerca" – recalqué. Él soltó una carcajada

"Pero eso no significa nada, niña bonita" – su mano rozo mi mejilla, suspiré tristemente – "El hecho de yo que te quiera y tu hagas lo mismo, no significa que nuestros hermanos harán lo mismo…"

"Tienes razón" – admití. Levanté mis brazos para abrazar a mi novio, mis mejillas se encendieron cuando él cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Todavía no me acostumbraba a los nuevos contactos que implican un noviazgo, aunque claro, me gustaban – "Es solo que… sería genial que al menos, alguno de ellos tuvieran la misma relación, eso significaría que tu y yo no tendríamos por que escondernos más" – al suspirar, su aliento rozó mi cuello.

"Que más quisiera que así fuera… pero ya ves como se llevan de mal entre ellos" – su voz sonó triste… nos quedamos largo rato en silencio, abrazados en la oscuridad de la cocina, nuestra amiga y confidente. De repente, Jasper rió quedito entre dientes

"¿Qué pasa?" – quise saber sonriendo también, su felicidad era tan transmisible

"Recordé la mala broma que le hicimos a Edward" – reímos con más ganas y después nos tapamos la boca para sofocar las carcajadas. Podían oírnos.

"Por lo que vi ya no estaban tan enojados" – dije aun recordando la imagen de la tarde. Pero Jazz tenía razón, seguramente había sido mi imaginación. De repente, dos pares de pasos acercándose, nos alarmaron.

Caímos al suelo. Yo encima de él…

Mis mejillas se pusieron completamente coloradas y estaba segura que, aun en la oscuridad, Jasper lo podía notar, así como yo podía notar la timidez en su mirada.

"Lo… lo siento" – me disculpé con el corazón latiéndome a todo galope.

"No… no te preocupes" – dijo mi novio con voz nerviosa. Quedamos otro momento en la misma posición.

No era comprometedora, había visto casos más inapropiados, pero yo jamás había estado en una situación así y realmente me asustaba lo que Jasper fuera a pensar de mí… ¿Y si pensaba que yo le estaba provocando? Decidí ponerme de pie lo antes posible, pero sus manos me lo impidieron. Mi corazón se desbocó puesto que en una fracción de segundo las imágenes pasionales de muchas telenovelas y sus protagonistas ante esta situación, la cual siempre se prestaba para dar un paso más en una relación, vinieron a mí.

"Jazz…" – susurré demasiado nerviosa y con los ojos dilatados, aunque lo quería, no estaba preparada para _eso_… todavía no…

¡Que enorme chasco me llevé cuando Jazz lo único que hizo fue impedir que me levantara y acto seguido sentarme a su lado, debajo de la mesa!… nada comprometedor, solo era para que nos ocultáramos lo mejor posible. No sabía si reír o azotarme por pensar tan mal de mi novio.

Cuando escuchamos que los pasos se acercaban más, gateamos hasta la alacena. Había una puerta en la que, si nos acomodábamos bien, mi novio y yo entraríamos sin problema alguno. Era una ventaja que Jazz fuera tan larguirucho como yo, aunque eso sí, varios centímetros más alto.

Me golpeé fuertemente la cabeza cuando me metí. Jasper se alarmó en cuanto escuchó el golpe

"¡Alice!- susurró mientras intentaba, en el pequeño y oscuro espacio, mover sus manos para llevarlas a donde había sido el golpe – "¿Estas bien?"

"S… si" – dije con voz entrecortada ya que realmente me dolía. No pude evitar llorar

"Niña…" – la voz de mi novio se escuchaba muy dolida, como si él hubiera sido el culpable de mi golpe – "¡Estas llorando!" – se retorció para poder acomodar su cuerpo y abrazarme. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, aunque su rodilla me impedía estar cómoda – "No llores" – pidió con voz dulce y suave mientras pasaba sus manos por mis mejillas y atrapaba las pequeñas lagrimitas que salían de mis ojos.

"No me gusta que llores" – dijo y yo me sentí contenta, (pese a la situación) por que me sentí muy, muy, muy querida por mi novio.

"Si me das un besito, ya no llorare" – dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho y reía tontamente, _¡Era una atrevida!_

Mi novio llevó su mano hacia mi barbilla y la levantó ligeramente mientras él se enroscaba todo para poder llegar hasta mis labios. Fue un beso muy tierno, (si, si, la situación era incomoda pero cuando uno esta enamorado todo te parece hermoso) sus labios se movieron suaves y temblorosos contra los míos, mientras yo sentía que mis mejillas se enrojecían completamente. Llevé mis dedos, (ganándome otro golpe en el codo) hacia su cabello color miel. Pocos segundos después, separamos nuestras bocas y guardamos absoluto silencio ya que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Miré a Jasper con los ojos dilatados del miedo ¿Y si nos descubrían? ¿Comprenderían que nos queríamos o lo tomarían como una locura?

"_¡Oh Dios! ¡Francisco!" –_ nuestros ojos se dilataron al escuchar la voz jadeante de doña Choni… _- "¡Los niños se van a despertar!" -_ …

"_Ay Chonita, que linda es usted"_ – decía don Pancho con una voz que en toda la vida le habíamos escuchado – _"No se preocupe, no despertarán, están durmiendo profundamente" –_ Jasper y yo nos cohibimos terriblemente ante el espectáculo que escuchaban nuestros oídos.

No me atreví a verlo en todo ese tiempo. Ni si quiera a tocarlo. La situación empeoró cuando la alacena se empezó a tambalear ligeramente, junto con nosotros, claro esta. Y los gritos ahogados de doña Choni se hicieron perturbadores…

Eso jamás lo olvidaría. Estaba segura: en mi vida iba a hacer _eso_ con Jazz.

**EDWARD POV**

Y ahí estaba, acurrucada en la cama, como un ángel dormido que amenaza con jamás despertar…

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué me había movido a entrar a la recamara de Bella mientras esta dormía? La respuesta era dolorosa: la necesidad de verla y tenerla cerca. ¿Cómo me las iba a arreglar si con cada día que pasaba la necesitaba más?

Sonreí tristemente al ver su rostro. Tan tierno, tan delicado, tan perfecto.

Mis ojos se pasearon por cada una de sus facciones. Sus cejas, sus espesas pestañas, sus pálidos parpados, sus labios tan dulces y tentadores, su nariz respingada y fina, su cabello color caoba extendido alrededor de la almohada y cubriendo parte de sus mejillas. Suspiró profundamente. Me pregunté que estaría pensando su subconsciente para que ella suspirara de esa manera. El mismo instinto, la misma necesidad que me movió hasta ese lugar, hizo que me acercara hacia ella, me puse de cuclillas para poder aspirar su aliento, tan suave, tan pausado, tan en calma.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me perdía en la fragancia del aire que emanaba de sus labios y, cuando los abrí, me encontré con un par de somnolientas pupilas y unas manos que se movieron hacia mi cabello y me jalaron hacia enfrente. Bella comenzó a besarme y yo no me opuse, al contrario, incliné más mi cuerpo para que ella no tuviera que estirarse.

Ya después vería que explicación poder dar a mi presencia en ese lugar, a esa hora y a ese beso. Eso me preocupaba, se me estaban acabando las excusas, en tan solo un día, nuestros labios se habían encontrado ya dos veces.

Bella se fue separando lentamente de mí, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, y cuado al fin toda su mirada esta fija en mí… gritó

"¡¿Qué haces en mi recamara?!" – soltó mientras se paraba de la cama, dejándome a la vista sus largas piernas que no cubría el pequeño bóxer que llevaba por pijama. Tardé dos segundos en contestar

"Lo siento… yo…"

"¡Eres un enfermo!" – exclamó para mi disgusto. Estaba bien, había entrado a su recamara mientras dormía pero solo Dios es conciente de que no pasó ni una sola morbosa idea por mi cabeza mientras la veía – "¡Depravado!"

"Bella… no es lo que tu piensas" – dije tratando de explicarme mientras veía como Bella iba y venía de un lado a otro por la habitación

"¡Puerco!" – ok ya era suficiente. Caminé hacia ella y la detuve. Me ponía nervioso su andar

"Tranquila" – dije – "vas a despertar a los demás" – su gesto se descompuso en una completa mueca de incredibilidad e indignación

"Acabo de descubrir que estabas dentro de mi recamara, haciendo y pensando no sé qué, mientras yo dormía placidamente ¿Tu crees que en este momento me preocupa si se despiertan o no los demás"

"Bueno… tu me besaste, no parecías muy molesta hace dos minutos" – sonreí de lado nerviosamente. ¿Qué más podía decir a mi favor? La boca de Bella se abrió y se cerró varias veces, sin emitir sonido alguno

"¿Yo te besé?" – preguntó de manera incrédula, riéndose nerviosamente. Decidí que mi silencio diera la respuesta y tras captarla dijo – "bueno… tú me besaste _hoy _en la tarde…" – levanté la mirada ante lo dicho.

"¿Y eso… es bueno ó es malo?" – inquirí. Bella enmudeció otra vez, sus ojos castaños se juntaron con los míos, caminé para acercarme, para acortar esa distancia entre ella y yo. No podía tenerla lejos, no podía

"Malo" – susurró en cuanto mi mano atrapó su mejilla

"¿Si?" – dije de la misma manera mientras inclinaba mi rostro hacia el suyo – "¿Qué tanto?"

"Demasiado" –

"¿_Esto_ esta mal?" - cuestioné mientras rozaba casi imperceptiblemente mi boca con la suya

"Si…" – contestó con voz temblorosa. Y nos volvimos a besar. Estaba bien o estaba mal, a mi no me importaba.

Cuando la dejé de besar, no solté su cintura. Sentía que se podía ir en cualquier momento, que podía desaparecer. Sentía su calido aliento en mi rostro

"Edward… vete" – sus palabras pegaron tan fuertes que me hicieron sepárame al instante de ella. No me las esperaba

"¿Qué?" – pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Estaba claro que no pensaba quedar toda la noche en su recamara, pero había tenido la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar sobre qué pasaba con nosotros, qué pasaba con ella.

"Que te vayas" – volvió a repetir – "Ya fue suficiente de todo este juego… ya es hora de que nos comportemos, Edward, no podemos pasar todo el tiempo peleándonos o besándonos sin motivo alguno"

"¿Sin motivo alguno" – inquirí frunciendo el ceño

"Sin motivo alguno" - afirmó

"¡A ver, Bella!" – me volví a acercar hacia ella y tomé su rostro entre mis manos – "Entiendo que nuestras peleas han sido absurdas… injustificadas, pero ¿Qué hay de las veces en que nos hemos besado?

"Nada" – respondió – "Han sido impulsos…" – dejé caer mis manos hacia los lados.

"¿_Impulsos_?" –

"Edward… ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto?" – apreté mis labios para no decir todo lo que quería soltar en ese momento.

"Olvídalo" – dije mientras me mordía la lengua – "Que descanses, Bella, lamento haberte molestado esta noche pero, comprende" – reí sin alegría – "se trata solo _de impulsos_"

Salí de aquella habitación con las manos empuñadas y la garganta adolorida por el nudo que en ella se había formado…

Recostado en mi cama luché por no llorar, era un estupido, un idiota, un iluso…

Pero eso me ganaba por enamorarme de la chica que, aparte de ser mi hermanastra, había sido mi peor enemiga desde el primer día en la conocí…

**¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí otro capitulo, espero les guste ^^**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, se que suena repetitivo pero es la verdad, no saben lo que significa para mi el saber que esta historia gusta ^^**

**Bueno pues los dejo para que lean **

**Espero sus comentarios ^^**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	18. Cita

**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A ****JUANI (RIONA 25)**** QUIEN ME DIO LA IDEA PARA HACER EL ROSE POV. ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! **

**Y GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES QUIENES SE ENCUENTRAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 18: CITA**

**ROSE POV**

"Ahora resulta que también saldrás con el tal _Royce_" – comentó Emmet mientras yo intentaba ignorarlo, disimulando hacer mi tarea en una de las mesas del jardín. Era un día más o menos soleado, así que, había decidido aprovecharlo

"¿Algún problema?" – inquirí con la mayor apatía que pude. A veces me sorprendía el que, sintiendo todo lo que sentía por Emmet, pudiera darle a mi voz ese tipo de entonaciones

"No" – respondió mientras recargaba su brazo en la mesa – "Solo que no se me hace muy justo… por James" – levanté el rostro para verle de forma burlona

"¿Y desde cuanto te preocupa James" – quise saber – "Según recuerdo, hace tres días no te caía muy bien"

Si. Habían pasado tres días desde que Emmet y yo nos habíamos quedado a mitad de camino hacia un mirador que él quería enseñarme. Habíamos tenido suerte de que unos oficiales nos ayudaran para que el jeep del mayor de los Cullen arrancara y pudiéramos llegar a casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, James seguía acosándome (había encontrado, todos los días, un ramo de flores rojas junto con una extendida carta de amor sobre el asiento de la escuela, el chico me seguía a cada paso que daba y, lo que era peor, sus actos y pruebas de amor llegaban a ser demasiado dramáticas y nada disimuladas).

La situación me tenía irritada, estaba claro que al querer darle celos a Emmet yo no contaba con sufrir tanto. Para mi salvación, Royce empezó a mostrar interés en mí. Para ser sincera, nunca me había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta que se presentó, tenía dos días, a la salida de nuestras clases. El chico era alto y más rubio que yo, además, parecía demasiado rico y lo que era mejor, este no parecía tan meloso como James. Perfecto para provocar celos a mí querido hermanastro y, de paso, escabullirme completamente de mi meloso pretendiente. Había aceptado su invitación para salir el fin de semana (que para mi suerte había sido propuesta justamente enfrente de Emmet) de manera exageradamente entusiasta

"No me gusta ese tal Royce" – dijo al momento en que un mariposeo bajaba y subía por mi estomago – "tiene pésima fama con las chicas"

"¿Celoso?" –

"No es eso" – respondió de manera frustrada – "De veras, Rose, no salgas con él"

"¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso?" – se encogió de hombros y luego suspiró

"Solo… cuídate" – dijo antes de retirarse y dejarme sola.

El fin de semana llegó. Mis hermanas habían ido a Port Angeles, Edward y Jasper a sus clases de arte y Emmet… bueno a Emmet no lo había visto en todo el día. Estaba ansiosa por ello, y a cada segundo me preguntaba en dónde estaría…

Mi cita con Royce transcurrió lenta, mientras el chico platicaba y platicaba, yo me debatía mentalmente qué caso era peor: si el exagerado romanticismo de James o la charlatanería y extinta modestia de este tipo. En las dos horas que llevaba junto con él, no había hecho nada más que hablar de la posición económica de sus padres, de las novias que había tenido y el cómo le rogaban para que no las dejara… realmente patético

"No recuerdo este camino para llegar a casa" - le dije mientras miraba por la ventana la oscura carretera. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y daba gracias de que mi cita hubiera terminado. Me decepcionó el hecho de que Emmet esta vez no me hubiera seguido

"Es un atajo" – contestó el chico mientras me miraba por un segundo. Por instinto, me cubrí las piernas con mi bolsa al momento en que pensé que había sido pésima idea el haber llevado falda.

Sin embargo, el atajo se hizo demasiado largo y cada vez más oscuro. Cuando Royle estacionó el carro, no me atreví ni si quiera a preguntarle en dónde estábamos ya que me daba pavor pensar en la respuesta. Las piernas y las manos me temblaban.

"Luces… nerviosa" – dijo el muchacho con voz asquerosamente seductora

"Esta no es mi casa" – respondí luchando por que la voz no se me cortara

"Claro que no" – su mano se levantó para rozar mi mejilla, la cual alejé rápidamente de su tacto – "Lo más divertido de esta tarde esta por venir" – sentí que el miedo era tanto que hasta mis dientes empezaban a castañear. Pensé en la posibilidad de salir de carro y correr, pero sabía de antemano que me alcanzaría sin mucho esfuerzo. Y así fue, mis instintos me movieron a abrir la puerta del coche y salir disparada en aquel terrible sendero solitario, no pasaron más de cinco segundo en cuanto fui frenada por sus agresivos brazos

Comencé a forcejear inútilmente mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello y mi oído, diciendo cosas que no quisiera volver a escuchar en toda una vida. Comencé a llorar descontroladamente cuando me di cuenta de que, por más que le golpeara para alejarlo, todo era en vano, él ya me tenía debajo suyo, revolcándome en el fango que se había formado a causa de las lluvias. En el momento en que sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis piernas lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y rezar por que me vida acabara en ese instante. De repente, escuché un sonido sordo, seguido de un jadeo y me di cuenta de que ya nada me tenía aprisionada contra el suelo.

"¡Eres un maldito enfermo!" – la voz de Emmet sonaba furiosa mientras caminaba hacia mi agresor, casi podía imaginarme la furia de sus ojos – "¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?!" – siseó mientras levantaba al muchacho para tirarlo de nuevo con un fuerte puñetazo que le desangró la boca y la nariz

"¡No… no es lo que parece!" – intentó defenderse el agredido mientras se apretaba la nariz para que le dejara de sangrar. Emmet no le hizo caso alguno. Se limitó a golpearle una y otra vez sin lastima alguna, al momento en que miles de maldiciones salían de sus labios. Royce quedó inconciente a un lado de su carro y no me preocupó qué tan mal podía a estar.

"Rose… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?" – preguntó en cuanto se inclinó para levantarme. No me había movido ni un solo centímetro, estaba aturdida, así que cuando estuve entre sus brazos comencé a llorar intensamente mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho.

"lo… lo siento… lo siento tanto Emmet" – comencé a decir en sollozos mientras sentía el bamboleo de su cuerpo al caminar. El jeep estaba oculto detrás de unos espesos matorrales, por lo cual ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de su presencia – "me lo advertiste… y yo…"

"Tranquila, no pasó nada" – reconfortó mientras me sentaba delicadamente sobre el asiento del copiloto – "Todo esta bien, ya estas a salvo" – las lagrimas me impedían verle claramente el rostro, solo sabía que estaba a centímetros del mío. Levanté mis brazos para rodear su cuello y poder abrazarlo

"Grac… Gracias" – le dije mientras sentía sus manos pasarse por mis alborotados cabellos

"¿De qué, cariño?" – dijo susurrando contra mi cuello – "No tienes nada que agradecer… yo no permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño" – tras unos segundos, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me alejó lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran adentrarse en los míos – "Rose" – susurró con calida voz – "Se que no es el momento… que lo que ha pasado te tiene mal, pero necesito decírtelo ahora que puedo, que estoy dispuesto y armado de valor para confesártelo…" – sentí que mi respiración se bloqueaba y que sus manos temblaban sobre mis mejillas – "Te quiero, Rose… te quiero como no he querido a nadie".

Con aquellas palabras, todo había sido borrado, mi mala experiencia con Royce pasó al olvido, solo existían los ojos de aquel hombre que me había confesado su amor, el hombre al que también yo amaba… no solía ser una chica de muchas palabras en términos amorosos (más bien, nunca lo había sido), así que pasaron varios segundos sin que yo pudiera responder. Le quería decir tantas cosas, cosas que jamás en mi vida llegué a pensar, pero mi cuerpo fue más rápido que mis cuerdas vocales y me aventé a sus brazos enérgicamente.

Emmet y yo estábamos hecho el uno para el otro que las palabras sobraron, él había comprendido el significado que mi lenguaje corporal daba y sus brazos se enrollaron en mi espalda, manchada de fango.

"¡Eres un tonto!" – musité al fin, con mis labios besando los suyos – "¿Por qué, por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Me costaba aceptar el haberme enamorado de un demonio como tu" – contestó moviendo sus labios lentamente contra los míos.

"Uhm…" – suspiré mientras inhalaba su aliento – "Eso te va a salir muy caro" – advertí

"Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que quieras" –

**JASPER POV**

Los pincelazos salían por si solos, como si mis manos se supieran de memoria el trayecto que deberían de seguir en el papel. Negro, azul, blanco, verde, violeta… los colores se mezclaban perfectamente para conseguir el matiz deseado. Me encontraba sumergido, absorto mientras pensaba en ella. En mi pequeño ángel. Sonreí al recordarla. Alice había venido a iluminar mi vida de muchas maneras, cuan agradecido estaba con el destino por haberla puesto en el camino. Un sueño, una verdad…

"Jazz" – salté al escuchar aquella melodía, tan dulce y delicada y me apresuré a tapar el cuadro con una manta ¿Había sido mi imaginación? No. Bendito al cielo no. Ella estaba ahí, asomando su pequeño rostro cubierto por su cabello negro y puntiagudo. En cuanto nos vimos, sonreímos mutuamente

"¡Alice!" – exclamé mientras caminaba hacia ella, un tanto confundido – "hola" – la tomé de las manos mientras me sumergía en sus negros ojos

"Hola" – saludó sonriendo, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y perfectos dientecitos

"¿No se supone que deberías estar con Bella en Port Angeles?" – pregunté mientras su mano se movía hacia mi rostro y quitaba unas manchas de pintura

"Si" – respondió – "pero le dije que me habían llamado unos compañeros para adelantar un trabajo, obviamente es mentira" – reconoció – "tomé un taxi y le dije que me trajera hacia acá. Espero no molestar"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – dije – "al contrario, me alegra mucho, no sabes cuanto el estar contigo" – mi novia inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y se ruborizó. Era algo que siempre hacia cuando estábamos juntos y nos confesábamos lo mucho que nos queríamos.

"Te… te he extraño mucho, Jazz" – balbuceó sin mirarme aún a la cara. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos y cuanto la tuve junto a mí, suspiré. Desde aquella noche (en la que doña Choni y don Pancho habían estado en la cocina al mismo tiempo que nosotros) ambos habíamos acordado, por bienestar psicológico, que ya no nos veríamos en aquel lugar.

Habíamos valorado la situación. La sala, el jardín, mi cuarto, su cuarto, el despacho de Carlisle, los baños… ninguna era buena y segura. Nuestras recamaras suponían una buena opción si hiciéramos de lado nuestra gran timidez, cosa que no era fácil. Así que, mientras llegábamos a un acuerdo, Alice y yo no nos habíamos podido frecuentar por las noches y, claro esta, tampoco el resto del día.

"Yo también, mi niña" – le dije mientras besaba la parte alta de su cabeza. Ella se separó unos cuantos centímetros para dirigir su mirada hacia el cuadro cubierto por una manta

"¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?" – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el objeto. Me apresuré a tomarla de la mano y detenerla de manera sutil

"No esta terminado" – le informé – "Es la pintura con la cual concursare en unas cuantas semanas"

"¡¿De verdad vas a concursar?!" – preguntó entusiasmada, asentí con la cabeza y ella se aventó a mis brazos – "¡Jazz! ¡Que gusto me da!... veras que vas a ganar" – sonreí ante sus palabras. Solo ella era capaz de crear esta seguridad en mí mismo.

"No me importa tanto ganar" – dije sinceramente – "En realidad, estoy disfrutando mucho dibujando este cuadro"

"¿Lo puedo ver?" – pidió y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. No me gustaba la idea de negarme a una de sus peticiones, pero era necesario.

"Eh…, Al…" – me debatí buscando las palabras adecuadas – "niña, quiero que sea una sorpresa" – su ceño se frunció y sus labios hicieron un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo

"¿Hasta para tu novia?" – preguntó y yo sonreía por sus delicados gestos

"Precisamente para ella" – respondí mientras pasaba dos yemas de mis dedos en su suave mejilla. Eso pareció calmarla ya que me sonrió casi al instante

"Supongo que entonces tendré que esperar" – reí entre dientes. Después, tras debatirme ciertos segundos, incliné mi rostro pare besarla. Tenía días que no rozaba sus labios (resultado que nos había dejado los pasionales de doña Choni y don Pancho) y tenía miedo de que ella se fuera a sentir incomoda. Por lo que noté, mi beso le gustó, ya que sentí cuando se ponía de puntitas para poder enrollar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras mis manos se movieron a su cintura. Nuestros besos siempre habían sido pequeños, hasta ese día.

Tal vez se debía a que habían estado separados tres días; tal vez a que, poco a poco, con la experiencia, podíamos controlar mejor nuestras respiraciones para no asfixiarnos tan pronto; tal vez simplemente era que cada día nos necesitábamos más; o tal vez eran las tres cosas. El caso fue que, por primera vez, mis labios no se separaron de ella tras cinco segundos transcurridos. Algo movió mi cuerpo para que se inclinara más y así no soltarla, mis labios sentían los suyos y exigieron conocerlos mejor, obediente a ese deseo, moví una de mis manos hacia atrás de su cuello para poder acercar más su boca a la mía. Ella correspondió abriendo más sus labios, recibiendo a los míos.

Jamás había besado a alguien de esa manera. Y, probablemente, con otra persona que no fuera mi pequeña Alice, esto no se hubiera sentido de la misma manera. Nos separamos tras otros segundos, ambos sonrojados y riendo tímidamente ante la nueva experiencia.

"¿Dónde esta Edward?" – Ocultando su rostro en mi pecho por la congoja

"Supongo que en clases de piano" – respondí mientras le tomaba la mano. En ese instante, se me ocurrió una magnifica idea – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar?" – ofrecí y sus ojitos se iluminaron a medida de que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

"¿A un lugar?" – repitió y yo asentí – "Pero… ¿Y Edward? Él no sabe que estoy aquí, además es un poco tarde…"

"Déjamelo a mí. Nada de hacer trampa y ver la pintura" – adevertí, le di un beso en la mejilla al momento en que salía de la sala corriendo en busca de mi hermano. Me topé con el profesor Jones y aproveché para pedirle permiso de retirarme temprano, él aceptó de buena manera. Tras encontrar a mi hermano, quien por cierto tocaba una hermosa melodía de amor, le mentí acerca de que tenía que irme en ese momento y le pedí prestado algo de dinero. Edward no hizo muchas preguntas, parecía demasiado despistado, lo cual me preocupó, pero al mismo momento agradecí, ya que era pésimo mintiendo.

En cuanto estuve libre. Saqué a mi novia por detrás del instituto para que Edward o algún conocido nos vieran. Fuimos a una plaza que se encontraba a cinco cuadras de la academia, caminamos por la calle tomados de la mano, si nos veían, después pondríamos alguna excusa.

Alice decidió que quería ver una película, así que entramos al pequeño cine. Compramos palomitas y refrescos, escuché el comentario de una pareja mayor que nos vio pasar agarrados de la mano. _"se ven tan tiernos, ¡Miralos! Son tan pequeños pero se ve que se quieren mucho" _Habían dicho mientras yo me sonrojaba. Mi novia había decidido ver una película de terror, arrepintiéndose casi al instante…

"Te quiero" – susurró Alice mientras nos parábamos en un pequeño parque de regreso a casa. La noche ya estaba muy adentrada, por lo cual dudaba mucho de que alguien nos viera, así que la abracé

"Yo también te quiero… y mucho, mi pequeña" – le dije y después nos besamos

**BELLA POV**

La casa estaba sola, solo estábamos Edward y yo, todos habían salido, yo no tenía mucho que había regresado de Port Angeles y hubiera preferido no regresar hasta que, al menos, una persona más, estuviera ahí. Empezaba a oscurecer cuando entré a la casa y lo vi sentado en la sala.

"Buenas noches" – saludé de manera tímida

"Buenas noches" – respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz y sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

Aquella forma de él me lastimaba pese a que era lo que yo había pedido. Me dolía el que, desde aquella noche, él hubiera hecho caso de mi consejo y se hubiera distanciado de mí. Me quedé parada detrás del sillón mientras esperaba a que dijera algo. No dijo nada más

"¿No ha venido Alice?" – pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Era estupido de mi parte ya que mi parte conciente sabía que debía de dejar las cosas tal como estaban. Ignorarnos era mejor que seguir peleándonos y besándonos después de la pela, y volver a pelear después del beso y… amarle cada vez más

"No" – respondió otra vez sin ningún tipo de emoción – "llamó diciendo que el trabajo se extendió, que si es demasiado tarde para cuando termine, hablara para que alguien vaya por ella"

"Ah" – fue lo único que dije – "Entones… me voy a acostar, que descanses" – vi como asentía sin dirigirme, ni si quiera por un segundo, la mirada. Subí las escaleras y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, no era muy noche como para dormir, así que, tras no encontrar nada mejor que hacer, bajé otra vez, mintiéndome mentalmente de que tenía sed.

Él había apagado la televisión y se encontraba tendido sobre el sillón con un libro entre sus manos. El mismo ejemplar que me encontraba leyendo también yo. Me dirigí a la cocina y cogí un vaso de agua, cuando estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras, sonó el teléfono. Me encontraba cerca y pensé que podría ser mamá o Carlisle, así que contesté

"¿Si? ¿Diga?" –

"_Hola_" – saludó la otra voz en el teléfono – _"¿Hablo a la casa de la familia Cullen?"_ – suspiré pesadamente. Esa voz yo la conocía

"Exacto" – contesté

"_¡Ah!"_ – exclamó la voz –_ "Eres Bella, ¿No? ¿Me podrías pasar a Edward?" _– no contesté, con el cuerpo ardiendo de furia, tapé las bocinas con la mano

"Te hablan" – anuncié al chico que se encontraba tendido en el sillón

"¿Quién?" – quiso saber mientras se incorporaba

"¡No lo se!" – mentí mientras luchaba por no colgar el maldito teléfono. Edward cogió el aparto y se lo llevó al oído

"¿Si, diga?... ¡ah!… hola Lauren…" – para empeoramiento de mi animo su tono de voz había sido muy cordial – "no, no estaba ocupado…" – rió – "estaba leyendo un libro…" – volvió a reír – "no. Puedes estar segura que no es kamasutra… ¿mañana?... supongo que si puedo… si… entonces te veo mañana… que descanses" – colgó el teléfono y giró su cuerpo para verme.

Fue hasta en ese entonces que me di cuenta de que, _se suponía_ yo no debería de seguir ahí. Pero ahí estaba y había escuchado toda la amena plática y, por si hace falta mencionarlo, estaba ardiendo de celos.

"¿Se te ofrece algo, Bella?" – preguntó al ver que no me movía y tampoco decía algo.

"No" – respondí entre dientes

"Entonces… ¿Por qué no te vas a tu recamara y dejas de estar parada como estatua escuchando las conversaciones ajenas?"

"¡Ja!" – resoplé – "¿Ahora resulta que no puedo estar en la sala o que?"

"No estoy diciendo eso" – respondió – "pero ¿Acaso Esme no te enseñó que es de muy pésima educación escuchar platicas en las que no estas invitada?" – lo miré de forma envenenada

"Como si me importará lo que pudieras llegar a platicar con tus admiradoras" – él comenzó a reír

"Bueno… déjame decirte que te contradices, y mucho, por cierto" – señaló – "tus acciones no siempre van acorde a lo que dices, deberías decidirte ¿no crees?"

"Eres un…"

"¡Ey, ey!" – interrumpió con gesto divertido y petulante – "Tranquila, _hermanita_, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que debemos ponerle un alto a nuestro _jueguito_?"

"entonces no me provoques" – le advertí

"¿Por qué no lo admites, Bella?" –

"¿Admitir qué?" – pregunté y en ese momento todo quedó oscuro y en silencio.

Lo que me faltaba, la luz se había ido.

**Mujajajjaa ¿Me van a matar por esto? Muajajajaj ^^ **

**Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**¡¡Dejen sus reviews por favor!! (Si quieren, tampoco es obligatorio xD, aunque me encanta y me motiva recibirlos)**


	19. Desenfreno

**CAPITULO 19: DESENFRENO**

**BELLA POV**

Repentinamente, todo había quedado en un absoluto silencio y en una inquietante tranquilidad, solo podía sentir la presencia de Edward a pocos pasos de mí.

"¿Bella?" – preguntó en la penumbra

"Genial" – bufé con gran sarcasmo

"Tenemos que cerrar las puertas" – propuso el muchacho ignorando mi comentario

"¿Dónde están las llaves?" – pregunté sin rasgos de humor. Realmente, estaba tratando de esconder lo mejor que podía mi repentino nerviosismo, que se encontraba por encima del miedo que sentía.

La casa de los Cullen se encontraba aislada de cualquier vivienda a más de trescientos metros, sumergida en medio del espeso bosque. El viento soplaba avisando la lluvia incesante en aquel pueblo, dándole al lugar un aspecto algo tétrico que a todo mundo le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta. A todo mundo, menos a mí, quien me encontraba más concentrada en controlar los latidos de mi corazón que se habían acelerado al comprender que me encontraba completamente sola con aquel muchacho de ojos color verde.

"No lo sé" – admitió y luego suspiró – "creo que Carlisle tiene un juego de duplicados en su despacho, iré por él" – se me encogió el corazón. ¿Pensaba dejarme sola aquí, en medio de la penumbra? _Admítelo, Bella, no es que tengas miedo, simplemente NO te quieres alejar de él._

"Voy contigo" – dije ignorando a la voz de mi traicionera conciencia. Aunque no le podía ver, estaba segura que aquella estupida sonrisa de suficiencia se había dibujado en su rostro

"Dame la mano" – pidió. A mi pesar, (y no por que no me gustara rozar su piel, si no por lo que sabía iba a sentir en ese momento), estiré mis brazos hacia delante y rápidamente sentí la calidez de su mano contra la mía. Un hormigueo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Aquello era enfermizo ¿Cómo podía ponerme así el solo contacto con una parte tan inocente de su piel? – "Vamos" – dijo mientras me jalaba en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Tropecé varias veces mientras subíamos, provocándole varias risitas. Mi equilibrio ya de por si era pésimo, y claro estaba que la oscuridad no lo iba a mejorar, si no todo lo contrario. En cuanto estuvimos arriba giramos hacia la derecha. Si nuestros cálculos estaban bien, diez pasos más y estaríamos frente a la puerta del despacho. Mi celular sonó en ese instante (en ese momento, me recordé lo tontos que habíamos sido por no usar aquel aparato como fuente de iluminación)

Contesté inmediatamente, feliz de pensar que era alguno de nuestros hermanos que acababa de llegar y había preferido llamar antes de entrar, para prevenir cualquier caso.

"¿diga?" –

"¡Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?!"

"Hola Jacob" – dije de manera amable, mientras me vi obligada a detener mi marcha ya que Edward se había estancado bruscamente en el camino – "¿Qué se te ofrece?" – pregunté

"Ehh… bueno" – el chico se escuchaba un poco nervioso. Me pregunté el por qué. En los últimos días, mi relación con Jake había mejorado. Al darme cuenta de que había desistido de acosarme, nos habíamos convertido en buenos compañeros, y mi apatía hacia él había terminado – "me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo el lunes, en cuanto terminen las clases"

"¿Salir?" – repetí un tanto confusa. Edward me soltó la mano y emitió casi imperceptible gruñido. Lo cual me recordó a que no tenía mucho, Lauren le había marcado. Algo dentro de mí, me decía que me las tenía que cobrar. – "¿y a dónde?" – ahora mi voz denotaba exagerado entusiasmo.

"A donde tu digas" – ofreció el muchacho – "pero ¿eso es un si?" – su voz sonó tan esperanzada que, por un momento, me sentí mal por usarlo de esa manera.

"Claro que es un SI" – respondí olvidándome rápidamente del remordimiento de conciencia

"Oh, Bella, no sabes lo feliz…" – la voz de Jacob se apagó junto con el celular. Genial, se había descargado ¿Acaso habría más?

"Mierda" – murmuré mientras intentaba encenderlo inútilmente - "se descargo"

"Que lastima" – escupió Edward con voz hosca

"¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese tono de voz?" – pregunté aparentando indiferencia. La idea de que él pudiera estar celoso me daba cierta satisfacción personal.

"¿Qué tono?" – inquirió. Me reí ya que al formular la pregunta no había logrado componer lo pesado de su voz – "¿de qué te ríes?"

"De nada" – respondí mientras intentaba seguir caminando hacia delante

"¿Nada?" – repitió en forma de pregunta cuando apenas yo había dado dos pasos – "¿No será que estas tan feliz de salir con Jacob Black que todo te causa gracia?" – volví a mi lugar de origen. No podía verle, pero casi podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad

"Y si estoy feliz ¿Qué?" – reté mientras calculaba la posición para poner mi cuerpo frente al suyo. Vagamente me pregunté por qué no sacaba su celular e iluminaba un poco el ambiente – "yo no ando cuestionando tu estado de animo por que vas a salir con Lauren"

"¡Ah!" – exclamó – "¿Estas celosa?" – de repente, su voz se había tornado insinuante y divertida. Agradecí que no pudiera verme el rostro, sabía que con la luz, se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad reflejada en mi congelada y nerviosa expresión

"Por favor, Edward" – bufé. El bufido era genial para ocultar el nerviosismo ¿no? – "no digas tonterías" – al reír, traté de que el sonido saliera con desaire para poder darle a mis palabras más convicción – "es como si yo te preguntara _¿estas celoso de Jacob?.._."

"¿Y qué si te dijera que si?" – interrumpió desesperadamente mientras sus manos aprisionaban mis brazos. Tragué saliva al sentirlo así de cerca, tanto, que podía sentir el calor emanado de su cuerpo - "¿Qué harías si te dijera que ardo, que me enfermo cada vez que te veo con él ? ¿Qué, Bella? ¿Qué pasa?"

Tardé varios segundos en contestar. Los segundos en los que traté de recuperar el aliento, fallando completamente en mi misión.

"No pasa nada, por que no es verdad" – murmuré

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy mintiendo?" – preguntó con voz tan suave como el terciopelo mientras sentía como las yemas de sus dedos recorrían mi mejilla, repentinamente sonrojada

"No puede ser…" – logré articular con la poca coherencia que me quedaba en la memoria. – "Edward, ya basta…"

"Bella, yo te quiero" – volvió a interrumpir con ese juego de palabras que salieron de sus labios de manera apresurada, acompañadas de un profundo suspiro, como el más tierno de los poemas. Sentí que el corazón se encogía y se expandía simultáneamente. Aquellas palabras eran lo que tanto había deseado y temido a la vez. Significaban mucho. Significaba que _mi hermanastro_ me quería y que yo lo quería a él. Y eso, por supuesto que no estaba bien. Mamá no se había casado con Carlisle para que sus hijas se enamoraran de sus hijastros. Esto era una locura, algo que sabía debía frenar, más me hacía falta el valor y la madurez suficiente para hacerlo.

"No vuelvas a decir eso" – pedí con el corazón dolido, al menos podía intentar hacer las cosas bien ¿no? Esta vez no protestaría cuando me ignorara. Juro que ya no. Me aislaría, lo evitaría y, cuando haya terminado el año, me iría de ahí para olvidarle. Quizás, si lograba convencer a Esme con alguna mentira, podría irme desde antes.

"¿Por qué no?" – quiso saber sin soltarme. Bajé la cabeza para no seguir aspirando aquel aliento embriagador que amenazaba con romper mi poca falta de sensatez que me quedaba – "¿Acaso no me quieres?" – estuve a punto de negarlo. Aquella falsa afirmación era tan negra, tan inaceptable, pero era mejor callar – "¿No sientes _nada_ por mi, Bella?" – insistió.

"claro que si" – respondí – "te quiero… como un _hermano_"

"¿Cómo un hermano?" – repitió mientras yo asentía en la oscuridad. Después, solo sentí que sus manos jalaban mi cuerpo hacia él y que sus labios chocaban desesperadamente con los míos.

No tenía caso poner resistencia. Simplemente no podía. Lo bueno y lo malo dejaba de tener sentido cada vez que su aliento se fusionaba conmigo de esa manera. Crucé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras sentía como sus manos bajaban de mi rostro hacia mi cintura. Un fuego me recorrió ante su tacto y me apreté más hacia él. Escuché el casi inaudible sonido que provocó el golpe de su espalda contra la pared, pero él no se quejó.

Me siguió besando y lo seguí besando con adoración. Sus manos apretaron mi cintura, y yo me estremecí ante la exagerada cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello y mi boca se abrió para dar paso a su lengua. Sabía que esto se podía salir de control en cualquier momento. Jamás nos habíamos besado así y jamás habíamos estado solos, con la oscuridad como nuestra más grande aliada y enemiga al mismo tiempo. La parte conciente de mi cabeza me gritaba _¡Para! _Pero no podía hacerle caso. Quería más de sus labios y de su delicioso aliento.

Su boca se separó de la mía y recorrió levemente mi quijada y mi cuello al momento en que yo me arqueaba, sintiendo sus manos con más intensidad en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sus labios ascendieron otra vez hacia los míos

"¿Desde cuando los hermanos se besan de esta manera?" – musitó contra mis labios

Cuando intenté discutir sobre el tema, sus labios me silenciaron con un movimiento rápido y apasionado y respondí de la misma manera. Mis manos se movieron hacia su espalda, avariciosas, y después se desplazaron hacia su cuello.

"Dime que me quieres" – pidió murmurando sin soltar mis labios – "dímelo, Bella, no tiene más caso el ocultarlo" – no respondí. Aunque una parte de mi se moría por decirle, por afirmarle lo que él ya sabía, no podía. Algo me lo impedía: el miedo a defraudar a mis hermanas, a mi madre y Carlisle me bloqueaban las palabras.

Me limité a seguir besándolo. A disfrutar del sabor de sus dulces y calidos labios.

"_nosotras no podemos fijarnos en los Cullen" –_ le había dicho a mis hermanas…. – _"los Cullen no nos pueden gustar_"…

¿Y acaso Edward no era un Cullen?...

"Bella" – me separó tras varios segundos de sus labios y me vi obligada a mirarle a los ojos, aun con la oscuridad que invadía la casa – "Esto no puede seguir así, dime lo que sientes por mí" – volvió a rogar – "yo ya te confesé lo que siento, te lo puedo repetir las veces que quieras, pero, por favor, dilo tu también"

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Cuanto me dolía no podérselo decir. A veces, los sentimientos más profundos son los más difíciles y complicados de expresar en voz alta.

"Bella, yo te quiero…" – cerré los ojos al escucharlo otra vez. Tortura tan más hermosa y delicada – "acepta tu también este sentimiento" – negué con levemente con la cabeza. Era lo único que podía hacer – "¡Dilo, Bella!" – murmuró con impaciencia mientras me sacudía levemente por los hombros

"¡No!" – logré soltar al fin. Me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar desde hacía varios segundos puesto que el aire que salió de mi pecho tuvo un malestar horrible. Suspiré profundamente mientras empuñaba mis manos para poder comenzar – "Edward, controla tu vanidad, por favor" – pedí mientras me alejaba de él

"¡No, Bella!" – exclamó ya sin rasgos de paciencia en la voz, atrayéndome otra vez frente a él – "¡Controla tu, tu maldito orgullo!" – nos invadió otro silencio en el cual, la luz regresó. Los ojos me molestaron por la claridad y tardaron en adaptarse otra vez. Aunque, hubiera preferido seguir en la penumbra que encontrarme directamente con aquel par de ojos color esmeralda.

Su furia me dio el aliento que necesitaba para intentar corregir el error que había cometido.

"Edward" – comencé a decir, intentando no clavar mi mirada en la suya para no perder el hilo de mis concentraciones – "no voy a negar que me atraes, eres un chico… más o menos atractivo…"

"¿Un chico _más o menos atractivo_?" – interrumpió con fría incredibilidad en su rostro – "¿Eso soy para ti?" – lo miré a los ojos y me arrepentí al instante. El hielo de sus pupilas fue totalmente hiriente

"Si" – me limité a mentir. Edward me miró por otro momento y después, cerrando sus ojos suspiró

"Esta bien" – dijo al fin con voz seria y pausada, aún sin verme – "¿sabes?" – preguntó tras otro momento, posando su mirada en mí – "ya no te voy a molestar" – arrastró cada palabra con claridad – "olvida lo que te dije, aquí no ha pasado nada y jamás, escúchame bien, _JAMÁS_ te volveré a besar" – lo miré, con el miedo a que su promesa fuera verdad, incrustado en mis ojos

"¡Ya llegué!" – exclamó una pequeña vocecilla de soprano proveniente desde la planta baja.

Edward me dedicó otra mirada fría y dolorosa antes de darme la espalda y descender por las escaleras.

**EMMET POV**

"Ya es hora de irnos a casa" – susurró Rose contra mis labios. Suspiré mientras una de mis manos se pasaban por su suave y larga cabellera. – "si tardamos más, nuestros hermanos pueden sospechar"

"No puedo contar los días para Carlisle y Esme vengan" – dije y después ambos reímos ante lo absurdo de la situación – "esto es irónico, ¿no crees?" – pregunté entre risas – "¡Mira que nosotros, los mayores, le temamos más a nuestros hermanos que a nuestros padres!"

"¿Qué es lo peor que pueden decir?" – preguntó pensando en voz alta – "¿que somos un par de masoquistas y que nuestro amor es _amor apache_?" - me miró de manera divertida y después se inclinó para besarme

"Pues que magnifico es el _amor apache_" – musité contra sus labios. – "¿Qué te parece si intentamos hablar con Edward y Bella?" – propuse – "quizás ellos lo entenderían" – Rose lo pensó durante varios segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior

"¿Tu crees que sea buena idea?" – inquirió entornando los ojos

"No perdemos nada con intentarlo" –

"Pero… ¿cómo empezar?"

Tras discutir sobre qué o no hacer, nos fuimos a casa. Llegamos juntos en el Jeep. Rose no estaba dispuesta a vivir completamente en el anonimato. Y la verdad, yo tampoco. Las luces estaban encendidas, y a través de la cortina, se podía ver la silueta de nuestros hermanos que se encontraban en la sala. Una era pequeña y lánguida, y la otra era desgarbada y alta, supusimos que se trataban de Edward y Alice. Nos dedicaron una mirada asombrada en cuanto entré junto con Rose (la que se suponía era peor que un ántrax para mi)

"¡Wow!" – exclamó Alice con una gran sonrisa – "Emmet y Rose, por primera vez, no están peleando" – no pude evitar ponerme nervioso ante el comentario. Si bien no quería vivir en anonimato mi relación con Rose, iba a ser un poco extraño el admitir que estaba locamente enamorado de ella

"Hay que perder un poco la cotidianidad" – defendió Rose mientras caminaba lejos de mí -. "no se hagan falsas ilusiones"

"Esta familia no tiene remedio" – comentó Edward, a quien se le veía de un pésimo humor – "pero claro, creo que podríamos estar peor"

"¿Peor?" – pregunté con curiosidad – "¿Qué es peor que querernos matar mutuamente?"

"El que estuviéramos enamorados" – contestó arrastrando cada palabra con un desprecio y con una furia que me hizo estremecer. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero en ese momento Jasper, que bajaba de las escaleras junto con Bella, se había quedado petrificado, al igual que todos.

"¿En verdad lo crees?" – cuestionó Rose alejándose más de mí

"Por supuesto que si" – terció Bella – "Sería lo peor que le podríamos hacer a nuestros padres… ellos se casaron para unir sus vidas, no la vida de sus hijos con sus hijastros" – agaché la mirada. Sentía los ojos de Rose clavados en mí y cuando los intenté buscar, ella los desvió fuera de mi alcance

Hubo un largo silencio. Y muy incomodo, por cierto, que fue roto por la risita de Alice

"Se toman esto como si supieran algo… de alguno de nosotros" – comenzó a decir ¿su voz se había partido por la risa o por el nerviosismo que brillaba en sus ojos? – "¿o nos hemos perdido de algo?"

Todos giraron para ver a Edward quien había sido el que comenzó la conversación

"Para nada" – respondió. Me di cuenta que había mirado fijamente a Bella en un tiempo menor a dos segundos – "fue solo una… _ridícula_ suposición, aquí esta claro que todos nos queremos como _hermanos_, ¿no?"

"S…si" – contestamos todos. Yo le dediqué a Rose una mirada tan fugaz y a la vez tan dolida… aunque no quisiéramos, tal parecía que íbamos a tener que esperar para poder hacer publico nuestro noviazgo

**ALICE POV**

"Alice, mi niña, ya no llores" – decía una y otra vez Jasper mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y yo hundía cada vez más mi rostro en su pecho

"Sentí mucho miedo" – sollocé – "pensé que se habían enterado de nuestra relación…"

"No tienes nada que temer"

"Jasper" – abracé su cintura mientras sentía como su quijada ser recargaba sobre mi cabeza – "no soportaría que quisieran separarnos…"

"Eso no pasara, Alice" – prometió – "yo no lo permitiré"

Mi novio y yo habíamos acordado, por única vez, vernos en la cocina. Lo que había pasado hacía menos de tres horas nos había dejado nerviosos y muy tristes. ¿Acaso necesitábamos más motivos para mantener nuestra relación en secreto? A nuestros hermanos, la sola idea de pensar que pudiera haber alguna relación amorosa entre nosotros les causaba nauseas (por darle un nombre). ¿Cómo adquirir el valor para decirles que nos amábamos?

Por lo que daban a demostrar, preferirían hervir a un gato vivo.

"¿ya mejor?" – quiso saber segundos después mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por mis húmedas mejillas. Asentí – "no te preocupes" – susurró con dulce voz – "vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase, te lo prometo"

"¿De verdad?" –

"Claro que si" – contestó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte – "te amaré para toda la vida, Alice" – aquellas palabras me reconfortaron y los sollozos terminaron. Jasper sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas con delicadeza. La cocina estaba completamente oscura (habíamos evitado sentarnos en la mesa o en la alacena, por traumas personales)

"¿Estarás siempre conmigo, verdad?"

"Siempre mi pequeña, siempre" – prometió mientras juntaba sus labios con los míos por un breve momento.

Antes de que se hiciera más noche (más bien, evitando a que el reloj llegara a _esa_ hora, en la que doña Choni y don Pancho habían escogido para demostrarse su amor) nos fuimos a nuestras recamaras

"Descansa" – le deseé a mi novio mientras me ponía de puntitas para darle un beso de despedida. Antes de que pudiera llegar a sus labios, una puerta se abrió sigilosamente y vimos como una sombra se desplazaba de ella. Nuestro corazón se congeló.

"¡Chicos!" – exclamó Emmet murmurando. Tardé menos de medio segundo en reaccionar. Aventé a Jasper con brusquedad (no tienen idea de lo mucho que me dolía hacer eso)

"¡De veras que molestas tanto!" – le dije a mi novio – "¡Ni si quiera puedo ir al baño sin tener que verte!"

"¡Yo no… yo no tengo la culpa de que te den ganas de hacer pipí a la misma hora que yo!" – se "defendió" Jazz. Contuve una carcajada.

"¡Lárgate, Jasper! ¡No quiero verte!" – cada vez mejoraba más mi actuación. Mi novio no contestó. Sabía que a él le costaba más que a mí el tratarnos de esta manera.

"Hasta mañana, Emmet" – se despidió mi novio antes de entrar a su recamara

"Hasta mañana" – contestó el hermano con voz atónita, mientras me giraba para verlo. Solo esperaba a que se creyera nuestra puesta en escena

"¿Tú también ibas al baño?" – pregunté nerviosa

"¿Al baño?" – respondió con voz confundida – "¡Ah si!" – dijo tras una milésima de segundo – "¡Claro! ¡El baño! ¡Si!" – ¿Era mi imaginación o su risa despreocupada era demasiado falsa? – "No sabes las ganas que tengo de ir al baño" – informó mientras emitía un profundo suspiro. Hubo un largo silencio y ninguno de los dos se movió

"Emmet" – llamé puesto que el chico no dejaba de reír tontamente

"¿Si, Alice?" –

"Tienes ganas de ir al baño, ¿no?" – le recordé

"¡Uy, si!" – contestó - ¡Demasiadas!" – otro silencio muy, muy largo

"Entonces" – dije al ver que no se movía – "¿Qué esperas… para ir?" – Emmet no contestó tras pasar varios, muchos, demasiados segundos. Me estaba empezando a preocupar

"¿Si verdad?... este… bueno pues… yo _voy _a ir al baño" –

"Si" – alenté sonriéndole

"Tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño" - repitió

"Aja"

"no sabes cuantas…"

"¿Pues que esperas, entonces?" – pregunté ya exasperada

"nada" – dijo y se fue dando grandes zancadas hacia el lugar. Suspiré frustrada mientras me adentraba a mi habitación…

A veces me costaba entender tanto a mis hermanos mayores…

**¡Si! Ya se que Bella es una tonta, ¡¡lo se!!!, pero no es mi culpa ¿O si? xD**

**Espero les haya gustado (o al menos no lo quieran imprimir y tirar a la basura)**

**Se cuidan y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos ^^**

**No saben lo feliz que soy!!**

**Así que ya me voy jeje espero sus reviews ^^**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	20. Persiguiendote

**Gracias a MaryRodriguez quien me dio la idea para escribir el ALICE POV (el trauma de la mesa)**

**CAPITULO 20: PERSIGUIENDOTE**

**EDWARD POV**

"hola, Edward"

"hola, Lauren" – la chica me saludó con un beso en la mejilla

"Hola, Bella"

"hola" – contestó mi compañera de escritorio sin emoción en la voz

"siento mucho el haberte cancelado ayer" – comenzó a disculparse la chica.

"No te preocupes" – le dije sonriendo mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía como Bella ladeaba la cabeza en dirección contraria.

"¡Bella!" – la rabia creció en mi en cuanto escuché aquella voz

"Hola, Jake" – saludó Bella al chico que entraba al salón y se acercaba a nuestro asiento

"Hola" – saludó Jacob

"Hola" – respondimos al unísono. Claro, yo de muy mala gana. Tan temprano y ya estaba molestándola ¿Cómo podía Bella soportar eso?, en fin, eso no debería de importarme ya…

Mi mente trajo los recuerdos de aquel sábado en la noche. Le había dicho que la quería. Las palabras habían salido limpias, sin esfuerzo, debido a que ya no las podía retener más en mis labios... y sin embargo ella…

"¿Edward, me estas escuchando?" – la voz de Lauren me sacó de mis cavilaciones

"lo siento Lauren ¿Qué decías?" – la chica me miró mal por un momento, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó

"Te estaba diciendo que te estaba muy agradecida por haber aceptado acompañarme hoy" –

"No te preocupes, es un placer para mí" –

"Veras que te encantará el nuevo café…" – dijo con voz animosa. Mientras tanto, yo luchaba por concentrarme en ella y no en lo que Bella y Jacob platicaban a un lado…

La maestra llegó. El día transcurrió de manera incomoda. El tener a Bella a mi lado no ayudaba en mucho a ignorarla como le había prometido. Me preguntaba constantemente a dónde iría con Jacob y todas las posibilidad, desde el paseo por un parque, hasta una platica tranquila en un reservado café, provocaban un enorme deseo de destazar al muchacho.

"¿Nos vamos?" – ni bien el timbre de salida había sonado, Bella y yo teníamos enfrente a Jacob y Lauren, respectivamente, formulando la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

"Claro" – al escuchar que Bella había contestado al mismo tiempo que yo la misma respuesta, no pude evitar el verla (aunque lo había prometido). Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un breve segundo y desviamos nuestros rostros con gran incomodidad

Lauren me jaló, casi me arrastró, del salón hacia donde estaba su carro. Para colmo de males, el auto de Jacob estaba justo al lado, lo cual contribuyó a que presenciara como Bella se subía a este con una sonrisa de amabilidad dibujada en sus labios…

**BELLA POV**

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" – preguntó Jacob con una radiante sonrisa en los labios mientras se posicionaba frente al volante. Eché un ultimo vistazo al carro vecino, por un momento me pareció ver los ojos de Edward fijamente clavados en mí, antes de adentrarse en el auto de Lauren

"¿Qué tal si vamos al café que acaban de inaugurar ayer?" – estaba jugando sucio. Lo sabía. Me había prometido, _**jurado**_, que ignoraría a Edward por completo. Y ahí estaba, tragándome mis palabras: siguiendo a mi hermanastro, utilizando a mi amigo y carcomiéndome de celos ante la idea de que me lo pudieran quitar. ¿Qué me lo pudieran quitar? ¡Estupida! Yo misma lo había rechazado tenía no más de cuarenta y ocho horas…

"¿Al nuevo café?" – repitió mi amigo confundido

"Si" – respondí de manera inocente. ¿Y si había sido demasiado obvia? – "me causo curiosidad el como Lauren lo describía al platicar con Edward" – justifiqué – "¿O no quieres?"

"¡No!" – se apresuro a decir el muchacho – "por supuesto que no, no me importa el lugar, solo quiero estar contigo" – desvié la mirada de los hermosos ojos negros de Jacob. ¿Por qué no podía gustarme él? Era divertido, inteligente y muy apuesto ¿por qué no él? ¿por qué mi primer amor tenía que ser justamente el hijo del esposo de mi mamá?

"Entonces, vamos" – animé. Sintiéndome peor que una peste por jugar con los sentimientos de aquel muchacho

En cuanto llegamos al dichoso lugar, lo primero que distinguí fue el carro de Lauren estacionado en la acera. Y al entrar, lo primero que distinguí en medio de la gente, fue aquel ser de despeinados cabellos color cobre, ojos color verde y rostro increíblemente hermoso sentando junto a una chica rubia que repentinamente se me hacía la persona más despreciable del mundo.

"Buenas tardes" – saludó una amable anfitriona en cuanto nos vio entrar – "¿Les puedo ofrecer una mesa?"

"Queremos esa" – me apresuré a decir mientras señalaba el lugar que estaba justo frente al que ocupaba Edward y Lauren

"Con gusto" – asintió la muchacha mientras nos guiaba hacia el lugar que había indicado.

Edward sonreía abiertamente hasta que me vio justo frente a él. Sus verdes ojos se posaron en mi y los desvió en menos de dos segundos, retomando la platica con su compañera

"Bella, ahí esta Edward" – señaló Jacob, ignorando que yo ya sabía sobre esa información y por ello había pedido ese lugar

"¿En serio?" – simulé estar realmente sorprendida – "No los había visto"

"¿Quieres que los vayamos a saludar?" –

"¡No!" – dije rápidamente – "no es necesario… ¿Quieres que estemos solos, no?" – el muchacho me sonrió ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción

"¿Qué les ofrezco de tomar?" – preguntó la mesera

"Un beso de ángel, por favor"

"no sabía que te gustaba el alcohol" – comentó Jacob

"en realidad no" – admití – "esta bebida es la única excepción, ya que tiene casi nada" – no pude evitar mirar a trabes de mi acompañante para ver a mi hermanastro, quien al mismo tiempo, había fijado su mirada en mi. Nuestras pupilas se conectaron por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, y deseé ser yo la que estuviera frente a él.

El brillo de sus dos gemas verdes alteraba mi corazón aún en la distancia. Me vi obligada a desviar mi rostro hacia otra dirección para poder prestarle la atención merecida a Jake, quien no dejaba de parlotear animosamente.

**EDWARD POV**

"¿Te sucede algo, Edward?, te veo… un poco distraído e incomodo" – señaló la muchacha atrayendo mi atención.

"Lo siento Lauren" – me volví a disculpar mientras, por enésima vez, alejaba mis ojos de aquella jovencita que se encontraba frente a mí, en compañía de Jacob – "me duele un poco la cabeza" – mentí. Bueno, en realidad me dolía otra cosa: el corazón ¿En realidad ella prefería estar con él?

No pude evitar imaginar que si la situación del sábado hubiera terminado de otra manera, en este momento tuviera frente a mí a Bella y no a Lauren. El tiempo se había pasado lento en aquel nuevo local. Solamente ochenta minutos habían transcurrido desde que ellos habían llegado, nada más. Ochenta minutos: los suficientes para volverme loco por la lucha interna que tenía con cada movimiento que la manecilla del reloj daba. Ochenta minutos en los cuales tuve que controlarme en no levantarme e ir por ella, alejarla de él, tenerla junto a mí…

"si quieres, nos podemos ir" – ofreció la chica y me sentí mal por lo triste que su voz se escuchó. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Jacob y Bella se habían acercado a nuestra mesa – "¡Jake, Bella!, no sabía que estaban aquí" – expuso Lauren realmente sorprendida.

Otra vez me perdí en el chocolate de sus ojos. ¡Maldición! Era algo que no podía controlar, algo que era mucho más fuerte que yo

"solo veníamos a despedirnos" – anunció Jacob con una enorme sonrisa. Me dieron ganas de vomitar cuando vi que su mano se entrelazaba con la de Bella – "iremos al parque que esta más o menos a las afueras de la ciudad"

"Nosotros también vamos para allá" – dije tratando de sonreír, aunque dudo mucho que el gesto haya sido convincente – "¡Que casualidad!"

¡Estupido! _¡Estupido!_ _**¡Estupido!**_ ¿Qué ganaba con seguir a mi hermanastra en su cita? _¡¿Qué?!..._ el mensaje de sus palabras había sido claro: _"me pareces un chico más o menos atractivo"._ Fácilmente traducido como: _"no te quiero, idiota"_ ¿Por qué me empeñaba entonces en seguirla, en vigilarla? ¿Qué se suponía iba a hacer si la viera besándose con aquel imbecil? ¡¿Qué?!

"¡Oh! ¿En serio?" – los ojos del muchacho se dilataron por la sorpresa – "eso es… algo que no nos esperábamos, ¿verdad, Bella?" – la chica se limitó a verme de manera venenosa. Tal vez haya podido engañara Jacob y Lauren, pero a ella, definitivamente no – "si quieren, podemos esperarlos…"

"no creo que sea buena idea, Jake" – interrumpió Bella sin despegar su mirada de la mía – "seguramente ellos quieren estar solos, como nosotros"

"Bella supone bien" – repuse mientras sentía amarga la boca de puros celos – "Lauren y yo también queremos estar _solos_" – abracé a la chica (quien se encontraba en completo silencio), más mi atención estaba puesta en Swan.

"entonces… tal vez nos veamos después" – comentó Jacob mientras se despedía, sujetándole la mano a mi mayor tormento

"No sabía que iríamos a un parque" – expuso Lauren con voz extrañada – "pensé que te sentías mal"

"Ya ves que no lo suficiente" – sonreí de lado para intentar borrar cualquier tipo ideas _"raras"_ (pero ciertas) que pudiera estar procesando su mente ante mi cambio de humor y de planes. No me tomó mucho esfuerzo, la muchacha se veía encantada ante la idea.

Cuando llegamos al parque, lo primero que busqué fue a la feliz pareja. Varias veces estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre algunos enamorados que se encontraban agasajándose en las partes más oscuras del lugar, al confundirlas con Bella y Jacob. Y al fin los encontré, estaban en una de las bancas del lado este del parque. Jalé a Lauren y nos sentamos justo frente a ellos…

Y la cita transcurrió en eso: acompañado de una chica a la cual ignoré el noventa y nueve por ciento por tener mi atención fija en lo que mi hermanastra y su "amiguito" Jake hacían…

"¿Se puede decir a que vino todo esto?" – preguntó Bella en cuanto llegamos a la casa (en diferentes carros, traídos por diferentes personas, pero al mismo tiempo)

"¿Qué cosa?" – le miré de forma retadora. A veces me sorprendía lo fácil que era disfrazar la ráfaga de emociones que Bella me provocaba

"¿Por qué me seguiste hasta el parque?" - ¡Maldición! Se había dado cuenta

"¿Yo seguirte al parque?" – repetí mientras sonreía burlonamente. No iba a aceptar tal hecho fácilmente. Había prometido que jamás le volvería a confesar mis sentimientos – "Bella, debes de controlar tu vanidad" – me defendí usando las mismas palabras que ella había dicho esa noche

"No es vanidad, Cullen" – me miró fijamente a los ojos – "admítelo, me estabas siguiendo" - ¿Qué lo admitiera? ¿Ósea que yo si debía gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba? ¿Y ella que? Esto no era jugar limpio, y a ese juego podíamos jugar dos

"¿No sería mejor admitir que fuiste tu la quien me siguió?" – ataqué mientras manobriaba con mi cuerpo para acorralarla entre la pared del porche – "¿Me vas a negar que me seguiste hacia la cafetería?"

"¡Estas loco!" – exclamó – "¡¿Por qué debería de seguirte?!"

"No lo sé" – contesté mientras acercaba mi rostro hacia ella – "Te corresponde a ti el responder esa pregunta" – murmuré con mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo

"prometiste que ya no me ibas a besar" – recordó en el momento en que nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que nuestros alientos podían fusionarse completamente.

"y no lo voy a hacer" – susurré al momento en que intentaba concentrarme para alejarme – "no lo voy a hacer" – repetí más para mí que para ella, puesto que mis manos se habían movido para capturar su rostro– cumpliré mi promesa, Bella" – le miré a los ojos y al instante mi fuerza de voluntad, junto con mi promesa se vino abajo. La besé, compensando las horas en las que sus labios no habían chocado con los míos. La besé, olvidándome del mundo entero y de las razones. La besé, importándome poco si me quería o no…

**ALICE POV**

"¿Qué van a querer de cenar, niños?" – preguntó doña Choni mientras entraba por la cocina.

Jasper y yo habíamos optado por sentarnos en el extremo opuesto de la mesa (en el que, según nuestros cálculos, doña Choni y don Pancho no habían estado aquella noche) pero esta vez, Rose y Emmet se habían adelantado en ocupar nuestros lugares. Así que, olvidándonos de que según Jazz y yo nos odiábamos, estábamos recargados sobre la pared, uno junto al otro, viendo fijamente con horror, los lugares en los que debíamos sentarnos.

"Alice, Jasper ¿Qué esperan para sentarse?" – preguntó nuestra nana mientras iba y venía por la cocina. Mis ojos ya no podían ver esa cocina como algo normal, en todas partes me imaginaba a la dulce Chonita y al gentil don Pancho desempeñando sus roles de amantes

"Jazz, Ali" – llamó Rose – "¿Por qué no se sientan?"

"No tengo hambre" – respondimos al unisono mi novio y yo

"¿Ya no están peleados?" – preguntó Emmet al ver nuestra cercanía. Era algo imposible para ambos el tratar de dispersar aquel horrible recuerdo y al mismo tiempo aparentar estar enojados. Decidimos no contestar

"Vamos, mis niños" – dijo doña Choni mientras nos jalaba de los brazos y nos guiaba hacia la mesa – "deben de comer algo, miren lo flaquitos que están los dos" – y nos sentó. Yo casi quería llorar al ver fijamente aquella esquina.

"¿Alice, pasa algo?" – preguntó mi hermana mayor con gran preocupación – "estas pálida"

"N…no" – susurré

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó Emmet mientras rascaba con la uña una mancha blancuzca ubicada cerca de donde Jasper estaba sentado – "que mancha tan más rara" – comentó mientras mis ojos buscaban la mirada de mi novio, el cual estaba creo que peor que yo

"¡¿Qué mancha?!" – exclamó doña Choni repentinamente nerviosa. Lo que temía, esa mancha era una prueba de sus noches de pasión

"Está" – señaló Rose

"¡En seguida la limpio!" – y antes de que pudiéramos parpadear, la señora comenzó a limpiar la mesa (mas bien casi quería desangrarla con el pañuelo)

Como si nada hubiera pasado. Nuestra nana nos sirvió nuestro plato de cereal. Estaba ya casi recuperada cuando entró don Pancho a la cocina e, ignorando nuestra presencia, tomó en brazos a doña Choni y la besó…

En ese momento, Jasper y yo repetimos la comida y solo alcanzamos a escuchar…

"¡Iugh!"

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!! Jejeje ^^ **

**Aquí voy con un par de cosillas que quiero aclararles (por si no lo saben, ya que como sabrán, el léxico de algunos países cambian demasiado y puede que algunas palabras que utilicé en este capitulo no se entiendan ^^)**

**REPETIR. Aquí usamos esa palabra para denotar el termino "vomitar" ^^ así que pues lo que Alice quiso decir fue: "en ese momento, Jasper y yo vomitamos toda la comida" jejejejje xD**

**El "iugh" es un sonido que denota asco (en la historia fue emitido por Rose y Emmet al ver lo que Alice y Jasper habían hecho xD)**

**Jeje y pues la mancha, creo que todos ya sabemos de qué se trata ¿o no? :-S (¡Por favor! ¡No me hagan decirlo! ¡Nooooooooo!! : ok, ok, para los que no entendieron o pensaron otra cosa, esa mancha es… este, pues es… ¡Puf! ¬¬ ok ahí les va: es semen seco ¿claro como el agua? ¡Más le vale! ¬¬**

**Algo que quiero aclarar y no escribí en la historia por cuestiones de tiempo y no las creí necesarias (y vamos, ¡Lo admito! Se me olvido xD): Doña Choni y don Pancho no se esconden de los Cullen, su relación es pública. Además NO SON VIEJITOS. ¡Lo se! Es mi culpa por no explicarme, lo siento T_T pero en fin, ellos son adultos mayores, así como Esme y Carlisle (jejej aunque claro, los pobres de Alice y Jasper, vieran a quien vieran en esa situación, se hubieran traumado de la misma manera)**

**Je ok. Aclarado el asunto me retiró ^^. ¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Hasta luego!**


	21. Desilución

**CAPITULO 21: DESILUCION**

**EMMET POV**

¡Fuchi!

Esto era lo más asqueroso que hubiera podido ver en toda una vida…

"¡Alice, Jasper!" – gritó doña Choni – "¿Están bien?"

"NO" – respondieron los chicos al unísono. Rose tenía la cara contraída en una completa mueca de asco, combinada con una inmensa preocupación

"¿Quieren que los lleve a la clínica?" – preguntó don Pancho, atónito por la escena

"NO" – volvieron a responder nuestros hermanos, todavía inclinados hacia delante

"¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!" – preguntó Bella entrando violentamente por la cocina – "se escucharon los gritos hasta allá afuera"

"Creo que Alice y Jazz se sienten mal" – contestó Rose evitando ver la asquerosa escena

"¡Santo cielo!" – exclamó Bella, más con preocupación que con asco, al ver lo ocurrido. Se acercó corriendo a Alice y la intentó enderezar en la silla. En ese mismo momento, Edward entró e hizo lo mismo con Jasper. Al menos estaban ellos, que parecían nuestros padres, yo no era capaz, al igual que Rose, de moverme de la silla

"Alice, ¿qué te pasó?"

"se me revolvió el estomago" – explicó la chica con el rostro verde. Bella enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo se su pequeña hermana – "lo siento…Jazz ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes, Alice" – respondió mi hermano que estaba recargado en el hombro de Edward. Su aspecto no era mejor que el de la pequeña – "¿Tu como estas?" - ¿Era mi imaginación o para "odiarse" tanto ambos estaban muy preocupados el uno por el otro?

"¿Comieron juntos algo que les hiciera daño?" – preguntó Edward. Los dos chicos se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza

"¿Habrá sido el desayuno?" – pensó en voz alta Rose

"si hubiera sido el desayuno, probablemente todos estaríamos enfermos ahora mismo" – objeté mientras le guiñaba un ojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta

"¿Quieren que los llevemos a la clínica?" – volvió a preguntar don Pancho

"Creo que eso es lo que deberíamos de hacer" – dijo Bella. Nuestros hermanos volvieron a decir que no era necesario. Al fin, dijeron que lo mejor era que descansaran.

**********************************************************************

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" – le pregunté a mi novia. Nos encontrábamos en su recamara, acostados en la cama y abrazados debajo de las sabanas.

Aún podía recordar el enorme susto que me había provocado el encontrarme a Alice y Jasper la primera noche en la que me quedaría a dormir con mi novia. ¡Menudo problema en el que nos hubiéramos metido si nos hubieran descubierto!

"al menos, el asco ya se me fue" – respondió Rose mientras la abrazaba más fuerte – "¿Y tu que tal?"

"me preocupé mucho" – admití – "fue extraño ¿no crees?" – mi novia asintió en la oscuridad. Quedamos varios minutos en silencio. Era tan cómodo estar así con ella.

"Emmet" – llamó

"¿Qué pasa?" – contesté

"falta poco para que nuestros padres vengan" – recordó – "¿Tu crees que lo tomaran bien el que seamos novios?"

"Estoy seguro que si" – le di un beso en la mejilla – "¿Por qué no abrían de hacerlo?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Bella?" – su voz se escuchaba preocupada – "tiene razón: mi mamá unió su vida con tu papá, no la mía con la de su hijastro… estoy segura que ellos no se esperan esto"

"claro que no se lo esperan. Estoy seguro que ellos se fueron con la idea de que nos queríamos matar mutuamente" – intenté bromear pero ella no rió – "Rose, cariño ¿qué pasa?"

"Tengo miedo de que mamá se enoje… tengo miedo de defraudar su confianza y la de Carlisle" – la abracé aún más fuerte y le comencé a dar besitos en el rostro

"No tienen por que defraudarse" – le dije entre besos – "tu y yo ya somos mayores de edad, y lo que pasó, no lo pudimos evitar" – Rose levantó su rostro a la altura del mío y pude sentir sus ojos clavados en los míos, pese a la oscuridad que nos daban las sabanas y el cuarto

"¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?" – cuestionó – "¿No pensaste acaso que era una chica fácil con todo lo que hice?"

"¿Una chica fácil?" – pregunté incrédulo – "¡Para nada Rose!" – contesté – "¿Por qué debería de haber pensado eso?"

"No cualquier chica casi se desnuda frete a su hermanastro en más de una ocasión" – recordó con voz insegura. Reí entre dientes al traer los recuerdos de aquellas "peleas"

"Tienes razón" – admití – "pero lo único que podía pensar de ti era que me había topado con un demonio demasiado sexy"

"Supongo que de ser una facilota, a ser un demonio, la segunda opción es mejor" – volví a reír

"Estoy loco por ti, mi demonio" – susurré y pegué mis labios con los suyos.

Rose movió sus manos hasta posicionarlas en mis cabellos y pegó su cuerpo al mío envolviéndome la cintura con una de sus piernas. Mis labios se volvieron exigentes y mi mano viajó hacia su cintura, acariciándola suavemente. Sentí como mi novia se retorcía en la oscuridad por mi tacto y correspondía el gesto metiendo su mano debajo de mi playera

"La apuesta ya no sigue en pie" – le susurré sin despegar mi boca de la suya – "ya no tienes por qué seducir a tu hermanastro"

"¿me lo juras?" – preguntó mientras aventaba las sabanas a un costado y se sentaba sobre mi – "que lastima" – dijo mientras se volvía a inclinar para besarme – "a mi me encanta seducirte"

Nos volvimos a besar de manera pasional. Recorrí con mis manos cada una de sus perfectas curvas, hasta despojarla de casi toda la ropa. Mis ojos estaban maravillados ante tanta belleza y sensualidad. Me faltan las palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando Rose comenzó a deslizar sus labios y sus manos por mi cuerpo y las emociones que me daba el poder explorar su cuerpo con aquella libertad.

"Rose, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?" – le dije cuando ya casi nos encontrábamos sin prenda alguna que nos cubriera

"¿Tiene miedo el señor Cullen?" – preguntó juguetonamente, dándome la pauta para seguir.

Jamás olvidaré esa noche. Sus manos apretando mi espalda, sus piernas aprisionando fuertemente mis caderas, su aliento entrecortado al son del mío, sus labios entre abiertos al ahogar algunos gritos, su voz diciendo mi nombre… el final…

**JASPER POV**

"¡Jasper!" – exclamó María al verme llegar a la escuela – "¿por qué no viniste ayer?"

"estuve enfermo" – informé mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Alice

"¿enfermo?" – repitió la muchacha dudando – "que raro, tampoco Alice vino"

"también ella se enfermó"

"¿Y como te sientes?" – preguntó cambiando la intriga por el entusiasmo

"mucho mejor" – contesté mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio. Alice ya estaba ahí y aparentaba el no verme

"¡Que bien, Jazzy!" – le sonreí de mala gana a la muchacha cuando me bloqueó el camino. ¿Acaso nunca dejaría de seguirme a todas partes? Ya de por si me la pasaba muy mal aparentando estar peleado con Alice como para que, encima de todo, tuviera que soportar a Maria – "Oye, Jazzy" – llamó la chica – "¿con quién iras al baile que se hará antes de salir de vacaciones?" – _Alice,_ pensé en responderle. Pero claro, no podía hacer eso si se suponía que no podía ver a mi hermanastra ni en pintura.

"Tal vez no vaya" – respondí con la verdad. Todo dependía de si mi novia iba o no y, hasta la fecha, no habíamos platicado del tema

"¿Por qué no vamos juntos?" – noté como Alice giraba, sin querer concientemente, su rostro en nuestra dirección, y rápidamente, lo volvía a su posición original

"No creo que pueda…" - rogué en mi interior para que María bajara la voz, estaba casi gritando, y varios en el salón tenían puesta su mirada en nosotros.

"¿Por qué no?"

"bueno yo… veras"

"¡Anda, Jazzy!" – interrumpió – "¡Solo será un par de horas, di que si!" – antes de que pudiera negar o afirmar a su petición, la chica se me abalanzó y me besó en frente de todo el salón y, por supuesto, de mi novia.

Estaba tan congelado por su inesperada reacción que tardé varios segundos en llevar mis manos hacia el nudo que hacía con sus manos, apretando mi cuello, y poder desprenderme de ellas. Lo primero que hice al verme libre fue dirigir mi vista hacia mi pequeña Alice, quien nos miraba con sus ojitos muy abiertos y llorosos

"Alice" – musité mientras ella desviaba su mirada lejos de la mía – "María…" – iba a empezar a reclamarle, importándome poco si era o no educado, cuando justamente llegó la maestra y nos mandó a todos a nuestro lugar.

María se retiró casi bailoteando hacia su asiento y no paraba de verme. Yo me limité a dedicarle una de mis miradas más enojadas que tenía (las cuales, rara vez usaba), pero el gesto no pareció incomodarle en lo absoluto.

Rompiendo la promesa que Alice y yo teníamos, giré mi rostro para verla. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por un instante, diciéndome lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Las clases transcurrieron y yo no presté ni la más mínima atención.

Pude ver que mi niña se pasaba apresuradamente las manos por los ojos, ¿Estaba llorando? Las horas se me hicieron muchísimo más largas, solo quería salir para poder hablar con ella, para poder abrazarla y decirle que lo sentía. Ignoré lo más groseramente posible a María en el transcurso del día.

"Alice" – llamé en cuanto salimos de clases, valiéndome poco si se daban cuenta o no de nuestra relación – "Alice, espera" – rogué cuando vi que mi novia no me hacía caso. La sujeté del brazo antes de que pudiera salir del pasillo

"Jazz, nos pueden ver" – recordó con voz triste y sin verme a la cara

"no me importa" – me apresuré a decir. Esperé a que levantara el rostro, pero no lo hizo – "Alice, mi niña, lo siento" – comencé a decir. No encontraba las palabras para expresarme, mi experiencia en todo esto me volvía inútil. Jamás me imaginé en una situación así… - "perdóname"

El pecho se me contrajo cuando pude ver una gotita cristalina rodar por su mejilla. No era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Alice era una persona que poseía una sensibilidad tan hermosa como ella, la sensibilidad con la cual me había hechizado por completo. Cada vez que había llorado sobre mi hombro, me sentía bien de poder ser yo quien la consolara. Pero aquellas lágrimas eran distintas, las había provocado yo. Y el saberlo hería profundamente

"Alice, no fue mi intención" – volví a decir mientras le limpiaba la gotita salada con verdadera desesperación – "lo siento, mi amor, lo siento" – decía una y otra vez. Y ella no decía nada. Se limitó a inclinar a más no poder su cabeza hacia abajo y a apretar fuertemente su carpeta contra su pecho. La garganta se me cerró al ver como su cuerpecito temblaba debido a que ya no podía controlar los sollozos.

No pude soportar más. No me importó si nos veían, no me interesó en lo absoluto. La jalé hacia mí y la abracé fuertemente. Pensé que me rechazaría (no por lo que había pasado, si no por miedo a que nos vieran) pero sucedió lo contrario. Sus bracitos enrollaron mi cintura y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte. Mientras tanto, yo ignoraba las mirabas indiscretas que se dirigían en nuestra dirección y me concentraba en acariciar sus cabellos con mi mano, pidiéndole una y otra vez que me perdonara

"¿Por qué te besó, Jazz? ¿Por qué?" – preguntó sollozando contra mi pecho

"No lo sé" – respondí – "pero te juro que yo no quería…"

"¡Jasper!" – exclamó Rose al vernos abrazados, aún así no la solté, no podía soltarla, sentía que se me iba a romper – "¿Qué le pasa a Alice?" – preguntó cuando vio mi camisa húmeda – "¿Por qué llora?" – no sabía que responder

"Un chico de mi salón me molestó" – dijo Alice separándose de mi pecho. Le tomé de la mano. No quería que se alejara de mí

"¡¿Qué chico?!" – los ojos de Rose flamearon con furia – "¡Dime quién es, y en este mismo momento vemos si le van a quedar ánimos de molestarte!"

"Ya se fue, Rose" – volvió a mentir mi novia - "no te preocupes, ya pasó"

"¡Pasó mis calzones!" – discutió Rose con el rostro rojo de la furia – "¡Nadie se debe atrever a meterse con mis hermanas y mucho menos hacerlas llorar!"

"Jasper me defendió" – la hermana mayor de las Swan se tranquilizó un poco al oír esas ultimas palabras y su mirada cambió de la furia al agradecimiento

"Gracias, Jazz" – dijo y me sentí aún peor. Rosalie ni se imaginaba que yo era el causante de las lágrimas de su pequeña hermana – "vamos al carro" – indicó mientras cubría con sus brazos a mi novia, alejándola completamente de mí – "estábamos esperándolos desde tiene ya varios minutos" – informó mientras caminaba…

**EDWARD POV**

"¡No!" – exclamó Bella frente al grupo de chicos y chicas que nos rodeaban – "¡Me niego!"

"Pero es solo un juego, Bella" – aclaró Ángela con una amable sonrisa –

"¡No voy a besar a ningún chico por un estupido juego!" – yo te apoyo Bella. Yo te apoyo.¿En qué maldito momento habíamos aceptado jugar a la botella? (**N/A: aquí en México, se le llama así a un juego en el que se toma una botella vacía y se le hace girar, y se imponen retos y castigos a las personas que la botella "señale", uno de los castigos más comunes es el besar a alguien)**

"¡Bella!" – chilló una chica haciendo un puchero – "¿Para qué te metes a jugar si no vas a seguir las reglas?"

"Yo no quería jugar" – recordó la muchacha – "ustedes casi me obligaron"

"Bella ¡No seas aguafiestas!" – se quejó Eric – "solo tienes que besar a Edward"

"¡¿Quuueeé?!" – soltamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Claro. Para ellos, ese era el peor castigo: besar a tu hermanastro. Con el que por cierto, no te llevas nada bien…

"¡No pueden pedir eso!" – interrumpió Lauren – "¡Son hermanos!"

"Políticamente" – agregó Ángela

"Aún así… no voy a besar a Edward" – aclaró Bella

"No sería pecado" – trató de consolar otra chica. No pude evitar sonreír. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de las veces en que Bella y yo, _**los hermanastros**_, nos habíamos besado – "no tienen por que espantarse, recuerden que es solo un juego" – aconsejó

Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Nos sentíamos incómodos, eso era claro. A ambos nos costaba mucho relacionarnos con grupos mayores de cuatro personas y el estar rodeados de casi todo el salón, con su atención puesta sobre nosotros, no era mucho de nuestro agrado. Todos esperaban el momento en que el perro y el gato se besaran.

"¿Por qué no le cambian la pareja a Bella?" – propuso Mike – "seguramente lo que más le incomoda es besar a su _casi_ hermano" – expuso – "¿Y si mejor besa a otro, no sé… quizás _**a mí**_?"

En ese momento mi mente trabajó a todo vapor. Lo imaginé claramente, los asquerosos labios de Mike Newton moviéndose al compás de los de Bella… y yo presenciando cada uno de esos movimientos

"¡De ninguna manera!" – escupí sin pensarlo y me lancé sobre la chica que tenía enfrente. Atrapando sus labios contra los míos.

**¡¡HOLA!! **

**JEJEJ BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO MUJAJJAA ¿QUE? ¿PENSARON QUE TODO SERÍA MIEL SOBRE OJUELAS CON ESTA LINDA PAREJITA? PUES NOOOOO!! MUAJJAJA *RISA MALEVOLA* (DE ESTA SI NO SALGO VIVA, ESTOY CASI SEGURA :-S)**

**JEJE OK ^^ YA ME VOY. NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO. **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, O LO QUE ES IGUAL, SUS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE ^^**


	22. Descontrol

**CAPITULO 22: DESCONTROL**

**BELLA POV**

_¡NO! ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Apártalo! ¡Todo el salón los esta viendo! …¡Bella!_

_¡No! ¡No!... No lleves tus manos hacia sus cabellos… ¡Bella! ¡Deja de besarlo!_

_¡Bella! ¡No le acaricies el rostro! ¡Te están viendo, Bella!_

_¡Noo! ¡No dejes que te acueste en el suelo! ¡Bella estás en el maldito salón de clases con más de veinte pares de ojos mirándote!_

_¡No!... ¡Bella reacciona! ¡Es tu hermanastro!_

Apenas y era conciente de la vocecita que gritaba en alguna parte muy perdida y lejana de mi mente…

"¡De ninguna manera!" – fue lo ultimo que alcancé a escuchar antes de que aquellos deliciosos labios se encontraran con los míos.

La fuerza de voluntad y la cordura me abandonaron en cuanto sentí sus manos aferrar imperiosamente mi rostro mientras su boca se abrió paso entre la mía…

_¿Acaso esta loco? ¿Qué pretende?... ¿Qué…?..._

Había perdido noción del tiempo y del espacio, (y estoy segura que a él le paso exactamente lo mismo) Mis manos habían envuelto su cuello, mis dedos se habían aferrado a sus cabellos, y podía sentir mi espalda ahora recargada en algo liso, frío y completamente plano: supuse que era el suelo

_Debí _de haberme sentida aliviada cuando Edward dejó libre mi boca y pude respirar, pero sus pupilas brillaban como una esmeralda fundiéndose en el fuego y me miraban fijamente. No lo pude soportar tener a ese muchacho lejos de mí. Con un movimiento inconciente, casi automático, lo jalé de vuelta hacia mis labios. Y él no se opuso. Sus manos volvieron a atrapar mi rostro mientras que yo enrollé fuertemente su cuello con mis brazos

Tal vez el silencio del exterior era parte de mi loca obsesión por Edward (la cual me impedía sentir otra cosa que no fueran sus manos, su respiración y su boca en el momento que estábamos así de cerca), tal vez siempre hubieron sonidos: gritos ahogados, los típicos carraspeos para llamar la atención, risitas disimuladas… o tal vez (y muy probablemente) nuestra reacción (empezando con la de Edward y terminando con la mía) los había dejado estáticos y mudos durante todo ese tiempo

Cuánto hubiera dado por que el silencio (ya sea mental o real), hubiera durado toda la eternidad para nunca tener que separarme de él.

"¡Bueno ya basta!" – chilló a lo lejos la inconfundible voz de Lauren – "se toman muy en serio los castigos…"

"Creo que para ser un castigo lo están disfrutando mucho…" – dijo alguien, creo que fue Ángela… o no sé

"Y eso que Bella no quería" – terció otra persona.

Y no me importaba lo que yo hubiera o no dicho antes. No me importaba lo que pudieran pensar ellos ahora. Como respuesta al cuchicheó apreté mas mis dedos a los cabellos de Edward y él respondió intensificando el beso

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" – nuestras bocas fueron separadas violentamente de un solo movimiento. La mirada asesina que le dediqué a Lauren fue la misma que Edward le dedicó a Jacob, ambos se habían coordinado perfectamente para separarnos.

Y no fue hasta que vi a mi alrededor, que la conciencia regresó a mi débil mente dominada por el amor. Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando las miradas y risitas insinuantes se posaron en nosotros. Había cometido un error, el más grave de todos, y no sabía que decir al respecto. No sabía cómo poder justificar semejante acción. Podría pegarle una cachetada al atrevido de mi hermanastro pero, ¿Qué caso tenía? si lo había disfrutado de manera descarada…

Miré a Edward, su rostro estaba serio y un ligero rubor se asomaba a sus mejillas. Sus pupilas eran cautelosas, seguramente esperaba mi feroz reacción. Me controlé para no lanzarme de nuevo a sus labios, húmedos y tentadores. Tuve que obligarme a girar mi rostro hacia otro lado para deshacerme de la idea.

"¿Van a seguir con el juego o no?" – pregunté al fin, luchando por que mi voz saliera natural.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Algunos pocos, como Ángela y Ben, se veían divertidos y sus gestos denotaban una picara sospecha, a diferencia de otros como Mike, Jacob, Lauren y Jessica, quienes tenían la piel roja a causa de la molestia. Y para suerte, muchos de los presentes parecían haberse tomado eso de manera natural. Un arranque de pasión y solamente eso, nada de lo cual con que clavarse.

"Creo que el juego ha terminado por mi parte" – murmuró Edward mientras se ponía de pie. Mis ojos lo siguieron de manera inconciente, lamentándose el no poder traspasar las paredes para seguir viéndole mientras salía del salón

"¿Por qué no vas con él?" – preguntó Ángela con voz tan bajita para que nada más yo la escuchara. Aún así, me hallaba tan perdida pensando en él, que su voz me hizo saltar ligeramente – "puede que tengan mucho que platicar después de esto" - clavé mi mirada en sus gentiles ojos castaños, y me reflejé en ellos. Me sorprendí al ver un rostro completamente diferente al que yo conocía. Un rostro de una completa y loca enamorada.

El juego entre los adolescentes seguía ajeno a nuestra conversación.

"No tenemos nada de que hablar" – murmuré y mi compañera negó lentamente con la cabeza y después me dedicó una sonrisa amable

"Tal vez muchos no se dieron cuenta, pero yo si" – dijo tomándome de la mano – "ustedes dos se aman" – aseguró mientras se inclinaba y soltaba las palabras en mi oído de manera confidencial – "es una canción demasiado alta como para no escucharla, si le prestas atención" – se separó de mí, mientras mis mejillas se ponían rosadas

"Yo…" – pensaba negar lo que ella había dicho pero no encontré las palabras para hacerlo. Ángela seguía sonriendo y en ese momento la botella apuntó en su dirección. No escuché el castigo que se le había impuesto, ya que mi mente estaba procesando cada palabra antes mencionada

"_Bella, yo te quiero… acepta tu también este sentimiento…"_

"_nosotras no podemos fijarnos en los Cullen"…_

"_ustedes dos se aman, es una canción demasiado alta como para no escucharla si le prestas atención"_

"Una canción que algún día no podremos cantar más en voz baja…" – musité para mí

"¿Dijiste algo, Bella?" – preguntó Jacob. Tal parecía el coraje se le había pasado. Negué con mi cabeza y me paré enérgicamente del uniforme circulo formado en el suelo – "¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo una cosa pendiente que hacer" – respondí y sentí las miradas clavadas de varios de mis compañeros, pero a la única que le di importancia fue a la de Ángela, la cual me gritó _"¡Ve!"_ – "nos vemos" – me despedí y salí corriendo por los pasillos (claro, tropecé varias veces pero eso no me detuvo)

Salí hacia el patio de la escuela y lo busqué con desesperación. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar. Habían muchas opciones: el carro, el patio trasero, las canchas… bendito el cielo, no necesité buscar mucho, mis ojos visualizaron aquel despeinado cabello cobrizo a pocos metros. Mis pies se plantaron por un momento en el lugar, negándose a caminar.

"_nosotras no podemos fijarnos en los Cullen"…_

¡Al carajo con lo que este bien o mal!

Lo amaba. Tal vez siempre lo hice. Tal vez lo amé desde el primer momento… y nunca, hasta ese instante, había estado dispuesta a aceptarlo abiertamente. Y eso era lo importante en ese momento, hacérselo saber… eso era lo importante: el hoy, el ahora… ¿Qué debería importarme más: defraudar a mis hermanas, a Carlisle y a Esme, o defraudarme a mí misma?

Comencé a mover mis pies hacia dónde el estaba. Tenía su rostro entre las manos y estaba sentado en un banco debajo de unos madroños. Aún no me había visto, y no se percató de mi presencia hasta que mis pasos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que los pudiera escuchar chapotear entre los charcos de agua formados por la lluvia nocturna.

Cuando me miró, se puso de pie rápidamente y mi corazón comenzó a latir de un modo frenético mientras caminaba los últimos metros que me separaba de él. Bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo en cuanto lo tuve frente a frente. Tardamos un buen tiempo para romper el silencio

"Lo siento" – comenzó a decir y levanté la mirada para ver su expresión, la cual denotaba un gran abatimiento – "merezco y estoy dispuesto a escuchar todos los reclamos e insultos que estés dispuesta a darme"

"No vengo a reclamarte ni mucho menos a insultarte" – mi voz apenas y salía con fuerza ya que los nervios me habían cerrado la garganta.

"¿No?" – inquirió con gran confusión. Negué con la cabeza mientras reunía valor para decir aquellas palabras. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, al igual que las manos, y la respiración se me estaba volviendo difícil. Debía apresurarme ya que si comenzaba a hiperventilar, mi confesión se iba a ir a la ruina inmediatamente.

"No" – afirmé y él esperó con gesto cauteloso, aunque podía ver un brillo impaciente en su mirada – "yo no venía a reclamarte" - ¡Maldición! ¡Eso ya lo había dicho! – "yo… tampoco venía a insultarte" – _¡Eso también ya lo habías dicho, Bella!_

"Entonces… ¿A qué has venido?" – formuló la pregunta de manera suave y pausada, sabía que él ya podía predecir lo que venía.

"Yo…" – pensé que los dientes me empezarían a castañear por el temblor que sentía en mi cuerpo – "yo…" - _¡Mierda, dilo ya!_ – "¿Por qué me besaste frente a todo el salón?" – no sabía bien el por qué habían salido esas palabras en lugar de las que en realidad quería decir.

Pude leer la desilusión en su mirada y pensé que se iba a marchar de ahí, molesto por mi estupida imposibilidad de confesarme, pero no fue así.

"Por que te quiero como un imbecil" – respondió y sentí mi pecho llenarse de algo muy calido – "ya te lo he dicho antes, pero parece que te lo tengo que decir mil veces para que lo entiendas" – rió tristemente – "o tal vez no lo quieres entender" – aventuró frunciendo los labios

"Pregunta contestada" – continuó ante mi silencio – "Te pido otra vez mis disculpas. Soy pésimo para cumplir promesas así que no puedo decir: _no volverá a pasar,_ sería mentirte, pero…"

"No quiero que lo intentes" – interrumpí… _¡Díselo! ¡Ya no sirve más el callarlo! -_ "Yo te quiero, Edward" – solté cerrando los ojos en un movimiento reflejo. Antes de que pudiera abrirlos, sentí una tierna presión contra mis labios, los cuales se abrieron para recibir aquel dulce sabor.

Mis manos aún seguían temblando, pero eso no impidió llevarlas hacia su cabello. Su boca se movió con dulce impaciencia sobre la mía y…

… que bien se sintió el saber que después de este beso, no abría pelea o excusa para el hecho.

**ALICE POV**

Por más que luchaba, mi mente no podía extraer aquella imagen.

En todo el resto de la tarde, sentí la mirada de Jasper clavada en mí. Sabía que él no había tenido culpa alguna pero… eso no contrarrestaba el dolor que me daba el recordar como aquella chica había posado sus labios en los de él. En los labios de mi novio.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, si María hubiera sabido que nosotros teníamos una relación, ella no hubiera hecho semejante acción. Lo peor es que no la podía culpar. Ahí, la única culpable era yo, por no tener el valor suficiente que necesitaba para poder decirle a todo el mundo lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

¿Y si el beso le había gustado? ¿Y si después de eso él ya no me quería más?... no pude contener las lagrimas, el solo pensarlo me dolía demasiado como para poder soportarlo

"Alice" – dijo Bella con mucha preocupación – "Estas llorando otra vez, no has hecho otra cosa que no sea llorar desde que venimos de la escuela"

Me pasé rápidamente la mano en mis ojos para secar las gotas saladas que caían de estos.

"No es nada" – dije por décima vez –

"¿Segura que ese chico solo te molestó?" – preguntó Emmet con voz contenida – "si te hizo algo más, debes decirlo para poder _aclarar_ las cosas con él"

Negué con la cabeza mientras me llevaba a la boca un poco alimento. El momento de la comida era demasiado malo para llorar. Luché fuertemente por no seguir derramando lágrimas.

"Ali ¿Ya no vas a comer más?" – preguntó doña Chonita cuando levantó mi plato casi intacto de la mesa. Negué con la cabeza. Esa tarde, ambos: Jasper y yo, habíamos olvidado el repudio que sentíamos por el objeto. Sentí las preocupadas miradas de mis hermanos sobre mí. traté de calmarles con una sonrisa, pero el gesto se me quedó atorado en el intento.

Cuando todos nos pusimos de pie, me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto. No quería arruinarles más la tarde con mi tonta actitud. Sentí como la mano de Jasper rozaba la mía en el momento en que comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, tal vez quiso impedir que yo me marchara, pero ignoré el gesto.

Ahí en mi cama, ya no tuve que fingir, abracé a mi almohada que pronto se humedeció con mis lágrimas. ¿Y si después de eso ya no me quería más? ¿Y si el beso de María le había gustado más que los míos? Después de todo, yo solía ser muy inexperta para ese tipo de cosas. No sería difícil de suponer que Jazz ya estuviera aburrido de mi comportamiento infantil e inocente

No soportaba la idea de poder perderlo. No podía soportar el pensar que él podría fijarse en otra que no fuera yo. Me hervía la sangre nada más el pensarlo, y la única idea que la calmaba era la de golpear a esa tal María…

¿Qué era este sentimiento tan fuerte y tortuoso? Jamás lo había sentido antes. Bueno, jamás había sentido muchas cosas hasta que conocí a Jazz. Pero nunca pensé que algunas fueran a ser tan dolorosas y aflictivas, ¿Acaso eran celos? Pensé que eso solo les pasaba a las parejas protagonistas de las telenovelas… pero ¿Qué otro nombre darle si no ese? _Celos…_

Un leve toqué de nudillos sobre mi puerta hizo ponerme de pie. Mientras caminaba, me limpié las lágrimas, no me preocupé por lo hinchado de mis ojos, sabía que eso no tenía remedio.

"Jazz" – murmuré sorprendida de que mi novio se adentrara rápidamente a mi habitación en cuanto abriera la puerta. Me sentí asustada, eso era algo que jamás habíamos hecho (descartando la ocasión en la que él estaba hirviendo de fiebre)

"No me importa si estas enojada conmigo" – comenzó a decir con murmullos muy rápidos y afligidos – "solo quiero explicarte que yo no quise que pasara eso… yo…" – se paró en seco y su voz bajó aún más de volumen, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y vi, con profunda tristeza, como se llenaban de lagrimas – "yo no quiero perderte por eso, Alice, no quiero" – una lagrima cristalina corrió por sus mejillas y todo dolor sentido antes fue remplazado por uno nuevo y más poderoso: el suyo

"No llores" – pedí mientras me aventaba a sus brazos los cuales me apretaron muy fuerte, como nunca lo habían hecho

"No te quiero perder, Alice" – volvió a repetir mientras su rostro se hundía en mis cabellos – "perdóname, por favor" – yo también lo apreté muy fuerte, lo más que pude, y después me separé para poder ponerme de puntitas y alcanzar sus labios.

No tuve que esforzarme mucho ya que al entender lo que quería hacer, inclinó su cuerpo y sus manos apretaron levemente mi cintura mientras sus labios se unían con los míos. Yo llevé mis manos hacia sus húmedas mejillas y comencé a secarlas con caricias suaves y tiernas. Sus labios se movieron de una manera diferente a la que se habían movido antes. Eran tiernos, pero profundos y muy deliciosos.

"Perdóname, por favor" – musitó mientras me besaba – "perdóname mi niña, perdóname" – tuve que separarme de sus labios (con suma tristeza) para poder contestarle. Iba a resultar imposible decirle algo coherente en esa situación. Leí el miedo en su mirada ante mi gesto. Sonreí. Era un tonto ¿cómo podía pensar que yo era capaz de dejarlo?

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, Jazz" – le dije mientras pasaba la yema de mis dedos por sus pómulos – "siento haberme portado así… no estaba enojada contigo, si no conmigo"

"No entiendo" – admitió mientras fruncía el ceño

"Más que enfado… sentía miedo" – admití y no pude evitar entristecerme otra vez – "tengo miedo de que te haya gustado el beso de María… de que ella te guste más que yo…"

"¿Estas tontita?" – interrumpió – "¿Cómo se puede ocurrir eso, Alice?" – me encogí de hombros mientras bajaba la mirada y veía mis pies

"Es bonita… además, no tendrías por que esconderte si estas con ella… también parece que no es tan infantil y…"

"Alice, yo te amo" – volvió a interrumpir mientras alzaba suavemente mi quijada con un dedo, para poder examinar mis ojos con los suyos – "para mí, tu eres la más bonita, la más dulce… no hay, ni habrá nadie más"

"¿No te has cansado de mí?" – pregunté temerosa. Él se acercó y besó cariñosamente mi frente

"¿Cansarme?" – sonrió tristemente – "¿De dónde han venido esas ideas, Alice? ¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo mucho que te quiero, de lo mucho que significas para mí?"

"A veces siento que te puedes fastidiar de estar todo el tiempo escondidos"

"Ya te lo dije antes: haría todo lo que me pidieras. Todo lo que tu quieras para ser feliz, si puedo dártelo, te lo daré. No te preocupes, niña bonita, me escondería toda la vida si así tu lo prefieres"

"Gracias, Jazz" – susurré mientras lo abrazaba. Sentí como sus manos se pasaban por mis cabellos y otro besó era depositado en mi cabeza – "te quiero mucho, mucho"

"¿Eso significa que si me perdonas?" –

"Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar" – bajé la mirada. Se me había ocurrido una idea la cual me había hecho ruborizar – "aunque…" – callé repentinamente. Tal vez no era el momento correcto: estábamos en mi habitación.

"¿Aunque qué?" – insito él

"No sé…" – me debatía por decirle o no lo que quería – "si tu quieres… podrías darme otro beso" – sentí que mis pómulos iban a explotar de tanta sangre que se estaba acumulando en ellos – "como el que me diste al entrar a mi cuarto" – escuché como mi novio se reía entre dientes y sin decir palabra alguna, me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarme con la misma intensidad que antes.

Yo me limité a cerrar mis ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por la sensación de cosquilleo en mi estomago. Atrapé su cuello con mis brazos y dejé que sus labios guiaran los míos

**¡Hola!**

**Otro capitulo más ^^ jejeje espero les guste (lo siento, no pude escribir sobre Emmet y Rose) Wa!! Bella ya le dijo a Edward que le quiere ^^ (jejej si, al fin xD)**

**Jejej bueno y pues ¿Qué creen? ^^ Quiero agradecer (y compartir con ustedes este orgullo *-*) a ****mii Potter Cullen**** quien me ha hecho el gran honor de querer traducir esta historia al Portugués *-* ¡gracias! De verdad no sé que decir T_T es muy emocionante para mí.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas y por agregarme a favoritos. No tienen idea de lo eufórica que me pongo al recibirlos ^^**

**Se cuidan y hasta luego**


	23. Inesperado

**CAPITULO 23: INESPERADO**

**ROSE POV**

"¡Emmet!""¡Quieto!" – ordené emitiendo varias risitas. Realmente no quería que sus manos dejaran de acariciar mi cuerpo, pero estábamos en la casa y no era de noche, eso no era nada seguro para ambos

"Lo siento, lo siento" – dijo mientras se separaba de mí dejando en el transcurso pequeños besos. Le sonreí tiernamente cuando al fin dejó de besarme mientras pasaba mi mano por sus mejillas

"Yo lo siento aún más" – el sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos tomaron un brillo pícaro.

Faltaban solo tres días para que nuestros padres llegaran. Tres días para que nuestra relación se hiciera publica. Siendo sincera, me sentía muy nerviosa, no podía predecir la reacción de Esme o Carlisle y mucho menos la reacción de mis hermanas o del resto de los Cullen.

"Rose" – nuestros rostros se descompusieron en una mueca de horror al escuchar aquella vocecilla al otro lado de la puerta

"Alice" – murmuró Emmet con voz nerviosa

"Ya lo sé" –

"Rose" – volvió a llamar mi hermana

"¿Qué hacemos?" – inquirió mi novio

"¡Métete debajo de la cama!" – ordené y el chico obedeció sin protestar

"Rose, ¿Estas ahí?"

"Si" – contesté – "pasa" – mi hermana entró a la habitación. Me alegró el ver que había recuperado su ánimo – "¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo

"¿Recuerdas que ayer vine a tu recamara para experimentar con tu maquillaje?" – asentí aún sintiéndome confundida. Alice no era de las que se pintaba y, sin embargo, ayer me había pedido permiso para tomar prestadas mis cosas

"¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?"

"Si, pero en este momento no vengo a eso" – respondió mientras miraba hacia todos lados – "Creo que se me perdió un anillo aquí en tu cuarto" – _Oh. Oh_

"¿Estas segura?" – pregunté poniéndome rápidamente frente a ella – "yo no he visto nada"

"Tal vez rodó debajo de la cama"

"¡NO!" – exclamé en cuanto mi hermana se inclinó para poner sus rodillas en el suelo

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó sorprendida al ver que mi mano le impedía bajar – "Rose ¿Qué pasa? Estas pálida"

"¿Ali, por qué no vas a tu recamara y traes ropa para que así yo pueda decirte como combinarla con el maquillaje?" – ofrecí y mi hermana negó con la cabeza

"Solo quiero encontrar el anillo" – repuso – "Iré con Edward a la academia de arte" – apreté los ojos y empuñé las manos cuando mi hermana bajó su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

Un grito ahogado salió de su pecho

"¡Emmet!" – exclamó y por poco sentí desmayarme. Tenía que actuar rápido, demasiado rápido. Todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentar a mis hermanas

"¡¿Quién?!" – inquirí de forma inocente

"Emmet esta debajo de tu cama" – informó mi hermana con los ojos dilatados. Me hice la ofendida y la enojada

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" – volví a preguntar dilatando mis ojos de manera exagerada

"Que Emmet esta debajo de tu cama" – me incliné a la altura de mi hermana y lo vi. Mi novio se encontraba hecho bolita en el rincón más lejano que le permitía la pared, tratando, inútilmente, de esconderse

"¡Enfermo!" – grité salvajemente mientras alargaba mi brazo para cogerle de la camisa y jalarlo hacia fuera – "¡¿Me puedes decir que diablos haces en _mi_ recamara y debajo de _mi_ cama?!" – si. Como era de esperarse, mi novio no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Mi pequeña hermana observaba la escena con interés. Necesitaba convencerla de que realmente yo no estaba enterada de que el mayor de los Cullen estaba debajo de mi cama, así que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, le pegué una cachetada

"¡Auch!" – exclamó. Me tuve que contener demasiado para no comérmelo a besos para remediar el golpe. Le miré a los ojos. La idea era matarlo con la mirada pero estoy segura de que en mis ojos solamente había una enorme disculpa

"¡Lárgate de mi cuarto!" – ordené y el chico no protestó. Azoté la puerta en cuanto solo habíamos quedado Alice y yo. Miré a mi hermana que estaba tan sorprendida que casi tenía el semblante ido.

"¿Alice?" – llamé temerosa ¿Y si no se había creído todo el numerito? – "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Qué hacía Emmet debajo de tu cama?" - _¡Mierda!_

"No sé, Ali…" - _¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¡Piensa Rose_!

"Es extraño, ¿no? – asentí nerviosamente. Incapaz de decir algo a mi favor – "¿no será que… le gustas a Emmet?" – me mordí el labio nerviosamente y desvié mi mirada de los oscuros ojos de mi hermana

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" – dije – "Es ridículo…"

"¿Por qué ridículo?" – contradijo – "eres una muchacha hermosa… cualquier chico podría sentirse atraído hacia ti" - _¡Mierda Rose! Tienes que decir algo, RAPIDO_. Mi ardilla comenzó a correr fuertemente en mi cabeza y _¡Pum!_ La idea perfecta llegó a mi mente. Sonreí a mis adentros

"Tu misma lo has dicho" – comencé a decir brindándole a mi voz un acento enigmático y confidencial. Mi hermana movió su cabeza y me acercó su oído, en respuesta a mi repentina actitud – _**"Cualquier chico" **_– enfaticé sus palabras – "pero Emmet NO es _**cualquier chico**_" – mi hermana se alejó con actitud contrariada

"No entiendo" – admitió. Le hice señas con mi dedo para que se volviera a acercar

"Emmet no es un chico" – susurré y el confuso rostro de duendecillo se agudizo aún más – "Es _**Gay**_" – solté rezando por que me creyera. Por sus dilatados ojitos tal parecía que si.

"¿Gay?" – repitió mi hermana sin voz

"¡Alice! ¡Ya es tarde, date prisa!" _– ¡Uf! ¡Bella te amo!_

"No digas nada" – me apresuré a decir – "cuando vengas, te explicaré"

Mi hermana asintió aún sin recuperar el asombro y se marchó. Cuando la perta se cerró y quedé sola, me deje caer en la cama y di un suspiro profundamente largo. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo decirles a mis hermanas que me había enamorado perdidamente del más odiado de mis hermanastros y que ahora, para colmo, resultaba ser gay.

**BELLA POV**

Tuvimos suerte de que Alice (quien por cierto había venido muy callada en el camino) haya preferido ir a pasear por la academia de arte. Así, Edward y yo habíamos quedado solos.

"¿Y tu maestro?" – pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el piano de cola, tomados de la mano

"Esta dando instrucciones a un principiante que se encuentra en el otro salón" – informó sentándose en el banco y atrayéndome junto a él. Unió su mirada con la mía y la sostuvo mientras su dedo rozaba mi mejilla – "aún no puedo creerlo" – murmuró y mis mejillas ardieron. Tuve que desviar mis ojos de sus verdes esmeraldas para poder respirar

"Yo tampoco" – admití y miré fijamente nuestras manos unidas.

Había pasado ya cinco días desde que Edward y yo éramos… _novios_. El pensar la palabra me hacía estremecer.

"¿Pasa algo, Bella?" – cuestionó tratando de mirarme a los ojos, no se lo permití

"No" – mentí.

"Te conozco" – dijo – "Dime que te pasa… ¿Acaso no estas feliz conmigo?"

"No, Edward"- me apresuré a decir mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? – "no seas absurdo"

"Bueno… desde que estamos juntos no has hecho nada más que estar triste y pensativa todo el tiempo… Bella" – llamó mientras apretaba dulcemente mi mano – "si no te sientes bien a mi lado, dímelo, prefiero que seas sincera y no…"

"Edward deja de decir estupideces" – interrumpí molesta.

"Es lo que siento, Bella" – dijo con voz serena. Me sentí frustrada y mal al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo explicarle si ni yo misma entendía mis sentimientos? Estaba feliz, por supuesto que si. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Pero también me sentía egoísta, irresponsable e inmadura. Sentía que les estaba fallando a nuestros padres y a nuestros hermanos…

"Edward, yo te quiero" – era la segunda vez que se lo decía – "solo que me siento… confundida" – exacto. Esa era la palabra correcta

"¿Confundida?" – repitió – "¿Por qué?"

"Por todo" – respondí – "por mi mamá, por Esme, por nuestros hermanos" – un largo silencio nos invadió por varios segundos. Seguramente Edward no quería hablar hasta que estuviera más calmada. Era estupido de mi parte el ponerme así justamente ahora que podíamos estar un momento a solas.

"Lo siento" – susurré al fin, mirando hacia el suelo. Un dedo gentil levantó mi quijada y unos dulces ojos verdes me miraron fijamente

"Tranquila" – dijo con voz suave – "veras que todos entenderán nuestra situación… fue algo que no pudimos evitar" – la yema de su dedo se posicionó frágilmente sobre mis labios – "Además, esteremos juntos en esto" – aseguró y yo sonreí, aliviada por sus palabras. Con Edward a mi lado, enfrentaría lo que fuera

"Te quiero" - Cada vez me costaba menos confesarle mis sentimientos, y que bien se sentía… Edward sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron cautivadoramente

"Yo también" – dijo mientras su mano capturaba una de mis mejillas y acercaba su rostro para rozar suavemente mis labios.

Nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar el toque de unos nudillos en la puerta. Era el profesor Vulturi. Agradecí fervientemente el que Edward hubiera tomado la precaución de asegurar la puerta al entrar

"¡Bella!" – exclamó el señor en cuanto me vio, ajeno a lo que había pasado antes – "¡Que gusto el verte de nuevo por aquí!"

"Buenas tardes, profesor" – saludé sonriendo de manera amable – "tenía curiosidad de saber como avanza Edward con sus clases"

"¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma?" "Edward, ¿Por qué no tocas esa hermosa canción que tiene poco has compuesto" – propuso

"¿Una canción?" – pregunté asombrada. Hasta donde sabía, Edward solo había compuesta una melodía, dedicada a su madre.

"Son pocas estrofas…" – dijo mi novio quitándole importancia al asunto – "nada fuera del otro mundo…"

"Demasiado modesto, hijo" – interrumpió el maestro – "¿Por qué no dejas que Bella de su opinión? Toca para ella" – insistió y Edward me miró de manera vacilante.

"Estoy esperando" – le dije con una sonrisa enorme y con la curiosidad expectante en mis ojos.

"Esta bien" – suspiró derrotado y posicionó sus dedos en las teclas del piano. Me levanté del asiento para darle su espacio y, antes de que pudiera incorporarme completamente, su mano sujetó la mía – "quédate a mi lado, por favor" – pidió mirándome a trabes de esas largas y oscuras pestañas. Obedecí inmediatamente, hipnotizada por la inconciente seducción de sus palabras

Edward unió fuertemente su mirada con la mía y, por un momento, me olvidé de que alguien más que nosotros se encontraba en esa habitación oscura, iluminada solamente por pequeñas lámparas de reflejos broncíneos. Mi novio también pareció olvidarse un momento de eso, ya que levantó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella de manera tan suave y pausada que el simple gesto me hizo sentir un fuerte mariposeo en el estomago.

En ese momento, me importó poco si la caricia había sido demasiado obvia para los ojos del profesor Vulturi, quien permanecía en total silencio, sentado sobre un elegante sillón de cuero, esperando a que su alumno comenzara a tocar.

"Esta canción, la hice pensando en ti" – su voz fue tan bajita que apenas y la escuché yo.

Y después, sus manos dejaron sueltas las mías y se dedicaron a bailar en las teclas de aquel piano. Al pasar varios segundos, los sonidos se volvieron más suaves y Edward cantó, de una manera tierna y suave. Su voz, única en el mundo, apenas y era un murmullo que se podría confundir con el canto del viento. Yo me encontraba perdida en las notas y en las letras de la música, sintiendo cada palabra rozar y penetrar mi piel. Amor, pasión, odio, deseo, angustia, dolor y rechazo eran los ingredientes principales de aquellos versos emitidos solamente para mí, lo podía sentir, esa canción era exclusiva para nosotros, relataba nuestra historia, nuestro amor…

Me di cuenta de que la canción había terminado por que el aliento de Edward rozando mis mejillas me hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos que brillaban con una deliciosa intensidad

"¡Que hermosa!" – exclamó Alice haciéndome saltar del asiento. Jasper venía detrás de ella. Me alejé de mi novio lo más que me permitió el banco

"Alice, Jasper" – dije en forma de saludo

"Que bonita canción, ¿De qué artista es?" – preguntó la pequeña

"Edward la compuso" – informé mientras me ponía de pie

"¡Wow!" – exclamó mi hermana – "¿dedicado para alguna chica en especial?"

"Si" – respondió Edward sin poder evitar mirarme

"Mi hermano esta enamorado" – comentó Jasper sonriendo – "¿La conozco?"

"Si" – Mi novio bajó la mirada hacia las teclas del piano

"¿En serio?" – terció Alice – "¿La conozco también yo?" – el entrevistado asintió sin mirar al frente – "¿Cómo se llama?" – las piernas se me aflojaron y esperé la respuesta

"Algún día lo sabrán" – respondió Edward sonriendo tristemente – "o al menos, eso espero"

**ALICE POV**

Durante el camino había venido pensando sobre lo que me había dicho Rose... _"Emmet es gay"_… No lo podía creer pero ¿Por qué me mentiría Rose en algo así?

Suspiré. _"Al fin de cuentas, sigue siendo Emmet"_ me dije mentalmente y también me pregunté si Edward y Jasper estarían enterados de la situación. No quería cometer una imprudencia, así que decidí olvidarme del tema hasta que llegara a casa y Rose pudiera contarme bien sobre el asunto…

**********************

"¿Por qué no me dejas ver el cuadro?" – reproche mientras hacía un puchero. Mi novio rió entre dientes

"¿Sabías que eres adorable cuando te enojas?" – preguntó mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y su aliento rozo mi cuello. Abrí más mis ojos, mis mejillas se encendieron y el corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente

"N…no" – dije y la voz se me cortó por la repentina ola de nervios. Jasper no alejaba sus labios de mi cuello y su risa provocó un extraño estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. La sensación me asustaba, pero me gustaba a la vez, y no fui capaz de alejarme

"Jazz" – murmuré – "los cuadros…" – mi novio se alejó como si mi cuerpo le hubiera transmitido una fuerte descarga eléctrica

"Si" – dijo y pude sentir la congoja en su voz – "Los cuadros…" – giré mi cuerpo para encararlo. Estaba sonrojado, al igual que yo, sus ojos me miraron de manera culpable – "Ali, disculpa si te incomodé…" – negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada para hablar

"No es eso, Jazz" – interrumpí y comencé a balbucear… pero, suponía que esas palabras no eran malas si se las dices a tu novio ¡Cuánta falta me hacía platicar con mis hermanas para pedirles consejos de cómo tratar a un niño! – "me… me gusta" – admití y comencé a mover mis dedos nerviosamente – "me gusta que me beses… y que me acaricies…" - _¡Alice! ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo le vas a decir eso, tonta? ¡Seguramente lo vas a asustar! – _"solamente que me da… me da pena". Un largo silencio nos invadió y no me atreví a levantar la vista para ver la expresión de mi novio. _¡Excelente, Alice! ¡Seguramente ahora esta pensando en salir corriendo pensando que te quieres aprovechar de él!_

"¿En serio te gusta?" – la voz de Jasper fuera de escucharse asustada, se escuchó complacida y me alentó a verle. Su rostro estaba envuelto en una contenida mueca de emoción, timidez y… ¿autosuficiencia? Asentí. Tal vez había exagerado con mis miedos – "Es bueno saberlo" - sonrió ampliamente y me volví a sonrojar

"¿Me vas a mostrar el cuadro si ó no?" – pregunté para cambiar el tema y lo logré. Jasper se había empecinado en no mostrarme aquel dibujo con el cual concursaría

"Pronto lo veras" – repuso – "solo faltan dos semanas ¿Qué tanto puede ser?" – bufé y traté de mirarle de manera asesina pero mi gesto solo pareció divertirle. Acercó su rostro hacia el mío y nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, quebrando todo tipo de "posible" enojo manifestado hacia él

"Eso es hacer trampa" – acusé pero mis brazos atraparon su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí para no separar su boca de la mía

******************************

"Te gustó mucho la canción" – señaló Bella cuando ya íbamos camino hacia la casa ya que en todo el viaje la había venido tarareando. Asentí sonriendo ampliamente

"Es una canción realmente bella, ¿Se la has dedicado ya a la muchacha que la inspiró?" – Edward asintió mientras miraba hacia la carretera – "seguramente le ha encantado"

Al llegar a casa, Rose estaba hablando con mamá por teléfono. Me alegraba y me ponía nerviosa el hecho de que en tres días llegarían. La había extrañado mucho. Emmet bajó por las escaleras y las palabras de mi rubia hermana vinieron automáticamente en cuanto lo vi. Me concentré como nunca lo había hecho en sus movimientos, _demasiado varoniles_, pensé

"Hola, Alice" – saludó con su extensa sonrisa desdibujadle de su rostro. Una sonrisa muy masculina, al igual que su voz gruesa y ronca – "¿Te pasa algo?" – salté. Me había olvidado en responder

"Estoy un poco distraída" – defendí y el paso uno de sus músculos brazos a mi alrededor

"Ay esa hermanita tan soñadora" – acuso con tono juguetón mientras me levantaba en el aire – "Espero que no sea por algún chico eh" "Soy un hermano muy celoso" – reí divertida. Tal vez era por su complexión alta y fornida; por ese carácter tan divertido y un tanto brusco, lo que me impedía verle de una manera diferente. Y fuera como fuera, Emmet era mi hermanastro preferido.

Pero de todos modos, tenía que platicar con Rose. ¿Cómo sabía ella sobre la preferencia sexual del muchacho? ¿Y qué relación tenía eso con que él estuviera en su recamara?

*****************

"¿Y bien?" – insistí cuando estaba ya en la recamara de mi hermana, a punto de ir a dormir

"¿Y bien qué, Alice?" – preguntó

"¿Me vas a explicar por qué dices que Emmet es… es… gay"

"Es su preferencia sexual, no lo juzgues"

"¡No lo estoy juzgando!" – discutí – "solo quiero saber cómo es que tu sabes eso… te llevas muy mal con él ¿Cómo te lo pudo confiar?"

"No me lo confió" – fruncí el ceño – "yo me di cuenta, y cuando le pregunté, no le quedó de otra más que admitirlo"

"¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de eso?" "Yo jamás lo hubiera pensando de él, sus actitudes son demasiado… varoniles"

"No te das cuenta por que eres muy distraída" – la miré a los ojos y mi hermana no me sostuvo la mirada – "esta bien. Te contaré" – emitió un profundo suspiró antes de continuar – "¿Recuerdas cuando Emmet salió con Victoria el mismo día que yo salí con James?" – asentí – "pues resulta que ese día, Emmet no salió con Victoria, si no con un chico al cual no conozco. Nos topamos en un restaurante y lo vi… eso es todo"

"¿Lo viste con un chico?" – mi hermana asintió severamente. Le creí, la historia tenía lógica – "¿Edward y Jasper están… enterados de esto?

"¡No!" – dijo rápidamente – "no lo saben, ni deben de enterarse hasta que Emmet decida hacerlo publico" – volví a asentir con la cabeza. completamente de acuerdo. Después, recordé el punto principal que quería tener claro – "pero… ¿Qué hacía Emmet en tu recamara?" – mi hermana tardó en contestar. ¿Me imaginé el nerviosismo en su rostro?

"Bueno… eso es algo que no sé" – comenzó a explicar – "seguramente… quería mis maquillajes o alguna tanga..." "Ya sabes, frustraciones personales, tal vez" – la miré con los ojos dilatados y con una mueca de asco. Una cosa era que Emmet tuviera otras preferencias sexuales y otra, muy diferente, era que quisiera usar las cosas de mi hermana (incluyendo su ropa intima)

Emmet con tanga… eso si resultaba algo grotesco de imaginar

**¡¡Hola!! ^^ ¿Qué tal? Jejeje bueno pues aquí me tienen con otro capitulo más ¿Qué les pareció? Jejeje bueno pues espero sus reviews ^^ (gracias por todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme uno T_T waa!! Me ponen demasiado contenta) **

**Me tengo que ir. Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto**


	24. Celos

**CAPITULO 24: CELOS**

**ALICE POV**

Me miré por última vez en el espejo. No pude evitar el hacer una mueca al ver mi reflejo, lucía… extraña.

_Tal vez si me quito el brillo de los labios…_

"Alice, ¿puedo entrar?" – salté en mi asiento

"Adelante, Bella" – respondí mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta

"Ya es hora de irnos" – anunció mi hermana y sentí sus pasos acercarse hacia mí – "¿Qué té pasa?" – preguntó al notar que no la encaraba

"Nada" – dije – "en seguida bajo"

Una mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro

"¿Estas bien?" – insistió mientras me obligaba amablemente a verle – "Alice, ¿por qué no quieres que te vea?" – negué con la cabeza aún dándole la espalda

"Te vas a burlar en cuanto me mires" – predije mientras encogía más mi cuerpo para ocultar mejor mi rostro. Escuché el suspiró desconcertado de mi hermana detrás de mí

"Alice, mírame" – ordenó con voz seria mientras hacía girar mi banquito para, al fin, tenerme frente a frente. Mi reacción fue el cubrirme la cara con mis manos, las cuales fueron retiradas por los pacientes dedos de mi hermana. Sentí mis mejillas arder en cuanto sus ojos color chocolate se clavaron en mis facciones

"Me miro horrible y ridícula" – me adelanté a decir. Bella me dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria segundos antes de tornarla dulce y amable

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te ves muy linda" – dijo y sentí como mis ojos se dilataban ilusionados por sus palabras

"¿Por qué esa repentina preocupación por tu apariencia física?" – inquirió con verdadero interés y no la culpaba, realmente, jamás me había sentido preocupada por maquillar mi rostro o verme atractiva, hasta hacía unos cuantos días. Pero, obviamente, no le podía decir el verdadero motivo: Jasper Cullen.

Aunque mi novio me había asegurado que me quería, y que no había alguien más bonita que yo para sus ojos, me había prometido y dispuesto, a mi misma, que no por eso iba a bajar la guardia para que esa tal María (o cualquier otra) tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de quitármelo.  
No señor, Jasper era _mío_ y haría cualquier cosa para que él no pudiera fijarse en alguien más que no fuera yo.

"¿Se debe a un chico especial?" – insistió Bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones

"S… si" – respondí mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia abajo, no podía mentirle en ese aspecto, ya que, no la lograría engañar, eso estaba claro, Bella era muy perspicaz

"Ohhh" – dijo mientras me miraba con complicidad – "¿Tu novio o…?"

"¡No!" – interrumpí rápidamente. Si le decía que sí, tendría que conseguir un novio postizo y eso no me resultaba agradable (y estaba segura de que a Jazz tampoco le gustaría la idea) – "Solamente me gusta" – aclaré – "pero tengo miedo de que no le guste así como voy" – comenté mientras me veía de nueva cuenta en el espejo

"Tendría estar loco para que no le gustaras" – dijo mi hermana mientras se ponía de pie – "no tardes" – pidió antes de salir

"No" – Suspiré para adquirir valor. ¿Qué pensaría Jasper al respecto? Bajé las escaleras repitiéndome la misma pregunta con temor. Los demás ya estaban esperándome en el carro y, cuando pude reconocer el cabello miel de mi novio, casi me di media vuelta para regresar a mi recamara, quitarme el maquillaje y ponerme algo más cómodo.

_Se fuerte, Alice_ me repetí mientras caminaba con vacilación los últimos pasos que me separaban del auto.

"Buenos días" – saludé sin levantar la vista y me acomodé en el asiento trasero, a un lado de Rose, quien a su vez (y raramente) iba al lado de Emmet. Edward iba en el volante, con Bella de copiloto y Jasper, del quien podía sentir su mirada fija en mí, iba hasta el otro extremo mío

"¡Wow! ¡Hermanita, que bien te ves!" – exclamó Emmet en cuanto entré, aunque el comentario no resultó muy alentador. _"Después de todo, es Emmet"_ dije mentalmente… la visión de un chico heterosexual a uno que no lo era, podía cambiar radicalmente ¿no? Aún así, asentí con una sonrisa tímida como forma de agradecimiento

Lo más difícil llegó al tener que bajar del carro para ir a nuestras clases.

"Rose tiene razón. Te ves muy bien" – dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes con voz amable. Eso me dio un poco más de valor. Dudaba que Edward también tuviera tendencias hacia los hombres, aunque bien podía haberlo dicho nada más por simple cortesía. Con un pesado y resignado suspiro caminé hacia el salón, sentí como Jazz venía detrás de mí, sin embargo, aún no tenía el valor suficiente para encararlo, así que apresuré el paso para dejarle atrás.

Al entrar al aula, la congoja subió hasta completar el cien por ciento ya que sentí varias miradas posadas en mí. No era de las que agachaban la cabeza para caminar, pero aquella vez me vi obligada a hacerlo y caminé rápidamente hacia mi asiento. En ese momento fue cuando más deseé desmaquillarme e ir a casa para ponerme una playera sport en lugar de la blusa de tirantes que llevaba

"¡Alice, que bien te ves!" – exclamó Peter, un chico al cual solo reconocía por ser el típico "pesadito" de la clase

"Gracias" – respondí sin verle mientras seguía caminando. Por primera vez, no me había detenido a saludar a mis compañeras con las que mejor me llevaba, lo haría después, tal vez al final de la jornada. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi lugar de clases, me vi bloqueada repentinamente por una masa de cuerpo que había aparecido frente a mí de un salto

"Te ves preciosa" – desvié la mirada del rostro del chico que estorbaba mi camino – "El cambio te ha sentado muy bien" – prosiguió – "no es que me hayas parecido fea antes pero… desde luego que hoy te ves mucho mejor" – asentí sin decir palabra alguna, pidiéndole con la mirada que dejara mi camino libre, pero tal parecía que el lenguaje físico era mucho para su pequeño cerebro

"¿Me das permiso?" – pregunté con voz neutra y con gesto contraído debido a la enorme incomodidad

"¿Qué te parece si salimos?" – soltó de repente, ignorando mi petición, justamente en el momento en que Jasper traspasaba la puerta del salón. Mis ojos se dilataron por dos cosas: una, la repentina proposición del chico y dos: por que no sabía que reacción esperar de mi novio – "¿Qué dices?" – insistió Peter ante mi silencio. No pude evitar girar mi rostro para ver a Jazz quien venía en camino hacia nosotros con un semblante que jamás en la vida le había visto antes.

"Ehh… no creo que sea posible" – contesté

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó con voz un poco petulante – "vamos, Ali, acepta" – negué con la cabeza mientras pensaba una manera educada pero definitiva de cortar la… ¿platica?

"¿Me permites?" – salté, pese a que me esperaba tener a Jasper detrás de mí en pocos segundos, puesto que su tranquilo timbre de voz se había descompuesto en un sonido muy severo con el cual no estaba familiarizada.

"¡Jasper!" – dijo el chico en forma de saludo mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso – "¡Oye, que suerte tienes, ehh!" – comentó frenando la marcha de mi novio – "¡Cómo me gustaría tener yo una hermanita así de linda!" – mis ojos se clavaron fijamente en el semblante del chico de ojos color miel (los cuales esta de más decir que me volvían loca) y me pareció ver que estos le flamearon por un momento

"Lastima que tu suerte sea así de mala" – respondió tajantemente – "en verdad, lo siento mucho" – me quedé boquiabierta. Jasper jamás se había dado a conocer por su falta de cordialidad, al contrario, resultaba ser un chico amable, dulce, tímido y carismático, cualidades que claramente habían sido olvidadas en ese momento.

"Entonces, ¿Qué dices, Ali?" – volvió a preguntar Peter, tal parecía, le era fácil ignorar los pequeños detalles importantes de la vida, como el rechazo dado de manera sutil o las amenazas de muerte dadas con una simple mirada. Viajé mi vista una vez más hacia Jazz, quien ya se había sentado en la banca, con las manos empuñadas y el rostro endurecidamente inclinado en nuestra dirección

"No" – respondí esta vez con voz un poco más firme – "gracias" – esperaba que el chico se hiciera un lado, pero parecía que sus pies se habían quedado estancados en el suelo. Al menos había quedado un espacio más amplio después de que Jazz pasara entre nosotros, así que me moví entre esa brecha y al fin pude acomodarme en mi asiento. Agradecí en el momento en que la maestra entró hizo acto de presencia y llamó al salón para que se guardara silencio.

El resto de la clase estuve esperando a que Jasper desempuñara sus manos, más no lo hizo. Por un momento, me pareció escuchar un pequeño gruñido emitido por él cuando Peter se giró en plena clase para guiñarme un ojo de una manera que, se suponía, debía ser coqueta. Lo ignoré tantas veces hizo lo mismo

"Jazz" – llamé cuando fue la hora de salida. No solía hacer eso, para cubrir las apariencias, pero sentí una necesidad muy fuerte de preguntar si se sentía bien ya que la actitud distante (no solo conmigo, si no con todos) me había dejado preocupada – "¿Estas bien?" – pregunté en cuanto se detuvo y lo pude alcanzar

"No" – respondió con aquella voz tan poco familiar – "no lo estoy" – sus ojos se clavaron en mí, pero no de esa manera calurosa que hacía que mi sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas, no. Sus pupilas se mostraban claramente endurecidas, provocando que renaciera en mí, la inseguridad que traía el haberme maquillado esa mañana ¿Y si para él me veía mal? Después de todo, eso era lo que en realidad me preocupaba: su opinión

"¿Por qué?" – pregunté temerosa y no recibí respuesta alguna. Jasper simplemente había clavado su mirada en la pared color crema que se levantaba detrás de mí, con gesto distante – "¿No te gustó el cómo me veo maquillada, verdad?" – aventuré logrando que sus ojos dejara de ver a la masa de cemento para verme

"¿Qué?" – inquirió de forma incrédula

"Ya no te gusto" – dije murmurando para que mi voz no se quebrara – "¡Sabía que no era buena idea…!"

"Alice" – interrumpió recuperando aquel timbre de voz dulce – "¿Crees que estoy molesto por que no me gusta el como te ves?" – asentí con la cabeza mientras miraba mis pies. Un par de gentiles manos se posaron en mi rostro, levantándolo con delicadeza – "¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, tontita?" – preguntó clavando la miel derretida de sus ojos en los míos

"¿No es eso?" – él negó levemente con la cabeza – "¿Entonces…?"

"Alice" – volvió a interrumpir – "¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que para mi eres la más hermosa de todas?" "Por supuesto que me fascina el como te miras hoy, y seguiría igual de fascinado si vinieras sin maquillaje o sin arreglarte… Ali, mi niña, estoy enamorado de tu personalidad, no de tu físico, que igualmente me resulta maravilloso. Pero, aún si tuvieras el pelo enmarañado y con tubos en el, lo que siento por ti no cambiaría en lo más mínimo ¿Por qué no entiendes eso?" – me quedé sin palabras mientras las suyas penetraban y se instalaban en lo más profundo de mi ser con un calido y reconfortante sentimiento. Me amaba, y no por ser bonita o no, si no por que, raramente, le gustaba mi personalidad: tonta y aniñada, pero al fin de cuentas, adorable para él. Me amaba, eso era todo y era más que suficiente.

"Discúlpame" – continuó – "no quería que mal interpretaras mi actitud, aunque realmente jamás imaginé que fueras a llegar a pensar eso" – sonrió – "nunca podría enojarme contigo ¿No recuerdas la promesa que te hice?" – claro que la recordaba, había sido tenía ya varias semanas, cuando apenas y mis sentimientos por Jasper empezaban a tomar forma, cuando creía que él jamás se podría fijar en mí y me conformaba al pensar que, al menos, podría llegar a ser una buena amiga para él – "Estaba… más bien estoy molesto, si, pero no contigo"

"¿Con quién entonces?" – pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Mi novio suspiró antes de contestar

"Con Peter" – respondió y su voz se volvió a endurecer levemente – "me sentí extraño al escuchar cómo te pedía que salieran juntos… supongo que me puse celoso… y mucho"

Entonces, entendí todo. Comprendía como se había sentido. Seguramente, fue algo muy parecido a lo que yo había sentido por María ese día en el que sus labios se habían pegado con los de mi novio. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente para dejarle en claro (como él lo había hecho en su momento) que ningún otro, más que él, me gustaba ni me gustaría, pero varios alumnos comenzaban a recorrer ya los pasillos, así que me limité a acariciar su mejilla por un momento mientras le susurraba, muy bajito que le quería

**EDWARD POV**

Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir. Suspiré mientras somataba mi cabeza contra la almohada… "_¡No, Edward!" _Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. "_¿Y si tampoco ella tiene sueño y esta despierta?"... _fruncí los labios al escuchar la otra parte de mi conciencia, a la que, obviamente preferí obedecer.

Caminé de puntitas hacia su habitación "_al fin de cuentas, esta frente a la tuya, eso es una buena señal…". _No sé por qué, tuve la necesidad de mirar hacia todos lados al salir de mi cuarto. _¡Vamos, tus hermanos no son como tu!, ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo a esta hora despiertos?" _

_¿Debo tocar? _Fue lo primero que me pregunté al estar frente a la puerta "_Si esta dormida, la despertaras" _suspiré y me decidí por probar con la suerte. Estaba abierta. Fui entrando poco a poco en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que había hecho algo similar y repentinamente me llené de inseguridad ¿Y si se molestaba?...

Me acerqué para verle mejor. Estaba dormida y cubierta por las cobijas hasta medio cuerpo. Era una noche fría y me dio miedo el que se enfermara, cuidadosamente, lleve mis manos hacia las sabanas y las subí suavemente hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Bella sonrió, seguramente estaba soñando, la observé durante otros segundos, contemplando la tranquila serenidad de su rostro pálido. Mis ojos recorrieron lentamente cada una de sus facciones, memorizando una y otra vez cada ángulo de su rostro delicado y suave; sus pómulos sobresalientes y rosados como pétalos de flor; sus grandes y expresivos ojos cerrados y las pestañas gruesas y largas que los adornaban; su nariz, pequeña y fina; sus deliciosos labios entreabiertos los cuales deseé besar, pero me contuve ya que no quería interrumpir sus sueños. Me incliné con la intención de depositar un beso en su frente antes de irme, cuando comenzó a despertarse.

Contemplé maravillado como sus ojos color chocolate se iba abriendo poco a poco con delicadeza hasta que se percataron de mi rostro a pocos centímetros de ellos

"¡¿Edward?!" – exclamó con un murmuró y toda somnolencia se fue de su expresión

"Bella" – dije sonriendo en la oscuridad. Esperé por su reacción, aún temiendo de que fuera a enojarse, más pude ver expandirse una sonrisa en su rostro mientras acomodaba su cuerpo para poder sentarse

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó divertida. Me senté frente a ella y busqué sus manos

"Te extrañaba" – admití viendo nuestra unión – "no podía dormir, por pensar en ti… espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento"

"¿Molestarme?" – repitió – "No lo creo. Has hecho que el sueño que tenía hace unos minutos se volviera realidad, en parte" – fruncí el ceño – "estaba soñando contigo" – explicó, haciéndome sonreír complacido

"¿En serio?" – asintió. Aún en la oscuridad pude percatarme de su sonrojo. Eran tan… maravilloso – "¿Y que soñabas, precisamente?" – quise saber. Mi novia negó con la cabeza

"No te lo voy a decir"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es un sueño demasiado ridículo, por no decirle de otra forma"

"No importa" – discutí – "de todas formas, quiero saberlo" – Bella volvió a negar – "Por favor" – suplique y, tras varios segundos, se rindió

"Soñé que nuestros hermanos también estaban juntos y que ya no había motivo para escondernos, al menos de ellos" - dijo rápidamente, casi de forma inteligible. Pude darme cuenta como su semblante se entristecía, al mismo tiempo que el mío – "te dije que era ridículo" – apreté mis manos alrededor de las suyas

"Claro que no" – me apresure a decir – "podría existir la posibilidad, aunque claro, sería algo un poco… extraño" – mi novia rió sin humor

"Muy extraño en realidad…" – acordó. Me acerqué más a ella, al no tener más que decir al respecto, y la tomé entre mis brazos. Sentí como su cabeza se recargaba en mi pecho y como su calor se combinaba con el mío de manera reconfortante. Yo me limité a hundir mi rostro en sus cabellos y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome extrañamente bien al poder estar de esa forma con ella. A los pocos minutos, Bella emitió un pequeño bostezo sin intención

"Descansa" – murmuré y ella se negó con un movimiento de cabeza

"No quiero que te vayas" – reí entre dientes y apreté más mis brazos a su alrededor

"No me iré" – prometí – "me quedare a tu lado, y velaré tus sueños" – pasé mis dedos suavemente por sus cabellos, sintiendo la textura sedosa de estos mientras hablaba – "Duerme" – pedí mientras lentamente, y con delicadeza, movía su cuerpo para que se acostara sobre la cama. Bella no se opuso al movimiento, más su mano no soltó la mía y, entre sueños, pidió:

"Acuéstate conmigo"

Sonreí abiertamente ante sus palabras y acomodé mi cuerpo hasta quedar completamente encima de la pequeña cama, a su lado. Instantáneamente, Bella, quien ya había cerrado por completo sus ojos, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mis brazos también buscaron su lugar y se dirigieron hacia su espalda

"Que tengas buenas noches" – le deseé mientras depositaba un ligero beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y, como respuesta, sentí como su rostro se apretaba contra mi pecho e inhalaba profundamente, mientras se entregaba completamente a los brazos de Morfeo, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

**¡¡Hola!! Bueno pues otra vez vengo para actualizar rápidamente. Espero les guste el capitulo ^^ y una enorme disculpa por no poner a Emmet y Rose XD**

**Ok, gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^, me alegran la vida de manera considerable jejeeje**

**Nos leemos luego **

Se cuidan y espero su opinión sobre este cap. ¡Gracias!


	25. In fraganti

**CAPITULO 25: IN FRAGANTI**

**ROSE POV**

"¿Có…?" "¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle eso, Rose?" – exclamó Emmet entre la oscuridad de la noche. No pude evitar sonreír, después de todo, era muy divertido imaginar a mi novio en un papel que le quedaba realmente grande

"Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada mejor" – justifiqué mientras me mordía el labio para no romper a carcajadas – "¿Estas enojado?"

"No es eso" – contestó – "¿Te has puesto a pensar que justamente hoy en la tarde Alice se enterara de que le mentiste?" – sentí que el cuerpo se estremecía. Tragué saliva con dificultad, repentinamente los nervios me habían invadido de sobre manera, lo cual no paso desapercibido para mi novio – "¿Pasa algo?" – negué con la cabeza ante la imposibilidad de poder articular palabra alguna

"No pasa nada" – respondí y tuve que carraspear para aclarar mi garganta

Un prologando silencio nos invadió mientras me perdía en mis temores

"Todo saldrá bien" – alentó Emmet mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mías – "creo que lo más difícil en todo este asunto será explicarle a Alice tu mentira" – dijo con voz divertida, con el objetivo de tranquilizarme y, hasta cierto punto, lo logró.

"No te preocupes, a mi me queda más que claro que te encantan las mujeres"

"Solamente una" – especificó clavando sus ardientes ojos en los míos

"¿Una?" – repetí mientras aprisionaba su cuello entre mis brazos – "¿Sabes?" creo que necesito estar muy convencida de que en realidad fue mentira lo que le dije a Alice sobre ti"

"¿Y de qué manera puedo convencerla, señorita?" – inquirió, con una picardía la cual me anunció que estaba siguiéndome el juego

"Tu sabes como" – no había ni terminado de decir las palabras y ya tenía a Emmett sobre mí, besándome con pasión. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho para que se alejara y me divertí al ver su actitud desconcertada

"Hay algo que quiero hacer" – anuncié mientras me paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta, dejando a mi novio sentado al borde del colchón. Mi intención era modelarle y bailarle sensualmente (algo que había visto muchas veces en las películas románticas y quería intentar ya que parecía gustarle a los hombres). Era una buena ocasión ya que, a sabiendas de que mi novio iba a quedarse esa noche conmigo, me había puesto mi pijama color perla de seda.

Así que comencé con el jueguito, y Emmett me ayudó tras buscar su celular y poner una música de fondo en bajo volumen. Yo sonreí y comencé a jugar con los tirantes de mi blusa mientras seguía moviendo mi cuerpo con movimientos pequeños pero pronunciados.

Tras unos minutos de expectación, mi novio ya no soportó más la distancia y se lanzó, literalmente sobre mí, con tanta fuerza que, por el impacto, la puerta se abrió provocando que saliéramos disparados hacia el pasillo, derrumbando a nuestro paso, a dos personas más

"Emmet"

"Rose"

Dijeron al unísono las voces de los integrantes más pequeños de la familia

**ALICE POV**

"Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir" – recomendó mi novio mientras rozaba suavemente mi brazo con sus manos, y, a mi pesar, asentí.

Era tan lindo tener a Jazz así juntito a mí, más la situación no era muy segura para nostoros. Estábamos en la sala, sentados sobre el sillón y escuchando como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el suelo allá afuera. Casi no habíamos hablado pero me sentía muy bien a su lado en ese reconfortante silencio. Sentí como sus labios se posaban suavemente sobre mi frente e instantáneamente me apreté a su cuerpo para estar más calientita. Me gustaba mucho sentir lo suave de su playera de dormir y ni que decir de su perfume

"no quiero separarme de ti" – le dije mientras hundía mi cabeza en su pecho, el cual se movió ligeramente a causa de sus risas

"Yo tampoco, mi niña, pero ya llevamos unas cuantas horas aquí y alguien se podrías despertar" – suspiré resignadamente mientras me separaba de sus brazos.

Con el mismo silencio acogedor subimos las escaleras tomados de las manos y sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

"Ali" – llamó Jasper antes de llegar a la entrada de nuestras habitaciones y clavando sus ojos color miel en los míos con una intensidad la cual me hacía sudar frío por los nervios

"¿Qué paso, Jazz?" – pregunté con el corazón latiendo a mil. Mi novio pareció dudar un momento ya que pude leer la gran timidez en su mirada y en sus facciones, pero al fin, tras emitir un profundo suspiro me tomó delicadamente por los brazos e inclinó su cuerpo para capturar mis labios

Mientras intentaba controlar todo el mariposeo que se había formado en mi estomago, llevé mis manos a su rostro y acaricié sus mejillas lentamente. Inconcientemente, me fui poniendo de puntitas y él se fue enderezando, sentí como sus manos pasaban de mis brazos a mi cintura y me estremecí ya que sus dedos eran ligeramente más firmes que antes. Me encontraba disfrutando plenamente del momento cuando sentí que un fuerte impacto nos empujaba a Jasper y a mí hacia el suelo. Lo primero que vi, al despegar mi cara del suelo, fue la rubia melena de mi hermana que yacía debajo de Emmett, con un pequeña y sensual pijama de seda… ah, y también había una extraña música de fondo que provenía del aparato que sostenía una mano de mi hermanastro

"¡Rose!" – exclamé en cuanto salí de mi trance y me ponía de pie con la ayuda de mi novio quien estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Nuestros hermanos se pararon rápidamente y fue donde me percaté de cierto _"detalle_" en el mayor de los Cullen, difícil de ignorar

"_¿Gay?_" – pregunté con gran e inconciente ironía

***************************

"Estamos esperando" – dije cuando ya estuvimos los cuatro dentro de la recamara de mi hermana, la cual no paraba de viajar sus pupilas de un rostro a otro – "Rose" – insistí y ella suspiró antes de comenzar

"Esta bien" – soltó y noté como su mirada buscaba apoyo en Emmett – "lo que viste fue… un muy grave mal entendido" – me sentí furiosa por la mentira, ¿Acaso tan idiota me veía como para que esperara a que yo creyera eso?

"¿Me vas a decir ahora que Emmet quería robarte tus cremas faciales?" – pregunté con el sarcasmo ahogando mis palabras, Jasper contrajo el rostro en una mueca de completa confusión, lo que me incitó a usar la única carta que tenía a mi favor – "Jasper" – llamé mirando fijamente a mi hermana la cual no podía ocultar más su nerviosismo – "¿Sabías que Emmett es gay?" – casi me arrepentí al ver la expresión de mi novio, que gritaba estar cerca de un infarto. Casi.

"¿Qué cosa?" – inquirió el muchacho completamente desconcertado

"Lo que acabas de oír, Jazz" – confirmé y mi vista viajó hacia Emmet, quien podía jurar que estaba hasta sudando pese al frío que hacía – "¿Lo sabías?" – insistí

"N… no" – respondió el entrevistado, a punto del colapso

"¿Sabías también que, nuestro _querido Emmett_, entra a la recamara de _Rose_ para robarse sus tangas y ponérselas…?"

"¡¿Qué?!" – interrumpió horrorizado el chico de cabello rizado y pude sentir el olor de la victoria, así como mi hermana pudo sentir el olor de su derrota – "¡Eso no…!"– Emmett se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la sonrisa de suficiencia ya estaba pintada en mi rostro

"Rose… creo que tu mentira ya no te servirá más" – dije exagerando despreocupación mientras me miraba las uñas en un gesto engreído. Traté de controlar y disimular la impaciencia que sentía ante el infinito silencio que se había levantado por todos, alcé mi vista y la puse a la altura de los azules ojos de mi hermana para presionarla

"Te ibas a enterar de todas formas" – dijo al fin mientras desviaba su atención de mí y comenzó a hablar con voz baja y temeraria – "lo siento, Alice, te mentí. No sé lo que te estas imaginando en estos momentos pero… si piensas que Emmett y yo tenemos algo más que una relación de hermanastros, estas en lo cierto" – aunque me esperaba algo parecido, no estaba preparada para mi reacción. Mis deseos habían sido escuchados: no era la única que había salido enamorada de los Cullen, una de mis hermanas, la mayor, también lo estaba y no solo eso, por lo que me había dicho, tenían, desde no sabía cuando, una relación sentada como la mía con Jasper

"Perdóname" – continuó – "sé que te he fallado y no solo a ti, si no a todos, pero fue algo que…"

"¡Alice!" – mi hermana fue interrumpida por mi novio, quien completamente eufórico tras saber la buena noticia, se había puesto de pie para levantarme en brazos, sacándome de mi trance – "¿Los has escuchado, mi amor?" – preguntó con una felicidad que irradiaba en la locura

"¿Mi amor?" – repitieron Emmet y Rose al mismo tiempo con asombro, provocando que Jasper volviera en sí y dejara de abrazarme al momento para encarar a nuestros hermanos, había llegado el momento de decir también nosotros la verdad, mi novio me tomó de la mano, y pude sentir que estaba igual o más nervioso que yo.

"Nosotros…" – intenté comenzar, más la palabras se me quedaron trabadas en la garganta. ¿Cómo decirles que también nosotros nos queríamos de manera muy distinta a la que se debería? ¿Cómo? Levanté mi mirada hacia Jasper, buscando en sus amorosas pupilas el valor que me faltaba, él pareció hacer lo mismo y, después de sonreírme tiernamente, volvió a ver a nuestros atónitos espectadores

"Estoy enamorado de Alice" – me sorprendió la veracidad y seguridad con que pronunció aquellas palabras, sin titubeos, sin temor, solamente con orgullo y adoración – "y ella también me quiere" – los muchachos no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, mi novio y yo esperamos nerviosos por su respuesta

"No es posible" – murmuró Rose con la mirada perdida – "estoy soñando, ¿verdad?" – negué con la cabeza lentamente y me acerqué hacia ella quien me tomó de las manos – "Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer? Nuestros padres vienen hoy y…"

"Creo que lo mejor sería que se lo dijéramos a Bella" – señalé – "no es justo que ella no este enterada de todo esto" – Rose se demostró acuerdo con lo dicho

"Jazz" – llamó Emmett – "¿Edward sabe algo de todo esto?" – mi novio negó con la cabeza

"Será mejor que en lo que ellas se sinceran con Bella, nosotros hagamos lo mismo con Edward" – el mayor de los Cullen apoyó a su hermano con un asentimiento de cabeza. Los cuatro caminamos hacia la salida

"¿No crees que deberíamos esperar a que Bella se despierte?"

"Nuestros papas vendrán a medio día" – recordó mi hermana – "entre más pronto, mejor" – asentí y seguí caminando – "Alice" – su delicada mano jaló de la mía, frenando mi marcha

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté asustada por el semblante desolador que tenían las bellas facciones de su cara

"Quiero que me perdones por haberte mentido" – dijo y la abracé fuertemente

"No tengo nada que perdonar, créeme que entiendo el cómo te has sentido" – reconforté mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho y sentía como sus brazos enrollaban tiernamente mi cintura.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de la recamara de Edward y Bella respectivamente, los cuatro emitimos un suspiró al mismo tiempo y nos miramos por ultima vez unos a otros. Solo esperaba a que Bella lo entendiera.

**BELLA POV**

Me sentí realmente feliz de tener, por segunda noche consecutiva, a ese muchacho de rostro pálido, cabello cobrizo y preciosos ojos verdes recostado a mi lado. Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos, más alborotados de lo habitual, y los acaricié suavemente mientras mis pupilas se deleitaban al ver lo pausada y tranquilamente que su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración.

Miré hacia el reloj, no había podido dormir por dos razones, una de ellas (y la más poderosa) se debía a que había quedado completamente hipnotizada al tener a Edward en ese estado, jamás lo había visto dormir y era algo… maravilloso; algo que simplemente no te puedes perder al saber que no todos los días te encontraras con espectáculos tan magníficos. La segunda razón por la cual mis ojos no se habían cerrado, era el pensar que faltaba pocas horas para que nuestros padres vinieran, no sabía que sentimiento era más fuerte, si el miedo, el remordimiento, la felicidad o el amor

"Edward" – llamé mientras movía lentamente su cuerpo - "Edward, despierta" – repetí y el chico saltó ligeramente de la cama mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente con aire desorientado

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó con su rostro compungido por el sueño, sonreí al darme cuenta de que, tal parecía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde y en qué situación estábamos

"Vete a tu cuarto" – murmuré mientras me acercaba para depositar un beso en su mejilla

"¿Qué?" – preguntó aún con la mirada nubosa – "¿Qué cuarto?" – suspiré con divertida desesperación

"Al tuyo" – dije entre risitas – "recuerda que habíamos quedado que hoy te irías en la madrugada para evitar riesgos" – esperé a que Edward dijera algo, pero, para que mis palabras tuvieran sentido para él, tomó más de lo que hubiera pensado. Mi novio se quedó ido por un momento, viendo fijamente hacia la nada, y después, cuando un poco de conciencia penetró en sus neuronas, parpadeó rápidamente sus pestañas negras en un intento de ahuyentar la somnolencia.

"¿Qué… qué hora es?" – inquirió aún perdido y ya no pude contener la risa, provocando que al fin despertara de su interminable letargo, me di cuenta por la claridad con la que sus ojos ya brillaban en la oscuridad al verme

"¿Al fin despertó el bello durmiente?" – bromeé

"Lo siento" – dijo mi novio mientras se estiraba y acto seguido, acercaba su rostro para depositar un beso sobre mis labios – "¿Tienes mucho tiempo intentando despertarme?" – asentí con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios, lo cual provocó que el chico sonriera también, pero de manera excusante

"no sabía que tenías el sueño tan profundo, ayer no tuve necesidad de despertarte, tu lo hiciste por tu cuenta"

"No lo tengo" – discutió y yo me apresuré a levantar una ceja de manera incrédula – "seguramente se debió a que jamás había dormido tan placidamente durante dos noches seguidas" – continuó mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos y me sonreía de lado, el simple gesto me cortó la respiración

"Pues se te acabo el encanto" – informé mientras intentaba ocultar lo mucho que me deslumbraba – "son la una de la mañana…" –

"No es muy tarde" – discutió el chico

"No" – admití – "pero con la suerte que tenemos, es muy probable que a doña Choni le de por venir a mi cuarto a esta hora y sin motivo aparente" - Edward rió entre dientes

"Tienes razón" – acordó mientras se incorporaba de la cama – "nos vemos luego… te quiero" – dijo mientras depositaba un beso sobre mi frente y se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir.

Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas cuando unos pequeños golpes sonaron poco antes de que mi novio abriera, era obvio que él no había provocado tal acción. Edward giró rápidamente para verme con los ojos dilatados a causa del pánico y automáticamente, corrí hacia su dirección y lo aventé hacia un lado para tener el camino libre y así asegurar bien la entrada

"Bella" – llamó Rose tocando con los nudillos – "¿podrías abrir?"

Los golpes se hicieron presentes otra vez, Edward y yo no nos atrevíamos ni a respirar.

"Bella" – volvieron a llamar

"¡Un momento, Rose!" – me decidí a decir – "me estoy cambiando" – mi novio frunció el rostro ante lo dicho. Si. Lo sabía, ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo yo despierta a esta hora y con intenciones de ponerme otra ropa que no fuera la pijama?" – "fue lo único que se me ocurrió" – admití antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, provocando que el muchacho se llevara las manos hacia su boca para no romper a carcajadas

Lo miré de forma asesina, la cual lo calmó en cuestión de segundos

"¿Qué hacemos?" – preguntó mientras yo me mordía los labios a causa de los nervios

"¡Aviéntate por la ventana!" – sugerí mientras caminaba hacia el objeto, abría las cortinas y subía el cristal para darle su espacio

"¡¿Qué?!" – soltó Edward fuertemente, enmudeciéndose él solo y pidiéndome perdón con la mirada por el grave error cometido. Recé por que Rose no lo hubiera escuchado – "¿Estas loca?" – siguió discutiendo en pequeños murmullos, pese a lo delicado del asunto – "¡Me voy a matar si me aviento por ahí, estamos en el segundo piso, Bella!" – recordó y me incliné para ver la altura a la que nos encontrábamos… no podía decir si quiera que estaba exagerando por que había, como mínimo, unos cinco metros entre mi cuarto y el suelo

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?" – cuestionó mi hermana con voz preocupada

"_¿Pasa algo?"_ – oh no. ¡¿Por qué santa tortilla?! ¡¿Por qué?!

"Escuché una voz que no era la de Bella adentro" – respondió Rose a la vocecilla que le había preguntado antes

"Bella" – llamó la voz de mi hermana menor. ¡Genial! ¿Ahora también vendrían a visitarme Emmet y Jasper?

"_Edward"_ – escuché que llamaban afuera la voz de Emmet y Jasper al unísono ¡Magnifico!

"Me están buscando mis hermanos" – dijo mi novio con el semblante igual de descompuesto que el mío

"Lo siento, Edward" – comencé a decir mientras lo jalaba hacia la ventana – "tendrás que saltar" – no creía que hubiera algo peor a que nuestros hermanos nos descubrieran a los dos, dentro de mi recamara y en plena madrugada. Los que principalmente me preocupaban era Rose y Emmet (Alice y Jasper, como sea, eran más inocentes y más fáciles de engañar) pero esta parejita, no señor.

"Bella, no voy a poder…" –

"_¡Edward!" "¡Bella!" "¿Estas bien?"_ – se escucharon al mismo tiempo las voces de nuestros hermanos, los nervios se me pusieron de punta

"Edward, _cariño_" – interrumpí tratando de controlarme – "tal vez te fractures, o te rompas un hueso, pero créeme que valdrá la pena" – mi novio me vio con una expresión de horror, la cual me hizo sentir como un monstruo

"¡Edward!" – insistí demasiado nerviosa

"¡Esta bien, esta bien!" – soltó el chico mientras veía hacia todos lados, seguramente intentaba encontrar algún lugar más seguro escabullirse o esconderse

"Bella, abre la puerta ahora mismo, nos estas preocupando" – dijo Rose mientras somataba sus nudillos una vez más con la madera

"_Creo que iré por las llaves, Edward no contesta ¿Y si le paso algo?" – _la voz de Jasper se escuchaba preocupada. Miré a Edward con el miedo completamente incrustado en mis pupilas, creo que fue eso lo que lo convenció completamente de recurrir a aquella riesgosa escapatoria. Caminé hacia él cuando vi como cruzaba una pierna hacia el precipicio

"Espera" – dije para detenerlo, repentinamente, la preocupación por él había adquirido más fuerza que el temor a ser descubiertos

"No te preocupes, no pasara nada" – trató de tranquilizar él con dulce voz. Lo tomé de la mano y la apreté fuertemente – "nos vemos al rato" – dijo mientras su cuerpo daba el primer desliz hacia abajo, no pude soportarlo

"¡NO!" – grité fuertemente por el miedo mientras mi mano casi aplastaba la suya

"¡Bella! ¡Suéltame que me voy a lastimar!" – dijo Edward que colgaba de la ventana.

"¡No, no, no!" – exclamé mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza – "¡No te voy a soltar!"

"¡Bella!" – no me fijé en la hora que todos nuestros hermanos habían traspasado la puerta, pero eso me importó poco en aquel momento

"¡Ayúdenme, Edward se cae!" – pedí y al instante Emmet ya estaba a mi lado, junto con Jasper, para ayudar a su hermano, a quien, en cuanto estuvo ya en suelo firme, me aventé para abrazarlo

"Lo siento, Edward. Fui una tonta al pedirte semejante locura" – sollocé contra su pecho

"No pasó nada, tranquila" – dijo mi novio mientras sentía como su mano acariciaba mis cabellos. No escuché nada más por varios segundos, solamente su aterciopelada voz intentando calmarme, hasta que un carraspeo violento (del cual me imaginé provenía de Emmett) hizo que nos separáramos

"¿Y bien?" – comenzó a decir Emmett con voz y mirada divertida – "¿Qué pueden decir a todo esto?"

"Y no vayan a salir con que Edward es gay, por favor" – amenazó Alice antes de que pudiera hablar…

**Mujajajjaa ya volví ^^ ¿demasiado pronto? Espero no se estén cansando de mí :-S**

**Bueno pues actualizo rapidísimo y me voy xD gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	26. Noticia

**CAPITULO 26: NOTICIA**

**EDWARD POV**

"¿Y no vayan a salir con que Edward es gay, por favor?" - dijo Alice, logrando que me confundiera ¿Yo gay? ¿Por qué deberíamos de decir eso…?

"¡Oh, Alice!" – exclamó Bella interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones – "¿Cómo lo supiste? Pensé que eso era un secreto entre Edward y…."

"¡¿Qué?!" – interrumpí completamente horrorizado ¿Acaso Bella estaba admitiendo que yo no era heterosexual?, recibí fuertemente un pisotón el cual me obligó a callar

"¿Y que hacías aquí, Edward?" – cuestionó la pequeña de los Swan con voz un tanto calculadora – "¿Le estabas pidiendo a Bella de favor que te prestara una de sus tangas o, mejor, querías robarle un poco de maquillaje?" – casi pude sentir la mirada de mi novia obligándome a afirmar tal pregunta

"S… si" – dije casi inaudiblemente

"Lo que pasa es que Edward…"

"¡Basta!" – interrumpió furiosa Alice, dejándonos a Bella y a mí completamente en silencio, jamás había visto a Alice enojada y vaya que era algo que mejor no quería repetir dos veces en mi vida

"Alice" – murmuró Rose para intentar calmar a su hermana pero esta la ignoró

"¿Saben?" – dijo la pequeña – "¡Yo también les tengo una noticia!" – informó mientras caminaba hacia Jasper y lo tomaba del brazo – "Jasper también es gay… ¡es más! ¡En las noches se convierte travestí!"

"¡¿Yo?!" – preguntó mi hermano menor con ojos dilatados

"¡Si! ¡Tu!" – aseguró la chiquilla y yo miré con una mueca difícil de describir a todos los presentes ¿acaso Alice se había vuelto loca?

"Ali, tranquila" – llamó Rose otra vez mientras la alejaba de mi hermano y se la llevaba con ella

"¡No, Rose!" – exclamó la pequeña – "¡Ya estoy cansada de que piensen que por ser la más pequeña soy una tonta!" - cuando terminó de hablar, sus ojos negros me miraron fijamente, con mucho coraje – "Quiero oír LA VERDAD del porqué TU estas en la recamara de MI hermana a esta hora" – no fue una petición, fue una orden, la cual tenía que hacer si quería seguir con vida, la amenaza implícita de sus palabras era muy clara

"La verdad" – repetí yo incapaz de poder decir algo más

"Si, LA VERDAD" – especificó la niña

"Bella" – llamé – "¿Cuál es la verdad?"

"¡Me querías violar!" –

"¡¿Qué?!" – solté automáticamente

"¡Si!" – dijo Bella mientras hacía una pésima actuación de mártir – "¡No quería que tuvieras problemas pero… no puedo seguir mintiendo, Edward!" – escuché el pesado suspiró emitido por todos nuestros hermanos, miré a Bella, estaba claro que ella también estaba conciente de que nadie le había creído

"Bella, Edward, si no quieren que Alice reviente, es mejor que inventen algo mejor que esto" – recomendó Rose – "o mejor aún, que digan la verdad de una vez por todas"

"Un momento" – paró mi novia – "Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Qué hacían todos ustedes despiertos tocando a nuestras puertas?" – cuestionó. No sabría decir si su intención era voltear los papeles o en era realmente curiosidad, probablemente se trataban de ambas cosas, fuera lo que fuera, funcionó para que nuestros hermanos cambiaran sus miradas persuasivas por unas nerviosas

"Nosotros preguntamos primero" – dijo Emmett con voz muy ligera, casi inaudible

"No responderemos hasta que ustedes lo hagan" – puntualizó Bella con firmeza, sabía que había encontrado un punto débil con el cual apoyarse

"RESPONDERAN… primero USTEDES" – Los ojitos de Alice flamearon, haciendo retroceder a mi novia por la intensidad, parecía un gatito a punto de atacar, pero aún así, deba miedo

"Ali" – llamó Jasper con la tranquilidad y paciencia que lo caracterizaba, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la pequeña – "creo que debemos calmarnos todos" – recomendó – "dejemos a Bella y a Edward solos por un momento, para que puedan pensar en cómo explicarnos, la verdad, por supuesto" – especificó, solo que, con la enorme diferencia que en sus palabras no había un asesinato prematuro.

Alice le miró fijamente a los ojos y, tal vez era por la presión del momento, pero me pareció identificarme con el gesto que ambos adquirieron en ese momento, ya que casi podía jurar, había tanto amor (como el mío con Bella), fluyendo por sus pupilas. La pequeña de los Swan asintió con un suspiro, y, cuando nuestros hermanos estaban por salir, Bella los llamó

"Esperen" – dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos – "no es necesario que se vayan… supongo que no tiene más caso el tratar de ocultárselos" – aunque no podía verle, pude sentir el temor presente en sus palabras. Caminé hacia ella, me necesitaba, estaba seguro de eso y, cuando estuve a pocos pasos de su cuerpo, ella se giró para encararme

La tomé de las manos, y leí en el chocolate de sus ojos el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación, pero, sobre todo, el amor que me tenía. ¿Qué palabras usar? ¿Existía acaso alguna oración que pudiera describir lo que ella y yo sentíamos? A mi no me bastarían las cientos de términos habidos y por haber en un diccionario para poder describir todo lo que Bella me hacía sentir, así que hice caso del dicho: "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" y tomé el rostro de mi novia entre mis manos para juntar nuestros labios tiernamente.

Cuando nos separamos, yo esperaba ver los rostros atónitos, molestos, decepcionados y/o críticos de nuestros hermanos, más cual fue la sorpresa mía que los cuatro, Alice con Jasper y Rose con Emmet, se besaban (los primeros de manera inocente y pausada, completamente diferente a los segundos, que casi se querían comer en ese momento)

Miré a Bella, que tenía la boca tan abierta como sus ojos

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" – soltó con el poco aire que parecía quedar de su pecho, rompiendo el momento de las felices parejas

"Significa que a mamá y a Carlisle le dará un paro cardiaco en cuanto lleguen" – respondió Rose

****************************

**ALICE POV**

"¡Hijas!" – exclamó mi madre en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la puerta y las tres nos aventamos a sus brazos mientras, Edward, Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo al ver a Carlisle, quien venía unos cuantos pasos detrás

"¿Cómo han estado, mis niñas?" – preguntaba mi madre mientras nos cubría de besos a todas

"Bien" – respondimos al unísono con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro – "¿Y ustedes, Edward, Jasper, Emmett?" – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia nuestros novios secretos y los abrazaba

"Muy bien, Esme" – contestaron los chicos con dulzura.

Carlisle y Esme se veían radiantes, llenos de más amor que nunca y completamente felices de estar de vuelta a nuestro lado. Por nuestra parte, también estábamos demasiado contentos de estar al fin, todos juntos, aunque los nervios estaban presentes. Habíamos acordado, tras discutir entre los seis, que esperaríamos un poco más de tiempo para decirles la verdad.

Realmente, tras pensarlo detenidamente, a ninguno le pareció buena idea el decir _"Esme, Carlisle ¡¿Qué creen! ... en lo que ustedes estaban de luna de miel, nosotros, los Cullen y las Swan ¡Nos enamoramos perdidamente y ahora somos novios!" _ a nuestros padres en cuanto nos vieran, seguramente, hubieran caído de espaldas al instante.

Las cosas transcurrieron (aparentemente) de manera normal. Habíamos acordado el seguir desempeñando el papel de los hermanastros insoportables para no levantar sospechas. La noticia se daría a conocer justamente en cuanto las vacaciones llegaran, lo cual no faltaba mucho (una semana para ser exactos)

Así que, aunque Jasper y yo vivíamos nuestra relación en completo anonimato, al menos ya no teníamos que escondernos de nuestros hermanos.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y, ahora, todos estábamos de vacaciones. Los seis nos habíamos reunido aquella tarde en la sala para darles la noticia a nuestros padres, quienes llegarían del hospital en unos cuantos minutos, según nuestros cálculos. Todos nos envaramos en nuestros asientos al escuchar el ronroneo del motor del carro de Carlisle fuera de la casa

"Pues bien… aquí vamos" – dijo Bella mirando fijamente a cada uno de nosotros

Nuestra madre entró cargando su maletín en una mano y con su bata blanca cubriendo su ropa colorida. Nos miró a todos con una radiante sonrisa y antes de que pudiéramos saludarla, dijo:

"¡Les tengo una gran sorpresa!" "especialmente para ustedes" – señaló a mis hermanas y a mí justamente en el momento en que Carlisle aparecía por la puerta

"Nosotros también tenemos algo que decirles" – informó Rose con voz temblorosa – "después de ti, mamá" – concedió y todos dimos un fuerte respiro, preparándonos para lo que se venía

_¿Qué puede ser lo peor, Alice_? Me preguntaba mentalmente con los ojos _cerrados ¿Qué nuestros padres se molesten tanto que nos castiguen?_ Dudaba mucho que tomaran medidas tan drásticas como el mandarnos a internados distintos a cada uno de nosotros…

_¿Qué puede ser lo peor? ¿Qué?_

Y como respuesta a esa constante y temerosa pregunta (que estaba segura, se encontraba presente en las mentes de mis hermanas y de mis hermanastros) mi madre dijo eufórica

"¡Sus primas Denali vendrán en unas cuantas horas para pasar las vacaciones con nosotros!"

Claro, eso era mucho peor a todo lo antes predicho…

La noticia dejó a mis hermanas y a mí tan atónitas, que no fuimos capaces de decir algo más que un "ahh". Realmente, nuestras _queridas_ primas (nótese el sarcasmo) no eran santo de nuestra devoción.

Irina, Tanya y Kate… hijas de la prima hermana de Esme, vendrían, arruinando con su llegada, nuestros planes de sincerarnos con nuestros padres.

¿Cómo decirles semejante noticia cuando tendríamos a esas molestas e impertinentes visitas?

No. Tendríamos que esperar un poco más.

Lo podía ver claramente como una premonición: las vacaciones en compañía con nuestras parientes, serían un completo caos

**Mujajajajajjaja *risa malvada***

**Mujajajjajaja *risa maquiavélica* **

**Muajjajajajaja *risa de inframundo* **

**Mujajajja… ok ok ya me controlo xD**

**¿Qué dijeron? ¿Esto ya se acabó? ¡Pues no! Jejeje todavía falta un par de cosillas que tengo que escribir en esta historia (lo siento, no podrán librarse tan fácil de mí) todavía no les doy la rasión suficiente de sufrimiento a cada uno de los Cullen y de las Swan**

**Muajjajajaajja y claro, mis queridísimas Denali me ayudaran a lograrlo ^^ **

**¡Ok! Los dejo ^^ espero sus reviews**

**Gracias por leer**

**AnjuDark**


	27. Complot

**CAPITULO 27: COMPLOT**

**ROSE POV**

El _magnifico _día había llegado, mis hermanas y yo nos encontrábamos enfurruñadas sentadas en el sillón de la sala, con nuestros novios frente a nosotras, viéndonos de manera crítica y, se podría decir, un tanto divertidas

"¿Se podría saber que tanto nos miran?" – pregunté de manera violenta a los pobres muchachos que nada de culpa tenían en todo este asunto. Pensé que me había ganado, merecidamente, una buena reprimenda por parte de mis hermanas, pero me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que se quedaran calladas y, que al girar mi rostro para verlas, ambas, tenían sus pupilas fijas sobre los chicos (Alice en Jasper y Bella en Edward) de manera asesina

"Tranquilas" – dijo Emmett con su imborrable y despreocupada sonrisa – "¿Acaso no podemos deleitarnos con la belleza de la furia femenina?" – cuestionó y las tres bufamos fuertemente como respuesta

"Son insoportables cuando están enojadas" – murmuró Edward para sus hermanos, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todas nosotras lo escucháramos

"¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir, _Edward_?" – preguntó Bella siseando de puro coraje

"Nada, amor" – se apresuró a contestar el muchacho, provocando la burla de sus hermanos

"_Jasper"_ – llamó Alice con voz firme, provocando que, al instante, la risa del menor de los Cullen desapareciera

"¿Si?"

"No tienes por que burlarte de Edward, _¿O si?"_

"No" – contestó Jasper (créanme, no tenía opción). Mi hermana asintió severamente, en señal de aprobación ante la actitud tan obediente de su novio. Un largo silencio nos invadió. Una parte de mí, sintió pena por los Cullen, y es que estaba ligeramente conciente de que, si una de nosotras, estando irritada, ya era un problema, no quería ni imaginar lo que se sentía tener a Alice, a Bella y a mí en ese mismo estado, al mismo tiempo, y en el mismo lugar.

"Este… ¿les puedo preguntar una cosa?" – dijo mi novio rompiendo el silencio y nosotras esperamos en silencio – "¿Por qué les molesta… tanto... el que sus primas… vengan…?" – la decisión de mi novio fue flaqueando conforme nuestras pupilas flameaban y nuestros gestos se endurecían más y más, con cada palabra pronunciada. Era algo que no podíamos controlar…

Mis hermanas y yo resoplamos con manifiesta irritación al plantearnos la pregunta en nuestras mentes

¿Por qué nos molestaba el que nuestras primas, las _Denali_, vinieran?

Como respuesta a la pregunta, la puerta principal se abrió de un solo golpe

"¡Hola, Hola!" – exclamaron tres vocecillas estridentes, grotescas y repudiantes.

Bueno, teníamos, hasta ese momento, solo dos (pero muy fuertes) razones para no quererlas en la misma casa.

Primeramente: por que eran unas huecas y plásticas de primera

Estaba segura que no era la única que, por dedición propia, no se había movido de su lugar para ir a saludarlas. Mis hermanas y yo sabíamos que no era necesario: ellas vendrían por su propia cuenta.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, _Emmett Cullen_?" – pregunté en cuanto vi que mi novio se paraba del asiento

"¿A darles la bienvenida a nuestras visitas?" – respondió en forma de pregunta y yo negué con la cabeza, al momento que le miraba con una sonrisa amenazadora. Fue muy bueno el hecho de que haya entendido rápidamente

"_Jasper"_ - llamó mi hermana con voz bajita, pero muy, muy, muy, autoritaria, sentando al instante al chico que apenas y se comenzaba a poner de pie

"Tú…" – señaló Bella a Edward (quien al ver lo anterior de sus hermanos, ni si quiera se había atrevido a moverse – "ni te atrevas" – dudaba mucho el hecho de que a mi hermanastro no le quedaran bien clara la amenaza

"¡Primitas!" – volvieron a gritar las causas de nuestro mal humor, mientras escuchábamos como venían rápidamente a nuestra dirección. Respiré fuertemente, preparándome psicológicamente para la tortura emocional que tendría en menos de dos segundos.

"Hijas, saluden a sus primas" – dijo Esme al entrar a la casa con Carlisle pisándole los pies

¡Oh claro!, teníamos que levantarnos para darles su abrazo y su beso de bienvenida… _¡Puaj!_

"Hola" – dijimos mis hermanas y yo, de una manera que, se suponía, tenía que escucharse como un calido saludo.

Casi pude jurar que los chasquidos de nuestras encías (la mía y de mis dos hermanas) se escucharon por toda la casa. Y, casi podía asegurar que, poco falto para que una parálisis facial nos diera a las tres, al ver como nuestras primitas lo primero que hacían era mirar fijamente a nuestros novios

"Hola" – dijeron al unísono, dirigiéndose a los tres chicos que sonreían de manera amable, cambiando su estridente voz, por una calida y suave nota musical

"¿Qué tal?" – saludaron los chicos, alargando sus manos en su dirección, pero ¡claro!, "a ellas, dales la mano y te toman los pies" las muy _felices_ muchachitas se abalanzaron a los Cullen, brindándoles un abrazo en forma de saludo

_Esa_ era la segunda razón por la cual no queríamos que las Denali llegaran a Forks: sabíamos perfectamente que los Cullen no eran, para nada, feos y que la galantería de los tres, no pasaría desapercibida para las chicas, las cuales, de tímidas y reservadas no tenían ni un solo pelo.

"¡Ok!" – exclamé mientras jalaba a Irina lejos de Emmett y mis hermanas hacían lo mismo con Jasper y Kate; y Edward y Tanya– "¡Prima! ¿Acaso no me piensas saludar?"

"Oh, claro, _**Rosesita**_!" – no sé que cual fue mi expresión al escuchar la última palabra, pero estaba segura que no fue nada bonita… -

"Edward ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina por un refresco?" – ofreció Bella (sabía que algo había detrás de esas palabras)

"Claro" – contestó el muchacho

"¡Te acompaño!" – dijo rápidamente Kate

"¡No!" – exclamó Bella – "mejor voy yo" – y salió del lugar con un gesto que, probablemente, tenía la intención de ser una sonrisa, pero más bien parecía que a mi hermana se le había atorado algo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Un fuerte sonido, (parecido a un golpe) provino de la cocina…

Me pregunté que objeto había tenido la mala suerte de adquirir la forma de Tanya

"Voy a ver si no le paso algo a Bella" – dijo Edward mientras salía casi corriendo hacia la cocina

**BELLA POV**

"Bella" – escuché la aterciopelada voz llamando a mis espaldas, no giré para verle, estaba demasiado concentrada para no llorar (por el coraje y por dolor que me había causado el haberle pegado fuertemente a la pared con el puño) – "¿estas bien?" – preguntó mientras sentía como una de sus manos se posaba sobre mi hombro y me hacía girar para encararlo – "Bella" – dijo ahora más alarmado al ver el cristal cubriendo mis ojos, a punto de romperse.

"¡_Bellita_!" – me aparté de Edward en cuanto Tanya entró por la cocina

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté

"Nada" – respondió la chica mientras se ponía al lado de mi novio, a muy corta distancia entre su cuerpo y el suyo – "solo venía por si querías que te ayudara en algo"

"No" – contesté de manera tajante – "Todo esta bien"

"Te llamas, Edward ¿no?" – preguntó ignorándome completamente

"Así es" – respondió el chico con una sonrisa en los labios. Aunque estaba conciente de que el gesto era por educación, no pude evitar sentir celos

"Tanya" – llamé cuando vi que cada vez se acercaba más a Edward – "¿Por qué no vas y te pones cómoda? Me imagino que has de estar cansada por el viaje"

"Tienes razón" – admitió y estuve a punto de sonreír de manera victoriosa, antes de ver como jalaba de la mano a mi novio y se lo llevaba con ella…

**ROSE POV**

No podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera idear miles de formas en cómo torturar a Irina… (Quien se encontraba, casi, casi, sobre las piernas de Emmett)

Tal vez podía probar con el método de la toalla mojada en el momento en que se metiera a bañar… la ocasión se prestaría para la intención y nadie se daría cuenta…sería rápido y doloroso para ella…

O quizás, el método de la almohada… SI. Hasta donde sabía, sería ella quien se quedaría en mi recamara…

"Rose" – escuché una voz a lo lejos, estaba segura que la sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro era completamente sádica y enfermiza – "¡Rose!" – volvieron a llamar, trayéndome a la cruda y cruel realidad

"¿Si?" – inquirí mientras dirigía mi atención hacia donde había provenido la voz, como era de pensarse, era Irina quien me había llamado

"Le estoy diciendo a Emmy…" - ¡¿What?! ¡¿Ahora le llamaba Emmy?! ¡¿Con qué derecho?! – "… que tiene muy buen cuerpo" –

_Disfrútalo, antes de que te quedes tuerta… _

"En realidad no me he fijado en ello" – mentí mientras veía de manera asesina a mi novio, advirtiéndole en silencio, que tenía exactamente tres segundos para inventar cualquier excusa y desaparecer de la vista y de las manos de mi prima.

"Este… tengo… tengo que hacer algo en mi recamara" – dijo Emmett – "en seguida vuelvo"

"¡Ok!" – exclamó Irina – "¡No tardes!" – mi novio ni si quiera se animó a verle, tenía sus temerosos ojos puestos en mí… si sabía lo que le convenía, más le valía no responderle a la chica… Y no lo hizo. Sonreí complacida

**JASPER POV**

"Que bonito cabello tienes, Jazzy" – comentó Kate cuando pasaba sus manos por mi cabello alborotado y yo me envaraba más y más conforme miraba la expresión de mi novia

"Gra… gracias" – Los ojos de Alice flamearon, casi podía jurar que estaban a punto de salirse ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso no podía si quiera darle las gracias?... creo que no

"Ali, prima ¿Qué me cuentas?" –

"Nada interesante, en realidad" – respondió la muchacha

"¿Y tu, Jazzy?" – sabía, por la mirada de mi novia, que no debía contestar, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sería algo completamente descortés

"Tampoco tengo mucho que contar" – contesté a l fin

"No te creo" – discutió Kate

"Es que no sé que podría decirte" – admití

"Muchas cosas" – repuso mientras, otra vez, pasaba sus manos por mi cabello – "Por ejemplo, me puedes decir si tienes o no una novia" – dudé varios segundos en contestar, ¿Qué decirle? ¿La verdad o una mentira?... si le decía que sí tenía novia, me preguntaría el nombre o datos sobre ella y ahí, ya no tendría nada más que decir por que era obvio que las Swan aun no querían soltar la noticia, aún

"Ehh… no" – decidí por la mentira y Alice se levantó de su lugar y antes de dedicarme una mirada completamente encolerizada, desapareció de mi vista…

_Ups_.

********************************

La noche llegó, y yo, al igual que mis hermanos, estaba agotadísimo, (tanto física, como psicológicamente). Aparte de ayudar a las primas políticas con sus pesadas maletas, habíamos sido torturados por las miradas y gestos asesinos, diabólicos, enfurecidos, amenazadores, torturantes e intimidantes de nuestras novias.

Al menos, la noche ya había llegado y todas (hasta las Denali) se habían ido a dormir temprano, dejándonos solos y desparramados en los sofás de la sala

"¡Esto es injusto!" – soltó Emmmett de repente y, Edward y yo, supimos a que se refería – "¡No tienen derecho de tratarnos así!"

"¡Son unas amargadas!" – apoyó Edward – "¡¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que sus primas hayan decido venir?! ¡¿Acaso fuimos nosotros quienes las invitamos?!"

"¡Y lo peor! ¡Rose todo el bendito día se la paso mirándome de una manera terrible!"

"Yo le quise hablar a Bella y me dejó plantado como un imbecil" – se quejó Edward y, de repente, mis dos hermanos miraron en mi dirección – "¿Tu no tienes nada que decir sobre Alice?" – persuadieron

"No" – dije. No quería hablar de mi pequeña

"¡Vamos, Jazz!" – exclamó Emmett – "¡Todas son iguales!" – puntualizó y Edward asintió completamente de acuerdo

"Celosas" – critico mi hermano mayor

"Impulsivas" – propuso Edward con voz ronca y mirada entrecerrada. Y una lista de defectos comenzó a surgir de sus labios

"Nerviosas"

"Amargadas"

"Exageradas"

"Engreídas"

"Arrogantes"

"Tontas"

"Orgullosas"

"Presumidas"

"¡Petulantes!"

"¡¡Extremistas!!" – soltó al fin Edward, ambos de mis hermanos me habían contagiado su exasperación y no me pude contener

"¡Posesivas, engrandecidas, vanidosas y convulsivas!" – dije con todo el enojo y frustración que se habían acumulado en mí y dicho aquello, mis hermanos y yo suspiramos profundamente al sentirnos relajados

"En realidad no entiendo a Ali" – confesé con timidez – "realmente, no entiendo por que se siente insegura de mi amor, hasta la fecha, solamente me he esforzado por demostrarle que es la única a la que quiero y querré toda una vida"

"¡Es que _ese_ es el problema!" – señaló Emmett

"¿Cuál?" – preguntó Edward haciendo eco de mis pensamientos

"¡Que todo el tiempo, nosotros hemos andado detrás de ellas!" – respondió – "¡Qué todo el tiempo las complacemos y hacemos lo que nos ordenan!"

"¿Acaso podemos hacer algo más?" – pregunté – "yo sería incapaz de negarle algo a mi Ali"

"Yo tampoco me creo capaz… le… le daría mi vida a Bella si me lo pidiera" – balbuceó Edward, era claro que de los tres, el que menos problemas tenía de admitir la debilidad por las Swan, era yo

"¡Yo también le daría hasta lo imposible a Rose!" – admitió Emmett – "¡Pero hay que cambiar eso, hermanos!" – miramos al chico de manera extraña, sin entender muy bien lo que sus palabras querían decir

"¿_Cambiar_?" – repetí yo a manera de pregunta mientras fruncía el ceño

"¡Si! ¡_**CAMBIAR**_!" – enfatizó la palabra con alabanza – "¡Debemos de dejar de ser débiles! ¡Debemos de dejar de cumplirle siempre sus caprichos! Solamente así aprenderán a valorarnos" – Edward y yo quedamos largo tiempo con la boca abierta, asimilando las sabias palabras de nuestro hermano mientras éste, continuaba hablando – "Tenemos que ser fuertes, y mostrarnos reticentes ante ellas… si quieren estar celosas, ¡Pues les daremos motivos para que en realidad lo estén!" – al terminar, un largo silencio nos invadió…

"¡Tienes razón, Emmett! ¡Estoy contigo, hermano!" – dijo al fin Edward mientras se incorporaba del asiento - "¿Qué dices, Jasper? ¿Estas dispuesto a poner en su lugar a las Swan?" – lo pensé mucho tiempo… no me veía capaz de revelarme ante mi pequeña y dulce Alice

_¡Vamos, Jasper! ¿Pequeña? ¿Dulce? ¡Hoy, en todo el día, de pequeña y dulce no tuvo ni un solo gramo!..._

_¡Acepta!_

_¡Acepta!_

_Acepta…_

"Si" – dije movido por mí conciencia.

Mis hermanos palmearon sus manos fuertemente, en señal de aquel complot daba inicio en ese mismo instante. Yo también uní mis manos con las suyas, pero no muy convencido, aún…


	28. Revancha

**CAPITULO 28: REVANCHA**

**BELLA POV**

"¿Qué… qué les pasa?" – pregunté a mis hermanas sin salir aun de mi asombro. Ninguna de las dos contestó.

Rose, se limitó a mirar, de manera furiosa, a través de la ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín, donde los Cullen platicaban amenamente con nuestras primas y Alice, por su parte, agachó su rostro con gesto triste y desolador, mientras se dejaba caer sobre un pequeño sofá cerca de ahí – "Nos están ignorando" – no era una pregunta. Era la más completa y verdadera de las afirmaciones.

Rose alejó, bruscamente, su mirada de los tres muchachos quienes, desde la mañana, se habían comportado de una manera extraña con nosotras. No es que frente a nuestros padres o frente a doña Choni o a don Pancho, nos trataran como reinas, ya que, aún seguíamos en aquella farsa de los hermanastros que no se soportan, pero… ¿Era necesaria toda esa amabilidad con nuestras primas?

Es más, en ese instante, no había por que mantener una farsa. Doña Choni y don Pancho, habían salido para hacer las compras de la casa y nuestros padres se encontraban trabajando en el hospital… ¿Por qué entonces no se habían acercado a nosotras ni un solo segundo?

Ni una sola mirada. Ni una sola sonrisa, ni el más mínimo saludo. Toda la atención estaba puesta en _ellas_… ¿Y nosotras qué? _¿Yo qué?_ Apreté la mandíbula cuando vi como Edward sonreía ampliamente al escuchar no sé que cosa pronunciada por las labios de Tanya… estaba a punto de soltar una maldición, acompañaba de un buen golpe sobre la pared, cuando un pequeño sollozo me interrumpió.

Bajé la mirada y vi como mi hermana pequeña se cubría, con ambas manitas, su rostro de duendecillo

"Alice" – murmuramos Rose y yo al unísono mientras nos poníamos a la altura de nuestra hermana – "¿Qué te pasa?" – pregunté aunque la respuesta estaba clara.

Alice, a diferencia mía o de Rose, era demasiado sensible y aquella actitud ausente de Jasper, le dolía tanto, como a mí, la actitud de Edward y a Rose la actitud de Emmett, solo que, a diferencia de nosotras (quienes preferíamos gruñir, maldecir, y/o golpear), la más pequeña recurría al llanto

"Ali, no llores" – pedí mientras pasaba brevemente una mano por su sedoso cabello negro – "¿Por qué lloras, Ali?" – volví a preguntar para que se desahogara. Ella dejó de cubrir su carita y nos miró fijamente con los ojos vidriosos

"Jazz… Jazz ¿Ya no me quiere?" – nos preguntó mientras controlaba los sollozos, la abracé fuertemente, la sentí tan inocente y tan desprotegida entre mis brazos y eso… aumento mi furia.

¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo se atrevía Jasper a hacerle eso a mi hermana, sabiendo perfectamente lo sensible que era y lo mucho que le quería? ¿Cómo se atrevían los otros dos idiotas a permitir eso? ¡¿Cómo?!

"Alice, deja de llorar" – ordenó Rose con voz firme mientras me jalaba para romper la unión de nuestros cuerpos – "y tu Bella, deja de consolarla"

"Rose…" – comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió con una firme y seria mirada

"Estos imbeciles, no merecen que estemos lamentándonos por ellos" – dijo – "¿Qué les pasa? ¿piensan pasar todo el día viendo, a través de esta ventana, como se divierten con nuestras primas?" – al ver que ninguna de las dos contestó, prosiguió – "Si, de un día a otro, prefirieron la compañía de Tanya, Irina y Kate ¡Que lo disfruten! Nosotros también tenemos mejores opciones que ese trío"

"¿Las tenemos?" – pregunté más para mí que para ellas. No podía imaginarme a alguien mejor que Edward

"Claro que si" – confirmó Rose – "tengo un plan" – confesó con una sonrisa macabra – "y ya veremos si, después de todo esto, van a preferir a las Denali en lugar de nosotras"

"¿Qué te traes en manos, Rose?" – inquirí temerosa. Las ideas de mi hermana mayor, a veces, solían ser demasiado terroríficas, más si se trataba de algo con lo cual defender su orgullo

Rose miró, por ultima vez, la feliz escena de los Cullen con las Denali y, después, con mirada relampagueante, encabezó una marcha hacia su recamara.

**EDWARD POV**

Me la estaba pasando.... mal y estaba muy aburrido.

No es que las Denali fueran desagradables o cosas por el estilo, al contrario, parecían ser chicas demasiado alegres y simpáticas (un poco exageradas en el asunto, para mi gusto, pero, era respetable). Simplemente que, para mí, no había, ni habrá, compañía más hermosa e interesante que la de Bella y, el saber que en aquellos momentos podría estar con ella y no con Tanya, digamos que me irritaba un poco.

Comencé a creer que el plan de Emmett ya no era tan maravilloso en cuanto mis mejillas empezaron a sentirse adoloridas por estar estiradas todo el tiempo, emitiendo una falsa sonrisa.

Además, nuestras expectativas habían resultado falsas. En ningún momento, las Swan habían venido hacia nosotros y nos habían pedido disculpas por su antiguo comportamiento. No. Al contrario, parecía que nuestro plan solo había implicado a crear una profunda indiferencia en las tres, ya que, desde el desayuno, (en el cual, por consejo de Emmett, habíamos aparentado depositar toda nuestra atención el las Denali) se habían levantado de la mesa con gesto airado y nos habían dejado solos, con las tres chicas extranjeras.

Desde ese momento, no las habíamos visto tenía ya más de tres horas. Mis ojos, se dirigían a cada instante hacia la casa, buscando a aquella esbelta figura con cabello color caoba.

"¿Buscas algo?" – preguntó Tanya, llamando mi atención

"No" – mentí mientras sonreía lo más amablemente posible. Retomé el sentido de las palabras emitidas por la muchacha mientras luchaba por prestar toda la atención que me fuera posible.

Me extrañó mucho el ver un carro, seguido de otro y de otro más, acercarse a la casa.

"¿Esperan visitas?" – quiso saber Tanya mientras me ponía de pie, al igual que mis hermanos, para encarar a los automóviles que se habían estacionado frente al jardín.

Fruncí el ceño al ver a dos jóvenes, a quienes simplemente conocía de vista y sabía que uno se llamaba James y el otro, Peter, si no mal recordaba… mi expresión se volvió idéntica a la que habían optado los semblantes de mis hermanos al ver a aquel muchacho alto y de piel morena bajar por último.

"¡Jake!"

"¡James!"

"¡Peter!"

Exclamaron las Swan mientras se acercaban para saludar a los jóvenes. El estomago se me revolvió al notar que Bella pasaba a mi lado, con aire tan ausente que me sentí invisible, para saludar de manera entusiasta al estupido ese

"Me alegra el que hayas venido" – escuché que dijo (aunque en ese momento, hubiera preferido estar sordo)

"¡Que va!" – exclamó Jacob – "para ti, estoy disponible las veinticuatro horas del día" – Bella rió

"Todavía no estamos litas" – comentó Rose, principalmente para James, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucháramos – "¿Gustan esperarnos un momento?"

"¡Claro!" – contestaron los tres al unísono e, ignorándonos otra vez, se dirigieron hacia la sala, en compañía de nuestras novias. Escuché un fuerte gruñido, que fue coreado por otro más débil. Comprendí que se trataba de Emmett y Jasper, quienes no estaban menos furiosos que yo.

"¡¿A poco nuestras primas tienen novio?!" – preguntó Irina, de manera entusiasta.

Jasper, Emmett y yo, intercambiamos sendas miradas y ninguno contestó, debido a que los tres teníamos nuestras mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas a causa de la furia que nos invadía

"En seguida vuelvo" – anuncié. Esto no se podía quedar así. Necesitaba una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, y Bella me la iba a proporcionar – "tengo unas cosas que hacer" – y salí dando grandes zancadas hacia la casa.

Mis hermanos no tardaron en imitarme y, al entrar, vimos a los tres imbeciles sentados en _nuestra_ sala

"Hola, chicos" – saludaron de manera despreocupada con una estupida sonrisa recorriendo sus doblemente estupidos rostros

Estoy seguro que no fui el único que quiso iniciar una masacre en ese momento. Ninguno de los tres respondió. Pasamos de largo, somatando fuertemente los talones mientras subíamos las escaleras y, al llegar a nuestras respectivas puertas, ninguno se molestó en tocar. Giramos la perilla y entramos…

"¡Edward!" – exclamó mi novia al verme – "¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!" – ignoré sus palabras y caminé hacia ella, hasta quedar a una distancia menor a un metro

"¿Se puede saber qué significa lo que acabo de ver?" – pregunté con voz ronca. Tenía la garganta cerrada de pura rabia. Bella me miró de forma inquisitiva (y podría jurar que un poco burlona), mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas – "¡¿Qué hace Jacob Black en la sala, Bella?!" – quise saber ante su silencio

"Me esta esperando" – contestó con voz relajada, lo cual me molestó aún más

"Te esta esperando" – repetí mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz y cerraba fuertemente mis ojos, para calmarme un poco – "¿Para qué?"

"Voy a salir con él, le llamé para ver si quería ir al cine" – volvió a contestar como si la noticia no fuera, para mí, motivo suficiente como para querer enterrarme vivo.

La miré fijamente, su semblante estaba sereno, no mostraba ninguna perturbación, acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y tome sus brazos entre mis manos

"Bella, no puedes ir con él" – dije, tal vez de manera un poco posesiva, pero los celos me estaban carcomiendo – "¿Por qué justamente Jacob y no yo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías ir al cine? ¡Hubiéramos podido ir los dos, sin necesidad de que tuvieras que invitar a ese idiota!" – al fin, pude ver un indicio de emoción en sus pupilas, y no fue otra, que el más puro de los reproches.

"Lo siento" – comenzó a decir con voz ácida – "créeme: al verte tan entretenido con Tanya, no quise molestarte, así que, para no privarte de la divertida tarde que estabas pasando, decidí…"

"¡¿Haces todo esto por celos?!" – interrumpí y su fría mirada se poso fijamente en mí

"No" – respondió – "Hago todo esto, por que yo también quiero divertirme"

"¡Con Jacob Black!" – exclamé

"¡Si!" – confirmó también alterada – "¡Con Jacob!" – ambos nos asesinamos con la mirada por varios segundos, y después, Bella prosiguió – "así que, por favor, no molestes. Dame mi espacio, así como yo te doy el tuyo" – comenzó a caminar, pero rápidamente me puse frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso.

"No irás con él a ningún lado" - anticipé, provocando con mi reacción, el que una sonrisa sarcástica e irónica se dibujara en los labios de mi novia

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que no?" – retó – "¿Me vas a encerrar en la recamara o…?"

"Si es necesario, si" – interrumpí y ella bufó fuertemente al momento en que ponía los ojos en blanco y ponía sus manos sobre mi pecho para empujarme hacia un lado

"Edward, ¡Ya!" – exclamó ante mi resistencia – "¡Déjame ir, Jacob esta esperando allá abajo con los demás!"

"¡Que espere toda una vida si quiere!" – dije – "tú no saldrás de esta recamara, Bella. No hasta que él se haya ido"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitar que yo salga?" – volvió a retar y, sin contestarle, tomé entre mis manos su rostro y la comencé a besar con desesperación.

Las manos de mi novia me empujaron tras pasar varios segundos

"¡Ni creas que con un beso lograras que me quede!" – dijo – "Iré con Jacob al cine, te guste o no. No eres mi padre para impedírmelo" – la frialdad y sequedad de sus palabras me hirieron profundamente… plantando mis pies en el suelo, impidiéndome el movimiento para evitar el que Bella se fuera.

**EMMETT POV**

"¡Feminista!" – acusé fuertemente, mientras señalaba a la rubia y hermosa muchacha que tenía en frente – "¡Eso es lo que eres, una feminista explotadora y abusadora de hombres!"

"¿Yo soy feminista?" – preguntó con gran y ofendida incredibilidad – "¿Y tú que eres Emmett Cullen? ¿Cómo se le llama a la persona que incita a sus hermanos para que éstos sigan su ejemplo de darle celos a sus novias para _"ponerlas en su lugar"_?" – me había arrepentido de haberle contado la verdad del por qué de nuestra actitud durante todo el día a Rose.

"No es justo que no confíen en nosotros" – discutí – "al menos, no en nuestro caso, Rose. Sabes que yo te amo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarlo?"

"¡No, Emmett! ¡No hay necesidad que lo demuestres!" – exclamó con sarcasmo – "Me queda _muy _claro que me amas, ¿Qué dudas puedo albergar si te la pasas con mi prima todo el maldito día?"

"Ya te di mis razones" –

"¡Que originales son!"

"Entonces, ¿es por eso que has invitado a _James_ a salir?" – pregunté y ella desvió su mirada de la mía, dándome una afirmación implícita – "Eso tampoco es muy convincente a la hora de querer dejar claro tus sentimientos por mí… ¿Qué se yo si no buscas solamente pretextos para verlo?" - agregué

"Es tu problema si me quieres creer o no" – dijo firmemente – "al fin de cuentas, ¿Qué tanto te puede importar si tienes de consuelo a Irina?"

"Rose, yo no…"

"Se me hace tarde, Emmett" – interrumpió mientras cogía una bolsa de mano color negra – "que te la pases muy bien" – deseó antes de dejarme solo ahí en su recamara.

**JASPER POV**

"Alice, por favor" – imploré, por enésima vez, a punto de hincarme, con tal de que mi novia me perdonara.

"Ya es hora de irnos, Ali" – dijo Rose entrando por la recamara sin previo aviso – "¿Tu también le estas reclamando a mi hermana por que va a salir con otro chico?" – me preguntó fríamente la muchacha

"Rose" – reprendió mi novia – "no le hables así a Jazz"

"¡Por favor, Alice!" – exclamó la muchacha furiosa – "¡¿Cómo no le voy hablar así, cuando estuviste llorando por él?!" – sentí mis mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza. Me había prometido no lastimar más a mi pequeña y lo había hecho otra vez…

"Rose, déjame hablar con Alice un momento, por favor" – pedí y la chica no se movió

"Rose, en seguida bajo" – anunció mi novia y la chica suspiró pesadamente mientras se daba media vuelta para irse. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, los cuales se me hicieron eternos, al no encontrar las palabras con las cuales dirigirme hacia la niña que tenía enfrente

"Perdóname" – dije otra vez con mucha sinceridad, mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías – "volviste a llorar por mí… perdóname"

"Bella tiene razón" – comentó mientras separaba nuestra unión – "una disculpa no es suficiente, Jazz… eso no me asegura que no lo volverás a hacer"

"No fue mi intención… Emmett dijo que eso funcionaría para que ustedes dejaran de desconfiar de nosotros… yo no quería…"

"Pero lo hiciste" – interrumpió y su voz se escuchó triste – "tal yo te deba una disculpa por descargar mi coraje contigo ayer pero… pienso que eso no te da, ni les da a tus hermanos, el derecho de jugar con nosotras, ni con nuestras primas"

"Ali, pero no por eso tienes que salir con Peter" – expuse – "no me gusta… no… no quiero que vayas con él" – se encogió levemente de ojos mientras sonreía tristemente

"A mi tampoco me gustó que el verte todo el día pegada a Kate…"

"Ali" – volví a repetir su nombre con suplica – "por favor" – llevé mis manos hacia sus mejillas y fijé mi mirada en sus lindos ojos negros – "quédate conmigo" –llevó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia mi mejilla y la rozó levemente, después, cerró sus ojos, exiliándome de la profundidad de su mirada y suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar

"No puedo, Jazz" – dijo con pesar – "sería de mala educación el dejar a Peter plantado…"

"No es eso" – interrumpí conteniendo la furia – "ese no es el motivo"

"Tal vez no" – acordó mientras se ponía de pie – "pero sea la razón que sea, iré con él, y con mis hermanas, a dar un paseo… nos vemos, Jazz"

Me dejé caer en su cama mientras me repetía una y otra vez, lo imbecil que era…

¿Y si Alice se había cansado de mí? ¿Cuántas veces más la lastimaría? ¿Cuántas veces más no valoraría lo suficiente su sincero y tierno amor?

A pesar de lo mucho que la quería, sabía que sería justo el que ella se fijara en otro que no la hiciera sufrir tanto como yo…

La sola idea me hizo estremecer.

**Hola, bueno pues ya estoy de vuelta, disculpen si esta vez me demoré un poco pero me he sentido mal… (Los dolores de cabeza no se que quitan T_T) así que, si se quedan sin AnjuDark… ahí le dejo esta herencia a Riona y a Mariz. ^^ para que lo continúen jejejeje.**

**Ok. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su opinión en un review por favor ^^**

**Y pues, antes de irme, anuncio: este fic esta a punto de llegar a su final (tres capítulos más y el epílogo y le decimos adiós T_T).**

**En esta historia (como es de esperarse) no mataré a nadie jajajaja… bueno en fin. Se cuidan y gracias a todos por sus alertas, favoritos, y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario de aliento o una amenaza de muerte ^^ (ambos son motivadores)**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**AnjuDark**


	29. Arte from Riona25

**EL ALICE POV ESTA EDITADO DEL TEXTO ORIGINAL ESCRITO POR RIONA ^^ ¡GRACIAS MUJER POR TODO TU APOYO Y ESTE MAGNIFICO REGALO!... ¿QUÉ TE PUEDO DECIR? NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR LO QUE PARA MÍ SIGNIFICÓ EL QUE TE HAYAS TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE HABER ESCRITO ESTO, ESPERO TE GUSTE LA EDICIÓN QUE LE DI. TUVE QUE CORTAR ALGUNOS MOMENTOS (Y AGREGAR OTROS CUANTOS) YA QUE SE ME EXTENDÍA MUCHO EL CAPITULO SI NO LO HACÍA.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

***********************************

**CAPITULO 29 (EDITADO DEL TEXTO ORIGINAL DE RIONA 25): ARTE**

**ALICE POV**

Miré por la ventana mientras veía a Jasper dirigirse hacia el carro donde ya lo esperaba Carlisle. Había llegado el día en que daban los premios del concurso de pintura en la academia de arte y, aunque todos iban a estar presentes para la ceremonia, él debía estar allí antes, así que su padre se ofreció a acompañarle.

Me volví a preguntar sobre qué habría pintado. Jasper había mantenido ese secreto desde hacía ya varias semanas. No habíamos vuelto a estar solos desde aquel día en que mis hermanas y yo habíamos decidió salir con Jacob, James y Peter, respectivamente… en todo caso, se podría decir que, al igual que nuestros demás hermanos, nuestra relación no estaba en su mejor momento y eso… me entristecía.

Jasper me dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de entrar en el coche, me sorprendió el hecho de que se percatara de mi presencia, estando a varios metros arriba de su altura. En mi interior estaba creciendo otra vez el miedo. Miedo a que él se "acostumbrara" a estar sin mí (que se cansara de mis infantilazas) y que, al final del partido, dejara de necesitarme como yo lo necesitaba a él.

No habíamos tenido ninguna otra ocasión para hablar debidamente. Nuestras primas, aún seguían con nosotros y eso dificultaba un poco la libertad de movimiento entre mis hermanas y los Cullen. Quería pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido aquella tarde, después de todo, ¿Quién era yo para juzgarle? ¿Acaso no había hecho lo mismo que él con mis primas? ¿No había implicado jugar con los celos de mi novio al aceptar salir con Peter?

**************************

Cuando llegamos a la exposición, Carlisle ya nos esperaba en la entrada. En cuanto vio a mi mamá, se dirigió hacia ella y le tomó de la mano y pocos segundos después, empezamos el recorrido a lo que serían las salas de exhibición. Todos estábamos impacientes. Jasper, con su _secreto,_ había intrigado a toda la familia.

La sala azul se encontraba al fondo de la galería. Conforme íbamos recorriendo el resto de los salones, íbamos contemplando los cuadros del resto de alumnos, algunos para la opinión de todos, muy buenos. Me empezó a embargar la preocupación. Sabía que Jasper era un gran artista, había visto sus cuadros y, a pesar de no ser una entendida en la materia, sabía que eran muy buenos por todo lo que era capaz de transmitir con sus pinceladas. Sin embargo, Jasper se mostraba muy entusiasmado con su nueva obra, y, no dudaba de que sería tan buena como el resto de sus cuadros, pero me daba miedo que, ante tanto entusiasmo, la posibilidad de no quedar en buen lugar lo desilusionara y perdiera otra vez los ánimos de volver a pintar como le había sucedido no hacía tanto tiempo.

Llegamos, por fin, a la sala azul y enseguida vi a Jasper hablando con el profesor Jones. Suspiré en mis adentros, mientras contemplé lo guapo que se veía mi novio aquella noche. Jasper se apresuró a dar presentación a hermanas, a nuestras primas y a nuestros padres. Me acerqué, sintiendo su mirada posada sobre en mí.

- "Buenas noches" – saludé con timidez y pude leer cierta expresión de entusiasmo en el rostro del anciano maestro mientras me miraba fijamente con un brillo expectante en los ojos

- "Alice, que gusto me da el verte" – sonreí un poco extrañada ante el timbre de su voz, el cual parecía luchar por contener cierta emoción eufórica

- "Jasper, querido" - dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, con nuestros hermanos pisándole los talones. – "muero de curiosidad por ver tu cuadro ¿Dónde esta?"

-"¡Vamos, Jazz, no nos pongas en suspenso! ¡Nos tienes en ascuas a todos!"- exclamó Kate, siendo coreada por sus otras dos hermanas. También los Cullen, Bella y Rose estaban ansiosos, pero los ánimos tras nuestras recientes discusiones no ayudaban mucho par poder expresarlo tan abiertamente.

Noté que la mirada de Jasper se posaba de nuevo sobre mí de una manera un tanto extraña, era como si intentara buscar una aprobación de mi parte, lo cual me confundió. Me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida y, después se hizo a un lado lentamente para mostrar el cuadro que había justo detrás de él, a unos cuantos pasos.

"Aquí lo tienen" - añadió mientras lo señalaba tímidamente.

Un cúmulo de sensaciones que jamás seré capaz de explicar se apoderó de mí. No creía que existieran palabras en el mundo que me pudieran ayudar a expresar lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Era lo más bello que había visto nunca: El escenario era un bosque sacado directamente de un cuento, irreal y mágico, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna llena, pero de tal forma que parecía que cobraba vida ante su caricia azulada. En mitad de lienzo había un claro en el que se veía a una muchacha sonriente, parecía un hada, de cuerpo delicado y cabello largo y negro, cayendo en larga cascada. Su vestido, negro también, contrastaba con la nívea palidez de su piel, aterciopelada y perfecta a la luz de esa luna. Su figura adoptaba una postura grácil, como si danzara ante la luna como único testigo. Su mirada de ojos dorados, enigmática, profunda e irreal, eran como el cántico de una sirena, cuanto uno más los miraba, más deseos se tenían de seguirla y adentrarse en su mundo…

Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Estaba olvidando el detalle más importante, lo que explicaba la reacción del Profesor Jones, el mutismo de Jasper de esos días e incluso la búsqueda de aprobación de su mirada momentos antes: el hada tenía _mis_ facciones. No me atrevía a decir que era mi propio rostro porque jamás había visto que mi reflejo en el espejo fuera tan bello, pero no podía negar que _si_ había cierto parecido entre esa figura y yo…

- "¡Alice, eres tú!" – señaló Irina con entusiasmo

- "Yo no..." - Alice empecé a balbucear incapaz de levantar la mirada.

¿Cómo iba Jasper a explicar esto a Esme y Carlisle?… ¿Y mis primas? ¿Nuestros hermanos? Ellos también estaban implicados en todo esto ¿No se suponía que no nos soportábamos? ¿Qué teníamos que esperar el momento _indicado_ para dar a conocer la noticia?

-"¡Hermano!"- la exclamación de Emmett me sacó de mi ensoñación – "¿de verdad has pintado tu ese cuadro?" - bromeó mientras lo agarraba por los hombros.

- "La duda ofende, Em" - rió Jasper, dedicándome otra mirada fugaz

- "Jasper, es precioso" - dijo Esme emocionada mientras se acercaba a él y, por un momento, miró en mi dirección, logrando que me tensara. ¿Habría sospechado mi madre lo verdadero?

- "Así que _inspiración" _- bromeó Edward con una sonrisa pícara mirando a Emmett y éste le siguió la broma – "¿no se supone que no la soportas?"-

No sabía si sentirme aliviada o asustada ante la reacción de los Cullen que, fuera de parecer alarmados o molestos por semejante atrevimiento de su hermano, parecían, en cierto modo, aliviados y contentos.

- "Que no la soporte no significa que no la pueda ver con ojos de artista" - replicó Jasper sonriendo levemente, mientras veía a Carlisle y Esme con un leve rasgo de preocupación en sus ojos color miel.

- "¿Ojos de artista?... ¡De cordero degollado diría yo!" - le susurraba Emmett a Edward mientras ambos reían.

Puse los ojos en blanco, en un intento de calmar mis nervios ¿Acaso se habían olvidado que se suponía nuestra relación era un secreto? ¡Es más! ¿Se habían olvidado de que mis hermanas estaban aún furiosas con ellos por lo de su _bromita _pesada? Hasta donde sabía, aún esas diferencias no estaban nada aclaradas.

- "Señoras y señores" - la voz en los altavoces del Profesor Jones hizo que por fin dejara de tener los ojos de mi familia sobre mi. –"vamos a proceder a la entrega del premio de este año"- el profesor prosiguió. Con disimulo Jasper se colocó a mi lado y sentí como me ruborizada cuando me tomó la mano, apretándola ligeramente, no permití que me soltara, pude notar su nerviosismo y sabía que me necesitaba – "Como habrán podido comprobar por ustedes mismos, están ante una exposición de gran calidad, y estamos plenamente satisfechos del esfuerzo y sacrificio de todos nuestros alumnos. Sin embargo, como es tradición, tarea por otro lado bastante ardua para nosotros, nos vemos obligados a elegir una obra entre todas. Queremos que sepan que reconocemos todos sus trabajos, sin desmerecer ninguno, pero creo que ha sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que el jurado ha estado de acuerdo en unanimidad… Sin más preámbulos, tengo en honor de anunciarles que el premio de este año es para el señor Jasper Cullen"

-¡Siiii!!- resonó el grito de júbilo de toda nuestra familia al escuchar al ganador.

Por mi parte, no pude ver sus expresiones ya que, inconcientemente, Jasper y yo nos habíamos fundido en un fuerte abrazo, suplantando aquellas discusiones (que se me hicieron absurdas en ese momento) por un sentimiento lleno de felicidad, amor y orgullo.

Tras recibir Jasper numerosas felicitaciones y dar unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento, Carlisle nos invitó a todos a cenar. Agradecí (por primera vez en toda la semana) la presencia de mis primas, ya que, gracias a sus eufóricas personalidades, la cena transcurrió muy animada y pareció que todos habían olvidado por completo la conversación del hecho de que el objeto de inspiración de Jasper había sido yo

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa, supe que necesitaba hablar con mi novio, pero sabía que esa noche ya no se podría. Así que preferí ir a mi cuarto y evitar algún comentario por parte de las Denali, de mis padres o, incluso, de alguna de mis hermanas. Antes de traspasar la puerta de mi recamara, vi a lo lejos como Jasper se dirigía hacia el estudio de Carlisle con el cuadro y giró un momento para verme. Me pareció ver una sombra de decepción en sus ojos.

Ya acostada en mi cama, me puse a pensar otra vez en el cuadro que Jasper había pintado. _¿Seré tan parecida a ella como había dicho Rose?_ Me pregunté. De repente, sentí una gran curiosidad por ver de nuevo la pintura. Total, ya hacía un buen rato que todos se habían acostado y el estudio estaba en la otra punta del pasillo. Además, doña Choni había arreglado un cuarto aparte para que nuestras invitadas durmieran más cómodamente, así que esa noche, Kate ya no estaba a mi lado.

Me levanté y, de puntillas, me dirigí hacia el estudio. Por suerte, no me hizo falta encender la luz, la luna llena estaba a todo su esplendor e iluminaba la habitación de manera asombrosa. Me dirigí hacia el cuadro lentamente, para poder disfrutar mejor de la visión. Me concentré más en el rostro de la chica, intentado buscar mi imagen en el. Claramente no tenía mi cabello, ni el color de mis ojos, pero su expresión me era familiar. Empecé a acariciar levemente la pintura, recorriendo todas las líneas de su rostro, la frente, la nariz, su boca... un ligero suspiro se escapó de mis labios

- "Te aseguro que el original es mucho más hermoso..." – giré sobresaltada para ver como Jasper me observaba apoyado en la puerta –"y esa luz te hace parecer mucho más irreal que a ella, parece que en cualquier momento te vas a desvanecer" - susurró cálidamente mientras se acercaba.

Me quedé pasmada, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- "Lo siento, no quise asustarte"- murmuró ya frente a mí, esperó por una respuesta, que no llegó, así que, prefirió continuar - "Te echaba de menos y tenía dos opciones: irte a ver a tu cuarto o venir a ver tu retrato" - dijo con voz aterciopelada. Por fin Jasper me confirmaba, de sus propios labios, que era yo la muchacha del cuadro. Una emoción extraña me embargó, tanto que incluso Jasper se dio cuenta.

- "¿Te molesta que te haya pintado? ¿No te gusta? ¿Estás enfadada?" - preguntó él con preocupación.

- "¡No!"- me apresuré a decir, al fin– "No es eso, es hermoso… es sólo que..." - No sabía como continuar, como explicarle...

- "¿Qué es?" - preguntó casi impaciente

- "Es así como…" - balbuceé avergonzada. Jasper me tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos, incitándome a que continuara – "¿Es así como tú me ves?" – dije al fin. Jasper sonrió aliviado

- "La verdad es que no" – contestó, sumiéndome en la confusión

- "¿Entonces?" –

Jasper se puso serio mientras soltaba mi barbilla para posar su mano en mi mejilla y finalmente habló

- "Así es como te ve mi corazón" - susurró – "por eso no he necesitado que fueras mi _modelo. _No quería pintar lo que todo el mundo puede ver, quería que lo que siento por ti, lo que tú me haces sentir, guiara mi mano y mi pincel. Nadie puede negar que lo que siento por ti es hermoso, Alice" – añadió y sentí que la emoción llenaba mi interior. No pude más que abrir mis brazos y rodearlo, intentando abrazarlo con toda la fuerza con la que podía. Jasper me estrechó contra su pecho y, segundos después, tomó mi rostro entre las manos y me hizo mirarle

- "Te amo, Alice"- dijo en un susurro – "perdóname por lo tonto que he sido, te juro que no ha sido mi intención hacerte daño" – no pude contestar, tenía mi garganta cerrada por el llanto de felicidad que se aproximaba a mis ojos, me limité a mirarle y expresar con mis pupilas, todo el amor que también sentía por él.

Jasper se acercó lentamente. La había extrañado tanto. Hacía días que deseaba besarle de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos en una sutil invitación. Y, al fin, sentí sus labios posarse sobre los míos. Sus manos resbalaron por mi espalda, hacia mi cintura. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, nunca antes lo había abrazado así, nunca lo había sentido tan cerca. Nunca nos habíamos besado de esa manera.

Dejé escapar un leve suspiro de mi garganta, y, con placer, sentí como los labios de mi novio se entreabrían para profundizar más el beso. Alcé mis manos para enredar mis dedos entre los mechones de su pelo, mientras mi boca bailaba al mismo son que la suya. Me estremecí al sentir las firmes manos de Jasper apretarme fuertemente contra su pecho. Una oleada de calor surgió desde el centro de mi cuerpo. Temblé bajo la caricia de sus dedos, dejando escapar otro suspiro, mientras me aferraba más a sus labios en manifestación al creciente deseo que en mí había nacido.

Me desconcertó un poco cuando mi novio tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y lentamente se separó, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- "Lo siento" - dijo mientras besaba mi frente. – "Alice, no me malinterpretes" - continuó, seguramente al ver la decepción en mis ojos – "no quiero parecer un grosero contigo"

Permanecí en silencio mientras sentía que el fuego de mis mejillas era visible aún en aquella oscuridad.

- "Mi pequeña Alice, te quiero tanto" – me abrazó con ternura - "Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" - decidió por fin y yo asentí. Lo mejor era irnos despacio.

Jasper me acompañó en silencio hacia mi cuarto y finalmente nos despedimos con un breve beso en los labios.

**BELLA POV**

Había pasado varias horas dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño… no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en lo distanciados que habíamos estado todos estos días a causa de nuestra estupidez.

Me burlé de mi persona al darme cuenta que, todo este tiempo, me habían llamado una persona _"madura"_ cuando en realidad no lo era.

¿Desde cuándo la madurez era manifestada con las acciones que yo hacía?... estaba segura que jamás en toda una eternidad. Pero… ¿Apoco tampoco él no había tenido culpa ante todo eso? Si. También… Pero, ¿Acaso no una relación está formada por dos?

Me llevé mis manos hacia mi cabello mientras trataba de poner en orden mis ideas. Me pregunté vagamente, si mis hermanas habían arreglado al fin el mal entendido con sus novios… ¿Y si así era? ¿Yo era la única orgullosa e infantil incapaz de tener un poco de humildad para darle y pedirle una disculpa a Edward?

Suspiré.

¿Y si todo este carácter engreído y absurdo me salía caro?... en realidad, y pensando bien, le había hecho muchas cosas feas a Edward desde que nos habíamos conocido. Prácticamente, en todo este tiempo, no habíamos tenido un momento real de paz. Si no eran las peleas, eran los celos, si no los nervios por que nos descubrieran, si no, otra vez, los celos, y, si no, más peleas…

… ¿Le correspondía a él todo el tiempo ser el primero en querer arreglar las cosas?

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí hacia su recamara, a la cual entré sin dar previo aviso. Estaba durmiendo y un ángel no podría hacerle justicia a su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados, dejando al descubierto sus espesas pestañas negras y sus cejas pobladas y castañas, su boca estaba un poco entre abierta y un ligero ronquido era expulsado de su pecho, sonreí mientras pasaba mi mano por un mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente de manera rebelde. Probablemente, mi mano estaba un poco fría para la temperatura de su piel, ya que se levantó con un sobresalto en cuanto roce su frente.

"¡Bella!" – exclamó en cuanto me reconoció

"Hola" – saludé con vacilación ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Y si él ya se había cansado de mí y de mi actitud ególatra?... me acobardé y decidí mejor huir cuanto antes – "disculpa, no quería molestarte… hasta mañana" – dije mientras me ponía de pie para salir corriendo hacia mi recamara. Su mano me lo impidió

"No te vayas" – suplicó mientras se incorporaba de su cama y se ponía de pie, frente a mí. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, brillosos aún en aquella oscuridad. Su mano sujetando mi mejilla logró que mi atención, distraída por la camiseta delgada que se le pegaba a su pecho y dejaba al descubierto sus marcados brazos, se concentrara en aquel par de verdes gemas

"Discúlpame" – pedí – "he sido una tonta… desde que nos conocimos no he hecho nada más que guiarme por el orgullo" – esperé por su respuesta, que no fue manifestada en palabras, si no en acciones. Sus labios se juntaron con los míos de una manera violenta pero amorosa al mismo tiempo.

"¿Disculparte?" – musitó contra mis labios – "De lo único que eres culpable es de haber aparecido en mi vida, Bella. Tú única culpa es hacerme amarte de esta manera… aquí el que tiene que pedir disculpas son yo, por imbecil" – sonreí sin desprender mi boca de la suya y atrapé su cuello con mis brazos.

Un fuego lento y delicioso recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí el deslizar de sus manos por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cintura, en donde sus dedos se aferraron firmemente. El deseo se tornó casi insoportable en aquel momento y la conciencia del exterior me abandonó. Solo quería que Edward me acariciara y que no parara nunca de besarme. Él pareció poder leer mi mente, ya que sus labios se movieron intensamente, casi con desesperación, sobre mi boca y su cuerpo fue empujando el mío hasta que sentí el suave colchón de su cama en mi espalda y su peso sobre mí.

Sentí el rubor adornar mis mejillas cuando sentí el calor de sus manos pasearse por mis piernas desnudas e, instantáneamente, mis manos también comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo, sumergiéndose en cada línea de su espalda y su pecho, aferrando mis dedos a sus cabellos y estremeciéndome ante cada pequeña descarga eléctrica que sus labios provocaban al hacer contacto con mi piel.

No sabía decir si estaba temblando del pudor o de placer cuando me encontré completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos que contemplaban mi figura con una lava verde y llameante. Con un leve gemido, volvió a buscar mis labios y me volví a tumbar sobre la cama con delicadeza. Sentí mi piel arder por todas partes y jamás creí posible sentir tanta necesidad, tanto placer y tanto deseo en un mismo instante. Me aferré a Edward con pasión, sintiendo cada movimiento que éste daba entre mis piernas, hasta que ambos ya no pudimos más y nos dejamos desbordar completamente…

En ese momento, cuando su cuerpo cayó vencido sobre el mío y sentí su respiración entrecortada sobre la piel de mi hombro, estuve conciente de que la única realidad existente entre nosotros: Edward y yo, los dos, nos pertenecíamos plenamente y para siempre…

*********************

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su preocupación ante el dolor de mi cabeza ^^… parece que AnjuDark aún no se muere (al menos no por eso xD)…**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap. El final se acerca T_T. nos leemos pronto**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**Hasta luego ^^**


	30. ¿Embarazada?

**CAPITULO 30: ¿EMBARAZADA?**

**BELLA POV**

"Bella… se te ve muy feliz hoy" – comentó Rose mientras untaba mermelada en su pan tostado.

Seguramente mi actitud positiva le extrañaba ya que, a diferencia de ella, a mí ya no me había afectado la idea de que Edward, junto con Emmett, se hubiera ofrecido en llevar a nuestras primas a comprar sus boletos para regresar a Alaska.

Me sentí mal por un instante. Desconocía si mis hermanas aún seguían molestas con sus novios, aunque la actitud de Rose, aquella mañana, no me dejaba duda alguna de que seguía peleada con el mayor de los Cullen.

Me sentí egoísta al pensar que yo era la única feliz… pero, ¿cómo no estarlo?

"Lo estoy" – aseguré sonriendo tímidamente. La sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas al recordar lo que tenía pocas horas había pasado con Edward

"¿Se puede saber por qué?" –

"Hola, Alice" – saludé a mi pequeña hermana que, para mi salvación, había aparecido en la cocina justo en ese instante

"Buenos días" – respondió

"¿Vas a desayunar algo? Doña Choni fue por unas compras" – anuncié. Alice miró fijamente a la mesa y pude leer un raro sentimiento en su expresión… podría jurar que era asco.

No sabía por qué, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando los más pequeños de la familia tenían que sentarse a desayunar… Era algo… extraño

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó Rose. Así que no era la única. El raro comportamiento de Alice al estar en la cocina no era producto de mi imaginación

"No pasa nada" – dijo mi hermana

"Entonces… ¿por qué no tomas asiento?" – ofrecí y ella no se movió. Parecía que sus piecitos se habían quedado completamente pegados sobre el suelo y su espalda se había adherido a la pared – "Alice" – llamé al no obtener respuesta

"No tengo hambre" – informó mi hermana con voz temblorosa

"Alice, te has puesto pálida" – señaló Rose con preocupación. Nuestra hermana se mantuvo en silencio por largo rato.

"Lo siento" – soltó y subió corriendo por las escaleras, a dónde la seguimos y, para asombro mío y de Rose, nos encontramos frente la puerta de un baño, en donde escuchamos como Alice devolvía violentamente.

Mi hermana y yo nos miramos mutuamente con preocupación

"Alice, ¿Estas bien?" – pregunté alzando un poco la voz. En ese momento, Jasper salió de su habitación, preocupado al escuchar todo el escándalo que estábamos haciendo.

"¿Pasa algo con Alice?" – quiso saber

"Estaba en la cocina y... de un momento a otro vino corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar" – informé

"Ya veo" – murmuró el muchacho

"¿Qué ves?" – inquirió Rose

"Eh… nada, no tiene importancia" – fue la única respuesta que obtuvimos – "Ali, ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Mal" – respondió una vocecilla entrecortada al otro lado de la puerta

"¿Podrías abrir la puerta, por favor?" – pidió Jasper con voz dulce y, a los dos segundos, Alice ya estaba frente a él. Se miraron fijamente y la mano del muchacho acarició lentamente la mejilla de mi hermana. Fue una escena tan inocente y a la vez tan intensa, que ni Rose ni yo nos atrevimos a seguir mirando.

"¿No quieres que llamemos a mamá o Carlisle para que te hagan unos estudios?" – preguntó mi rubia hermana – "llevas días así… no es normal"

"Estoy bien" – aseguró Alice – "no es nada grave, luego se me pasa" – su cuerpecito se vio envuelto por los brazos de Jasper. Tal parecía, no era la única que había arreglado los problemas con su novio y me sentí contenta al verlos juntos y felices

"Si te sigues sintiendo mal, nos avisas" – le pedí mientras jalaba a Rose de la mano, para bajar hacia la sala – "estaremos abajo, creo que tal vez quieren estar solos"

************************

"¿En qué piensas?" – pregunté al ver a Rose tan concentrada, sentada sobre el sofá

"En Alice" – respondió seriamente – "Según mis cálculos, esa actitud tan extraña la tiene desde que inició una relación formal con Jasper"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con las nauseas…?" – su inteligente mirada me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar con mi pregunta. Abrí mis labios en forma de "O", conforme mis pensamientos adquirieron la misma forma que los de ella – "no puede ser" – articulé sin aliento

"Es muy probable" – dijo – "¿Acaso le hayas otra explicación? Siempre tiene nauseas, justamente a la hora de comer, le dan esos ataques…"

"Pero es… tan pequeña" – discutí – "además Jasper… ¡Rose! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" – mi hermana se encogió de hombros

"¿Qué tiene de malo, Bella? Son novios…"

"¡Pero Alice no puede estar embarazada! ¡A mamá le daría un paro cardiaco si así fuera!" – exclamé

"Bella, tranquila" – calmó mi hermana – "es sólo una hipótesis…. Aunque no me vas a negar que es muy probable"

"¡No!" – objeté – "¡Claro que es improbable! ¡Es una locura…!" – no sabía que decir. Estaba completamente histérica ¿qué le íbamos a decir a Esme a y Carlisle? _mamá, ¿qué crees? ¡Durante tu luna de miel todos nosotros nos hemos enamorado y tu hija menor esta embarazada!_ Literalmente, prefería pegarme un tiro en la cabeza.

"Vamos con Alice en este mismo instante" – resolví mientras me paraba enérgicamente del asiento

"Bella, está con Jasper" – recordó mi hermana

"¡Mejor aún!" – exclamé – "Si lo que dices es verdad… Jasper tendrá que darnos algunas explicaciones" – caminé de vuelta hacia las escaleras y Rose me siguió, tratando vanamente de tranquilizarme. Encontré a mi hermana abrazada con el menor de los Cullen, en el mismo lugar en el que los habíamos dejado.

"Alice, Jasper, tenemos que hablar con ustedes" – informé

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó el rubio muchacho un poco extrañado por la mirada asesina que le había dedicado

"Si, _pasa algo_" – aseguré y respiré para poder tranquilizar mi voz… sabía que para ese tipo de casos tan difíciles, era mejor conservar la calma, pero el solo imaginar el rostro de mi madre, hacía de ese sentimiento, algo muy difícil de alcanzar…

**ALICE POV**

Miré a Jasper, con el ceño fruncido, manifestando mi confusión ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella? Parecía… furiosa.

Talvez estaba molesta por lo que anoche había pasado...

Tal vez había decidido reclamarnos del atrevimiento de Jasper al haberme pintado…

"Alice, dinos por qué, de un tiempo acá, te dan nauseas cada vez que vamos a comer" – pidió Bella

No supe que contestar. ¿Qué decirles? Se me hacía algo demasiado grosero el confesar que Jasper y yo habíamos presenciado una _pasional_ escena entre nuestra nana y don Pancho en la cocina, justamente en la mesa donde solíamos comer… No. Simplemente, el divulgar la vida privada de los demás no se me hacía algo correcto…

"Alice, contesta" – exigió mi hermana. No pude evitar el mirar a Jasper, buscando un poco de ayuda, pero, por su semblante, tal parecía que a él tampoco se le ocurría una buena excusa.

Ante la impotencia de decir algo a mi favor, permanecimos en un largo silencio, el cual fue rotó por la fuerte y exasperada exclamación de Bella

"¡Rose, tenías razon!" – _¿Razón?_ ¿Acaso a mi hermana le habría pasado algo similar al estar con Emmett?...

"¿Tu también Rose?" – le pregunté a mi hermana con un cierto timbre de lastima en mi voz. Aquel trauma no se lo deseaba ni a la peor de mis enemigas y mucho menos a alguien de mi familia

"¡¿Cómo pudiste, Jasper?!" – preguntó Bella. _¿Jasper?_ ¿Y qué culpa tenía mi novio en todo esto? Él también se la había pasado muy mal… - "¡¿Cómo?!"

"Bella… ¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué hice?" – quiso saber mi novio, quien se encontraba muy extrañado, al igual que yo

"¡¿Qué que hiciste?!" – repitió Rose, ahora también ella se veía alterada – "¡Al menos pudieron ser más responsables!"

"Fue un accidente" – dije a nuestro favor – "nosotros no lo planeamos… ni si quiera imaginábamos que algo así fuera a pasar…"

"¡Me va a dar algo…! ¡Me va a dar algo…! –

"Bella, tranquilízate" – pidió Rose mientras la sostenía por los hombros y me alegré, ya que podía jurar que faltaban pocos segundos para que mi hermana se desmayara

No entendía por qué tanto drama. ¡Ya ni nosotros que habíamos presenciado a vivo y a todo color la escena!...

"En realidad, no fue algo del otro mundo" – dijo Jasper, tratando de ayudar a controlar el ataque que parecía estar a punto de darle a Bella, quien, al escucharlo, se irguió completamente frente a él y le miró de una manera completamente aterradora.

"¡¿_Embarazas_ a mi hermana y dices que no es algo del _otro mundo_?!" – escupió y aquellas palabras me helaron completamente.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho mi hermana que yo estaba _embarazada_?.... ¿De dónde se la había ocurrido semejante idea?... miré a mi novio, que estaba frente a la histérica de mi hermana con los ojos casi salidos de su orbita y su boca ligeramente abierta. Pobrecito, seguramente él todavía no acababa de asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

"¡Di algo!" – le exigió Bella con lagrimas en los ojos a causa de la rabia. Jasper comenzó a tartamudear, al momento en que parpadeaba repetidas veces en un intento de despejar su mente. Ya no lo pude resistir más y rompí en carcajadas

"Alice, esto no es gracioso" – reprendió Rose – "es un tema delicado, ¡Piensan en mamá y en Carlisle!"

"Lo siento" – dije entre mi incontrolable risa – "pero… ¡¿Qué quieren que haga?!... ¡esto es… esto es… lo más absurdo que he escuchado decirles!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – preguntó Bella, liberando a Jasper del poder su mirada asesina

"¡Que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde han sacado semejante conclusión!" – solté

"¿Acaso no… no estas embarazada?" – la esperanza inundaba las palabras pronunciadas por mi hermana de ojos castaños

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – afirmé ya con la voz un poco más firme – "¿Qué locura es esa?..."

"¿Segura que no nos estas mintiendo, Alice?" – inquirió Rose – "no tengas miedo y dinos la verdad, nosotras te apoyaremos…"

"¡Ya dije que no estoy embarazada!" – repetí – "Con decirles que yo…" – me arrepentí en ese mismo instante de lo que iba a decir pero, ¿qué otra manera había de convencerlas de que sus ridículas suposiciones eran falsas? Decidí continuar, aún con mis mejillas completamente coloradas – "yo… Jasper y yo no… no hemos hecho _eso_, aún"

Nos tomó alrededor de sesenta minutos explicarles a mis hermanas el por qué de mis nauseas. Era demasiado cómico el ver los gestos relajados de Rose y Bella al saber el verdadero motivo en los primeros minutos pero, cuando la sensación de tranquilidad se disipó por completo, el sentimiento de repulsión llegó a ellas…

Aunque claro, se lo tomaron mucho mejor que Jasper y yo…

La noche había llegado…

Me percaté que la presencia de Kate ya no se me resultaba incomoda, al contrario, me estaba divirtiendo con los ocurrentes comentarios que hacía en compañía de sus otras dos hermanas. Tal vez se debía a que, finalmente, había conseguido sentirme plenamente segura del amor que Jasper me tenía. Fuera lo que fuera, era realmente acogedor el no tener inseguridades.

Bella igual se veía radiante y me percaté que, en varias ocasiones, le dedicaba amorosas miradas y sonrisas a Edward…

Pero mi felicidad no podía estar completa, no cuando veía a Rose completamente distanciada de Emmett. Solo esperaba que, cuando nuestras primas se fueran, lograran aclarar sus diferencias.

**EDWARD POV**

"¡Llegas tarde!" – acusé entre murmullos en medio de la inmensa oscuridad

"Lo siento" – dijo Jasper viendo hacia todos lados – "¿Está todo listo?" –

"Si" – respondió Emmett – "oigan, chicos" – llamó – "muchas gracias por su ayuda"

"¡Que va!" – exclamé – "para eso somos hermanos y, además, nosotros también salimos ganando en todo esto"

"Aún así, dudo mucho que me haya atrevido a hacer esto yo solo… solo espero que funcione" – agregó con voz preocupada. Caminé dos pasos hacia él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro

"Veras que si" – animé – "Rose te quiere"

"Pero es orgullosa" – recordó mi hermano – "y lo peor de todo es que sé que merezco su desprecio. Fui un idiota al pensar que dándoles celos lograríamos calmar su desconfianza… Les debo una disculpa, ustedes también se vieron en problemas con Bella y Alice por mis ocurrencias"

"No te preocupes" – tranquilizó Jasper – "son cosas que tiene que ocurrir para que nuestras relaciones maduren"

"Jasper tiene razón" – acordé – "deja de preocuparte por esas trivialidades, ahora solo hay que esforzarnos por que todo esto salga bien"

"¿Y si pasa todo lo contrario?" – discutió Emmett – "¿Están seguros? Con esto, prácticamente les estaremos diciendo a papá y a Esme toda la verdad"

"Es algo que tiene que pasar tarde o temprano" – dije

"Pero… ¿y si a ellas no les parece?"

"Lo dudo" – objeté – "de todos modos, el que no arriesga, no gana"

"¡¿Qué paso con nuestro extrovertido hermano?!" – preguntó Jasper a son de broma – "¡¿Qué le has hecho al Emmett que conocemos?!"

"Vamos, Emett, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás" – volví animar – "¡Es la mejor idea que se te pudo ocurrir! ¿Acaso te vas a acobardar justamente ahora?" – reté. Sabía que los retos era algo a lo que mi hermano no podía negarse y tuve razón

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – exclamó – "¡Vamos!"

**ROSE POV**

No podía dormir. Estaba luchando arduamente por no llorar. No quería llorar por él, pero… lo extrañaba. Suspiré profundamente y el pecho me dolió.

_Eso te ganas por enamorarte_, me dije mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos.

No podía sacarme su blanca sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos negros de mi cabeza. Lo amaba tanto…

_Emmett Cullen_, musité y tragué saliva con dificultad, tenía la garganta cerrada por el llanto reprimido. Pero no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer…

_Maldita orgullosa._ Acusó una vocecilla en mi mente. Y cuánta razón tenía, lo sabía. Estaba mal al tomar aquella actitud tan obstinada con él. ¡Como si fuera yo el único ser perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra! ¡Como si yo nunca fuera a cometer errores!...

_¡Ve y búscalo! ¡Dile que lo amas! ¡Tus hermanas ya los han disculpado! ¿Por qué tu no?... _

Moví mi cabeza, de derecha a izquierda, enérgicamente. Negándome a obedecer lo que mi corazón mandaba. Rasgué la almohada con mis uñas a causa de la ira y la impotencia. Detesté fuertemente a la tenacidad que tanto me caracterizaba, _ella_ era la culpable de que no pudiera poner en movimiento mis pies para ir en su busca. Hundí mi rostro en la almohada.

"Rose" – llamó la voz de Irina a mi puerta y, de mala gana, me levanté para ver qué se le ofrecía

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté

"No puedo dormir, ¿podrías acompañarme al jardín un momento?" – quise negarme, pero no pude. Después de todo, la muchacha no me había hecho nada grave y ¿Qué perdía? Tal vez era lo que necesitaba para distraerme un poco, así que accedí.

Frené mi marcha al ver a mis hermanas, en compañía de Kate y Tanya, bajando las escaleras

"Bella, Alice" – llamé – "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Nos acompañan" – respondieron las Denali en su lugar – "no podíamos dormir"

No sabía si fue había sido mi imaginación pero me pareció ver en las pupilas de nuestras primas cierta complicidad

"¿Salimos?" – ofreció Tanya mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Mis hermanas y yo nos miramos por un momento, un tanto confundidas, sin embargo, preferimos callar y seguir a las otras tres muchachas.

En cuanto Bella, Alice y yo pisamos el piso exterior, una suave música comenzó a sonar, desde un aparato de música, extendiéndose por todo el jardín. Mis pupilas contemplaron de manera asombrada a los tres Cullen frente a nosotras, y después, se centraron solamente en _él_: en mi único amor, en el hombre más maravilloso que pudiera haber conocido, en Emmett.

Mi novio se encontraba al lado de sus hermanos y no despegó su mirada de mí. Pocos segundos después, la música de un melancólico piano y una guitarra, fue acompañada por una suave voz, la cual supe provenía de los labios de Edward quien, a su vez, parecía solo tener noción de la existencia de Bella ya que sus verdes ojos solo la contemplaban a ella y a nadie más…

La canción comenzó…

_¿Sabes, vida mía, que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día_

_La luna brilla pura y limpia?_

_Pues tú la iluminas con tu amor_

_Con tu belleza y con tu olor_

_Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz _

El corazón me saltó, al escuchar el cambio de voz… y tuve frente a mí a Emmett, cantando para mí y sosteniéndome las manos

_Pero si no estas, si tú te vas_

_La luna mengua y desaparece_

_Y las estrellas la encontraran_

_Y descubrirán que mis lagrimas _

_Mecen en algún lugar_

_Sin más amparo que mi propia soledad_

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia _

_Que pederte para siempre _

_Ay, mi vida, no te vayas_

_Por que yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero_

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero_

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento..._

Con nuestras manos entrelazadas, giramos para ver como Jasper le cantaba a Alice, quien se encontraba completamente sonrojada

_Llora mi guitarra cuando tu no estas se me parte el alma_

_Me haces jugar malas pasadas_

_Levantas mi ánimo cuando me hace falta_

_Sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas_

Emmett continuó, elevándome al cielo, diciéndome todo en aquellas letras, que mucho significado adquirían para todos nosotros.

_Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba_

_O puede que ya no sientas nada_

_Pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo_

_Es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo_

Y, por último, las tres suaves voces varoniles, se juntaron en una sola y única composición. Estaba segura que no era la única que se había perdido completamente…

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia que perderte para siempre_

_Ay, mi vida, no te vayas_

_Por que yo se que esto es amor del verdadero_

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero…_

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia que perderte para siempre_

_Ay, mi vida, no te vayas_

_Por que yo se que esto es amor del verdadero_

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero…_

En cuanto las voces de nuestros novios se perdieron en el viento y el silencio invadió el jardín, me olvidé de que había gente alrededor, me olvidé de que, probablemente, mamá y Carlisle nos estarían viendo o estarían a punto de hacerlo. Me importo poco y a mis hermanas pareció pasarles lo mismo ya que, las tres, nos aventamos a los brazos de los tres chicos que se encontraban frente a nosotras.

No supe que hicieron Alice y Bella. Yo me limité a cerrar mis ojos y unir mis labios con los de Emmett de forma intensa, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y, muy dentro de mí, supe que estaba llorando, pero el orgullo había pasado al olvido. Lloraría todo un mar por ese chico… ahora estaba segura de ello.

Un fuerte carraspeo llamó nuestra atención y, al estar separados y mirar alrededor, recordé que teníamos espectadores… y entre ellos ya se encontraban Carlisle y Esme, (al igual que doña Choni y don Pancho) al lado de nuestras primas, que se veían preocupadas por la situación. Nuestros hermanos, Emmett y yo nos miramos unos a los otros, la verdad era obvia pero…

… Ninguno era capaz de decir algo.

**Hola. Bueno pues aquí le dejo el penúltimo capitulo ^^ ¿Qué les pareció la canción? Me costó mucho encontrar una adecuada. Gracias Marriz. Por ayudarme ^^…**

**Bueno pues aviso: el siguiente capitulo es el final T_T y después viene el Epilogo**

**Los dejo y gracias a todos por sus comentarios T_T**

**Es triste saber que son los últimos que recibo…**

**En fin, se cuidan y nos leemos pronto**

**AnjuDark**


	31. Nuestra Nueva Familia

**CAPITULO 31: NUESTRA NUEVA FAMILIA**

**EDWARD POV**

"Mamá…" – Bella fue la primera en romper el silencio, soltando mi mano y caminando hacia donde nuestros padres se encontraban – "Carlisle…"

"Sentimos todo esto… No fue nuestra intención" – agregué, poniéndome detrás de ella y sosteniéndole los hombros – "Estoy enamorado de Bella" – dije con orgullo y olvidándome del miedo al instante. El amor hacia ella me volvía fuerte e indestructible.

"Y yo amo a Rose" – confesó Emmett, igualmente con voz firme mientras enrollaba sus brazos en la cintura de su novia

"Alice es mi vida" – agregó también Jasper en voz baja, pero no por eso menos sólida.

Esme nos miraba con los ojos casi desorbitados por la impresión, su mano parecía estar totalmente aferrada a la de Carlisle, quien a pesar de su expresión tranquila, en sus pupilas se podía distinguir cierta consternación

"En ningún momento quisimos faltar a su confianza" – continué diciendo, tras adquirir el valor para hablar – "discúlpennos, por favor…"

"Fue algo inevitable…" – murmuró Alice mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Jasper – "No se enojen" - suplicó

Las Delani, al igual que doña Choni y don Pancho, permanecieron todo ese instante en completo silencio, el cual se prolongó de una manera realmente insoportable, creando una pesada atmósfera entre todos. Debo confesar que tuve miedo…

… una fuerte y ligeramente histérica carcajada resonó de los labios de nuestros padres al mismo tiempo.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" – exclamó Esme, con los ojos llorosos – "¿en realidad es todo esto cierto?" – no nos atrevimos a hablar, solamente nos limitamos a asentir con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a los adultos que se encontraban de pie frente a nosotros – "Esto es… _imposible_"

"¿Desde… desde cuándo ustedes…?" – quiso saber Carlisle

"No tiene mucho, fue días antes de que ustedes regresaran de su luna de miel" – contesté – "en realidad lo sentimos, pero les pedimos que intenten comprender…" –

Todos bajamos la mirada hacia el suelo. Sentí como el cuerpo de Bella se estremecía bajó mis manos. Me acerqué más a ella, en un movimiento reflejo, para brindarle seguridad.

No sabía qué esperar. Era difícil predecir la reacción de nuestros padres. Después de todo, nuestra situación era algo imposible de imaginar y creer: _los hermanastros que se enamoran…_ Sin embargo, el núcleo del problema no radicaba especialmente en ese tema. Probablemente, si se hablara de solamente una relación amorosa, el asunto fuera algo mucho más entendible y digerible, pero no. No solamente se habían formado una, ni dos románticas parejitas…_Habían sido tres_. Habíamos sido _todos con todos_… Si me hubieran contado algo similar, estoy seguro que jamás lo hubiese creído.

¡Hasta nuestros niñeros habían caído en las redes del amor justamente al entrar en la casa en la cual todos viviríamos!

Me pregunté mentalmente: _de haber tenido Esme otra hija y Carlisle otro hijo, ¿también éstos se hubieran enamorado?_... Quién sabe, pero podía apostar a que si. Aquel lugar había dejado de ser una casa para convertirse en un _nido de amor._ Pensándolo bien, si Carlisle y Esme se llegaran a sentir ofendidos, estaban en todo su derecho… Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Bella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Esperar, eso era lo único que nos quedaba. Tenía mis dedos apretados en la cintura de mi novia, que respiraba profundamente para calmar sus nervios… podía estar casi seguro que el resto de mis hermanos hacían lo mismo, ya que el rostro de Rose y Alice estaban igual de pálidos que los de su hermana.

La tensión incrementó. Me obligué a morderme fuertemente la lengua para no insistir, con palabras, a que alguno de los dos, fuera Esme o Carlisle, dijera algo al respecto… solamente pedía una señal, un gesto, una palabra, ¡lo que fuera para que ese maldito silencio y esa maldita presión desaparecieran de una vez por todas!

Agradecí cuando Esme pareció descongelarse y movió sus parpados para que su mirada recobrara la vida. Sus castaños ojos, tan similares a los de Bella, se pasearon por cada uno de nuestros rostros… no supe interpretar el brillo de sus pupilas, al igual que no pude descodificar lo que el semblante de mi padre quería decir. Tal vez fui solo yo, no lo sé, pero los demás desaparecieron a mi alrededor, quedando solamente tres personas, aparte de mí, dentro de mi burbuja personal: Bella, Carlisle y Esme.

Estos dos últimos, desviaron sus miradas de nosotros, para unir las suyas por un momento, en el cual, fue fácil deducir que hablaron en silencio, con esa manera tan intima y mágica, como solo los enamorados suelen hacerlo. Lo sabía, por que ya lo había experimentando antes con mi Bella.

"¿Desde cuando el amor es una materia la cual se pueda explicar?" – preguntó Esme, aún mirando a mi padre.

"Creo que ni leyendo todos los libros que hayan en el mundo, el ser humano logrará definir este sentimiento" – respondió Carlisle. Mi burbuja se reventó. Giré mi rostro para ver a mis hermanos, que también me miraban, teniendo en sus rostros la misma expresión de perplejidad que aquellas palabras nos habían causado

"¿No están enojados?" – pregunté con temor…

"Estamos… _confundidos"_ – apuntó mi papá – "más no enojados, ¿Por qué deberíamos de estarlo? Ustedes mismos lo han dicho: fue algo inevitable… y ¿Quién mejor que yo para entender lo impredecible que el amor puede llegar a ser?" – agregó mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su esposa.

No lo podía creer… ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

"Pero, ¿Por qué ponen esa cara?" – preguntó Esme

"Lo que pasa es que… no… no esperábamos esto" – dijo Rose y se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar – "no imaginábamos que se lo fueran a tomar tan… _bien_"

"¿Y qué pensaban entonces que íbamos a hacer?" – volvió a cuestionar la esposa de papá, quien esperó por una respuesta pero, ciertamente, ninguno supo que contestar. _¿Qué esperábamos?_ Supongo que, al igual que yo, nadie esperaba _algo_ en específico. Solamente pensábamos que las cosas iban a resultar más difíciles. – "¿Acaso creían que nos íbamos a negar?" – adivinó – "¿Qué íbamos a querer separarlos?" – el mutismo siguió presente entre nosotros.

Papá tomó de la mano a su esposa y, juntos, caminaron hacia nosotros, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba. Al estar frente a todos nosotros, ambos volvieron a sonreírnos de manera amable y afectiva. Sentí como la mano de Esme se estiraba para posicionarla en mi mejilla. Me atreví a verle a los ojos y no encontré en ellos otro sentimiento que no fuera amor, mientras me miraba de la misma manera que lo hacía con Jasper y Emmett.

"Cuiden mucho a mis hijas" – fue lo que dijo en voz alta y, al instante, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos, al igual que sus hermanas.

Por mi parte, me limité a ver a Carlisle que, sin necesidad de hablar, nos dijo, a mis hermanos y a mí, "_Todo esta bien"_

"Gracias" – murmuré mientras le abrazaba y sentí como su pecho temblaba a causa de la risa

"No tienen por que agradecer" – dijo – "no han cometido un asesinato" …

"Cuídense mucho" – deseamos a las Denali cuando la última llamada de vuelo resonaba por la sala de espera

"¡Claro que lo haremos!" – contestó Tanya mientras veía, con una sonrisa, como mis brazos envolvían el cuerpo de Bella.

"Gracias por ayudarnos" – agregó Jasper

"Cuando gusten, fue divertido" – dijo Kate guiñándole un ojo

"Sentimos mucho el no haber sido amables con ustedes" – se disculpó Bella, hablando también por Rose y Alice

"No tengan cuidado, es comprensible. Estoy segura que, si tuviéramos a unos novios como los suyos, seríamos igual de cuidadosas" – calmó Irina mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Emmett, quien tenía a Rose tomada de la mano – "aunque, si bajan la guardia, nosotras aprovecharemos la oportunidad" – agregó en son de broma

"Mejor ni te ilusiones, hermana" – dijo Kate con un fingido suspiro – "ya viste con tus propios ojos lo mucho que se quieren"

"Lo sé" - afirmó la aludida – "lo más probable es que nos inviten a su boda… _lastima_" – murmuró con un teatral puchero, provocando la risa de todos.

"Ya es hora de irnos" – anunció Irina, acercándose a todos para despedirse, siendo imitada por sus hermanas – "que la pasen muy bien" – deseó y todos levantamos la mano para decirles _"adiós"_

"Creo que las extrañaré" – murmuró Bella mientras inclinaba su rostro sobre mi pecho, dejando al alcance de mis labios su frente

"¿Ya no te desagradan?" – pregunté con humor

"Ya no tanto" – confesó con una sonrisa. Apreté mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la cargué para poder tener su boca a la altura de la mía y así besarla.

"¡Ey!" – exclamó Jasper al ver que también Rose y Emett tomaban nuestro ejemplo – "¿Acaso se les olvida que estamos en un lugar publico?"

"Creo que, a este paso, tardaremos en llegar a la casa" – escuché que dijo Alice con voz divertida…

**Dos meses después…**

"¿Acaso no fueron a trabajar nuestros padres?" – pregunté, en cuanto llegamos de la escuela, al ver el auto de Carlisle en el estacionamiento.

"Seguramente se les ha olvidado algo" – contestó Emmett con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Preferí dejarlo pasar y continué mi marcha, con Bella a mi lado, la cual tropezó al subir el ultimo pequeño escalón que había para llegar a la puerta principal – "¡¿Te encuentras bien?" – le pregunté mientras la sujetaba fuertemente

"Creo que me doblé el tobillo" – se quejó e inmediatamente la tomé entre mis brazos. Me molesté al escuchar unas pequeñas risitas detrás de mí. No me gustaba que se burlaran de Bella, volví mi rostro para verles y así, con mi expresión, manifestar mi disconformidad.

Pareció no importarles mucho, así que decidí no darles importancia y adentrarme de una vez por todas a la casa, para llevar a mi novia a algún lugar más cómodo. Ni bien había puesto un pie adentro cuando un fuerte bullicio invadió toda la estancia.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" – recitaron todos a coro. Sentí como Bella sonreía entre mis brazos, sin rasgo alguno del dolor que dijo antes sentir y cuando bajé mi mirada para verla, lo primero que recibí fue un pequeño y amoroso beso de sus labios.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor" – murmuró – "ya puedes bajarme, solo estaba fingiendo" – traté de dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria por haberme engañado, pero solo logré sonreírle con la inmensa adoración que sentía por ella.

Cuando mis extremidades estuvieron libres de su cuerpo, recibí las diferentes felicitaciones por parte de mi familia. El cariñoso y maternal mimo de Esme; el orgulloso y caluroso abrazo de mi padre; el fuerte, casi estrangulador, apretón de Emett; el delicado abrazo de Alice y Rose; el elegante y gentil estrujón de Jasper… así mismo el imperioso gesto de don Pancho y el sentimental estrechón de doña Choni.

La celebración fue intima y la disfruté en gran medida. ¿Qué más podía pedir a la vida? Tenía a Bella a mi lado y, todos los que me rodeaban y a quienes amaban, se veían radiantes de tanta felicidad.

Tenía a la mejor familia que pudiera haber soñado antes… tenía a _mi Nueva Familia_.

Recibí mis regalos: Una camisa por parte de Rose; un disco para mi colección por parte de Emmett; un cuadro de Bella por parte de Jasper y Alice; un reloj por parte de doña Choni y don Pancho y…

"Te tenemos una sorpresa" – anunció Bella, tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia la parte trasera de la sala, la cual, hasta ese momento, me habían prohibido el paso. Mi mandíbula se aflojó en cuanto lo vi y me tomó mucho tiempo el retomar la compostura.

"Espero te guste" – dijo mi papá, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

"¿Cómo no va a gustarme?" – articulé aún sin aliento – "¡Es maravilloso!" – exclamé mientras caminaba hacia mi nuevo y personal _piano_.

"Gracias" – les dije a todos

"¿Por qué no lo estrenas y tocas algo para nosotros?" – ofreció Esme mientras se acercaba y me acariciaba el rostro con ternura. Asentí, con la garganta cerrada por la emoción que me embargaba y me llenaba de dicha.

Jalé a Bella a mi lado y, como antes lo había hecho en la academia de arte, la senté a mi lado, mientras comenzaba a tocar la melodía que para ella había compuesto.

"Tu sonrisa es una mariposa. Tus ojos dos llamas de fuego

Usted rodea mis noches, como una luna de verano

iluminando mi lugar, pero aún no mía para sostenerla

Aquí estoy y aquí me quedaré

Aquí estoy, para siempre a tu merced.

Tu piel es un sueño prohibido, tu sabor es de un vino fresco

Todo lo que das es agradable, belleza en sombras temblorosas

Por favor, sólo date cuenta de que me tienes hipnotizado

Aquí estoy y aquí me quedaré

Aquí estoy, por siempre a tu merced…_"_

Cuando terminé de cantar, me percaté que ya nadie, más que Bella, estaba a mi lado. La miré fijamente y me hundí en sus brillantes y amorosos ojos castaños. Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban, una visión completamente hermosa, gloriosa… _única._

Comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, (a la cual no había dejado ni un solo instante durante toda la tarde), y, cuando encontró lo que quería encontrar, me miró fijamente y me tendió un sobre amarillo

"Mi regalo" – informó con una sonrisa.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo abrí con cuidado. Dentro de él, me percaté que había dos hojas tapizadas con letras de aspecto formal. Comencé a leerlas y... apenas pude creerlo

"¿Esto es una broma?" – pregunté

"No" – aseguró mi novia – "Bienvenido a la Academia de Arte en Londres" – anunció – "el profesor Vulturi me pidió que te lo hiciera saber tiene más de quince días, pero le comenté que prefería decírtelo el día de tu cumpleaños" –

La miré fijamente. Ella sonreía, realmente feliz de que me hubieran dado una beca para estudiar música durante un año, sin embargo…

"No puedo aceptarla" – dije, haciendo a un lado los papeles

"¡¿Qué?" – inquirió – "¡¿Qué has dicho?"

"No puedo ir a ese lugar" – repetí

"¿Se puede saber por qué no?" – retó, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí abiertamente al verla con esa expresión, Bella nunca cambiaría, siempre sería aquella muchachita terca y obstinada, de la cual me había enamorado y daba gracias por ello.

"Por que no puedo estar sin ti" – le respondí mientras llevaba mi mano hacia su mejilla

"Pero, Edward…" – susurró – "Te encanta la música y seguramente tu quieres…"

"Lo que quiero es estar contigo, _siempre"_ – interrumpí – "además, te recuerdo que dentro de otro año, seremos aceptados en Stanford, así como Rose y Emmett"

Sí. Eso haríamos en cuanto nos graduáramos de la preparatoria, ya antes lo habíamos platicado ¿Se le habría olvidado? Seguiríamos juntos: yo, estudiando Medicina, como nuestros padres, y ella, Literatura Comparativa... ¡Ni loco iba a abandonar todo eso por una simple beca en una lujosa y comercial academia!

"Pero la música…"

"La música me apasiona" – aclaré suavemente – "pero claro esta que no es con lo que pretendo continuar mi vida laboral…puedo seguir estudiándola en mis tiempos libres y en lugares más cercanos a ti…" - Bella cayó, y tras pasar varios segundos, se lanzó a mis brazos y empezó a sollozar.

"Bella, ¿Por qué lloras?" – le pregunté, angustiado por su comportamiento

"No quiero privarte de lo que te gusta, Edward" – me dijo – "sé cuánto significaría para ti ir allá, no quiero que por mí renuncies…"

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y uní mis labios con los suyos, moviéndolos de manera suave y profunda, saboreando cada suave parte de éstos hasta que la respiración nos hizo falta. Acaricié una vez más sus mejillas, ahora húmedas y más sonrojadas por el llanto…

"Eres realmente tonta" – le dije mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya – "Eres lo mejor que la vida me pudo ofrecer. No necesito nada más..." – le aseguré – "No sé cuánto crees tú que significaría para mí ir a un lugar lejos de ti, solamente para estudiar algo que puedo aprender a tu lado…

solamente sé cuánto dolor me causaría tu ausencia, solamente sé cuánto te amo y te necesito, y solamente sé que mi vida esta ligada a ti, hasta el fin del mundo, y que nada, mucho menos lo que una lujosa _academia de arte_ me pueda ofrecer, bastaría para convencerme de irme de tu lado, Bella"

Le limpié las lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos, y no fue hasta que ella hizo lo mismo, cuando me di cuenta que yo también estaba llorando…

"Te amo" – musitó mientras llevaba ambas manos hacia mis mejillas y me jalaba de vuelta hacia sus labios…

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, más o menos?... No sé preocupen por que no hay mucho de las parejitas en este capítulo, recuerden que falta el epílogo ^^… lo subiré pronto. Así que lo único que me resta decirles (por que aún no me despido) es que, si les gustó (y si no también), dejen un review ^^**

**P.D. la canción del capítulo anterior se llama "Sabes" y la canta Alex Ubago. La canción de este capítulo se llama "Forever at your mercy" y la canta Ashram. Si gustan, ambas canciones las tengo en mi perfil, en el playlist de este fic ^^**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**AnjuDark**


	32. Epilogo: Eternamente

**EPILOGO: ETERNAMENTE**

**ALICE POV**

**Un año después.**

"¿Te gusta?" – me preguntó Jasper, abrazándome por la espalda e inclinado su rostro para reposarlo sobre el hueco de mi hombro izquierdo.

"Es… hermoso" – murmuré, aún sin despegar mi vista de la ventana, por la cual, desde el décimo piso del hotel, obtenía la vista más maravillosa de París – "parece un sueño"

"No es nada, si se compara contigo" – discutió con voz suave. Suspiré profundamente, abusando de la felicidad que se sentía en el aire que respiraba. Cerré mis ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola sobre su pecho.

La obra con la que mi novio había ganado, hacía más de un año, aquel concurso de pinturas en la academia de arte al que asistía, se había vuelto la fascinación para un grupo de personas entendidas y manejadoras del tema, las cuales, semanas después de tal evento, lo contactaron para invitarle a una exposición que se llevaría a cabo en el salón _Hoche Paris…_

A pesar de que la invitación llegó con muchísimos meses de anticipación, sentimos que el tiempo se había pasado volando y, cuando menos lo pensamos, ahí estábamos ya, en las iluminadas calles de aquella ciudad, completamente solos. Nuestros hermanos pusieron pretextos y más pretextos para no acompañarnos. Y nuestros padres, aunque lo hubiesen deseado, simplemente no podían ya que una operación se programaba para esas fechas…

Debo admitir que estaba realmente feliz de poder haber realizado aquel viaje, _solos_. Y, por la actitud de Jasper, sabía que también a él le agradaba la idea.

"Debes estar cansada" – aventuró, negué con la cabeza, mintiéndole hasta cierto punto.

Realmente, el evento había sido demasiado extenuante pero, a la vez, muy hermoso y satisfactorio. Mi novio había recibido múltiples felicitaciones. Todo el mundo comentaba de lo talentoso que era, pese a su juventud, y es que la imagen de aquella muchacha, la cual tenía mis facciones, danzando en el bosque y bajo la luna llena, había cautivado a la mirada de las decenas de personas que se habían reunido en ese lugar tan recatado. Mis mejillas aún se sonrojaban al recordar el como se me acercaban, para poder saludar a la _"modelo"_ de aquella magnifica pintura…

Perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que mi novio se negó, gentilmente, ante la propuesta de la negociación del cuadro.

"_Lo siento, no esta en venta, solamente estoy aquí, aceptando la invitación de unos amigos"_ decía mi novio una y otra vez…

"_El valor de ese cuadro es incalculable, no existe un precio monetario con el cual representar todo mi amor por ti" _confesó cuando pose mi confundida mirada sobre él, al no entender el por qué de tan obstinada negación.

"Muchas gracias, Jazz" – le dije, mientras giraba mi cuerpo para encararlo.

"¿Gracias de qué?" – preguntó, frunciendo sus castañas cejas

"Por todo lo que me has dado" – contesté y, soltando sus manos, caminé hacia la pintura en donde me encontraba. Podía mirarla ciento de veces y seguiría sintiendo la misma oleada de fascinación y embelesamiento que me había embargado el día en que la vi por primera vez.

Pasé mis dedos sobre ella, y sonreí.

"En todo caso, el que tiene que agradecer soy yo" – murmuró, cerca de mi oído. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus manos deslizarse alrededor de mi cintura – "todo lo que tengo, todo lo bueno que he hecho, ha sido gracias a que te conocí" – continuó hablando – "iluminaste mi vida en cuanto traspasaste la puerta de la casa y clavaste tus ojos en los míos"

Moví mi cuerpo para poder perderme en sus calidos ojos color miel. Levanté mi mano y rocé cada parte de su rostro pálido y angulado. Parecía imposible pero Jasper había cambiado, los rasgos infantiles de su cara habían sido reemplazados completamente por otros más firmes, volviéndolo aún más guapo de lo que ya era.

Me pregunté si también yo había tenido algún cambio y, sobre todo, si él lo había notado…

"Te quiero" – le confesé y, después, solo fui conciente de que sus labios habían capturado los míos.

Mi cuerpo otra vez se estremeció ante el tacto de sus firmes manos deslizándose por mi espalda. Su boca se movió más intensamente contra la mía, encendiendo una llama ardiente que se expandió por cada centímetro de mi piel. Mi mente se nubló por completo al sentir como su aliento llegaba hasta mi garganta, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y mis dedos se enterraron en sus rubios cabellos.

Nos separamos lentamente, yo me encontraba temblando bajo sus manos, nos miramos a los ojos y, entre respiraciones agitadas, Jasper me tomó de la mano y me llevó lentamente hacia la cama que reposaba en el centro de aquella habitación, preguntándome silenciosamente, a cada paso que dábamos, si era eso lo que quería. Y yo, usando el mismo mutismo, le dije que no solo lo quería, si no que lo _deseaba_. Él entendió, claro que lo hizo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente cuando me sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besar mi cuello con labios dulces y gentiles, podía asegurar que mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas debido al pudor que me daba la situación y, sin embargo, la pasión había movido mis manos para que éstas lo despojaran del negro saco que aún portaba, para después continuar con su camisa color vino.

Pausadamente (casi con un poco de vacilación), Jasper fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, y me fue recostando lentamente sobre la cama, en donde pude sentir la presión de su cuerpo sobre mí. Podía notar que él también se encontraba igual de nervioso que yo. Lo supe ya que pude apreciar el ligero temblor de sus dedos al deslizarse para recorrer mi piel desnuda y, sin embargo, pese a nuestra inexperiencia e ingenuidad, todo fue más que perfecto. Jamás imaginé que nuestra primera vez fuera a ser de una manera tan lenta y suave. Jamás pensé que disfrutaría con cada movimiento cuidadoso que él daba dentro de mí y jamás soñé experimentar tal placer en compañía de mi novio… Los dos aprendiendo, los dos enseñando, los dos siendo solamente uno, para siempre…

Y bien… ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Los límites de la felicidad para Jasper y para mí, no estaban marcados, y nunca lo estarían…

… Ahora estaba aquí, al lado de mis dos hermanas mayores, las tres vestidas de blanco, completamente nerviosas, pero sobre todo, sintiéndonos muy dichosas.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" – murmuró Rose mientras jugaba con sus propios dedos – "Creo que vomitaré" – volvió a repetir.

"Tranquila, Rose" – dijo Bella – "No hay por qué estar nerviosas…" –

"Bella, tu eres la menos indicada para dar ese tipo de consejos" – comenté al verla. Su lindo rostro estaba completamente distorsionado por la inquietud. No era por nada pero, al parecer, yo era la que más tranquila se encontraba.

El suelo estaba tapizado por pedazos de servilletas que las tres habíamos destrozados, inconcientemente, con nuestras manos.

"Hijas, ya es hora" – anunció Esme, entrando por la puerta y, cuando levantó la mirada para vernos, sus castaños ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas – "oh, mi niñas… ¡Que hermosas se ven!" – exclamó mientras estiraba sus brazos para abrazarnos – "las quiero mucho, hijas" -

"Nosotros también te queremos" – dijimos al unísono, con la voz cortada debido al llanto que se aproximaba. Nos miró detenidamente, una a una, y después, se acercó para besarnos las mejillas y acariciarnos el rostro, de esa forma tan amorosa que solamente ella poseía.

"Vamos, los novios esperan" – informó, regalándonos una mirada alentadora, antes de salir.

Bella, Rose y yo, nos miramos, una a la otra. Era absurdo sentir esa clase de nerviosismo, ¿Cuál era el problema? ¡Nos íbamos a casar con los hombres de nuestra vida! Los cuales ya nos estaban debajo del altar, _esperándonos_...

"Es hora" – repitió Bella, sustituyendo la intranquilidad de su rostro con una sonrisa y caminó hacia la salida. Nosotras la imitamos. Rose se adelantó, ella sería la primera en entrar, yo era la última y Bella, por consiguiente, la segunda.

Supongo que a mis hermanas les pasó lo mismo que a mí en cuanto vieron a sus respectivos novios parados al otro extremo de la iglesia. Estoy segura que también ellas se sintieron más que bien al sumergirse, a distancia, en sus pupilas, sintiendo como un hormigueó recorría sus estómagos y entorpecía sus pasos. También podría afirmar que, al igual que yo, también ellas tuvieron que concentrarse para no correr y acotar, lo más rápido posible, el espacio del pasillo que las separaba de aquellos anhelantes brazos…

… Cuando las tres estuvimos ya al lado de nuestros novios, la ceremonia comenzó. Fue sencilla, fue perfecta. Las tres parejas dijimos nuestros botos en distintos tiempos. Las tres parejas nos sumergimos y no envolvimos en nuestra burbuja en el momento del juramento, existiendo solo Bella y Edward; Rose y Emmett; Jasper y yo, en la iglesia…

"Los declaro marido y mujer, los novios pueden besar a la novia"

"Te amo" – susurramos todos al mismo tiempo y, en un movimiento sincronizado, los seis juntamos nuestros labios con nuestras respectivas almas gemelas.

**EDWARD POV**

**Dos años después de la boda.**

"¡¡Emett!!"

"¡¡Edward!!"

"¡¡Emmett!!"

"¡¡Edward!!"

Mi hermano y yo llegamos corriendo a la sala, de donde provenían los gritos de nuestras esposas, las cuales estaban tiradas sobre el sofá, agarrándose la panza mientras respiraban profundamente.

"Ya viene, Edward… ¡Ya viene!" – anunció Bella en medio del dolor – "Creo que también Rose va a dar a luz"

Vi a mi rubia cuñada y lo dicho por Bella era más que cierto. Giré mi rostro para ver a mi hermano, estaba completamente paralizado, parecía que la respiración se le había extinguido por completo, casi podía jurar que estaba morado.

"Emmett, necesito tu ayuda" – dije mientras caminaba hacia mi esposa y le tentaba el estomago – "Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?" – pregunté

"¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?" – soltó en medio de pujidos… bueno, debo admitir que tenía razón y mi pregunta había sido estupida, no era el primer parto que atendía y, sin embargo, me encontraba muy nervioso. Seguramente se debía a que esta vez era _mi_ bebe el que venía en camino.

"¡Ahh!" –

El grito de Rose empeoró las cosas. Dejé a Bella para examinar a su hermana

"¡Emmett, llama a Jasper y a Alice, toma las maletas y prepara el carro!" – ordené, más no obtuve respuesta alguna – "¿Emmett?" – volví a llamar y…

_¡PLOP! _

En medio de los quejidos, Rose bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía lo que le pasaba por lo cabeza, ya que, apostaba lo que fuera, a que era lo mismo que pasaba por la mía…_Genial_. Lo que me faltaba (o más bien, lo que _nos _faltaba)… ¿Era justamente necesario el que Emett de desmayara exactamente en ese instante, cuando más se le necesitaba?

_Edward, tranquilo, ¡tranquilo!, piensa bien lo que tienes que hacer… _Me repetía una y otra vez tras verme _solo_ en esta situación.

"Ok, Rose, Bella" – llamé, tratando de calmarlas, más mi voz denotaba el mismo nerviosismo que ellas – "tranquilas, llamaré a Jasper y a Alice y…"

"Edward, _cariño_" – interrumpió mi esposa con…. ¿frustración? – "no nos cuentes tus planes, solo… _¡Hazlo!"_ - soltó con un gemido y torciendo todo el rostro por la contracción que se había presentado.

"¡Ok, ok!" – dije y, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que sacar mi celular de mi bolsillo, aquella actividad me tomó más tiempo del necesario. Hice la llamada, y Jasper me aseguró que dentro de pocos minutos estarían en la casa. En cuanto terminó la llamada, me apresuré a correr hacia el carro y preparar los asientos.

¿Tenía que ser necesario que mi bebe y mi sobrino hayan querido nacer al mismo tiempo?... volví a correr de vuelta hacia la sala y, valorando que Rose era la que más contracciones estaba teniendo, la tomé primero entre mis brazos

"Edward…" – chilló la muchacha

"Tranquila, Rose…" – comencé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió, agitando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, indicándome, con ese gesto, que no era eso lo que quería dar a entender. Esperé a que me dijera lo que quería

"¿Podrías…?" – un gemido de dolor interrumpió lo que iba a decir – "¿Serías tan _amable_ de despertar a Emmett?" – propuso un poco alterada…

_Oh_. Había olvidado que mi hermano aún estaba inconciente, tendido sobre el suelo

"Si, Rose, en seguida lo despierto" – prometí mientras la llevaba al carro. La deposité con cuidado y, regresé rápidamente hacia donde Bella estaba. Casi tropiezo con el cuerpo de mi desfallecido hermano

"Bella, amor, ¿podrías esperar un momento en lo que hago que Emmett reaccione?" – inquirí mientras le tomaba de las manos

"S… si" – soltó mi mujer – "solo… date prisa, por favor"

"Si, amor" – prometí – "recuerda el cómo debes respirar…" – recomendé y ella asintió de manera frenética y comenzó a exhalar ruidosamente mientras yo buscaba en mi maletín un frasco de alcohol con algodón.

Como era de suponerse, Emmett no reaccionaba con nada, así que opté por la violencia, y agradecí que el par de bofetadas dadas sobre su rostro ayudaran.

"¿Qué…?... Qué pasa?" – preguntó en cuanto abrió los ojos y, olvidándome de contemplaciones, dejé de sostener su cuerpo y me erguí rápidamente para llevar a Bella al carro.

"Déjame decirte que este no era el mejor momento para que te desmayaras" – refunfuñé mientras levantaba a Bella entre mis brazos – "¡Tu esposa está en el carro, hay que darnos prisa!" – informé mientras caminaba.

Alice y Jasper hicieron acto de presencia antes de que Emmett arrancara el automóvil. Manejamos rápidamente hacia el hospital en donde nuestros padres y yo trabajábamos. Ambos movieron rápidamente al personal para agilizar dos salas de quirófanos. Me arreglé rápidamente para atender el parto de mi esposa, Carlisle haría lo mismo con Rose.

"Bella, amor, todo saldrá bien" – prometí mientras me acercaba a ella, ya con mi bata y el cubre boca puestos. Sus castaños ojos se clavaron en los míos y pude leer la confianza que en mí tenía. Pase una mano por sus cabellos, empapados por el sudo y me acerqué para depositarle un beso sobre su frente, antes de empezar con la tarea.

El parto no fue complicado, pero si demasiado laborioso.

"Un poco más fuerte, amor" – decía una y otra vez mientras Bella gemía y gemía cada vez más – "Falta poco, Bella, falta poco" – dije con emoción en cuanto vi y tuve la cabecita de mi bebe entre mis manos…

El último gritó de mi esposa trajo consigo lo más maravilloso que el cielo me pudo haber dado. No pude reprimir el pequeño par de lágrimas, que se escaparon de mis ojos, al tener entre mis manos aquel diminuto y calido cuerpecito ensangrentado, el cual también lloraba.

"Renesme" – murmuré y caminé hacia Bella para que la viera.

Las lágrimas también se derramaron de los ojos de mi esposa, que, pese al cansancio, sonrió extensamente con una luz infinita en sus pupilas

"Es hermosa" – señaló mientras pasaba una de sus débiles manos por el cabello cobrizo y ondulado de nuestra hija y depositaba un beso sobre ella.

*******************************

"¡Edward!" – exclamó Bella mientras caminaba detrás de mí y yo la evadía – "¡Dame a mi hija!" – ordenó

"No" – dije mientras acunaba a Nessie entre mis brazos – "ella quiere estar conmigo" – aseguré mientras le hacía mimos y pasaba suavemente una de las yemas de mis dedos para rozar su tierna carita

"Edward, tiene que comer" – recordó mi esposa y, suspirando resignadamente, dejé que me la arrebataran de los brazos – "eres un exagerado" – murmuró mientras me veía de manera divertida.

Incliné mi cuerpo para darle un beso sobre sus labios y después, caminé junto a ella hacia el sofá, en donde observé como mi hija tomaba su biberón con gran apetito. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde su nacimiento y aún me resultaba fascinante el verlas juntas, supongo que jamás me cansaría de eso, lo viera las veces que fueran. Con un suspiró de satisfacción, llevé mis manos hacia el rostro de mi esposa y después hacia el rostro de mi Rennesme, la cual, aún con el chupón dentro de su boquita, me sonrió.

"Creo que le agradas" – comentó Bella, mientras giraba su rostro para verme

"Me ama, tanto como yo a ella" – dije con una sonrisa

"¿Ah si?" – inquirió – "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" – retó juguetonamente.

"Bueno pues… tiene tus mismos ojos" – respondí – "y me mira con el mismo brillo con el que tu lo estas haciendo ahora mismo… al menos que este equivocado y ya no me ames, y la interpretación que le doy a tu mirada sea equivoca" – agregué.

Mi esposa me miró fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos y, después, me sonrió, sin discutir sobre el asunto. Cuando Nessie terminó de beber toda su leche, la llevamos hacia su recamara. Bella la acomodó con delicadeza, para no despertarla y, cuando salimos de aquella habitación, se posicionó frente a mí y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"¿Sabes, Edward Cullen?" – me preguntó

"¿Qué?" – cuestioné, siguiéndole el juego. Empujó mi cuerpo hasta que éste topo con la pared y, clavó sus ojos en los míos

"Te quiero como una imbecil" – susurró – "Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero parece que te lo tengo que decir mil veces para que lo entiendas" – sonreí abiertamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, las mismas que yo le había dicho hacía ya varios años.

"Te quiero" – confesé mientras juntaba mi boca con la suya

"Lo sé..." – dijo también ella, musitando contra mis labios.

El timbre rompió nuestro momento. Se nos había olvidado que teníamos visitas. Caminamos hacia la puerta, tomados de las manos y, al abrirla, nos encontramos con nuestros hermanos.

"Hola" – saludaron al unísono mientras pasaban.

Jasper caminaba, con los brazos en la cintura de Alice, la cual ya daba a mostrar los cuatro meses de embarazo que tenía.

"Emmett, ¿por qué no dejas a Jonathan y a Vanesa en el cuarto de Nessie?" – propuse al ver a mi hermano entrar con los gemelos dormidos entre sus brazos.

"Gracias" – dijo Rose mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a Jonathan y ambos se encaminaban hacia la habitación de mi hija.

Los bebes de nuestros hermanos mayores, quienes eran dueños de una red de gimnasios y _spas_, eran idénticamente hermosos. Sus redondos rostros eran pálidos y estaban adornados con mejillas sonrojadas, en las cuales, al reír, aparecían chistosísimos hoyuelos. La única diferencia que los distinguía era que el castaño cabello de Vanesa era ondulado, como el de mi hermano, y el de Jonathan, era rubio, lacio y sedoso, como el de Rose… también, si se prestaba atención, el azul de los ojos de Vane resultaba un poco más oscuro...

"Carlisle y Esme me hablaron esta mañana" – comentó Alice – "les mandan saludos"

Nuestros padres, por su parte, se encontraban de viaje, disfrutando de una segunda luna de miel… y bueno, doña Choni y don Pancho se habían tomado unas merecidas vacaciones y regresarían en un par de meses…

La cena transcurrió de manera amena, como siempre solía pasar cada fin de semana, en los cuales todos nos reuníamos. Vi con dicha como, con el paso del tiempo, la felicidad solamente se expandía más y más para cada uno de nosotros. Parecía imposible, pero era cierto. Alice y Jasper tuvieron una linda niña, de cabello negro y ojos color miel, a la cual decidieron llamarle Nathaly…

… Y yo, yo solamente puedo dar gracias a la vida por haber puesto en mi camino a cada una de las personas que me rodearon desde el principio hasta el final…

**BELLA POV**

"¡Edward, ten cuidado, te puedes caer!" – gritaba Nessie mientras corría detrás de nuestro pequeño nieto, que no paraba de ir y venir por todo el jardín.

Mientras, en silencio, Edward y yo contemplábamos fascinados la escena, tomados de la mano. ¿En qué momento el tiempo había pasado de manera tan rápida? ¿En qué momento nuestra hija había crecido y nos había bendecido con la llegada de nuestro primer nieto? Aquel pequeño niño, que reía con voz cantarina, era la perfecta reencarnación del hombre que se encontraba a mi lado. Giré mi cabeza para verlo. Las canas, que comenzaban a reemplazar aquel cabello cobrizo, y las pequeñas arrugas que se asomaban ya a su pálida piel, no contrarrestaban la hermosura de su rostro, para mis ojos. Treinta años habían pasado desde nuestra boda, cerca de treinta y cinco calendarios habían pasado desde que nos habíamos visto por primera vez y…

… cuánto lo seguía amando.

Él también volvió el rostro para verme. El tiempo no había afectado en lo absoluto el brillo y la lava ardiente de sus verdes pupilas, tampoco había borrado el encanto y lo hipnotizante que resultaba aquella sonrisa de lado que me dedicaba cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban y, mucho menos, habían disipado la dulce miel de sus labios.

Nuestra hija se fue a las pocas horas, prometiendo visitarnos en pocos días y, en cuanto estuvimos solos, mi esposo y yo nos encaminamos hacia la sala. Sin decir palabra alguna, Edward me jaló de la mano y me guió hacia el piano, en donde me senté a su lado y cerré mis ojos para escuchar la canción que hacía ya tantos años me había compuesto. Recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho cuando la música cesó, sentí como sus manos se pasearon por mis cabellos canos y suspiré, disfrutando de su perfume inmortal.

"¿En qué piensas?" – quiso saber con aquella voz tan suave y varonil, la cual los años tampoco habían debilitado.

"En que no me había fijado que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido" – contesté.

"Yo tampoco, lo acabo de descubrir hoy" – admitió y sentí como su pecho temblaba por la risita que de sus labios se estaba escapando – "Bella" – llamó cuando el humor pasó – "¿Eres feliz?"

Fruncí el ceño ante tal pregunta, pero dudo que él lo haya visto, puesto que mi rostro aún seguía hundido sobre su pecho… ¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso no era notorio que estaba completamente invadida por la plenitud?...

"Claro que soy feliz" – contesté mientras me separaba para mirarle fijamente – "¿Acaso tu no?" – pregunté, un poco temerosa. Él volvió a reír, esa vez, con más fuerza

"¿Feliz?" – repitió la palabra mientras entrecerraba sus ojos – "No" – dijo al fin, tras pensar varios segundos – "No soy feliz" – y, antes de que el corazón se me congelara, agregó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – "_Felicidad_ es solamente una palabra, la cual no me ayuda a describir todo lo que siento…" – suspiró, y sentí su fresco y dulce aliento rozar mis parpados – "no existe un término el cual englobe toda la dicha, todo el amor, toda la prosperidad y toda la plenitud que siento de tenerte a mi lado, Bella, y dudo mucho que haya llegado ya a un limite" – añadió – "sé que todavía me faltan muchos más años y muchas más vidas a tu lado…"

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo?" – cuestioné mientras pasaba mis dedos por su rostro, hasta llegar a sus cabellos

"No las suficientes" – respondió con una sonrisa y después, tomó mi mano entre las suyas, las cuales se mantuvieron unidas, hasta el ultimo de nuestros segundos juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

***sale AnjuDark con lagrimas en los ojos, un moco tendiéndole de la nariz y la música de "las golondrinas" sonando como fondo***

***snif* *snif* no lo puedo creer… T_T ¡Se acabó!...**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haya sido tan malo… y espero que la idea de Edward y Bella como casi ancianitos les haya parecido buena ^^ (estuve a punto de borrarla, pero decidí que mejor me arriesgaría :-s) espero que no haya quedado como para aventarle tomatazos. Como podrán darse cuenta, no habrá secuela :-( lo siento. (El nombre de Renessme ya sé que no queda mucho con la historia ya que Renné no existe xD, pero fue para respetar la idea de Stpeh ^^)**

**Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión general en un review, respondiendo a las siguientes preguntas****:**

**¿Cuál fue su pareja favoritas?, ¿Qué capitulo les gustó más? ¿Qué calificación le darían al fic en general? Y ¿Qué fue lo que más y lo que menos les gustó? Y, por supuesto, si gustan agregar algo más, será bienvenido ^^…**

**Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo****, por todos los comentarios dejados actualización tras actualización, realmente los voy a extrañar T_T…**

**Y bueno, respondiendo a las preguntas que varios me han hecho: ****si tengo otros fics publicados****, aunque son muy diferentes a éste, aún así, si gustan pasarse por ellos, los encuentran ****en mi perfil (profile)****, será un gusto el leerlos por ahí también ^^.**

**Me quedo con dos historias inconclusas (Ghótika y Tan Lejana Como una Estrella) (y con un proyecto en mente, el cual ha sido inspirado por la insistencia de quienes leyeron "Te amo aun depuse de la muerte", sería la secuela de éste fic, y aun no sé con certeza si la publicaré o no)**

**T_T No saben lo triste que me siento. ****Gracias a cada uno de ustedes****, realmente, no sé como agradecerles todas sus palabras de apoyo, sus amenazas de muerte, sus innumerables y motivadoras firmas ¡Gracias por lograr que rebasara los más de mil reviews!… bua!! T_T, solo espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con mis locas ocurrencias.**

"**Nuestra Nueva Familia" fue el tercer fic que escribo y termino… y ¡Puf! Una vez más, muchas gracias ^^… **

**También quiero saludar ****a ****miih Potter Cullen, ****quien se ha tomado la molestia de querer traducir este fic al Portugués ^^…**

**En fin, el que mucho se despide, pocas ganas tiene de irse así que solo me queda darle las gracias una vez más (no me cansaré de hacerlo) y mandarles un abrazo a todos. Se cuidan y esperó nos leamos pronto.**

**Atte.**

**AnjuDark**


End file.
